Being Alive
by spiritmccinnamon
Summary: AU. Blaine Anderson's life, though filled constantly with popularity, outrageous friends, money, and beautiful girls, has been nothing but ordinary, until Kurt Hummel arrives and turns his entire world upside down. Inspired by that amazing One More Night video and the story 'Ride' by Nellie12.
1. You're Not Like the Others

Disclaimer: The fictional town of Coldwater and everything in it belongs to me. The OCs belong to me too. Ryan Murphy owns the shitstorm that is Glee and the characters you recognize. The chapter title is from E.T.- Katy Perry.

**A/N aka that extremely long first a/n you might want to read, because it's kind of important:**

I don't even know what this is. I just starting writing it and got seriously into the story I was telling; it makes me happy to write it (especially in light of the Break Up and Not!Paul Midgame aka He Who Must Not Be Named…but LOL because Come What May and Adam who?…but even bigger LOL because SEASON 4 WAS TERRIBLE AND I AM PISSED WITH THE FINALE.). This is an extreme AU/nevermet!Klaine inspired by that amazing One More Night video and the story 'Ride' by Nellie12. So basically, it's my own twist on the "Blaine thinks he's straight until he meets Kurt" AU thingy. On top of the other Glee fics I'm writing, this is the first one I'm posting (and I won't delete it this time…). And it might be the only one. I haven't decided that yet.

This is more fun and sexy than anything, with a splash of drama (which will probably increase to a rainstorm because _I likes my drama_). Some parallels to canon. I tried to match characteristics of canon characters to this story, so I hope it works.

This story takes place in a fictional town with fictional places (and fictional characters). My apologies if Coldwater, Oregon is actually a real town. I seriously found a town name generator online and messed with it till it spit out a title I liked that wasn't fairytale-like. No joke. (And I did so because I know nothing much about any city except my own and it is _boring as fuck)_. I did the same for the OCs last names. Yep, that's how I roll. (Jeff, Nick and David are (ex) Warblers from the show…they just have made up last names).

Also, if you like this and/or would like to get to know me some more, feel free to follow my tumblr, linked in my profile. I may cross-post this story over there but I haven't decided yet. Also, because I'm a big dork, I made (crappy) cast graphics for (some) the characters that you can check out in my photobucket account, linked in my profile. Will be updated as I introduce more characters (and there won't be many more after this chapter, jsyk).

**Overall warnings for the story**: Sex sex sex sex sex (of the gay kind), Straight people kissing (and possibly doing more. I promise it won't be very detailed), some violence, teens drinking and partying, very, _very_ bad words, Blaine's lovely arms and _dat ass_, and Kurt's how-the-fuck-are-you-even-real, devastatingly beautiful self (that I cry over sometimes because _how_). Specific warnings will come up for each chapter. **This chapter:** Blaine/OFCs and alcohol-related activities.

I hope you enjoy. Reviews are lovely. Please don't bash this story; I know it's not everyone's cup of tea, but if you don't like it, simply don't read it.

* * *

**Chapter 1 You're Not like the Others**

_Coldwater, Oregon_

Coldwater is by no means a sleepy coastal town, as much as it appears to be on the surface, driving past, not taking the time to _look_.

It's so much more.

If you feel like splurging (or saving), you can shop the coast's strip mall, Cherie Couture, which has everything from high end fashion to thrift stores. You can go to the beach; it never closes. You can have drinks at the local bar, get your daily dose of coffee at Café Noir, or raid the retro diner for the best food in the state, where no meal costs you more than $15. If you wanted, you could drive 45 minutes to the nearest fancy restaurant, Enchanted, or 30 minutes to the local high school, and one of the best in the country because of its music program, Marie Beaumont Celestine Academy.

Coldwater _is_ a town. There's no more than 8,000 people that live in this speck of dust on the map, but it's surprisingly huge, and it's always busy with tourists because there is no way to resist water such a dark blue it's almost black or the softest sand on the West Coast

And night time? That's a different story. The young adults in this town let loose at night, especially during the summer. Legal curfew is four in the morning then, and if you're sneaky enough you could scope out the secret spots on the cliffs and camp out to watch the sunrise (Maybe steal that first kiss you were saving for the right moment). If you feel like a night without rest, Coldwater's only dance club, Starstruck, is all flashing lights and leather couches and wall-length bars and colors of blues and whites or whatever you request and music that you can feel in your bones.

If you're feeling daring and childlike, every night Café Noir hosts a karaoke night. It gets so crowded that people spill out into the streets. Laugh till you cry or hold on to the edge of your seat as the talent comes pouring out of the students at the Academy that like to spend time there.

If you're feeling lazy, you can lounge around anywhere you choose. Maybe you'd like to sun on the beach in a tight bikini to attract those beautiful Marie Beaumont boys. Or you could be a boy yourself and mostly prefer to spend your night playing video games until the break of dawn.

Coldwater runs on a schedule, and everyone has their things they do from a day-to-day basis. Day. Night. It never changes. Same plans, same things. The boys from the rival "gangs" (and that term must be used lightly, because in reality, they're just rival houses from the Academy), don't fight unless provoked. Most of the time, they're actually friends. And no one touches Blaine Anderson, whose step-father, the famous Richard Lee, also known as the coolest man to ever walk to earth, rules the town with a not-so-iron fist, and is well aware of what his step son gets into with his friends.

The girls, _oh the girls_, in Coldwater are hotter than those fake tanned California girls, and the boys with girlfriends don't ever turn an eye, because there's never anyone more desirable than who they have on their arm. And, of course, there's always a constant, daily stream of the single men asking out the hottest girls in town.

There's never drama, there's never confusion. Things never change.

That is, until 18 year old Faith Hummel invites her cousin, Kurt Hummel, a wide eyed 17 year old that's so _beautiful _and _unique_ and _talented_ that he makes the whole town turn upside down, to spend one summer with her before his senior year. Just _one._

Just _one summer_ that changes everything.

* * *

"She looks happy today."

It's not like Blaine Anderson ever really pays attention to Faith Hummel, at least not more than absolutely necessary because she always sends him a bitchglare that makes him back away about five yards (and she has a different bitchglare reserved for everyone), but she's smiling. Like, toothy and wide, and Blaine's never seen her smile.

Mostly because he spends most of time watching Summer Brooks, who's across the porch outside the diner from Blaine and his friends. It's hard _not _to stare at her. She's like this perfectly dirty Barbie (and Blaine has heard stories. Summer's a freak when it comes to nightly activities…_in her bed_), and every twist of her body, flick of her thick, brown hair, purse of her pouty red lips, and blink of her emerald green eyes _oozes_ sex.

She's wearing an obscenely low cut, red sweater and her bikini bottoms barely cover her ass. Her cleavage is spilling out and it's _sexy_ (his friends would prefer the term 'slutty'), unlike Lynn Hawthorne right next to her (who Blaine dated for a few months. She blows like a Hoover and rides it like a pro, but other than that she's a boring, airheaded blond), who's in short red shorts that should be illegal and a see through white, lace tunic, that ends at her belly button. Ridiculously ripped, blonde (_and __**tall**_**,** Blaine grumbles in his head) Jameson Holden has his arm tight around Lynn and gives Blaine a look for staring.

Okay, how can he help it? She's just _there_, with her body on display. Jameson should be _covering her up_, not staring everyone down that so much as glances at her _(dude, she's practically __**naked**_), but Blaine's well aware that Jameson is possessive, whether it be a girl or guy on his arm (and as far as Blaine knows, Jameson is the only male in this town that likes boys, though Blaine highly doubts that's the case. Jameson is the only one that's obnoxious about it). Blaine wonders what Jameson will be like when he actually has feelings for whoever he's dating, or _fucking_, at the time. He'll be like the Incredible Hulk.

Jeff Winters, Nick Albright, and David Ryder's girlfriends are currently shopping at Cherie Couture, so they're free to look at Summer all they want, but they don't of course, because their girlfriends are _perfect beings_ (no really, they are. Blaine can't imagine more suitable girls for his friends). Blaine's a little freaked out though because David's 17 years old and already discussing how he plans to propose to his bodacious, kind, blonde-haired goddess of a girlfriend, Alexandria Landry, for her 18 birthday this October. He's _two days_ older than her. They've been dating for _three months_. That's a lifetime commitment for a high school student in this town (or _any_ town if you really want to get down to it).

So, instead, they spent the entire "snack" at the diner teasing Blaine over and over again how he hasn't gotten into Summer's pants yet. This is a daily thing, and at this point, Blaine's so used to it that he just brushes it off.

Okay, Blaine's not _that_ kind of guy. Really. Okay…maybe a little. He had a one night stand at a college party because he was drunk out of his mind (all thanks to his good friend, though complete asshole, Noah "Puck" Puckerman), but most of the time, he usually dates a girl and gets to know her first before sleeping with her. Of course, this was definitely not the case with Lynn, because that was probably considered more "friends with benefits" (though she's not really a friend and never has been). But nonetheless, Blaine likes romance. He just hasn't found anyone to be ridiculously, hilariously romantic with like his inner dork and hopeless romantic has been fantasizing about doing since he knew what it meant to _be_ romantic. Roses and candles and walks on the beach and hand holding and dopey smiles and tender kisses…sound perfect actually.

"Since when did you care about Faith Hummel, dude?" Puck's glares at Blaine; he's already getting defensive.

Blaine holds back a laugh, runs a finger through his dark curls, washed free of gel (_Cheers for school being out!_). "I'm not interested in dating her, Puck."

Santana Lopez, Blaine's right hand man…er…lesbian, rolls her eyes and goes back to staring at a cute brunette, who's visiting for the week, seated two tables away.

It's so funny, because Puck is head over heels in love with Faith, and she never gives him the time of day. Blaine has never seen Puck so _whipped_ before and he doesn't understand his "heart eyes."

Like, who looks at someone like that?

Santana and Blaine talked about Puck's infatuation and Faith's general coldness towards him. Santana predicts Faith is such a bitch to Puck because she _does_ like him. _I see that coy smile she reserves only for him when he's bugging her and spilling out innuendos. She wants it._

Blaine doesn't want to imagine Puck having sex with anyone, so Santana's words made him grimace.

He sees her point though.

But Faith's smile is different today, and she's bouncing around the diner with her auburn hair pulled back and blue eyes wide with excitement.

Then she serves the table next to theirs (Jameson and Summer's table), and her smile falls the second she spots the people sitting there.

"Faith," Puck coos, leaning over his seat, inching close to her without falling off. "You, me, some hot chocolate, maybe some Marvin Gaye, cashmere sheets, moonlight tomorrow night…?"

She busies herself with serving a very bored Lynn and responds to Puck without looking at him. "I have company coming tonight, so I'd prefer not to spend my weekend with you trying to put your dick where it will never be allowed…"

The response from the guys is instantaneous. One big "Oooooo" and an enormous, body shaking laugh from both Blaine and Jeff.

She smirks. Now _there's_ that grin she keeps for Puck. "It's too hot for hot chocolate. Marvin Gaye…not a big fan. Cashmere's too expensive and it irritates my skin, and I'm allergic to moonlight."

"You sure you're not allergic to sunlight? I _never_ see you on the beach," Lynn says, bitter and bored. "And I _would_ be able to spot you because you're about as pale as it gets. You're like Casper or some shit." Her eyes (thickly coated with eyeliner, _not attractive __**at all**_) narrow in disapproval.

"Compared to the burn you have going right now that's just going to peel? I'll take my freckles and _porcelain_ skin, over the possibility of skin cancer, thank you very much."

Blaine's impressed. When did she learn how to stand up for herself?

Puck's nearly falls out of his seat trying to talk to her. "Just keep talking baby, it turns me on."

She rolls her eyes and twists to avoid his hand, nearly running into Sam Evans, Blaine's best friend, blonde hair drenched from his afternoon swim (at least he's clothed this time, much to the disappointment of the girls in the diner. No lawsuits will be filed for public indecency), who slides in next to Jeff and Nick. The three men jump into a rather girlish, batting-of-hands fight to make space for all three of them.

Santana happily sits in a chair at the other end of the booth. "You know you could have sat on the other side with David, Puck, and Blaine. Blaine's so fucking tiny that there would have been enough space." Blaine sends her a glare and she pats his arm. "I'm teasing, hobbit, you know I love you."

"Dude, she smiled at me." _Oh God, not again._ Puck has that glazed look in his eyes. He's staring off in the distance, not focused on anything

"Let me guess, Faith, right?" Sam teases.

"Never gonna happen," David sucks down half of his shake before speaking again. "He's got as much chance getting her to _hold his hand_ as Blaine does getting into Summer's lack of pants: Slim to none."

Blaine's about to retort but seconds later he feels a presence beside him and there's Faith standing next to him, arms crossed, nose turned up. "Do you want anything, Sam?"

"Yeah," he says. "Can you tell Puck why you're _actually_ happy today?"

She arches an eyebrow…and blushes, a slight rosy color. _Oh really now?_ Blaine shares a knowing smile with Sam.

Nick leans forward. "He seems to think it's _him_ that's making you happy."

"Oh dear God, _please_ no." She turns away to take orders from another table.

Puck pouts. "Dude, she dated that asshole Brian, remember? I'm as badass as he is!"

"Wait," Blaine turns to him, eyes wide. "That was a thing? She did?"

"They were really low key about it, "Santana says. Her snark returns. "Of course, Puck probably stalks her on a daily basis…"

"I do not!"

Santana lifts her hand to cut him off. "…so I'm sure he saw them."

There's a brief silence and Jeff takes that as an opportunity to tune into the conversation, though he's a little late about it. "Wait, how did you know?"

"For the love of God," Santana slams her hands down on the slick, wooden table top. "We're friends."

There's uproar at their table, with several instances of "Brian?!"

"No, not him!" Santana nearly shouts. "Faith." She gestures to the tiny girl (and _Jesus Christ_, she is _tiny_, Blaine's never noticed before. She's, like, 5'0" because she's not wearing her boots today. Blaine feels like a giant next to her).

Blaine decides to pry for more information. "When did that happen?"

"We were partners last year for AP Biology. She's…really cool."

Puck looks positively offended. "Are you…are you kidding me? Dude…" Santana shoots him a glare for that word. "I actually had a chance to have someone talk me up and I missed it."

Sam laughs. "Like she'd ever talk you up. It's Santana." He fist pumps Jeff, Nick, and David…and Blaine, who discreetly sticks his fist out.

Out of nowhere, Jameson appears by their side. "You guys ready?"

They're confused for a second, before their faces dawn in recognition. "Oh…shit," Blaine nearly leaps up. Jameson's bright green eyes hold him in place. "Impromptu performance in 5. Faith just told me they're keeping the aisles clear. I'm leading with Sebastian…he'll be here in three. Ready?"

"Are you guys really about to do that song…seriously?" Santana looks judgmental. That's her constant look though, so it's hard to tell, honestly… "There are…_old folks_ here."

"There's like two in the corner," Jameson argues. "Most everyone here is high school or college aged."

David stands in his seat, looking for his girlfriend and the two girls she's always attached to. They're at the bar, ordering drinks. Which means everyone should be here…

The boys steadily make their way through the aisles. "Wanky," Santana calls out. "Make those panties wet, boys." She winks, just as David, Nick, and Jeff's girlfriends, Alexandria, Brooklyn Velazquez, and Savannah Blackwell slide in next to her, giggling, their hands full with Virgin Pina Coladas. Santana glances around and discreetly pulls out her flask to spike hers, tucking away with nothing but a glare sent to the soccer mom who was watching her in the corner.

Blaine's following behind Puck, chuckling, because they're really doing this aren't they? Summer grabs his arm and pulls him close, green eyes meeting his wide hazel ones. "Are you dedicating this to me?" Blaine's other ex, Victoria Estrada, rolls her eyes from behind Summer.

He grins. "You don't even know what we're singing."

"I can only imagine it'll be spectacular." She gives him naughty smile.

"If I do sing to you, does this mean I get a kiss later at Jameson's party?"

She's inches from his face. "You know I play _hard_ to get."

Santana, ever the cock blocker (and Blaine will thank her for this later), pushes through them. "Not now, fiends. And besides," she leans over to whisper in Summer's ear so Blaine can't hear. "Everyone knows you're easy. You just pretend you don't want it so a guy worships you in a way you don't deserve."

Blaine looks at Santana oddly as she pulls back. Summer has to be physically restrained by Victoria and Lynn.

"What did you say to her?" Blaine asks as Santana drags him to join the guys who are gathered in a circle, pretending they're not about to wreak havoc.

"Doesn't matter." She shoves him between Sebastian and Jameson. "Rock this shit, Blaine baby."

* * *

"Fucking _Whistle_ though, really? Were we high?" David laughs, slinging his arm around Alexandria, swooping in for a kiss as he and his boys (and girls) walk down the street to Jameson's house later that evening.

Santana links her arm with Blaine's. "It was hot." She winks at him before jumping on to Jeff's back for a piggy back ride, his red headed, adorable dork of a girlfriend, Savannah, holding his hand and laughing as Santana tells him to _giddy up_.

"You think Faith will be there?" Puck speeds up to catch up with them, Blaine trailing behind him.

"Puck," Sam yells out from a few feet behind them, walking faster to get ahead of Nick and his ridiculously beautiful ebony-skinned girlfriend, Brooklyn, who were engaged in a heated lip lock. Nick even dips her before Sam can escape. "You know this isn't her scene and the girls hate her. Plus, she said she has company coming tonight."

Blaine rolls his eyes. "What did Faith ever do to them, seriously?" It doesn't make any sense. He hates putting up with Summer, Lynn, and Victoria constantly talking shit about the tiny angel with a bite, everywhere they turn. Because she's different from them?

"Because she exists," Santana nearly growls with anger as Jeff sets her down and she falls back beside Blaine. "And she's friends with the 'lowlifes,' as those bitches like to call them, though they're cooler than all of you assholes combined."

There's a chorus of "amen!" from the girlfriends and various slaps from the boys at Santana, who expertly dodges each pitiful one. Jeff's tall though and manages to ruffle her hair and hug her head to his chest before she swings and he runs away to escape an all out, Santana Lopez attack.

"Santana, like you aren't excited that Hope Palmer's going to be there," Blaine says, nudging Santana as she joins him again.

Santana blushes and Blaine considers the night a success regardless if he gets a kiss from Summer or not.

That's the thing at Marie Beaumont. It's a high school, so cliques exists, mainly the "in crowd" and "the outsiders", with a few drifters in between. The in crowd gets divided into two more groups: Those who associate with people outside of the group and are generally very well liked, and those who refuse to associate with anyone in 'lesser' crowds.

Blaine hates that somehow the school became like something out of _Gossip Girl_. It's ridiculous.

Blaine and his friends, Puck, Sam, Santana, Nick, Jeff, and David, fall into the first group; their friendships and connections exclude no one. Brooklyn, Alex, and Savannah were never in any polar opposite groups, but they sure as hell grabbed the attention of Nick, David, and Jeff, so in a way they become a part of the "in crowd." Blaine's friends share the title of "Rulers of the School" with the latter group, the true _Gossip Girl_ crowd that includes Summer, Jameson, Lynn, Victoria, Brian Hunter, and Sebastian Smythe. Then there's "those beneath us," in Lynn's bitch-tastic words, which include the employees at the coffee shop, a whole lot of them that work with Faith. To be quite fucking honest, Blaine prefers their company over anyone in Jameson's group. The rest of the school, on the other hand, falls into no category whatsoever. They're mostly "floaters", and Hope Palmer is one of them.

Despite these differences, nothing really happens between the groups. There's the occasional blimp, like Brian dating Faith, but other than that…no one really cares. They didn't even care then. It just frustrated Santana and Blaine (who lived in denial for a long time over those two getting together, until today) because they are well aware that Brian's a complete dick, and then, of course, it frustrated Puck for obvious reasons.

There's the occasional rivalry in the Warblers, the Academy's male acapella group (they stole the name from the Warblers at Dalton in Westerville, Ohio because for some reason, the group fell apart right after Blaine moved to Coldwater his freshman year. Thus, the name was up for grabs. It just _worked_), between Jameson, Sebastian, and Blaine, but really…it's mostly just talking behind people's back or spitting insults to their faces (all in the name of love…). Oh and the riff offs, where the houses at the Academy face off, but even then, those are nothing but good fun, and…_Jesus Christ,_ things within the school are _pretty fucking boring_.

This, of course, is one of the reasons why Blaine and his friends spend most of their time trying to get laid or getting laid, or partying till dawn. They _never_ go anywhere except surrounding cities. Blaine dreams of the bright lights of NYC, or god forbid even some small farm town like Westerville, Ohio, where he spent nearly 14 years of his life before his parents divorced (_Praise!_) before moving here when his mother got remarried. Now, he has a fancy house on the cliffs by the ocean and a step-father who's more of a father than his actual father ever could be, and friends he can't part from, at least not right now.

Blaine…kind of shot to the top of the school his first day freshman year, and he's been sharing the "Most Popular" male title with Jameson, who was a year older and now a graduate _ready to get the fuck out of this town_. Not that he has _anything against it, it's just…boring_, is what he says. Not to mention Jameson has cycled through pretty much all of the girls, and a few of the guys, here and his _options are getting bland_. His words, not Blaine's.

He hasn't dated Summer though. It was this pact he made with Blaine when she transferred last year.

_(Jameson pops out of nowhere when Blaine's studying in his corner at Marie Beaumont's library and props his feet up on the table, right over Blaine's Calculus homework. "You want her, I know that."_

_Blaine rolls his eyes, but doesn't even need to second guess who Jameson's talking about. Summer Brooks, the hot new transfer from Cali, arrived at the academy for the first time this week. Blaine and Jameson swooped in on her immediately. "And you do too. Kind of obvious."_

"_You saw her first, __**Blainers**__." Blaine could smack him if they weren't in public. He despises that nickname. "You get first dibs. She seems like too much of a priss for me anyways…I mean, even prissier than me."_

_Blaine arches an eyebrow at this."'Prissier'? You are so gay." He shakes his head, chuckling._

"_Not gonna deny it. I fucking __**love **__cock, man, __**fuuuck**__…you don't know what you're missing." He reaches to adjust his pants and Blaine kicks his chair so he topples over, startling nearby students and a very angry librarian who shushes them. Jameson flicks her off as he gets to his feet and resituates himself in his seat._

"_Please stop. And I've seen you're cock. Not too impressed with it. It is nice though, I guess, as far as…cocks are concerned.."_

"_Gaaaaay. And __**please,**__ like you don't watch porn." Jameson winks. Blaine blushes and flicks him off. "And I would say the same for you, __**Blainey**__, except yours __**is **__rather impressive…You're not my type though."_

_Blaine rolls his eyes and returns his gaze to his textbook. "How do I even get myself into these conversations with you?"_

_Jameson has decided to ignore this comment. "Blaine, darling, __**precious**__, your ass is ridiculous though…I would __**wreck **__that shit if I actually wanted you." The other students are eyeing them because Jameson's whispering is like whisper-shouting. He's not very quiet. He doesn't know how to be. "But, I know Sebastian wants you. He's not out yet…"_

"_In that case, he is now. You just outed him."_

_Jameson doesn't even hear him. "…and he definitely needs some training first; his technique is…" Jameson whispers conspiratorially. "…__**Lacking**__."_

"_Are you drunk?"_

"_No, dipshit!" Jameson kicks Blaine's shin and Blaine glares and kicks back. Jameson stands to his feet. "Don't knock it till you've tried it."_

"_Jameson, I'm serious though. I can't even count on both hands the amount of girls both of us have fooled around with…the __**same**__ ones, not the different ones."_

"_Okay, okay. Serious mode now…this Abercrombie face with matching abs is serious now." He lifts his shirt to inspect his (and Blaine hates himself for counting) 8-pack of chiseled abs._

"…"

"_Oh shit, you're checking me out?"_

"_As fucking if. You walk around shirtless all the time. And you're not my type. I prefer brunettes."_

"_Oh my God, you didn't even say you prefer girls." He pulls out his phone. "Tweeting this shit…"_

"_You know what I mean, asshole!" Blaine tosses his history textbook at Jameson who dodges it and laughs. They're about to get kicked out. It wouldn't be the first time._

_Blaine decides to continue to send Jameson a look he hopes clearly reads __**try and have a serious conversation with me or get the fuck out.**_

"_Don't give me the evil puppy look…" A moment of silence passes. Blaine's look doesn't falter. "Fuck, fine. You told me you wanted to date her. You've never done that before. I'm backing off."_

"_You're serious right now? I always get your sloppy seconds…"_

"_Now that's a fucking lie. And it's not like you've ever complained about it."_

"_Yeah, yeah..." Blaine waves his hand in dismissal. He freezes mid motion and just stares at Jameson. "Jesus Christ we sound like two sluts."_

_Jameson smirks."Proudly a bi-slut for 3.5 years now."_

"_I did not need to hear that."_

"_Oh please, __**two**__ years for you."_

"_Jamie, __**baby**__, I hate you so much," Blaine's voice oozes poison. "Are we really going to get into numbers right now?"_

"_I win by a long shot."_

"_Not something to brag about…"_

"_Don't even go there, Casanova 2.0," Jameson says and Blaine wonders why he's even trying to have this conversation in the first place. Jameson catches on quickly though. "Whatever…this is all off topic. You like her. I'm backing off. We've never fought over anyone and we aren't going to fight over someone now."_

_Blaine lets out the deepest sigh of relief. "And that is why we're actually kind of friends." Blaine stands up and gathers his supplies._

"_Good to know…" Jameson leans in inches from Blaine's face bending down to meet his gaze. "Don't deny it though, you like my dirty mouth. You talk just as dirty, so don't even start. I've heard you before with…uh what's her face? Haley from UCLA, last week? __**You're so fucking hot baby, take it, fuck you're so good, you like this cock? Like how it feels pounding into your sweet, tight**__…"_

"_I'm walking away now.")_

Blaine calls bullshit though, because there's no way Summer hasn't slept with Jameson.

_(He did walk in on Summer giving Jameson a blowjob, both of them drunk. Jameson didn't even apologize. Blaine literally laughed with him about it afterwards.)_

It should make him angry, but it doesn't.

* * *

The house party is in full swing when they arrive. Shots by LFMAO and Lil John is blasting from the speakers and there are half-clothed women and shirtless men everywhere- in the house, on the porch, and on the beach outside Jameson's house.

Santana tries her hardest to avoid Hope, but ends up running into her at every corner, before returning to Blaine (who's greeting everyone) with a blush after Hope attempts to talk to her each time.

Hope's really pretty with blond hair and blue eyes and legs that go for miles and a face that's full of innocence. She's the sweetest thing, although she has a temper that Santana finds exceedingly hot, and she can be a straight up princess if things don't go her way. It's endearing and _cute_ though and not off-putting like, oh _Lynn_, say, who pitches a fit over her drink not being mixed perfectly, which she did just now, tossing it into Puck's face at the bar he's set up in Jameson's kitchen. Puck responds with a "_fucking bitch_" and storms off with his hands thrown up to join Jeff, Nick, and their girlfriends on the porch (which is open to everyone since Jameson gave up closing the sliding glass doors for the night about an hour ago).

Lynn complains to Jameson two seconds later and his complete lack of interest and the annoyance on his face makes Blaine and Santana laugh.

Moments later, the mood is ruined. "Oh, the bitch is here," Santana sneers and slaps Blaine's head really hard, earning a loud, "Ouch, _Jesus fuck_, Santana!" before she points, jerking her hand, to the direction of the door as Summer enters in all her glory, Victoria on her tail.

"I literally cannot escape my ex-girlfriends anywhere can I?" Blaine says, muttering into his drink. Like, how can he make a move on Summer, when _Vicky_ is right there, and Lynn always a few feet away?

"In a town as small as this?" Santana says, back straightening and chin titling up in clear defiance as Summer spots Blaine, smiles and makes her way over. "Never. Reason why I can't ever escape the fact that Puck and I slept together. Gross."

Blaine laughs, spewing his drink over David who's dancing with Alex a foot away from then. David does nothing but wipe his shoulder off, glance at Blaine, and shrug.

"I forgot you and him actually had sex."

Santana shivers with disgust. "Oh God, I'm getting more to drink because now I'm thinking about cocks and just…no." She turns away from Blaine just as Summer closes in. "Really don't want to deal with that bitch right now, so, I'm out," she says into Blaine's ear, huffing with distaste before she beelines for the bar, running into Nick, who immediately pulls her in to do shots.

"Hey," Summer says, arms out. Blaine pulls her into a hug that she holds for an unnaturally long time. Blaine's a hugger though, so he holds her tight and whispers in her ear, lips brushing against her skin, "Did you like the show?"

She pulls away, sliding her hands down his arms, eyes widening with delight at the bare skin before she glances up at him. "You should've sung more on lead." She pokes his chest, rubbing her hands down his shirt.

He moves in closer, hands falling to her waist. "Figured I'd be nice and give Sebastian and Jameson a shot to perform on lead."

"Oh please," she giggled. "You haven't sung on lead since your sophomore year. Don't you think it's about time you went back? You're amazing."

Blaine's grin falls.

He hasn't sung on lead since then because his father paid him a visit after their Christmas showcase and told him repeatedly that music would get him nowhere, that it wasn't his passion. Blaine went home crying that night after his father spent no more than those two seconds with him. He was absolutely heartbroken when he found his sheet notes for every song he'd ever performed and wanted to perform were gone, with a single note from his father reminding him that he was still nothing and that he wouldn't _be_ anything with music.

Since then, Blaine hasn't had any inspiration…or god forbid, a fucking _muse_, to put him on the music track again, although he's still enrolled at Marie Beaumont, and still a member of the Warblers. His college applications have yet to include a performing arts school though, and it breaks his heart.

Blaine regains his composure and smiles again. It's completely fake this time, and that wall he rarely lets down is back up again. "I'm trying to be modest here."

After a moment, she says, grinning, clearly immune to whatever he's feeling, "Dance with me." She nods to the dance floor. He takes her hand and they vanish into the crowd.

* * *

Santana isn't even buzzed, but she is thoroughly entertained by a slightly intoxicated Puck and Sam, who are currently debating over _Star Wars_ and _Star Trek_, and which is better, while she avoids talking to Hope.

She's not being mean. It's just that her crush on Hope is so massive that every time she so much as opens her mouth to speak to her, she stutters over every other word. Hope always stands there, cute and smiley and _goddammnit_, Santana wants to kiss her, take her on dates, and throw her onto the bed to worship those curves.

But nope, not yet. Never. _No_. Breaking up with Brittany S. Pierce hurt enough, she can't fall for another blonde, no matter how perfect and different Hope is from anyone she's ever known.

Sam and Puck are momentarily distracted from their "battle" and share looks of distaste as they watch the dance floor, which is basically Jameson's living room with its furniture pushed aside.

_Oh God_. That's why. She slides between the two guys and slings her arms over them. Crazy Bitch by Buckcherry is playing and it makes the scene before her even more horrifying.

She's not normally grossed out by straight couples.

I mean, Jeff and Savannah are being their usually disgustingly cute and dorky selves throwing their arms up and dancing around each other, swinging their hips back and forth, laughing. David and Alex don't disgust her either; they're smiling and laughing and doing some sort of salsa dance. Nick and Brooklyn, who actually look really hot together, Santana's not going to lie; she likes the whole ebony and ivory thing. She'd watch that… (okay, she'd watch _Brooklyn)_. The two of them are beside David and Alex, and switching partners with Jeff and Savannah, dancing hysterically. Really, these are her friends? Sam and Puck are boogying next to her, bumping her hip and she can't even enjoy it because…_gross_.

Because, Blaine and Summer are dancing together. Or, _grinding_ would be a better word, _humping_ actually, and she's singing the lyrics into his ear and _oh God_ they better not be sleeping together. She's going to punch _the shit_ out of Blaine if that's the case.

Okay…that wouldn't be too good of an idea, because he boxes (rule number one about fight club,_ you_ _don't talk about fight club_) and he'd block her in a second, but at least he'd get the point she was trying to make, like "_you're a __**fucking idiot**__ for hooking up with that slut_."

Santana cracks when they two of them start making out, all tongues and lips and _oh god_ Blaine is so much better than her. Why can't he just date Victoria again? That wasn't _too_ terrible.

Puck eyes Santana. "Please break that shit up. Man, I get all these _feelings_ about who Blaine dates and _dude_, I just want him to be happy and shit, but not _gross_ like with her," he slurs.

"You're drunk, Puckerman."

"Bullshit." He says, chugging his beer. "Sam, you're his best friend…"

"…as am I," Santana punches Puck's shoulder. He flinches. "Crazy woman!" Puck cries, far too loudly.

Sam and Santana exchange a look, ignoring Puck. "You want this?" Santana asks, staring at him, practically twitching.

Sam's quiet for a minute, glances towards Blaine and Summer for half a second before shivering and verbally expressing his disgust. "Your turn."

She takes off in a split second and the crowd literally parts for her, before she slinks in between the..._oh God_, _**couple**_, as she says, "Mind if I cut in?" Summer's hands fly up and she glares at Santana.

Puck joins them seconds later and says, "Me too," dancing up against Blaine who laughs that ridiculously cute tiny laugh he occasionally does and pushes Puck away. They break into a little scuffle as the rest of their group join in, thankfully to a song less-fitting for Summer and Blaine to be dancing to.

It's Cupid's Shuffle and it's perfect because it's line dancing and no bodies should be touching. Yes, this is good.

Honestly anything is better than the two of them practically having sex to Crazy Bitch.

Santana's also silently pleased because Hope was grinding against the "I'm pretty sure she's bi" Victoria, and now she's not.

* * *

Summer dives in for a kiss out of nowhere.

It's hot, but less fireworks producing than he imagined.

There's _no fireworks_ actually, just this urge in his ever tightening sweat shorts to just _take her_, and she's plenty thrilled to give in. Her hands are everywhere and her tongue is in his mouth almost as soon as she starts kissing him and Blaine's…enjoying it? He guesses. He's hard and _Jesus fuck_ this better not be a tease, because now she's tugging at his hair and he likes that…he likes it _a lot_.

She's suddenly ripped off him by a raging Santana and Blaine doesn't know how to react, because Santana really could care less who he's dating, or fucking, or whatever, but she _really fucking hates_ Summer and he's yet to get an answer that makes sense out of her as to _why_ she hates Summer. Summer's not nice, and she's a bitch, but she's hot and fun, and Santana…just doesn't like her? Sam feels the same way, as does Puck…and all of Blaine's friends, actually. He overheard them talking. They just…don't like him with her, even though they all think she's the hottest thing in town (well besides their girlfriends, Hope for Santana, and Faith for Puck, and _whoever_ for Sam).

He forgets his anger though because he's dancing to Cupid's Shuffle and Jeff and David are _breaking it down_ and it's too much fun to miss.

He can hook up with her some other day, no biggie. He's been pursuing her for nearly 2 years. He can wait a little longer.

She texts him later that night and says to meet him at Café Noir the next morning. It feels weird, because it sounds like…a date. And he didn't know Summer…dated? Or maybe it's just an excuse to drag it out more until she finally gives in…

Needless to say, Blaine Anderson forgets all about Summer Brooks when he walks into Café Noir the next morning.

* * *

Kurt Hummel doesn't like Coldwater, Oregon.

Okay, anything is better than Lima, Ohio. New York City was a long shot, at least not until after he graduates, and he _is_ just visiting.

Maybe. Burt has loved this place for years since his brother and his brother's wife settled down here ages ago, and he knows about Kurt's issues at McKinley (not everything, but close enough), so…there's a good chance that they might be moving here.

This doesn't settle well with Kurt, even though Carole's on board already and Finn could care less because Rachel's already planned to visit him every other weekend while he's in Coldwater and while she's in New York (which is still over a year away). Kurt's not sure how she's going to afford that, but she's Rachel Berry, she'll find a way.

Besides, it's only the first day.

Kurt loves his friends at McKinley, but he and Rachel are going to NYC next year regardless and well, he'll see them again. He has too. They kept him fairly strong through the years, although most of that was his own doing, his own mantra of "I'm getting out of here soon; it gets better." He'll miss them, but there's not much for him in Lima outside of New Directions and his father, step-mother, and step-brother. Three out of the four are right here with him. Burt's brother even has a Hummel Tires and Lube shop out here, and he gets _a lot_ of business.

So, they might actually move here. Kurt's doesn't know how he feels about that. Tina Cohen-Chang is house sitting for them in Lima, so no worries there, but a whole summer will pass and his father might decide not to go back. Kurt might never see his recently decked out, refurnished room again.

Coldwater is on a beach, and terribly sunny, which drives Kurt up the wall because _his skin._ He's already gotten tips from his cousin, Faith, on how to keep that precious part of himself covered and flawless. He'd like a little color though, if he was capable (unlikely). Massive amounts of freckles will end up being the result.

Faith has filled him in on everything in Coldwater: which places to shop at, what's available to eat, Marie Beaumont Celestine Academy (which peaks Kurt's interest; it sounds like a school he could go to), and she gives him a brief synopsis of the 'cliques' and her friends. He's not sure he'll remember all of it, because she talked a mile a minute and it was just so much information, but he's willing to figure out everyone on his own.

He's kind of terrified of some of the people, but when Faith tells him about two lesbians, two bisexual men and a bisexual girl, that she knows off, Kurt feels less alone…and actually kind of surprised. In a town this small? Wouldn't that be a big deal?

Kurt concludes that this isn't Lima. People are different. He might be able to be himself here without fear.

* * *

Kurt arrives at Café Noir at 7:00 am, an hour after opening, to start his training. His dad snagged the job for him through his Uncle and…here he is. No interview required, and now he can make his own money to buy new clothes, which he can never have enough of. It'll pass the time in this town.

When he walks into Café Noir, it's pretty much dead after the morning rush. There are quite a few people lounging around, but hardly anyone is in line to order.

It's far from lazy though. His co-workers, he believes, because of their matching aprons (he begrudgingly puts his on), are gathered behind the bar, engaged in conversation. Music plays in the background and a leggy blonde is dancing with his cousin (who took far less time than he did to get out here. He had to psyche himself up). She works part time at the coffee shop and at the diner, which Kurt has yet to check out.

Faith notices him and stops, dragging him to her friends. She straightens her Maroon beanie and fixes her black sweater, tugging it over her jeans as she begins to introduce him. "Ladies, this is my cousin, Kurt Hummel. He'll be joining us for the summer."

Because of Kurt's ridiculous growth spurt he had last year he can see clearly over his cousin's head. She's nearly a foot shorter than him. His co-workers stare at him like he's an alien, mouths dropped open and everything. He feels very…exposed and blushes under the stares. A Hispanic girl cups her mouth and blushes before whispering to the curvy black woman next to her (that's much shorter than she is), who looks just as shocked and surprised as she does?

"Hi," he says holding his hand out to the Hispanic girl.

"Oh wow," the girl spits out, cupping her mouth. "They don't make boys that look like you here."

Kurt blushes. Was that a compliment?

"You're stunning," the tall blonde his cousin was dancing with says. "And I'm a _lesbian_."

_Oh dear God_. Why can't an actual gay man stare at him like these girls are?

Faith rolls her eyes. "Oh for heaven's sake! Kurt, this is Callie Delgado."

She gestures to the Hispanic (mixed?) girl. Kurt gets a good look at her. She's really very pretty: long black hair, chubby cheeks, tiny waist (massive boobs, though Kurt really doesn't care about those). She's wearing a white tank with a shawl over it, jeans and gladiator sandals. Kurt resists the urge to criticize her shoes, because _really, _but they actually work with her look. She dressed much better than Rachel, that's for sure. Replacement best friend for the summer?

"I'm Mercedes Jones," the curvy, black girl who was giggling over him early, reaches out for a warm hug. Kurt's not used to such contact so he awkwardly pats her back, though his insides flood with warmth, because she just seems so friendly and she _hugged him_. No one outside his family and Rachel does that. She's dressed like Callie, but with a red top instead, which looks fantastic against her dark skin, and she too is rather pretty.

The blonde lesbian (and Kurt has never actually met an out and proud lesbian before) introduces herself next. "Hope Palmer." She's wearing suspenders and high waisted short shorts over a heart and striped top with boots and socks to her knees. She's as gorgeous as Quinn, and Kurt realizes not all lesbians look like what he thinks a lesbian should look like.

Maybe gay men don't always look like him either.

They're quite the crowd too. Faith and Hope, who have been there the longest, team up to train with Kurt and within the first hour, he's got it down, until customers start getting really detailed in their orders. That's when he backs away and goes to the cash register, letting one of the girls take over, reassuring him that he'll get it eventually.

Kurt doesn't understand why he has to have this job. Can't he just spend a summer doing nothing? Then he realizes he wants the exact opposite of that, and this will _definitely_ keep him busy.

The girls are loud and talkative, and Kurt has trouble keeping up with them. It's like constant exposure to the sleepovers he had with Rachel, Tina, and Sugar Motta back home. He'll be dealing with this for the summer. He's finding as time goes on that he can't be upset about it.

They talk about everything and sing along to the songs on the radio. Kurt finds himself listening intently to their gossip, not surprised that his cousin usually avoids them when they get into that. The gossiping is particularly heavy now since the place is dead except for a few stragglers.

"_Please_. After the party last night, I highly doubt anyone will be in here before 10," Hope says, rolling her eyes.

"Girl," Mercedes starts, crossing her arms, "You were at that party."

"Well yes, but I know how to hold my alcohol, unlike those…_sluts_." The way she says _sluts_ caused Kurt to giggle from his designated spot at the cash register. Its sugary sweet with a dash of _black pepper_ and _oh so wonderful_.

"I'm just waiting for the Anderson beach party or summer kick off, or whatever they call it now," Callie says, mixing a Cinnamon Latte for someone. "There's always a theme, so it's an excuse to dress up, and we _all_ get invited to that one."

"Yeah, but will we go, is the question?" Faith butts in, wiping a table out on the floor.

"You have an in with Santana," Callie says. "She _is_ Blaine's best girl friend."

Kurt, who's just rung up a customer, jumps into the conversation, "Care to elaborate on that?" He's being nosy, but he has to know everything about this town because he's living here for at least three months.

Hope purses her lips and puts her hands on her hips. "The "in crowd," and I explained this to you, are a bunch of drunken idiots who like to throw parties to display their popularity and wealth."

"Hey," Callie cuts in. "Blaine and his friends _are_ enjoyable."

"Well, yes," Hope waves her off. "I'm getting there. I'm talking about Jameson's crew." She takes a deep breath and almost continues, but she's interrupted.

Faith leans over the counter. "Warning, warning: head bitch."

Hope glances out the window and her suspicions are confirmed. "Oh God, here we go."

"Here's your first test," Mercedes whispers to Kurt and pushes him to the cash register.

Kurt glares at her, before giving in and forcing a fairly genuine smile for their next customer. She's short, with brown hair, gorgeous eyes, dressed in a zip up blue dress that her boobs nearly pop out of.

How _in the hell_ is that attractive? Straight men…like that sort of thing?

She glances at the menu above Kurt's head and puts on an enormous, clearly fake smile on as she orders an iced coffee, not glancing up at Kurt as she shuffles though her wallet. Her smile falls the second her eyes land on Kurt and he frowns the moment she looks at him, mirroring her expression.

Kurt Hummel takes shit from _no one_ and he feels like he's about to get it. It's okay though, because he has quite a few words up his sleeve that he could send her way, if the time calls for it.

She gives him a once over, eyes narrowing. "You must be Faith's cousin."

As he mixes her coffee, he sends her too nice of a smile and says, ""Is there a problem, miss?"

"You clearly don't belong here," she whispers harshly. "You're going to get hell for that."

"Or not, Summer," Hope cuts in, mixing a drink for another customer.

Oh, so_ that's_ who she is.

"I didn't ask you, _dyke_." Summer hisses.

Kurt gives her a look to kill. "What did you just call her?"

"Oh please," Hope snaps. "Victoria is hooking up with that pretty, _female_, Korean transfer on the regular, and I know you know that, so don't even go there!"

"Okay," Kurt forces a laugh. "Can we take this elsewhere please?" He glances at Summer. She glares at him.

"Don't even get me started on you," She whispers through clenched teeth.

_Oh, she __**did not**__. _

She snatches the drink from him and sits at a table by the window, looking outside, and the moment is over.

Hope crowds him and leans against him. Kurt can feel the after-quakes of anger zipping through her body. "I will never for the life of me understand what Blaine sees in her."

"Speak of the Devil," Mercedes says, nodding to the door.

Kurt follows her gaze and…_Oh_.

Blaine Anderson, Kurt's pretty sure that's who he is, walks in the door, shouts his greeting to the girls, smiling…_oh God_, that's a beautiful smile. Kurt never knew a smile could make him weak in the knees (okay, Finn's half smile did when he had a crush on him…but_ God no_…it's never made him feel like _this_). Blaine has _such_ a pretty mouth with full, pouty lips and white teeth and _Jesus fucking Christ_ who smiles like that?

Kurt's well hidden behind one of the shelves so he can watch Blaine without feeling like a complete freak.

He's wearing a black t-shirt, cardigan, and jeans and it's so simple and…_look at that ass_. How in the world…?

Kurt knows he's staring and blushes as he looks away, before giving in and staring some more as Blaine chats up Mercedes when he walks past the table she's cleaning. He runs his fingers through his curly, tamed hair and his eyes squeeze shut when he smiles at her

He has the prettiest eyes Kurt's ever seen. He can hardly see them from here, but they're hazel, maybe? Brown? No…too light. _Oh God_, if they're hazel…

He's really attractive…and _those arms_ and _that tiny waist_ and Kurt has never been so violently attracted or drawn to a guy, _ever_.

He ducks back behind the counter and busies himself with work because Blaine _is straight_. Kurt has to stop this pattern; he can't be falling for a straight guy, not again. _Not ever_.

He trips over Callie's feet and knocks over the coffee she's making, crying out, "Sorry!" as he stumbles.

He cleans up with her as she laughs out, "It's okay, really." Hope tells him to go on break, so he yanks off his apron, blushing. Then he notices Blaine is staring at him. Like openly staring, like he's never seen someone as intriguing as Kurt. It makes him nervous and excited all at once, and he doesn't know what's happening to his heart right now.

Their eyes meet briefly and Blaine's mouth drops open, hazel eyes (_oh god, they __**are **__hazel_) widening, and Kurt's heart feels like it's about to leap out of his chest, because no guy has _ever_ looked at him like that.

Kurt thinks he might be fooling himself, but it looks like Blaine's world stopped the second their eyes met and nothing existed except Kurt.

Kurt knows his world did.

* * *

Blaine's pounding headache was not going to prevent him from having a good morning. Coffee would help, and he's actually surprised he's up this early, except…not really. He'd passed out on Santana's couch and was rudely awakened by her dumping a bucket of cold water on his head to wake him up for their morning jog. He'd been furious, but she did nothing except toss his running shorts at his face and shove him outside, cursing at him in Spanish.

So, he was wide awake as he walked into Café Noir: ice cold water poured over his head, morning run on the beach, and a nice shower. Coffee would tie it up nicely.

He sends his usual greetings to the girls that work there and stops to chat with Mercedes before turning to talk to Summer, who was staring at him from the table, glaring actually, because he hadn't addressed her first.

_Fucking deal with it. I'm polite, and I'm in a good mood because I may have actually snagged you_, sums up the look he sends her. She rolls her eyes, but her lips curve into a smile.

Just as he turns to Summer a crash comes from behind the counter and he sees Callie giggling as someone pats her clean.

A guy, maybe? This guy turns around and…um, okay.

Blaine's not sure how to explain the process of what happened to him the second he caught sight of the thin, tall…man dancing around the bar, his side to him.

His vision blurred and he was suddenly lightheaded and his heart skipped a beat and…what was happening?

He'd never seen a guy that looked like that in his life. He didn't think guys looked like that; he didn't think _anyone_ looked like that. He's not making any stereotypes. He'd heard in advance that Faith's cousin, Kurt, and this has to be her cousin because who else could it be because as the step-son of the mayor you know everyone, was gay and he honestly didn't care.

It's just that, in all the stereotypes he'd had of gay men- the twink types, like Jeff, who was about as bisexual as one could be, and the big beefy, muscular "tops," like Jameson, and the rumored Bears he compared to his hairy, overweight, Great Uncle, none of them ever looked like this.

People don't look like…_Kurt._ If that is Kurt.

Blaine's comfortable in his sexuality (or not so much anymore, because _what the fuck_ is he feeling?), and he has to agree that Kurt is very handsome…no, he's not even handsome…he's angelic and gorgeous and _wow…_okay_. How.._.

He's wearing a plaid vest over a white long sleeved shirt and it clings to his frame nicely, and he's so skinny in his high waisted trousers, and his shoulders shouldn't be that broad, and how does one's body work together like that?

His hair is stylishly coiffed, and high on his head, and his eyebrows are perfectly angular, and he looks like he just fell from heaven. _**Who looks like that**__?_

He meets Blaine's eyes and Blaine's insides stir and his lungs constrict as he meets this…_being's_ eyes. Blue, green, gray, whatever, _galaxy _eyes? Is _galaxy _a color?

Did Blaine's guardian angel come to take him early?

Before he knows what's happening he's walking over to the guy, whose stock still and staring at him. "I'm Blaine." He holds out his hand.

The guy stares at his hand and back to his face before holding his hand out and _Jesus Christ_ his hands are so soft and _huge_ and _what the fuck is happening right now?_ "Kurt."

_Oh God,_ he _is_ Kurt. Blaine shakes his hand and smiles, winking, composing himself, back to his _dapper self_. "You wanna make me a drink?"

Kurt visibly relaxes and grins, tight lipped, "Hmmm…I was about to go on break, but…I suppose so." He huffs, fake annoyed.

He goes behind the counter and Blaine follows him like he's in a trance. "You should guess my order."

Kurt stares at him long enough that Blaine can start to see the freckles on his nose and cheeks and he needs to stop staring because he could potentially creep _Kurt _out. Fuck, he's creeping _himself_ out.

Kurt's long fingers curl around his chin and he studies Blaine. "Medium…"

"Correct," he grins, leaning across the counter, chin on his hands, grinning like a maniac at Kurt. He can feel the girls in the room watching them.

"Drip?"

Blaine's eyes almost pop out of his socket. "Go on." He smiles.

"Medium drip coffee?" Kurt leans across the counter, challenging him.

Blaine's mouth drops. "You know my coffee order."

"Uh huh…" he backs away. "It was just a wild guess. You seem like the type that likes it very basic," he mixes Blaine's drink. "Strong maybe, but simple…"

He eyes Blaine over the counter.

Blaine realizes he might just be flirting with Kurt. Oh well, why not? He's done this playfully with Sam before… "Maybe I need something different in my life."

"Oh no," Kurt shakes his head, grinning. He pouts. "Change isn't good."

"In this town, who knows?" Blaine smirks, leaning closer to Kurt. He might as well be sitting on the counter.

Kurt studies him, head titled up with teasing arrogance. "I don't think this town is ready for me," he whispers conspiratorially. "Too much gay, not enough straight."

Blaine tosses his head back and laughs at that, ignoring the fact that his drink is ready and on the counter between them. "I think it's just what we need, honestly."

Kurt smiles and it's warm and he blushes and it's cute and Blaine doesn't want to leave. Kurt holds the drink out. "It's on the house." Blaine returns his smile and holds his gaze

He hears someone clear their throat behind him. It's Summer with her arms crossed and glaring. "Are you done yet? We have things to _discuss_."

Blaine catches Kurt rolling his eyes.

Blaine pauses for a second, gaze back on Kurt, who's simply smiling with a slight…bitterness to it. "Um, Summer," he scratches his head. Suddenly the prospect of getting a blow job or a hand job from her behind the shop sounds unappealing at the moment, at least. Blaine would rather spend his time talking to someone else, anyone else…Kurt particularly. "I actually have to meet with the guys…uh, soon. Maybe later?" He turns to her, plastering on a fake smile.

She stomps her foot. "You're blowing me off, when you finally have me?"

Blaine feels himself get turned on by the prospect of doing things with her, but it's fleeting. They can do this later, can't they? "No, I just…not right now, okay?" He's practically screaming, _now go away! _

She pulls him down for a heated kiss that's just so random and too much tongue that Blaine feels _violated_ after.

When he turns back around, Kurt is looking anywhere but him.

Blaine clears his throat and Kurt looks up. "Do you want to have coffee with me?"

Kurt chuckles. "That's really cliché. We're _in_ a coffee shop…and don't you have friends to see?" He teases.

"I'll see them in about an hour anyways," Blaine shrugs. "We always meet up at the pier, which is literally about a 5 minute walk from here. I figured…walk with me on the beach? I can show you some hot spots…" Blaine's grasping at straws here. Kurt is just so different and _mysterious_ that he's willing to do whatever to spend more time with him.

"Ah," Kurt says, chewing on his lip. Blaine is suddenly really distracted by his mouth and looks away, clearing his head. "So, you blew off your girlfriend, to talk with me, a guy you don't know, who happens to be a flaming homosexual. Hmmm…" He unties his apron and lays it on the counter.

"She's not…" Blaine's speechless. "Is that a no?"

Kurt shakes his head and meets Blaine's eyes again. "Order me a large non-fat mocha will you?" He gestures to a smiling Callie whose stare is hinting at something that Blaine can't catch. "I'm going to get my wallet. Meet you outside in a few?"

* * *

Kurt never would have imagined in a million years a guy like Blaine coming into his life, and treating him like he's not abnormal, but _interesting_.

Kurt finds out Blaine has an older sister, Dawn, who he's very close, even though she's off studying musical theater at Northwestern University. He sums up what she's like in a few words: _Like everything I am times a thousand_. He pulls out a picture from last Christmas of the two of them wrapped up in sweaters and scarves with snow falling around them and she looks exactly like him- big hazel eyes and everything.

Blaine also has an older brother, Cooper (the name rings a bell for Kurt but he can't picture his face), who's ten years older than Blaine and off pursuing an acting career in L.A.

Kurt tells Blaine he's visiting from Lima, Ohio and it stops Blaine in his tracks as they head further down the beach.

"I used to live in Westerville."

Kurt raises his sunglasses to look at him. "Really?"

"Before my parents split, yeah." Blaine smiles. "Ever heard of Dalton Academy?"

Kurt really,_ really_ likes Blaine's smile. It's by far the warmest smile he's ever encountered. "Of course. I almost transferred there last year. That's how bad the bullying got."

"I was going to go on and on about how I almost went to school there, but…bullying?" Blaine frowns. "Just how bad was it for you?"

"There was this Neanderthal that made it his daily life to torment me every single day." Kurt doesn't talk about this easily. He still flinches when he thinks about the bruises he's gotten and he still shivers with fear and disgust every time he thinks about how Dave Karofsky put his hands on him the way he did. "Things never got drastic…until last year. He threatened to kill me and he…stole my first kiss from me. That was it, really."

Blaine's blood runs cold. That's not fair, not fair _at all, _that someone as extraordinary as Kurt was robbed of that. No one should have such a special first taken from him.

Blaine's just thankful nothing more happened to Kurt, but the fact is, the severity of what happened to Kurt is just that: it's still terrible and he should've never had to deal with it. "You say that, like, what happened wasn't bad." Blaine's brow furrows and Kurt notices.

"I mean, I occasionally get panic attacks and I'm not saying it isn't bad, I'm just saying it could have been a hell of a lot worse. The glee club there helped out a little, but most of it was me, and my father, who I will never ever stop being thankful for. The open arms he's accepted me with is…perfect." His eyelashes flutter as he meets Blaine's gaze. "Not many gay men are as lucky as I am to have a parent that accepts them regardless of who they chose to love. It's not like it wasn't hard for him, but he's never stopped loving me or trying to be the best father he can be for me."

Blaine thinks about two things: Jameson's complete estrangement from his homophobic father and how, since he's seen firsthand what happens when they're in the same room, lucky Kurt really is, and how Jameson would honest to god feel slightly better knowing not all father's aren't like his.

The other thing Blaine thinks about is how Kurt's first boyfriend is going to be watched like a hawk by Kurt's father. It sounds like the man would accept nothing less than the world's most loving, perfect, wonderful boyfriend for his son.

The silence stretches and Kurt laughs. "Okay, this is way too heavy for a first meeting…" He looks at Blaine and smiles widely. "Make me laugh."

Blaine's chest tightens and he feels his cheek heat up. "Okay, give me a minute."

Kurt throws his head back with a laugh as Blaine pretends to be deep in thought.

Blaine's insides flutter at the sound. He'll think deeper into that later, but for now…

"What I can't get is how you've never had a boyfriend and you've only been kissed once…"

"Twice. They don't count." Kurt's lips curve up as he attempts to hide a smile.

"What?" Blaine looks at him, eyebrows furrowing. "Kurt Hummel, what _exactly_ are you hiding?"

Kurt blushes and covers his face with his hands. "Oh God, it's so embarrassing." He peeks at Blaine through his fingers and Blaine's hands reach up to pry them off his face.

"Let me see that blush," Blaine teases, grips Kurt's hands, which are softer than any hands he's ever felt and bigger than any hands he's ever held, and for some reason that's any amazing feeling.

Kurt pushes him away, nearly knocking him into a middle-aged women sunning on the beach, who doesn't even move or react even as Blaine laughs and apologizes.

"Okay, I made out with a girl once my sophomore year because I thought it'd make my father happier to have a straight son." The words come out in a rush. He breathes deeply before speaking again, slower this time. "Obviously he reassured me he accepted me for who I was, but nonetheless, I am never living that down."

Blaine's head feels light. "You made out with a girl?"

"Oh my God." Kurt rolls his eyes. "Am I that obviously gay?"

"I mean…" Blaine stumbles over his words. "Um…no? I mean…yes, but, Jameson is very very gay and I didn't know he even liked guys until he came out to me our freshman year. Okay he didn't really come out to me, I just walked on him making out with some guy and he just looked at me and said 'I fuck girls _and _guys, Blaine, how are you doing this fine evening?'"

"Jesus," Kurt says, surprised at the sheer 'no-fucks-given' attitude of this Jameson.

Blaine shrugs and chuckles. "What I mean is, the idea of you making out with anyone…it's kind of hot."

Kurt's mouth falls open. "Excuse me…can…can I ask why?"

Blaine blushes. "You…you sort of look like an angel, all innocent and…stuff." Blaine's never been good with words. Okay, usually he is, but Kurt is different. Kurt makes him stumble over them and he seriously is affecting Blaine's confidence in a way that Blaine's really nervous about, but in a good way?

"Oh," Kurt breathes, eyes wide, feeling the urge to shrink away from Blaine because _his eyes are really pretty and diving into my soul, okay? I need to stop._

* * *

"Who in the fuck is that?" Puck says. He lifts up his sunglasses and leans forward from his position on the pier to get a better look.

Jeff looks up from beside Nick, who's leaning over the edge and stands to his feet in such a rush he trips over a very aggravated Nick's foot, who kicks him in the shin. Jeff grips his foot, bouncing around on one leg, cursing Nick under his breath before regaining his composure and joining Puck on the railing. "Dude, that has to be Kurt."

Sam has just arrived with his arms full of ice cream and hands it off to the guys. "Who? Where?" He glances towards the beach.

Nick points out Kurt and Blaine to Sam. "He looks a lot like Faith- same nose and eye shape and color and hair color…"

"But male," Jeff pants.

"You have got to be kidding me," David says, lowering his sunglasses to eye Jeff wearily.

"Dude," Jeff says, smiling wide. "I am so out his league though…I mean look at him. Look at _those legs_."

"Shit," Puck says. "I'd tap that. Faith's got long legs too even though she's short…and yeah, he's tall, but I could be into that."

Santana chooses the moment to arrive, slinging her enormous Coach purse over her shoulder, hair in loose waves, huge sunglasses over her face. "Yes you'd tap that as a result of fulfilling your fantasy of Faith Hummel, who still will _not_ date you, regardless of your efforts." Santana joins the others as they spy on the two boys headed towards them on the beach. "I highly doubt Kurt would be into that as well." She lifts her sunglasses, smirking. "Looks like he's already got his eye on somebody," she says, taking in Blaine's smile when Kurt laughs another ridiculous, kind of cute (to her, at least) laugh.

"Jesus, Blaine looks like he's falling in love, look at his _face_," Jeff coos, earning a smack from Nick.

"He's straight, dipshit," Puck says, rolling his eyes.

"Says the guy who just said he'd totally 'tap' that," Santana says, smirking.

Puck doesn't even look at her and flicks her off. "I hate you, _bitch_."

Santana pays him no attention either and licks her spoon clean of chocolate ice cream. "Hate you too, _fucker_."

Sam watches the two 'lovebirds' as they walk towards them on the pier. Blaine can't keep his eyes off of Kurt. "Oh, this is not good," he says quietly, just low enough so his friends can't hear.

Or maybe it _is _good.

* * *

**A/N:** That's it, my pretties, for now. I don't know when I'll update next, but this entire story is completely planned out, so writer's block shouldn't be a problem, just work and work and looking for another job and work and sleep and work and looking for jobs still and looking into grad schools and…yeah.

And yes, chapters will usually be this long or longer…I like to write and I like to write _a lot._

Be sure to check out my photobucket account, linked in my profile, for my craptastic cast graphics! Lol_. _Random: I couldn't find a picture I wanted for Brian Hunter (in high quality), but I imagine him as Tom Hardy (in _This Is War_, if you want to break it down). Lea Salonga as Blaine's mom (let's be honest, who else is more fitting?) and Robert Downey Jr. for Blaine's epically awesome step dad. Obviously the canon characters are exactly who they are on the show. Other OCs graphics are in my photobucket account.


	2. Your Touch, Magnetizing

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, RIB owns Glee. I own the characters you don't recognize and the entire town since it's fictional. Mayor Mel! ;) The chapter title is from E.T. - Katy Perry. Blaine sings a verse from _The King and I_.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, faves, and alerts! Where did you all come from?! Lol

**Warnings as usual.** These kids like to cuss and talk about sex _way_ too much (Jameson, mostly). Poor Kurt…

Also, remember, I'm really writing this for fun to get my mind off the shitfest that Glee has become with Season 4 (I seriously get really freaking angry when I think about it, but let's not go there). I haven't spent as much time on it editing like my other fics, so it's not this perfect creation, because it's not something I want to take up _all_ my time. It's all good fun. I'm OCD about editing, but I've eased up _a lot_ with this.

Also, I love Santana (she's my favorite) and Sam, if you can't tell…lol.

* * *

**Chapter 2 Your Touch, Magnetizing, Feels Like I am Floating**

Kurt Hummel was just invited to a get together at Jeff Winters house in the area they've termed the "Upper East Side" of Coldwater.

To put it differently, so you get the point: _gay_, effeminate Kurt Hummel was just invited to a party, with really attractive, popular people, who, apart from one girl, seem to really like him, a party that will have alcohol and food and possibly (_definitely_) shirtless men everywhere, possibly (_definitely)_ men who actually like other men, possibly men who would be interested in him (_possibly_).

It was almost _too_ easy warming up to Blaine's groups of friends. Even Santana Lopez, who greeted him like a stone-cold bitch, smiled at Kurt when he left in a hurry (after realizing he'd pretty much just taken an hour and a half lunch versus the 30 minute break he'd texted his cousin he'd take). Thankfully the boss was pretty easy on him, letting him know _no big deal, it happens all the time._

Just _how_ lenient is this town?

Anyways, the party is tomorrow night, and Kurt has absolutely nothing to wear.

Okay, that's a lie; he has _plenty_ to wear because his closet is overflowing. It's just, people dress differently here (in less clothing, actually) and he wants to make a good first impression.

It's not just Blaine he wants to snag some stares and compliments from (this crush needs to end before Kurt gets in too deep. He'll work on that…next week); he want so grab attention, make sure he's remembered. He's always been like that, even before puberty decided to kiss his feet and become his bitch and gave him a fairly nice body. _Model body_ is what his cousin said when she saw him.

She went white as a sheet when he walked through the front doors yesterday. Kurt doesn't blame her. He looks completely different and where he used to be maybe four inches taller than her tiny five foot frame, he's now nearly a foot taller than her. The last time he saw her he was 14, before his freshman year of high school.

The first words that spilled out of her mouth had been _"Freaking seriously, Kurt? Why couldn't puberty run off with my baby fat and lend me a few inches? Not fair!" _and she proceeded to cross her arms, not speak to him, and pout for approximately two minutes.

Kurt loves his cousin.

He also loves his family, but that's nothing new. His Aunt and Uncle live across the street in a modest one story home. They rent out the duplex Kurt, Burt, Carole, and Finn are staying in to visitors (obviously, being family the Hudson- Hummel's don't have to pay a dime, unless they decide to purchase the home for their own). It's really nice because Kurt and Finn get one side all to themselves and both have promised the other full reign if the time calls for it. Kurt's thinking a sleep over with the girls would be nice…except Finn will likely beg him to let him stay because at some point there will be girls in underwear and Finn hates missing out on that. There was a night back in Lima where Finn and some of the other boys from glee club snuck into the Hudson-Hummel household one weekend when Burt and Carole had gone away. Finn was never home- he was always over at Mike Chang's or whoever's house, but he and the other boys had crashed the party.

Kurt's still pondering his closet (_he got distracted, okay_) when Faith walks through the doors.

She basically lives here anyways, at least until she goes off to college at UCLA in the fall and she's flat out told Kurt she'd be sleeping over here a lot, _so make room, gorgeous_.

Kurt had fought Finn for the master bedroom and bath (and won), so there was plenty of space in the bathroom for his stuff and hers. He'd found a towel that smelled very much like Finn when he got back from work and decided he was going to corner him at dinner tonight, making it very clear, _Finn, I love you, you're my brother, but that bathroom is __**mine **__for the summer._

And Faith's, but Finn doesn't need to know that. Faith promised Kurt he could have it all to himself, because she won't be here _every_ night, or so she says.

Kurt really wants to ask just what Faith does when she's over here, because she has a perfectly suitable bed and room (that's bigger than this one) across the street, but he really, _really_ doesn't want to know when he thinks about it…

Unfortunately, he accidentally says that out loud and he hears her giggle as she falls onto his bed. "Not what you're thinking, Kurt…"

He breathes out a sigh of relief. "Thank God."

She has a coy smile. "At least, not that often."

"Oh my God…" He joins her on the bed, leaning against the pillows, resisting the urge to cover his face with one.

"Hey!" She smacks his foot that's a few feet from her place sprawled at the end of the bed. _**King **__sized bed_, Kurt proudly thinks.

That would explain its many uses.

"I always wash the sheets and this spread that's here now is brand new, just for our visitors." She smiles. "So don't panic."

"I was referring to…_you_ time, but…why did I just think that?"

"I've only been with one guy Kurt. Just one." She holds up her finger as if Kurt can't hear _just one._

He slaps her hand away. "You had a boyfriend and you didn't tell me?"

See, that's the thing, Kurt and Faith are like best friends rather than family. He loves her just as much as he'd love a family member, but she's still like his best friend, mainly because he tells her everything.

She's not like his other best friend, because Faith Hummel and Rachel Berry are two very different people. Where Rachel's loud and occasionally _(mostly)_ obnoxious, Faith's reserved and kind of shy (except around family). They're both like Kurt in a way too: Rachel's driven and _extremely_ talented and Faith is all bitchy comebacks and evil looks.

He loves his best friends.

Finn chooses this moment to peek in the door. Kurt throws a pillow that Finn dodges. "Knock, Finn!"

He throws up his hands. "Calm down, bro! Just came to talk."

"No warm milk, so I'm assuming this is not a deep talk."

Finn can't help but smile. "Knock it off, man. I just wanted to ask if you could drive me to this party tomorrow night because I have no idea how to get there."

"And you think _I_ know how to get there?"

Faith raises her hand. "Hello, I'm right here. I wasn't invited but I know how to get there."

"Why?" Finn asks, honestly shocked. "You should totally crash anyways."

"I didn't know you were invited," Kurt cuts in, looking at Finn.

Finn's eyes narrow in confusion. "I didn't know _you_ were invited."

"Fuck off, this isn't Lima."

Finn backs up a step. "Who invited you?"

"Who invited _you_?"

Kurt can see Faith's head turning back and forth between them as they fight like blood siblings, lips curving up as she fights to keep down an enormous smile.

"Oh and the master bath is mine, Finn, don't make me remind you again…"

"_Whatever_. Look, this guy, Puck, came into the garage to pick up his car about an hour ago. Pretty cool dude. He was talking about some hot college chicks that always crash these parties…"

"Finn, you're in a relationship."

"I know and I love Rachel, she's my soulmate…"

"Thank God you didn't say endgame. I may have had to slap you for it."

"…_But_ I can look and flirt." Finn's voice lowers to a whisper, "She doesn't have to know."

Kurt rolls his eyes. "You're talking to her best friend." Kurt points an accusatory finger. "I _will_ tell her if you kiss anyone."

Faith has to cut in, as thoroughly entertained as she is, "I'd be more concerned about the girls coming onto _him_, and his hormones not being able to help it, as opposed as the other way around."

Kurt's quiet for a second, eyes narrowed, before he turns to Finn. "That I'll let slide, but I'll be watching you."

"Jameson and basically half the guys will be shirtless. I highly doubt you'll be watching him that closely," Faith teases.

Kurt blushes. "Shut up."

"No, but dude," Finn, says in a hurry, "Seriously, _who_ invited you?"

"Jeff and _Blaine_, actually." Kurt says Blaine quite differently than Jeff's name and he knows Faith noticed. Finn doesn't, thankfully. (Moments like this Kurt is grateful Finn can be a little clueless).

"Oh yeah, Puck mentioned them…"

"I met him, I know."

Finn looks puzzled for a moment. "They didn't give you a hard time, did they?" His brow furrows. "Puck seems like a bit of a douche. I mean, an awesome douche, but nonetheless…a douche."

Kurt's heart warms with gratitude. "Finn, I appreciate the concern, but I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself."

Finn awkwardly rubs the back of his head. "You're my little brother. I'll look out for you."

Kurt rolls his eyes, but smiles gently. "I'm older than you."

"Well I'm _taller_, dude; you're like half my size," Finn shoots back.

Faith lets out am obnoxious, short laugh. "That means Blaine's like a third of your size." Her laugh cuts off as she looks at Kurt's face. "Don't tell him I said that."

"So, what does that make you?" Kurt says slyly.

Faith glares, slaps him again, and Finn chuckles. "Shut up!" She frowns and rolls her eyes. "Like a 16th of his size…"

* * *

The following day, Kurt spends the entire day working his butt off at the coffee shop because it's a Friday, and people are off early.

No surprise visits from Blaine and Kurt realizes Blaine actually doesn't have his number…

He'll get that tonight.

(That sounded less scheming before he really thinks about the connotations of _getting a number_).

The party is to be held at Jeff's ridiculous mansion up "On the Cliffs" or the area they call where the richest of the richest people live, down the road from the mayor, who happens to be Blaine's step-father. Talk about power and a name meaning something.

Finn lets slips that they're going to a "party" at dinner. Burt's at the head, Carole across from him, and Kurt and Finn on the other sides.

Finn couldn't have said, you know_, barbeque,_ or _beach day_, or _get together_, oh no, he had to say _**party**_.

Burt drops his fork with a clang against his plate. Kurt kicks Finn's shin and he kicks him right back after sending him a glare. Carole hides a smile.

Burt's eyes immediately go to Kurt, because Kurt doesn't _party_. Kurt kicks Finn again and mumbles, "Thanks, _bro_."

"What exactly will go down at this party, Finn?" He nods to Finn, "Kurt?" He nods to Kurt, and says 'Kurt' a lot more harsher. _Dads_. "You just got here, and there's already parties you're going to, I don't like that." Of course, he looks mostly at Kurt during this and Kurt wants to melt into his chair or possibly sink into the floor and disappear. He's almost 18 for Christ's sake.

Carole, _thank God for Carole_, chooses the moment to jump into the conversation. "Now, Burt, they just got here, some nice people invited them to a party, which means they're meeting people."

"I've heard a lot of things about the kids here from Keith, okay?" Burt glares. "Some of them sound like they'd rub me the wrong way and I don't want my kids, my _son_," he turns to Kurt, "Around that type of crowd." He sits back in his chair and crosses his arms, point made.

Kurt immediately changes positions when he realizes he was annoyed enough to _mimic his father's position_. "Dad, we're almost 18 and I don't drink. Both of us aren't old enough too…" _Like that stops anybody_…

There's a part of Kurt that really wants to know what he's like drunk, just to be a part of the crowd and have silly stories to tell, but there's another part that really, _really_ doesn't want to know. (The first part secretly wins every time he has this debate with himself).

Finn tries to reason with Burt. "Faith. She'll be there. She's a good role model. She and I will keep Kurt safe, I swear." Kurt kicks him again, much harder this time, and Finn returns it, missing him by a mile and hitting the divider beneath the table, cursing under his breath, "Fuck!" earning a glare from Carole and an evil smirk from Kurt.

"Dad, please, please," Kurt begs, forcing a pout, knowing it'll win his dad over because his mom used to do the same thing. "You know we'll be good and we'll get to interact with people and…" He pulls the sad angel eyes look.

Burt watches him, then cracks, taking his cap off to rub his head. "Fine, just…be careful, okay? But, we're not done talking about this, okay?"

Later, as the two of them head out to the street with Faith waiting in her car for them, Kurt offers a fist bump that Finn takes with a pleased half smile.

* * *

"The fuck is all his alcohol?" Is the first thing Jameson says when he walks into Jeff's house. He headed straight to the massive bar in the Winters' family game room, opened every cabinet and found out _they're all empty._

Seconds later, Jeff, Santana, and Puck walk in, dragging boxes and bags of food and cups and plates and alcohol, _tons of alcohol_.

Blaine's busy texting his sister as Nick and Brooklyn chat in the kitchen- she's perched on the counter, leggings, huge heels and an oversized t-shirt, watching Nick as he sets out the shakers and mixers.

He looks up as Jameson bounces over to their friends and helps unpack, greedily opening a beer. "You ask that every single time."

"Hey," Jameson points at him, popping off the cap, taking a sip, "I paid for all of this, because I'm a nice guy, and Jeff usually always has alcohol in here, so I mean, I expect it when I get here…"

"Dude," Jeff says, opening bags of ice with Puck as Santana plops on the couch next to Blaine, looking over his shoulder, nudging him and grinning, sticking out her tongue. He does the same right back. "We blew through the rest of it during your party last week."

"Shit was so awesome," Puck says, high fiving Jameson.

"I really question your definition of awesome, boys," Santana says, peering over the edge of the couch. "You both were so drunk you passed out on the beach and we literally had to drag you back because the fucking tide was coming in."

Brooklyn hops off the counter with a playful smack to Nick's butt, grinning as she pours herself a rum and coke. "Don't forget the foursome with Lynn and that hot college chick, Ariana, was it, on _Jeff's bed_?"

Jeff goes white, looks sick and absolutely horrified. "I threw out my sheets and burned my bed that day."

"Gave us an impromptu bonfire," Nick teases.

Blaine laughs and leans against Santana, before playing angry birds on his phone. She keeps putting her fingers in his face and messing up the game (this is just what she does).

"Big boobs, dark brown hair to her lower back?" Puck says, completely unaffected. "She was hot." Puck turns to Jameson and smacks his arm. "Dude, we didn't like…fuck or anything, did we?"

"Nah, I would've rocked your world if we had." Jameson says, nonchalant. "I didn't even kiss you. Not my type." He looks at all of them. "None of you are, actually. I mean you're all hot and I would totally go for Brooklyn because she's like a different level of hot than you guys…like African princess or something."

She snorts and Nick shouts, "In your dreams," as he walks in from outside, lighter in hand, signaling that the grill is ready.

"Such, bullshit, man," Blaine says, laughing. "You and I totally made out at that party last year."

"The fuck did that happen?" Jeff says, smacking both of them as he passes them. "And I missed that?"

Jameson grins at Blaine and ruffles his hair, earning a smack from Blaine and a thumbs up from Santana. "He was so fucking wasted, man. It was his birthday, I remember."

"I'm trying to forget that night, thank you very much," Blaine tosses a book at him.

Santana scans the room. "Okay, I know Savannah and Alexandria are still getting dressed, I mean we all can't be perfect goddesses, like myself and Brooklyn…" Brooklyn raises her head in pride. "And David is doing God knows what…"

"Making a playlist on his ITunes. He _does_ live across the street, remember?" Nick says, interrupting her.

"Excuse you, Nicholas,_ darling_, I wasn't finished," she snaps. He throws his hands up. "What I mean to say is where is Lynn? She's usually attached to your hip, Jameson…"

"Or his lips," Jeff chuckles.

"Or his dick," Puck shouts as he reenters the room and pops open the fridge to search for food (even though it's you know, right there on the bar).

"Shut up, asshole."

"He's right," Blaine says, not even looking up from his phone.

"Well where the fuck is Summer, shithead?" Jameson shoots back, clearly teasing. "She's always too busy trying to hop on yours."

Like clockwork, Blaine's phone dings with a text from Summer saying she'll be a little early, complete with a winky face. _Huh. That's new. She usually tries to get here as late as possible so everyone can see how much of a straight up "hot bitch" she is._

_Fuck, she probably thinks I'm alone._

Of course Blaine is unaware that Santana is peering over his shoulder. "Looks like she's still trying to get some of that," Santana says, tossing the phone to Jameson. Blaine immediately jumps off the couch and wrestles Jameson for his phone.

David walks in, raising his IPod high above his head. "I bring the music!"

Nick and Jeff fall to their knees and bow, chanting "_We worship the music, we worship the man that brings the music."_

"You guys are all absolutely insane," Santana says, sitting on the edge of the couch as Blaine joins her again, eyes narrowing at Jameson before they both laugh again.

The boys finish their "ritual" and David sets up the speaker and IPod. "No, but really, Jamie, my man, where is Lynn?"

"We fucking broke up or some shit, I don't know," he says, mixing another drink.

Nick takes the drink from him, pretends he's pulling out fake pen and paper and writes invisible notes. "And Mr. Holden, how do you feel about that?"

Jameson stares at him. "I…don't really give a fuck? She'll still fuck me."

"Could you be anymore vulgar?" Savannah arrives, sliding the screen door open. Alex walks in right behind her.

"Ooooo girls, look at you," Jeff dashes over, dipping his girlfriend and giving her a wet, sloppy kiss on her cheek. She bats him away.

Santana struts over to them, tight jeans, heels and shirt and leather jacket, looking fantastic, "Savannah- beanie, sweater, shorts, the usual…very not-slutty, I like it. And Alex- short black skirt, loose white long sleeved topped…sexy as fuck. I'd tap that."

Alex pushes Santana away. "It's because I'm blond and we know how you like blondes."

Santana wheels around, blushing. "Shut it."

"Look at you, Santana," _Jamie_ coos, "Blushing over a girl, again."

"It's been a while," Savannah grins, nudging her and winking.

Santana looks positively flustered.

"You should talk to her tonight," Blaine says, looking up at her, smiling warmly.

She smiles back, and it's a hell of a lot less warm than his smile, and crosses her arms. "And you should talk to _Kurt_."

Blaine freezes.

Puck looks at Blaine. "B, dude, are you blushing?"

Blaine punches his shoulder. "No."

"Gaaaaay."

Blaine hits him again, laughing this time. "Am not."

"Whatever. Stay in denial, I could not give a single fuck if you are or aren't."

"Wait," Jamie's on his feet, wedging his way between Blaine and Puck. "Who the fuck is Kurt?"

Blaine feels really defensive all of the sudden at the blatant interest Jamie already has in Kurt, _who he hasn't even met or seen, for fuck's sake_.

"Well, Jamie, darling," Jeff says, propping his arms against Savannah and Jamie. "He's brand spanking new and all pretty and innocent and…"

"We're gonna fuck that shit up," Puck laughs.

"Hey," Blaine says, shaking his head. "No." _No no no no no._

"Wait, who?" Savannah says, looking at Jeff, head tilting as she studies him. "Should I be jealous?"

Jeff immediately starts kissing her hands and she laughs. "No, no baby, I mean…I might wanna you know make out with him a few times and worship his legs and his face and his everything, but…

"Jeff," Nick says, amused. "You make out with everyone. I would know."

Jeff glances at him. "Only when I'm drunk."

"Or not drunk," David teases.

"Regardless," Savannah says over the commotion. "I have to see him first and then I'll give you the green light to commence making out or the red light as a _hell to the no_."

(Savannah is really into the guys kissing thing, as is Brooklyn, so when Jeff and Nick drunkenly make out with each other or Jeff makes out with other guys, they have no problem. _Kinky_).

Alex's face brightens. "Callie was talking to me about him at brunch this morning."

"Dude, his step brother's that giant Finn dude that's working at Hummel's shop down the hill," Puck says. "I invited him."

"He's so pretty," Jeff says, eyes widening. Savannah stares at him again, _this insane boy is my boyfriend_, is what her face clearly says.

Brooklyn wraps her arms around Nick. "Are you talking about Faith's cousin, Kurt? The queen bitch, _not sorry for calling her that, Blaine_, was talking trash about him at lunch today."

"Are you serious?" Blaine's angry. Why would Summer talk shit about someone who's _new_? The girl has enough decency to at least talk shit about people she's known for at least a week.

Or not. Blaine doesn't actually really know her…

"Of course she is," Santana snaps. "I hate that bitch, _Christ. _You can do so much better," she huffs, falling into the chair behind her.

The conversation changes as Puck abruptly says, "Wait, where the hell is Sam?"

* * *

Sam arrives late, right before sunset, shirtless, of course, claiming _why would he even put his shirt on, we're going swimming anyways._

No one else had arrived yet but the second the sky starts to change colors they will. That's just how beach parties held during the day go. The only exception is the fourth of the July, where it's a massive picnic on the beach and fireworks at night- an all day affair.

The barbeque is smoking on Jeff's massive porch that overlooks the beach with steps on both sides leading down to the shore, the kitchen open for the completely decked out open bar.

And this is a small get together, not an all out party.

Lynn shows up, tiny pink bikini and wavy sun-blond locks, throws herself at Jameson, who greets her with a kiss and proceeds to ignore her afterwards, choosing to chat up Puck instead, who's got two blond college girls on his arm, in matching polka dot bikinis.

"It never ends," Blaine says, leaning against the porch rails with Santana and Callie, who's chosen a more modest loose shirt over a bikini.

Nick, Jeff, Brooklyn, and Savannah are already out on the beach, chasing each other, the boys lifting the girls, splashing water. Alex, David, and Sam are lying on a set of bright beach towels. The girls have changed out of their clothes to enjoy the weather, no doubt changing back into them later. It's a Friday; they're going somewhere afterwards _for sure_.

These beach parties are usually fairly mellow occasions. There's alcohol and conveniently missing parents, as usual, but it's more laid back- just an excuse to hang out and not as much drunken debauchery.

Which is why Blaine was a little pissed when Jamie invited Lynn, which is fine, but when Lynn comes to any party, Summer and Victoria are always there. Victoria is, for once, not coming; she's working late at work. Blaine really doesn't want Summer here.

Okay, he doesn't want Summer near _Kurt_. Because Kurt is all shiny and new and Summer, like the rest of them, is all used and dirty. There's nothing wrong with dirty to an extent, but the nerve of her to treat him like that…

Blaine doesn't feel brotherly protective over Kurt, at all, like he feels for Jeff, Nick, David, Sam, and even Puck and Jamie. He feels kind of possessive, in the, _don't touch him he's mine_ kind of way.

Not in the, you know, romantic sort of way, no, but just not protective, like the family kind of way, but like…

Okay, to put it bluntly, Blaine's really confused about what he feels for Kurt. There has never been anyone like him ever, in this town, and probably anywhere on the continental U.S or even the entire world.

The good thing is Kurt won't be alone for the she-wolves to attack. Callie extended her invitation from Puck (who adores her, probably because he thinks she's really fucking cool, but also because he really wants an excuse to look at her boobs) to Mercedes, who never really goes to these parties. Blaine spots Sam trying not to watch her as she chats up Hope (who always comes to these parties). Santana is doing the same by watching Hope, hoping Blaine doesn't notice her eyes conveniently looking in that direction beneath her enormous sunglasses and windswept hair.

"Interesting…" Blaine says, watching Sam watch Mercedes.

"Same," Callie says. "I'm not sure if there's something there or he wants something there…"

"She's totally not his type," Blaine spills out without thinking.

This earns him a double lowering of the sunglasses and vicious glares from both Santana and Callie.

Blaine quickly corrects himself. "I meant he always dates the hot blond cheerleader types. I like Mercedes, you know that…"

"She certainly made 4th period AP Literature a class we could actually enjoy," Santana says, nudging Blaine down the steps. "Let's go join the party."

"Right behind you," Jamie calls, Lynn at his side, Puck and his girls right behind them. Callie's fortunately left with a nice view of Jamie's delicious back with some interesting raised marks…

"Are those scratch marks?" She blurts out, covering her mouth as everyone around her pauses at the foot of the stares.

"Fuck yeah, way to go Jamie, baby," Puck high fives him, before walking off with his the two girls at his side.

Jamie shrugs. "It happens."

"What do you mean _it happens_?" Lynn spits out, furious.

"Here we go," Blaine mutters, rolling his eyes and walking away, dragging Santana who's always up for a good fight, grinning like the Cheshire cat. Callie's embarrassed, amused, and turned on all at once and stays put.

"We didn't have sex last night, you prick!" Lynn shoves him. "And those are fresh!"

Blaine bursts out laughing with Santana as she drags him down with her on the sand, both of them laughing so hard they're shaking.

"Calm down, sweetie," Jameson says, eyes wide, but not surprised.

Blaine's seen Jamie is this situation far too much. Guys, girls, it doesn't matter.

"Don't sweetie me, you fucking asshole!" Lynn shouts, stomping away.

Callie, caught in the crossfire, skitters away to join Blaine and Santana.

"I thought we broke up!"

"No one breaks up with me," Lynn practically screeches. "_I_ do the breaking up! And we had sex not even half an hour ago."

Jeff has paused from wiping his face with his towel to shout back at Jamie. "Really, Jamie, really, like, you couldn't save it for later? Where? _Where_ did this happen, Jamie? I'm warning you!"

"Relax," Jamie yells. "We did it in my car."

Callie arches a brow and calls to Lynn, who is standing off in the distance with a few other random girls Puck invited, "In that case, maybe the scratches _are_ from you."

"I gave him a blowjob, _bitch_!"

"Okay!" Hope cuts in. "TMI. And don't call her a bitch, Lynn."

"Whatever."

Jamie walks over to the Blaine and Santana, Puck following him as the girls on his arm run off towards the waves, whipping their cover ups off and throwing their shoes to the right, nearly smacking Sam in the face.

Callie winks at Jamie. "That good, huh, last night?"

Jamie stares at her and grins cautiously at her. "Yeah. Some guy at Starstruck. Goes to Washington State, was in town."

"You actually found out that much about him…" Blaine says, shocked. "You actually, _honest to God_, spend that much time getting to know him."

"God no. Dude talked a mile a minute…really loud too, transferred over to the bedroom quite well."

"You are such a slut," Santana says, shrugs and walks away, slowly, pausing, before going towards Hope.

Blaine silently cheers for her.

"That's hot," Callie says to Jamie, before running off.

"I like her," Jamie says, eyes wide, grinning. "She's fucking awesome. And I don't feel the urge to fuck her."

"I call that a success story," Blaine teases, tickling Jamie's side before taking off towards the surf, Jamie hot on his tail.

* * *

"Fuck, he's not coming."

"Blaine, it's only been fifteen minutes."

Blaine's actually moping, like legit sitting on the porch beside Sam as he fires up the grill and starts cooking the patties, something Blaine usually helps with, and he's pouting, dripping wet, wrapped up in a towel, tight around his shoulders.

"Why would he come though? This isn't his scene. It's not his cousin's scene, so I'm sure he's not going to come without her. But, I mean, his step brother is coming according to Puck…fuck, I didn't even get his number…" Blaine's staring off into space the entire time, rambling.

Sam has never seen his like this.

Blaine's very smooth. Sexy, eloquent, charming _as fuck_, and he sings like sex. It's why girls, and guys, love him as much as they do.

Yet, here he is stumbling over words over a guy he hardly knows…a _guy_.

He's actually been so caught up in why Kurt isn't here that he misses the arrival of Summer.

And Sam knows she dressed just for Blaine because she's wearing his favorite color- blue. And her, unfortunately real, boobs are bursting everywhere (Sam kind of wishes they were fake, so she, you know, isn't as hot as having naturally awesome boobs. I mean, he's a guy, he likes boobs, but there's nothing that gets him more than real girls- real bodies…)

Now Mercedes…

Yeah, his friends couldn't accept that. I mean, they could, but he doesn't want to deal with the catty bitches, so he keeps quiet. Maybe he'll talk to Blaine later, because Lord knows Blaine and he need to talk, if Blaine's babbling is any indication.

He's still going on about Kurt.

"…I mean, you know, I don't get like this. I just want him so badly to have the best summer of his life…"He pauses. "Fuck. That was a really terrible play on words." He rubs his hands over his face, stressed out.

Sam chuckles but urges Blaine to continue. Summer's coming up the stairs now, setting her eyes on Blaine. Sam blatantly ignores her. He _really_ hates her…

"He has every right to not show up, but he said he'd come yesterday. I don't think he'd break a promise. But, do I really want him here, to meet the rest of these people? And _Jamie_ is so fucking predatory it's ridiculous. He'll jump on him the second he sees him and that _cannot happen_." Blaine's voice gets shaper, angrier. "Kurt's probably not even his type. What the fuck is Jamie's type anyways? He'd be an idiot to not see how fucking, I don't know, I guess, gorgeous he is…"

"Who's gorgeous?" Summer's too sexy voice breaks the conversation. Blaine leaps up and forces a smile at her.

"Hey Summer," Blaine says, standing awkwardly.

"I forgive you, you know, for the other day." She says, stepping closer, sticking her hands under his towel, against his chest.

Sam rolls his eyes and averts his gaze. Blaine looks _so_ uncomfortable. Where is Santana when you need her?

Sam does a quick take of the shore, the porch, and inside the house, back to the beach, and sees…_Oh_. Santana is walking with Hope along the beach, flicking sand at her.

_Holy shit_. Progress. _That_ is flirting. And a picture perfect scenario with the sun setting? Skies a yellow-orange, almost pink? That's sort of romantic and like…like a date.

Thankfully, the most unlikely cock block, _Jameson Kevin Holden_, comes up the steps to get another beer from inside.

He pauses. "Fucking hell, Brooks, you just don't quit do you?"

This of course, doesn't do anything about her positioning. She's closer to Blaine now.

Blaine is really, _really _uncomfortable. The closer proximity is doing some things to his body (_fuck being a guy_), but other than that, he's too sidetracked to pay attention to her. He looks over her head at Sam, who shrugs and mouths. "Your fault."

Summer whips her head towards Jamie. "Like you have anything to say."

"At least people want to be touched by me," Jamie smirks.

"Whatever," she says, turning back towards Blaine, smiling. "Don't I get a kiss?"

Jamie and Sam chuckle and Blaine mouths, "Fuck you" to both of them before simply smiling at her and quickly kissing her. She frowns when he doesn't pull her in again.

Jamie disappears inside and emerges moments later to the same situation. "I do have a question though. Kurt's gay right?"

Summer's eyes blaze and she whirls around. "What's it to you?"

"Summer, what exactly is your problem with him?" Sam asks.

Summer pauses. "I-I…do I have to have a reason to dislike someone?"

Blaine stares at her. "Usually, yes," he says. "For you, probably not." She storms off.

Blaine uses this opportunity to jump beside Sam in front of the grill, whispering, "I will cut you in your sleep tonight," to Sam, who simply laughs, turning to face Jamie with Blaine.

"So…he's gay?"

Sam grins, amused at Jamie's persistence. "Yeah, dude, didn't you hear?"

Blaine punches Sam in the stomach, knocking the breath out of him. "Fucking hell, Blaine, that was a punch _punch_. Save it for next week's…" he looks around, noticing no one's near except Jamie, and whispers, "_Meeting_, okay?"

Blaine grimaces. "Sorry."

"Is he that kid she has pictures of in her wallet? All chubby cheeked and baby fat and cute as a button?"

Blaine narrows his eyes. "Yes."

"Holy fuck, what a…I'm not gonna be mean, but really? Summer's worked up over _that_?" Jamie, ever the stereotypical, superficial _boy_.

Hope joins them on the steps, "That's really fucking offensive," she growls before disappearing inside, Santana behind her.

Santana leans over the railing to speak to Jamie. "He doesn't look like that anymore." She winks at Blaine who sends the glare he's been giving Sam to her.

"That was what, two years ago?" Jamie laughs. "Someone can change that much? I mean, Blaine and I look the same, except hotter…I mean…he looks like…I don't know, but not someone I could go for."

Blaine ponders this. "What exactly is your type?"

"I don't know. I like attractive _as fuck_ people."

"_Dude_," Sam says, hilariously offended. "We're hot shit okay," he gestures between him and Blaine and Blaine shoves his hand away, but nods in agreement.

"And I'd fuck both of you, but, like not interested enough to do it more than once, sorry." It does take a lot to be more than a one night stand for Jameson Holden. "I need someone different, someone I've never seen before, someone who is _actually_ interesting…"

"Are you looking to…settle down?" Sam says, pretending he's appalled. (Okay, honestly, he _is_ a little shocked).

"Fuck no." Jamie says. "I'd like someone, _not so boring_, okay? Maybe a real looker, that knocks me off my feet…"

"He knocked _Blaine_ off his feet," Santana sing songs as she and Hope pass by the boys on the stairs, chips and dip in hand.

Blaine goes red. "It's not like that Santana."

She throws her hand up from on the beach and shouts, "Whatever you say, _hobbit_."

Hardly a second passes and Jamie's distracted, like really distracted, like more than looking out onto the beach because some hot guy is running by or some girl's top slipped off distracted, not like there's a conversation involving him distracted. He looks looks like he's seeing fireworks or something.

"Who…in the fucking _universe_…is that…"

Blaine thinks he knows what, or rather _who_, Jameson is looking at, and it makes his teeth grind so hard with feelings he doesn't know how to explain, because he's never felt them before.

* * *

Jeff's house is like something out of _The O.C_., not that Kurt would ever admit to watching that show.

Okay, so maybe one summer when they were younger before Faith stopped visiting, the two of them watched the series together, but regardless…

Jeff's house is two stories high- all enormous windows and a huge foyer, fancy cars out front, beach front view (Kurt can hear the commotion of the people at the party) and painted in white and shades of blue, beautifully put together. A yard Kurt's sure a lawn service works on daily with tall, green oaks shading the property and palms out back. The sound of the ocean is refreshing because it's new, particularly to someone who lives in the landlocked, country land, fields_ everywhere_, of Ohio.

He hopes his outfit is acceptable- dark skinny jeans, short sleeved white button down and grey vest. It's not terribly hot, thankfully, it's kind of nice (_Oregon_), but he still wants to avoid the sun as much as possible because _sweat and freckles_ and he's not ready to, you know, show the skin on his arms and shoulders, and more so take off his shirt in front a of a bunch of strangers. He'll probably _glow_.

Kurt's…nervous.

He doesn't do _this_. The most he does is go to the mall with the girls back home, because the guys don't invite him anywhere, except to occasionally play video games with them (Kurt kicks ass at _Call of Duty_, okay). He knows they love him, and they protect him if they can (not very often), but hick town Lima _does not_ love him.

It doesn't help any that Finn is already dancing around as they round the side of the house, following _stepping stones._ He's grinning, excited because he's done this plenty of times before they moved here…or before they visited. (Kurt's not so sure anymore).

Faith has already told him this isn't her thing and she really could care less about most of the people that will be there tonight, but she still will take no shit from anyone. She looks like America's sweetheart, but she's definitely not. She knew there was a possibility she'd face her ex too, which she puts on a good face, but he was her first _everything_. Kurt's sure she's somewhat unsettled at the thought of seeing him again, despite the fact she dates around (occasionally), because he was the first guy she was ever serious about.

Turns out he wasn't going to be here tonight. He texted her to tell her that and said he didn't want her to feel uncomfortable. She wasn't even invited though. (That's the thing- summer break is the exception. If Blaine and his friends throw a party they have free reign to invite whoever they want and the other side of the popular crowd will go anyways. They just won't speak freely to the "lessers").

Faith tried to explain to Kurt that looks and fronts can be deceiving. He's seen photos of Brian- the guys packed full of muscle and tattoos and a really attractive face and fantastic British accent (_God, he's hot_, Kurt can't help but think) and he looks intimidating, but the way she talks about him is complimentary and kind and _it was mutual_. _He's very, very sweet and romantic and gentle and_ (Kurt had to cut her off at this point because she sounded wistful).

They've hit the dock along the house and Kurt can clearly see the setting sun, the waves crashing against the shore, and it's all very beautiful.

Puck is suddenly right in front of them, holding out free beers, startling Kurt so much he jumps back, causing Faith to run into him, "Jesus, Puck."

He looks at her all wide eyed and smiley before greeting them as she and Finn take drinks from him, Kurt turning the offer down.

Puck greets Finn with a bro-hug- that one armed hug and patting of the back most men do. He offers his hand to Kurt, and Kurt feels himself blushing at the awkwardness of trying to get it down to a tee (how can you hug someone like that? It's so strange…awkward almost). Kurt doesn't know where to put his hands because Burt and Carole and the girls and even Finn (_finally_, after almost a year) hug Kurt with their bodies. Kurt's also taken aback because Puck brushes it off and shoulder shoves Kurt into Finn before trying to hug Faith, puckering his lips.

She reels back with horror, smacking her hand against his face and pushing him away, crying out, "Knock it off, Puck," before walking down the steps to the beach.

Puck pauses on the steps and calls after her as she hits the sand, slipping off her flip flops. "What will it take for you to give me some sugar, baby?"

Faith lets out a laugh that sounds like it came from deep in her belly-happy and cheerful.

Finn follows after Puck and Kurt's left awkwardly standing on the steps, looking around, trying to find Callie, Hope, Blaine, anybody, really.

He sees figures further down the beach. Callie's wavy locks are freed and Hope's blond hair is like its own beacon of light, but to get to them requires Kurt to walk past Lynn and Summer, who pay him no attention, but greet a giddy, already on his way to tipsy Finn, as they lie back on their towels.

Kurt can't blame them. Finn looks really nice. I mean, yeah, he's got his swim trunks and t-shirt, but he also has on a nice sweater-jacket Kurt bought him that Finn said he loved because it made him look buffer and taller. He even let Kurt spike his hair in the front with some gel.

It's things like that that make Kurt realize just how far Finn has come from their freshman and sophomore year. The wedding was a huge step and Finn is really a fantastic, although incredibly annoying, brother, as it should be. He hugs Kurt, he talks to him, and he even does ridiculous things like watch reality TV with him, which Kurt returns with playing video games. Finn will sometimes, out of the blue, apologize for the 'faggy' situation when Finn and Carole had first moved in (then moved out, then moved back in). Kurt forgave him ages ago, but Finn will blurt out a sorry every once in a while: once when he and Kurt were duking it out and killing zombies in _Left For Dead_, and another time when Snookie and JWow got in a fight _again_ on Jersey Shore. He'd also apologized randomly when he brought Kurt warm milk last Thanksgiving and they were in the middle of a discussion concerning Finn's nonstop problems with Rachel and Quinn Fabray. More times occurs when he lets Kurt put intensive healing cream on his hands after a football game or an intensive gym workout, because Kurt tells him his hands are way too rough and he's sure girls like that, but nobody wants skin _that rough_ rubbing against theirs.

That's how they somehow work as mismatched brothers. It's a give and take deal with what Kurt likes to do and what Finn likes to do.

It's kind of wonderful, having a family like this.

Kurt's startled from his thoughts when he finally, _finally_ spots Blaine with Sam on the steps. Well, he did see Blaine, who was headed his way and now he can't find him. He turns around and is greeted with a face full of lean, tan, ridiculously ripped torso.

"Oh," he sighs, blushing, looking up to meet a set of green eyes and messy blond hair and a…grin Kurt's not sure he likes.

"Well hello there," the…um…Greek god says. This guy's eyes are twinkling. Kurt's really nervous. Cute boys (beside Blaine) don't talk to him. "I'm Jameson, but you can call me Jamie…"

_Oh, so that's who he is._

Blaine is suddenly _there_, a little shorter, a little darker (_everywhere_) butting between them, grinning widely and Kurt returns the smile, chuckling as Jamie turns to Blaine and glares, and Blaine pushes him away. "Hi there, you came."

"Of course I did."

Blaine offers out an arm to Kurt, who hesitates before taking it, lightly, barely brushing his fingers. Blaine's skin is sunkissed and warm and he smells like beach and sun and smoke and sandalwood and an underlying of cologne and _man_ that kind of makes Kurt's knees weak. "Shall we, _Kurt_."

Jamie's expression is almost comical- his mouth drops open, his eyes widen and he stares at Kurt, with this sly grin. "No fucking way." Jamie shoulder shoves Blaine, murmurs something in his ear that sounds like "Jesus fuck he grew up," and Kurt hears something like "good and hard" and turns his head away just as Blaine punches Jamie's gut with his free arm.

_Free arm_, because he's _touching Kurt_ with his other arm and guys this cute have never been in such close proximity to Kurt (he ignores the whole Finn crush he had for almost two years) and Kurt is trying, _really trying_ to hold back a ridiculous grin.

Jamie doubles over, coughing before laughing and winking, _winking _at Kurt, who can't help but grin as Jamie says, "See you in a few."

Jamie disappears into the surf and tackles an unsuspecting Jeff and David, who were trying to come and greet Kurt before Blaine decides to whisk him away again.

"What will they think, Mr. Blaine Anderson," Kurt lets go of Blaine's arm, chuckling as Blaine walks beside him, smiling like an idiot. "You escorting me, like a proper gentleman?" Kurt stumbles over a British accent, completely embarrassed. "Shit."

Blaine just keeps smiling at him and staring.

"What?" Kurt says, lips pressing together.

"You look really good," he sort of pushes out his next words like he wants so take them back and not say them, "No wonder Jamie tried to pounce on that."

_Wait, what?_ "Huh?" Kurt pauses before they reach their friends.

"Jamie's bisexual," Blaine says matter-of-factly, like Kurt was just supposed to know someone that looks like your typical sexy, manwhore-ish jock type, likes boys, _a_ _lot_, apparently. "Although we argue he's…a little more gay than straight."

The term bisexual is new to Kurt.

Not like new _new_, like, he _does_ know what it means.

"Hey," Blaine carefully brushes his fingers against Kurt's arm. "Did I say something bad?"

It's just that…

"People in Lima always divided things right down the middle- black and white, no grey areas. Your either gay, and your life is miserable," He points to himself then at Blaine, "Or you're straight, and no one will touch you. Bi…it's just…it doesn't happen. If you like the same sex, you're gay, even if you like the opposite sex too, the in-between doesn't exist. It's not acknowledged."

"Not everything's black and white everywhere, Kurt," Blaine says, and gives Kurt that smile again- although it's smaller than it usually is- more reserved, _sweeter_, actually.

This is Liberal, open minded Coldwater versus Conservative, close minded Lima.

Kurt is still adjusting to this change.

* * *

The night is not as eventful as Kurt thought. It's fun, but it's laid back.

They spend the rest of the sunset on the beach, swimming, sand throwing, _splashing Kurt's brand new Levi's okay_, (he'll get Blaine for that later).

For the most part, Summer doesn't say anything to him, which is completely fine. After they crowd on the porch and eat Barbeque, the get together winds down enough that basically everyone leaves- a bunch of people Kurt can't be bothered to remember the names of. Lynn leaves because Jamie is always around Kurt (and Kurt's really unsure about this, because, even if Jamie likes guys, why would he be interested in _him_?), Mercedes and Hope leave too. Kurt catches Sam off behind the trees kissing Mercedes on the hand and saying goodbye, which is _fucking adorable_, and a not-as-seductive Santana exchanging numbers with Hope, who _is_ playing seductive, leaning against her car. _Huh_). Finn scores a handful of numbers and Puck slaps him on the back, only to face Kurt glaring at him on the porch, which always works because it scares Finn to death and he surrenders the numbers to Kurt who promptly tosses them into the dying embers of the grill.

Summer, _finally_ leaves after she realizes Blaine is just not going to leave Kurt's side. Kurt likes this, of course, because Blaine's arm brushes against his and it feels really nice and he sends him this smile that's really different from the ones he gives others. They even share their fries together, dipping it into the should-be-nasty ketchup pile on Blaine's plate.

Blaine walks Summer to her car, because he's a gentleman (according to, well, _everyone_. What had David said? _Gentlemen in the street, freak in the bed_) and returns with slightly kiss-swollen lips, but Kurt can't bother to care because, despite the churning in his stomach (end this crush _now_), it flips everywhere from nerves when Blaine smiles at him again like it doesn't matter than he probably (_definitely_) just made out with some really pretty girl, as sits beside Kurt on the couch.

It's getting late now, and Nick, Jeff, and David have said goodbye to their girlfriends (Kurt had been suspicious when Savannah looked at him, then Jeff, and said to Jeff, "I give you the brightest green light there ever was, the only condition being _I want to watch_"). Callie slips out after hugging everyone, giving Kurt a wet, loud kiss on his cheek before pinching the skin she just kissed and leaving, driving Faith home. (Apparently they planned a sleep-over tonight, and Kurt gets invited, but refuses because Blaine looks at him like he wants him to stay, so Faith shakes her head and tosses Kurt her keys, telling him, "see you in the morning"). Faith's family lives right down the road from Callie's, within walking distance, actually, so Finn tags along,

They've been inside for a while now, just talking, gathering around the bar. Blaine explains that they always see each other and he hopes they'll leave soon and Jeff will go to bed because Blaine is planning to crash on his couch. He says this really loud, which earns a ton of thrown bottle caps and newspapers and "fuck yous" at Blaine. They then crowd onto the u-shaped couch, feet everywhere- Jeff's are on the back of the couch, Santana, Puck, and Jamie's feet on the coffee table in the center, Nick's are under him. David's are in Nick's lap who fights with him repeatedly before leaning back and giving in. Blaine's feet are on the floor and so are Kurt's and suddenly a lot of shifting occurs, again, and Sam, who was on the edge of the couch is pushed to the ground, where he reclines and tosses things back and forth with Puck. More shifting occus and somehow Kurt is in the middle of everyone, squeezed between Jamie and Blaine.

Santana notices this when she returns from mixing one last drink she says Kurt should have as she passes out more to the others.

It's a Sex on the Beach, which causes them to go into embarrassing and "sexy" tales of their own rendezvous' on the beach. Nick and Brooklyn watched the sunrise together, which Kurt finds really romantic and then scandalous because _they were having sex_. Kurt blushes as Nick talks about how the police officer came up to them and busted them mid-movement. Kurt got the impression Nick was the least likely to be an exhibitionist out of all of them, so this whole scenario is a shocker.

Santana was making out with a girl and _there was sand everywhere_ and _it was just disgusting and uncomfortable_ and she thought it would be a good idea because _I was 15 and I'd never actually kissed on the beach_. Jeff goes off into a story of how he lost his pants on the beach while skinny dipping with Savannah and David and Alexandria. David, who was in the car next to them with Alex later that night (they just _parked_ on the beach and camped out), adds onto that with how he could hear the extreme awkwardness of Jeff and Savannah, virgins at the time, trying to work out the mechanics of oral sex.

Puck talks about catching his mom and some guy his age hooking up one night when Puck had just got back from a night out with some hot chick, and Blaine has to cut him off because Kurt's ears are red at the tips and his cheeks are flushed and Jesus Christ he is really an innocent flower isn't he?

It's not like Kurt doesn't fantasize. He used to not think about much beyond cuddling and sweet kisses until the last year when he grew into his body and started to wonder why sex is so exciting and learned to look at his body and say, _I look so much different and I feel so much better than the way I was just a few months ago_. He'd imagine heated kisses and nakedness and some faceless guy (that looked a lot like Blaine last night) and he isn't running and screaming at the thought of sex like he used too. He's sure he doesn't think about it as much as other people, other _guys_, but he's starting to wonder if an orgasm with someone else is really as good as he's heard it is, better than orgasms he's given himself. He _really_ wonders about kissing, lots of kissing, and he really needs to stop thinking about kissing because he's thinking about Blaine's _mouth_ and his _arms_, because Blaine had apparently put on a shirt- tank top before Kurt arrived and Kurt really curses the heavens because Jamie is still shirtless and he's thinking about his abs and…this is way too much. Blaine has really nice arms and Kurt wants them wrapped around him and he knows it won't happen, but Blaine could hug him, maybe…without his shirt on, maybe, or even now, with the tank top, Kurt will take that…

He _needs to stop_.

Blaine is comfortably pressed against him and Kurt feels little zings through his body because of that, but he's really trying to not move any closer to Jamie, because one shift of them again and he's pretty sure he'd fall right onto his abs and chest. Blaine might just fall on top of him and his shirt would possibly ride up and Kurt saw a hint of a really nicely cut V earlier and he didn't know that was a _thing_ for him…

Kurt puts his cold drink to his head and crosses his legs as inconspicuously as possible as the other chatter on clueless around him about the comedy they're watching on Jeff's 70 inch flat screen (it's _Bridesmaid_ tonight and apparently Jeff's crush on Kristen Wiig is out of this world and Santana has a massive "girl-boner" for Rose Byrne)

Santana notices Kurt of course. She always does. "You okay, there, Kurt?" Her smile is devilish and Kurt blushes even harder, leaning forward, "I'm fine."

Santana's nothing but…detailed. She sees everything, even though the only lights come from the bar and outside and the lamp in the corner. She sees Blaine automatically turn his attention to Kurt, asking him if he's feeling okay and of course Jamie does the same thing, which is unusual.

She shares a look with Jeff and David and Sam and they're seeing the same thing she is.

Kurt's finally cooled off enough to lean back and Santana wants to laugh like a maniac, because both Blaine and Jamie lift their arms to put against the backrest and she stifles a laugh because their hands brush and Jamie smacks Blaine's hand, glares, Blaine glares right back and crosses his arms. He sinks into the couch, grinning at Kurt as he leans back, so Kurt is distracted enough to ignore the arm above his head as he leans against the pillows.

The "crew" is by no means quiet throughout the movie. Kurt notices that the space between him and Blaine is absolutely nothing about a quarter of the way through the movie. There's just this constant warmth that Kurt can't stop thinking about pressed against him in the form of Blaine. Then there's Jamie inching in just as close…

Santana keeps glancing at the trio and bursting into fits of giggles, which occasionally causes a round of giggles no one really knows where they started from and occasionally gets her looks of _what the actual fuck._

Kurt's feeling warm from his alcohol too, smiling over his straw and he forces himself to stop because they've all sobered up (not that they'd been too far gone or anything) and he really doesn't want to get tipsy when everyone is _definitely not_.

_Screw it_. He continues to _drink, drink, drink_.

About half way through the movie, Jeff turns to Kurt, who's settled enough and is comfortably pressed between two _boys_ and pretty much drifting off against Blaine's shoulder. He says, "So, Kurt…"

Kurt perks up, fumbles a bit, makes a weird, sleepy noise and says, "What?"

Jeff looks really deep in thought. His eyes are unfocused and his hands hover mid air, gesturing when he speaks. "How does one simply…only like men, when girls," he gestures and makes a curvy hourglass shape with his hands, "Look like they do and boobs and just…_boobs_…"

Blaine is right beside Kurt's head and his body rumbles with a laugh, "You are so lucky your girlfriend's not here. Because, who asks that, really?"

"Jeff, you can't just ask people why they're gay!" Nick says, appalled, and clearly quoting _Mean Girls_.

"Hey now, _Nicky_, _hey_, I like boys a lot and like I get the whole…" He puts his hands up again, like he's running them along something. "Abs and chest and _goddamn_ hard lines and all that jazz…but like, girls, dude, _girls_."

Kurt finally gets a word in and he thinks he's buzzed. He knows he's a light weight (let's not repeat that one time in sophomore year), and this isn't too bad, but he's definitely feeling loose-limbed and a little giddy. "They just don't do it for me. I mean, like, I made out with this girl this one time and it was completely…boring and awkward and she was in this tight shirt and I just, couldn't do it, like…" His eyes widen and he holds his palms up. "They were there and I was like," he makes a disgusted face. "I couldn't do it. And you know…" He leans forward and reaches for Blaine's drink on the coffee table.

Blaine tries to pull his hands away."Kurt, that drinks a little too strong, I don't think that, especially for a rookie, that…"

Kurt turns to Blaine and grins, patting his face. "_Blaine Anderson_ let me finish. You're very distracting…and hot with…with your Superman arms and I need to finish this…okay, I _need_ to finish this." Blaine's eyes widen and he smirks at Jamie over his head. Jamie glares playfully and flips him the bird.

"Holy shit," Puck chuckles, "He's tipsy."

"What I was saying, Jeff," Kurt sips Blaine's drink and Blaine is watching Kurt do this and he needs to be cut off because this is neither the time nor place to be drunk (save it for the Anderson's summer vacation kickoff party, which is happening soon), but Kurt is saying things and everyone is entertained. Blaine is resisting the urge to be an all-around good guy and decides to take a cue from Marlon Brando in _Guys and Dolls_, and let Kurt drunkenly ramble for a bit because it _is_ amusing. "Like, I don't see the draw of massive boobs bouncing everywhere, it's too much flesh up there and…"

"Shame," Santana sighs, before stifling another giggle, watching Kurt like she's completely enthralled with what he's saying. Truthfully, she's just very amused.

"And hers were pressed against my still not as well-cut chest and I just, no, _no_, and her hand went for my pants and I just…definitely not." He starts to suck down the last ounce or so of the drink and his face is flushed from the alcohol. Before Blaine can react, Jamie takes the drink away, saying, "Sweetheart, you're cut off."

Kurt looks at his empty hand and to Jamie and grins stupidly. "You jackass, I wasn't finished yet and you need to l-let me finish because I just…I just," and suddenly he paws at Jamie's chest, "Oh wow, you're really hot too…" Blaine is suddenly stock straight and Kurt just rubs along Jamie's stomach and Jamie is grinning and Blaine sees Jamie reach for Kurt's hands and suddenly Blaine is raging and pulling Kurt away. Kurt leans against him as Blaine says, "Okay, Kurt, let's get you sobered." and he brings Kurt to his feet. Kurt crashes into him, unsteadily and he's really not heavy but it's a heavier weight than Blaine's ever felt on top of him and it's kind of doing things to him that he really can't deal with right now, particularly when said human on top of him is on his way to drunk with just two drinks.

"Blaine, _he wasn't finished_," David says, mimicking Kurt. "And he's only tipsy, let him have fun."

Blaine glares at him. David picks up a white napkin form the table and throws it at Blaine in surrender.

The make Kurt drink a lot of water, he naps, they clean up and talk and mess around and play video games and suddenly it's two in the morning and Kurt has finally sobered enough to drive home. He apologizes to everyone for what he did and they simply say it was really entertaining and they want to see more (to which Blaine responds with a "Um, how about _no, _save it for a _party_-party").

Kurt's phone is passed around as everyone enters in their numbers and finds his within his phone. David asks about the _hot babe_ with him on his wallpaper background. Kurt tells them all _her name is Rachel Berry, a name you will know very soon, I guarantee._ Sam asks, through a laugh, if that's the girl Kurt made out with, and Kurt goes red, shoves him away before walking with Blaine down the steps. He then tells him at the foot of the stairs that the girl he made out with is very good friends with him now, but she never fails to tease him about it.

Jamie waits till the last second to say goodbye to Kurt (with Blaine _right there_) and Kurt, for the very first time in his life, is hugging a shirtless guy, who's really attractive and seems to be into him (or at least getting into his exceedingly tight, perfectly fitting jeans). Kurt's blushing _hard _and his head is pressed into this guys collarbone and he smells really good, maybe too much cologne though, but still _good_. Jamie gives him a smile when he pulls away, tells he'll call or text him and Kurt wants to hide he can't believe that happened.

Blaine gives Jamie a rather terrifying look and grabs Kurt's wrist to walk him to his cousin's car. It's a little firmer than usual, but Kurt doesn't mind because he's alone with Blaine and Blaine is walking him to his car and _shit_ he just made a fool of himself earlier.

* * *

Jamie needs to back off.

Like, really, _back the fuck off_, because Kurt should not even consider dating him because Jamie is a man whore and apparently really good at sex…

And Blaine is both of those things too, but he's not _that_ bad. Everyone seems to think he's slept with basically every girl in town and okay, Blaine's really only gone all the way with a few girls (_eight _and okay that's a lot), and he's messed around with tons, but Jameson is _Jameson "Jamie" Kevin Holden_.

He's no Brian Kinney, of both the gay _and _straight world, but he's probably at least very close. Like, a runner-up Brian Kinney.

(And Blaine only knows about _Queer as Folk_ because Jamie and Jeff and…everyone else told him about it).

Blaine has identified what he's feeling as _possessive_ as he walks Kurt to Faith's car, eyes on Kurt the entire time.

Kurt joked earlier when they were talking before the movie that he _pulls focus_ and he does, a lot, for Blaine, for Jamie, for everyone. Kurt isn't really an enigma exactly; he's just someone you can't quite stop looking at. Callie called him a snow nymph earlier, referring to the fact that he really doesn't look like he should exist in this world.

That was the first thing Blaine thought when he laid eyes on him. Kurt sure as hell is the snow nymph of Coldwater, that's for sure, because _no one_ looks like him here, or even in surrounding cities.

There's another part of Blaine that's trying desperately (and not so desperately, at the same time) to unscramble what he feels for Kurt.

He's his friend, he knows that, he enjoys his company, and for a guy, Kurt is really ridiculously beautiful.

That _for a guy_ part is driving Blaine's conscious _and _subconscious crazy. Why is he differentiating _for a guy_? Blaine's been raised by his mother to not see love or friendship or _anything _as race or sexual orientation. Blaine's straight because he's only been attracted to girls. _Sexually _attracted. He's attracted to Kurt, but he's not sure if it's a personality thing, like who Kurt_ is_, or if it's a _I wanna bang you every which way all day long_ thing, or if it's_ both_.

Blaine had a really heated make out with Summer before she left and it definitively reaffirmed the whole, _yes I want to sleep with her and yes, I like girls_, but she just isn't as interesting to him as Kurt is, therefore Blaine wants to spend much less time with her. Thus is Blaine's problem.

Blaine's really good at keeping his emotions in check. When he lets what he feels come to the surface, it's extreme, because he feels so much at one time. It's why he boxes, because he can confine his feelings to a punching bag and not _someone's face_. (Besides, fight club, which he can't talk about, is for that).

So, you can imagine, Blaine's struggle to keep his conflicted feelings in check when he briefly imagined what it'd be like if he was kissing a guy, Kurt actually, when he kissed Summer, or when he felt this surge of _back off_ when an intoxicated Kurt's grabby hands got a little too exploratory on Jamie's (_ridiculously ripped_) chest and abs.

Kurt pauses at Faith's car after their walk has been in silence. His voice startles a rather unusually quiet Blaine as he faces him. "I'm so sorry about how I acted today. I've only gotten alcohol poisoning before. This is the first time I've been tipsy."

Blaine smiles. He's suddenly calm, any emotions battling it out within him temporarily pushed to the side. "You haven't seen us drunk…"

Kurt grins."I did hear some stories tonight."

"Yeah," Blaine scratches his neck. "But we don't need alcohol to let the crazy come out." He laughs quietly.

Kurt snickers. "So I learned."

There's a brief silence and Blaine abruptly says, "If you want to…hook up with Jamie, that's fine. I just don't want to see you get hurt."

Kurt's expression softens. "Blaine," he says, and it's really kind and soft and _wonderful_, "That's sweet, but I'm not really interested in him." Blaine arches a brow. "I mean, I _am_, physically, at least." _Isn't everyone_ _though_, Blaine thinks, darkly. "But I barely know him, and I don't think I'm the "one night stand; make out with everyone" type."

Blaine almost screams _Thank God, _but stops himself. Kurt laughs again and it's a really nice sound Blaine loves hearing and will probably never get tired of hearing. "And tell Jeff I'm not interested either."

He really wants Kurt to gives him another laugh where all his teeth show and his eyes crinkle, but Blaine feels those are rare moments that he can't force out of Kurt even if he wanted too.

Blaine smiles at him, looking into his eyes. "Not a problem."

Then Kurt's looking at him harder this time and Blaine interrupts the moment, pulling out his phone. "I'm going to not be like everyone else and actually ask you for your number instead of pulling it from your phone."

Kurt lets out a sigh of relief. "Oh thank God," he exhales, "I didn't want to make a fool out of myself by asking for yours and telling you that we should definitely spend more time together because I have all summer."

_All summer._ Blaine doesn't just want all summer with Kurt, he wants Kurt to stay for senior year too and beyond before they both get out of this town and go to college in some big city where Kurt's going to shine and Blaine's going to finally find his niche. "I should've given it to you yesterday."

Kurt fidgets with his phone after they exchange numbers, hardly meeting Blaine's eye. "Would it be too much to ask if I told you I love your friends…"

"They're yours too," Blaine says, softly, and Kurt looks up, blue-gray bright in the moonlight.

He smiles. "Okay…but would it be too much to ask if I just wanted to spend some time with you, just _you_, getting to know _you_."

Blaine opens the car door for Kurt. "_Getting to know you, getting to know all about you, getting to like you, getting to hope you like me,"_ Blaine sings a verse from _The King and I_ and Kurt looks at him suddenly, eyes widening and he almost says something but Blaine stops him. His grin nearly splits his face in two. "I will happily spend more time with you, alone, but I can guarantee they'll seek us out and find us if we spend too much alone time together."

"That could be hilarious."

"…And annoying."

They're quiet again and Kurt steps forward, hesitantly, "Can I get a hug from you too?" He almost _pouts_.

Blaine doesn't hesitate and steps forward. "No need to ask and I will tackle hug the _shit _out of you if I feel like it."

"Charming."

It's probably an inappropriately long hug, but Blaine is known for being really wonderfully affectionate. He is _the king_ of giving hugs.

Kurt's taller than him by a few inches, and Kurt's just a couple of inches shorter than Jamie, but Jamie isn't real big on hugs (he generally greets Blaine with a middle finger or an ass slap), but the thing is, Kurt's tall, like Jamie, like Jeff too (like any of the guys, actually, Blaine's not _that _short, but he _is_ shorter). Because of this, Kurt's head rests perfectly on his neck.

It's different because Blaine loves it when girls rest their heads on his chest, but he also loves it when Kurt can perfectly tuck his head in his neck.

Kurt's body is all hard lines and soft hands and his waist is so tiny it's ridiculous (Blaine thought _his_ waist was tiny) and he's warm and this is the most comfortable hug Blaine's ever received.

Kurt smells like beach, sunshine, hairspray, and some intoxicating mix of Jasmine and shower clean men's cologne and it makes Blaine lightheaded.

When he pulls away, Kurt is blushing, _again_ (Blaine's beginning to think he has a natural flush and that's _adorable_) and they're really close and Kurt wipes his hand across his face, breaking Blaine's gaze, before he gets into his car, "See you tomorrow, probably, Blaine," and drives off.

This is good, because before Kurt had pulled away, they'd been so close their noses were almost brushing and Blaine had this sudden urge to just say _fuck it all, fuck what I think I feel, fuck my entire past, fuck the girl I'm supposedly dating_ and kiss Kurt. Just _one kiss_ to see what it's like.

Yeah, Blaine needs to think about this.

Because he might actually, like, _like _Kurt and it's a new feeling and he doesn't understand and it scares the _ever living shit out of him._

* * *

**A/N:** Kurt and Blaine are the same age in this. Junior gate was the start of all the problems and I just refuse to acknowledge that moment. Yep.

And yeah, I am very fond of _Guys and Dolls_, so that reference is in there…

Reviews are lovely! =)


	3. Kiss Me, Kiss Me

Disclaimer: RIB owns Glee, unfortunately. The chapter title is from E.T.- Katy Perry (are you sensing a pattern here? Okay, other songs' lyrics will become chapter titles, but you know…). Kurt and Blaine recite dialogue from the movie _Guys and Dolls_. The scene they quote from is linked in my profile, under the _Being Alive_ section.

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews, faves, and alerts! This is going to be a shorter chapter. And, yeah, my love for _Guys and Dolls_ showed through again…I'm not even sorry. Lol.

I read some of your comments and I tried to tone down some of the cussing/vulgarity…it's just some of these characters are just _like that, _like Puck and Jameson (Jamie)_,_ but hopefully it's acceptable. I can't make promises for drunkenness at parties and obviously there's going to be cussing in some 'intimate' scenes because, um, porn, but you know…I _tried_, guys. It's a good thing that you're still reading regardless, though. =)

Also, I got insanely sappy at the beginning of this…it just happened. Lol. This is probably my favorite chapter I've written so far, as far as Klaine interaction goes.

* * *

**Chapter 3 Kiss Me, Kiss Me, Fill Me with Your Poison**

_I'll know when my love comes along…_

_Mine will come as a surprise to me…_

_I'll know by the sight of her face_

_-I'll Know, Guys and Dolls_

Blaine likes music. No, no, Blaine_ loves_ music.

It's one of the first things Kurt really learns about him.

He invites him over Sunday morning, right under his father's nose. Not that there's anything going on that he has to hide from Burt, he just really doesn't want his dad to ask all sorts of questions regarding a _boy_ in _Kurt's room_.

Finn is out with Puck doing God knows what (he said something about going down by the pier, the diner, and surfing, so Kurt thinks that's going to be an all day thing), Faith is working all day, Carole's job hunting, and Burt is down the road at the garage with Keith, so yeah, an empty house and no surprise visits from certain wonderful, yet annoying, cousins and brothers.

This would all be good and well and _perfect_ if Kurt was _actually_ dating Blaine and Blaine _actually_ liked boys. Right now though, it's an excuse to talk and relax and Kurt had promised he'd make a spectacular lunch for them. He was talking about grilling some burgers and pulling out leftover potato salad and apple pie that _Kurt baked _from the night before, and Blaine practically salivates. It's kind of adorable.

The good thing about Coldwater, Oregon is that it offers a lot of privacy because it sits directly in a forest on the coast and in the mountains, or at the foot of the "foothills" as they call them. If you look a little further East and North, you'll see _mountain_-mountains.

This privacy of course, hides them from prying neighbors who will likely question why Blaine Anderson is spending his Sunday with the new kid, instead of chasing after skirts like he usually does. One of the many problems about being related to the Mayor, by marriage, is _everyone _wants to know what you do. If for a moment, Blaine changes what he usually does, the town will start questioning and they might even make up scandals and it's ridiculous, but it's what Blaine goes through.

Blaine has already told Kurt all this as they lie on Kurt's massive bed. His balcony door is propped open and the weather is beautiful- breezy, sunshine- the usual. There is nothing but green in every direction, except for the West. So, when Kurt looks across the street, there's some foliage behind his relatives' house, but the coastline is visible beyond that.

Kurt has spent the last hour going through Blaine's IPod, one earplug propped in his ear and the other in Blaine's. There both on their stomachs and he make comments every minute or so, because Blaine_ really_ loves music. He has so much, and such a variety, crammed into this tiny little device.

"Oh my God, you have every single Broadway show, _ever_, it looks like," Kurt says in awe.

"Just select songs. Not _Cats_, though," Blaine quickly defends himself. "Definitely not _Cats_."

"Not even 'Memory?'" Kurt looks at him, smiling, and Blaine's gaze instantly meets his. "It's a beautiful song."

Blaine smirks. "Nope, not even 'Memory.'"

Kurt looks away, hiding a smile, scrolls some more. "You have all of these movie soundtracks too…I can forgive you for your booty-shaking rap playlist, that you actually titled _"Booty shaking music",_ seriously, Blaine, _seriously,_ because all of these soundtracks and _Broadway_…"

"Don't diss the party playlist! It can be fun…" There's a brief silence, where Kurt sends Blaine a judgmental look. Blaine simply smiles. "Quick game…what's your favorite Broadway show or movie-musical?"

Kurt eyes widen. "You expect me to pick just one…"

"Fine, name one you absolutely adore off the top of your head."

"_Wicked_. My best friend and I…that's our _show_." Kurt grins, sitting up, taking out his earplug, and casually popping Blaine's out too. "Your turn."

Blaine put his finger to his lips in thought. "_West Side Story_."

"Ooooo," Kurt says, sitting up straighter, _having fun_. "Good one. Favorite song from that one?"

"Now _that_ is hard."

"Off the top of your head, come on."

"The entire musical."

Kurt points a finger at him, shaking his head. "No. Name one. Come on…" he pushes Blaine several times, lightly. Blaine opens his mouth, but is cut off by Kurt, "And don't you dare say 'Tonight;' it's gorgeous, but _everyone_ says 'Tonight.'"

"Damn it," Blaine sighs. "Um…'Tonight: Reprise,' towards the end, where everyone sings." He keeps his face straight before laughing at Kurt, who sticks out his tongue.

"Cheater."

"Fine, _darling_," Kurt's toes curl with delight when Blaine says that word. "I was always partial to 'One Hand, One Heart.'"

Kurt blushes. "That's…really romantic."

_Blaine_ blushes. "Shut it."

Moments later they're involved in their own little game of questions about Broadway and musicals, and it's been going on for some time. They've already flown through _Grease _(Blaine had said 'Summer Nights,' much to Kurt's surprise, and Kurt said 'You're the One that I Want'), _Company_ (Blaine expressed his awe at 'Not Getting Married Today' and Kurt had said he thought 'Being Alive' was beautiful, but he didn't really feel it like the character was supposed to) (_he will_), _Les Miserables_ (_how do you pick just one from that one though_? Kurt had cried, distraught, and Blaine had agreed, so they skipped that one), _The Phantom of the Opera_ (commenting on Sarah Brightman's perfection, the title song won for Kurt, _that high note, I can't even hit that_, and 'Masquerade' for Blaine), and _Funny Girl_ (Kurt rambled about his love for Barbra Streisand and Blaine happily let him go on for at least five minutes about her, smiling widely).

"_Rent_," Kurt says.

"Groundbreaking," Blaine replies. "Song?"

"There's so many…" Blaine narrows his eyes and Kurt rolls his. "'I Will Cover You.'"

"'Santa Fe' and 'La Vie Boheme.'"

"Excellent…I should have said those," Kurt mutters to himself, before speaking up again, smiling. "Okay, give me another."

"_Guys and Dolls_. The title song is fantastic. Highly entertaining."

"'Adelaide's Lament'…and I'm a sucker for 'I'll Know.' It's just really…silly-romantic and sweet."

Blaine stares at Kurt, _again_, and his voice deepens when he says, "_I wonder what he'll be like_?"

Kurt resists the urge to giggle, because Blaine is _quoting the musical_. He lifts his chin up defiantly. "_Who_?"

"_That upright, downright, forthright square…who right now somewhere is marching along the proper approach to proper you_." Blaine nods to Kurt, smiling. "_What'll he be like_?"

Kurt buries his face in the pillow before looking up again. "Well, he's going to be gay, that's for sure."

Blaine lets out a laugh Kurt's never actually heard before- it's like a squeak and it's so adorable and childish that it melts his heart. "_I can name better than you can the things he won't be, but what will he be? How will you know when he gets to you_?"

"_I'll know_," Kurt says and finally falls into his pillow, laughing. "Jesus Christ."

Blaine smiles warmly. "What?"

"Who are you? That was so cheesy and perfect at the same time."

"I have to make a good impression on you so you don't run away and find better friends."

"Not going to happen."

Blaine changes the conversation abruptly, feeling nervous suddenly. "One more, okay."

Kurt thinks about his choice for several seconds before he finally gives in. "_Moulin Rouge_."

Something happens when Kurt says that. Something he finds difficulty putting into words. A connection. Then they both say, at the same time, "'Come What May.'" Not even a second's hesitation.

There's an awkward, tension filled silence until they both look away and Blaine clears his throat. "Moving on."

Kurt swallows and attempts to lighten the mood since 'Come What May' is _hands down_ the most romantic song ever, in the history of _ever_. "So, you're done quoting things to me?"

Blaine lets out a sigh of relief and grins. "For now."

* * *

"Katy Perry?" Kurt chuckles, looking at Blaine, who's watching him, _again_.

"Hey," he pushes Kurt's shoulder with his, "She's fantastic, thank you very much."

"No judgment here, but I just didn't take you for the Katy Perry type…" Kurt trails off and gets a wicked grin.

"Oh God, what?"

"_You're so gay and you don't even like boys_…"

Blaine tosses a magazine at Kurt, who ducks and laughs. "I'm sorry. I had to," Kurt wheezes through laughs.

Blaine _has_ to find more ways to pull that laugh from Kurt.

* * *

"Am I ever going to see your house?" Kurt says, halfway through his warm apple pie, sitting on the floor beside Blaine on the balcony of his room, their legs dangling beneath the middle horizontal wood-piece and over the yard.

"Slow down, now. That's moving a little too fast, don't you think? We just met." Kurt can see the corner of his eyes crinkle beneath his sunglasses.

"Very funny," Kurt says, deadpan.

"You'll see it at the Anderson siblings summer kick off in a few weeks…"

"Did I just get an invite?" Kurt says, pretending he's shocked.

"Obviously." Blaine smirks. "As if you actually need one…you _know_ you're invited." He looks away, shyly, eating his pie (second serving) to distract himself. "This is really good, by the way. How much do you cook?"

"I've had too, ever since my mother died…"

"Oh," Blaine says, taking off his sunglasses to give Kurt an apologetic look, making sure Kurt can _see _how he feels. "I'm sorry, I didn't…"

"It's fine," he waves his hand. "It gets me sometimes, but it's been a while. She died when I was _eight_. I started cooking when I was really young, because I couldn't live off freezer dinners and burgers from the local fast food joint down the street forever. And then dad got sick, so I bought a ton of cookbooks for us, to make sure he ate right. And now, with two new additions to our family, there's a lot more cooking to be done." He chuckles. "Finn eats way too much, dad and I usually eat the same types of food, and Carole's sworn off beef for some reason, so I have to please everyone. I don't mind it, I _love_ it. Carole cooks with me too sometimes, and she's not mom, but she's close enough. She's warm and gentle and my dad loves her,. He deserves that after everything…" He trails off. "But, anyways, I've been baking since I was a toddler with my mom. It was something I continued after she died because the smell of fresh cookies or pie reminded me of her, like she was still there some days. I use baking as therapy when I really, _really_ miss her." He leans back, setting his empty plate aside. "It's only been _really_ bad once and every surface in the kitchen was covered that day." He looks at Blaine, smiling sadly, before quickly turning away. "Sorry, over sharing."

Blaine's mouth is open and he shakes his head. "No, no it's okay." _I love hearing you talk about things. Feel free to talk my ear off. _

Kurt sits back up, leans against the rail. "Can I ask you a question, completely off topic?"

"Yeah, sure," Blaine says, and he just sounds _so kind_. "Always."

"Faith told me about the all boy acapella choir and the combined co-ed, regular show choir you guys have at Marie Beaumont…"

"Two very different groups, musically, at least, so there's plenty of competitions to enter in to."

"Obviously," Kurt laughs. "I was just wondering, last night, when you sang…you have a really…" _wonderful, sexy, amazing, _"_Nice,_ voice. You _are_ a part of those groups, right?" This is a bit of sore subject for Blaine. He can tell Kurt picks up on what he feels because he immediately starts apologizing. "Oh god, I didn't…I mean, if you don't want to talk about it."

Blaine puts a hand on Kurt's arm, warm from the sunshine. "Hey, no, its fine. I love show choir. I love performing, I love singing and dancing around like an idiot. The stage is…_my center_ some days; it makes me happy."

Kurt studies him. "I feel there's more to that, but I'm not going to push…"

"Push all you want," Blaine chuckles and the sound is both pleasant _and_ filled with sadness. "I used to sing on lead, and I loved it, but my dad stopped by and pretty much told me I was a worthless piece of shit that shouldn't be doing that."

Kurt's face falls, distressed. "Jesus, Blaine."

"Hey…" He touches Kurt's leg this time, squeezing, before letting when he feels Kurt tense beneath him. "I'm still doing it. But, as much as my friends and family push me to get up there, in front, _on lead_, again, I just haven't felt the urge." _Until you came along_.

"I wonder what that feels like…" Kurt's not bitter, necessarily, he's just curious. He would be bitter with anyone else if they were having this discussion, but Blaine appears to be packed full of talent that Kurt can wait to see and he deserves the spotlight as much as Kurt does. "My best friend and I used to battle it out for the lead back home. If you can believe this, we _hated_ each other. I guess it was more _envy_ and being the two most talented people in the group…"

"That's not egotistical at all," Blaine teases.

"You haven't heard me sing yet. I am _extraordinary_," Kurt says, proud.

_I bet you are, undoubtedly._ "Am I ever going to hear you sing?"

"Am I ever going to _you_ sing?" Kurt retorts. "An entire song this time?"

Blaine shrugs. "Karaoke night is coming back to Café Noir soon…so, possibly?"

"I'll take that."

"What about you?"

Kurt grins. "_Possibly_…"

Blaine looks off into the distance, at the sloping hill in the guest-duplex's back yard. "Come on." He stands up, holding his hand out. "I'll race you to the bottom."

"I'm going to get grass stains on my pants…" Kurt says, resisting.

"Well so am I." Blaine smirks, shaking his hands to grab Kurt's attention. "Now come on. Don't make me pick you up."

"As if you could."

"Oh _I could_."

"Blaine, _Blaine_," Kurt pleads, pulling his infamous pouty face. "Tripping will be involved and these are _Diesel Jeans_."

"So are these." Blaine points to his jeans and Kurt kicks his ankle. "And that pout is not working, sorry."

"Don't make me take off the sunglasses. I am the _king_ of 'sad angel eyes;' just ask my dad, if you dare."

"I bet you are." He holds both his hands out, and that stupid arrogant smirk that Kurt _really likes_ is painted bright and white on his face. "Now _come on_."

_God damn it, he is so stubborn_. "Fine," Kurt says, dejectedly, though not really, if the smile quirking the corner of his lips is any indication. He takes Blaine's hands and is pulled up.

Blaine walks him down the steps, pauses, turns around and faces Kurt above him. "Come on, new kid. And forget the shoes okay. Grass like this feels _amazing_ on bare feet."

"_Blaine_, there's a path to the bottom," Kurt says, though he's freed one hand from Blaine's grasp and is taking off his shoes as he says that.

"But, I know a shortcut…and it's right here, down that hill." Blaine gestures behind him, smiling playfully. "_Rolling_ down that hill."

He holds out his hand and Kurt takes it, again, sighing dramatically, "Blaine, _my hair_," he complains, before letting out a squeak as Blaine suddenly releases him and hauls him over his shoulder, stomach down, arms tight around his waist before Kurt can protest. "Blaine!" He shouts, thrashing around. "How…?"

"Upper body strength from boxing…I have _a lot_ of it. Shocking, I know." Kurt can _hear_ the triumph in his voice.

"I'm like three and a half inches taller than you!"

He just _had_ to add the 'and a half,' didn't he? "You're also about 20 pounds lighter."

"Bullshit," he cries, even as Blaine tickles his sides, causing him to jolt and nearly knee Blaine in his crotch. "Oh my God, I hate you," he says, slumping and accepting his fate, smiling the entire time.

* * *

Half the week has passed and Kurt hasn't heard from Blaine since Monday, the day after he invited him over. Blaine has a job at the music shop down the street, but every time Kurt stops by during his break and after his shift, Blaine's conveniently not there.

Jeff occasionally texts him, so does Nick, usually hilarious things that he has to share with the girls at work. David always stops by for coffee at precisely 11:10am every morning, so Kurt sees him. The _three amigos'_ girlfriends always come in groups to the coffee shop during Kurt's break, so he chats with them. The guys, sans Blaine, dragged him out to ice cream after his shift one day, and they are just as insane as they were the first night he hung out with them. Jameson repeatedly hits on him, and Kurt doesn't know how to respond to his actions. He's flattered, definitely flirty, but dismissive at the same time, in regards to that.

Sam stops by and talks to Mercedes, clear of any of the "mean girls" (and guys), and he always says "Hi" to Kurt. Kurt asks him if he's seen Blaine and Sam replies, "Yeah, of course," not realizing the impact that has on Kurt.

He's just really upset. He used to text Kurt constantly, but he just…stopped, out of nowhere.

Kurt knows Blaine has his own life, but it still bugs him, and he kind of feels guilty about being that bothered by it, but nonetheless, it's not a pleasant feeling at all. He only wants to _see_ Blaine and talk to him again.

So, he does what he knows: he invites the girls to a sleepover the following night as a form of relaxation, after still not hearing from Blaine. He hopes it'll get things off his mind.

It's only Callie, Mercedes, and Faith. Hope works at night, normally, and Alex, Savannah, and Brooklyn are apparently having a triple date night with their men. And Santana, well, Santana and him need to work a bit on their friendship. He's not quite there with her yet (Blaine says everyone says that before they get to know her…and then they either run away or see her for how awesome and caring she really is).

Turns out, Callie, Mercedes, and Faith's presence reminds him too much of Sugar, Tina, and Rachel, respectively, and he vents his frustrations as they vent theirs.

So, basically, they talk about boys, _a lot_. Faith, not so much, but everyone else, definitely.

"You know," Callie, says, at the foot of Kurt's bed, tank and boy shorts and a chocolate shake (homemade- they'd made a mess of the kitchen, but Kurt was okay with it). "It's really nice to be in bed with a guy and not have him try to get into my pants."

Mercedes, plain t-shirt and red pajama paints, is beside her. "Callie, really?"

"The guys I've dated don't even want to cuddle!" She whines, pouting, pounding a tiny fist into Kurt's comforter.

Faith's beside Kurt, in a long t-shirt (Callie had called her out on it earlier, saying, "That is totally Brian's" and Faith had glared- a terrifying one at that- and hissed, "_Callie-bear_, he left it here and never came back for it, so it's _mine_"). She's leaned back against his pillows with him and they share a glance. Kurt smiles. "Callie, I'll cuddle you if you want." He opens his arms and she crawls towards him, giggling, balancing her shake (his and his cousin's are smartly placed on the bedside table). "Thank you." She sits at his feet. "But, later."

"Offer ends at midnight," he teases.

"That's two minutes from now, jerk!" She grabs his foot and squeezes hard, causing a twitch from him as he twists his foot away, laughing.

"But seriously though, what does it take to find a good man around here?" Mercedes says, stealing cookies from the plate in Faith's lap. (Snickerdoodles. Faith's mom's recipe. The entire town _loves_ them).

"Excuse you," Faith jumps up, almost tipping the cookies over. Kurt and Callie reach forward in horror, gasping, but she steadies the plate, scoffing at them, "I got this, calm your selves." She laughs. "No, but Mercedes, you and Sam…there _is_ something there…"

"I…" Mercedes blushes. "Not yet. I mean I don't even know if there will be something to talk about, officially, at least."

"He is so into you," Callie coos. "Oh my God…"

"It _is_ adorable," Kurt says, grinning happily _for Mercedes_.

"That's it though," Mercedes sighs. "He's a sweetheart and I'd love to date him, but how is that going to work? All these…crazy bitches and assholes _everywhere_."

"_Please_." Faith rolls her eyes. "They have no control over anything. You can do what you want."

"Word," Callie says, holding up a peace sign.

"No, honey, no," Kurt says, shaking his head and pulling her hand down.

"_Kurt_," Faith says, in that voice that Kurt hates. It's the voice she uses when she's teasing him or trying to get something out of him. "What about you? The entire town is talking about you."

"Really?" He says, arching an eyebrow.

"_Really, really_," Faith says, leaning forward towards his face. He pushes her away.

"They won't stop," Callie says, awestruck.

Kurt's quiet for a minute. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"In this town?" Mercedes says, eyebrow raised. "Probably both…But you, boo, are avoiding the question."

Kurt rolls his eyes. "There is someone, but he's being a dick and not talking to me and I'm pretty sure he's straight…" Kurt thinks about Sunday with Blaine and _everything_. Blaine's comfort and ease of talking about Broadway and _the flirting_ and how Kurt took a peek at Blaine's phone and saw Summer had texted him and he hadn't even replied to any of them…or anyone really while he was with Kurt. "Or not. I'm not so sure anymore..."

"So, he just stopped talking to you?" Callie says, suspicious. "What an asshole."

Kurt shushes her. "He's not an asshole; he's just…not talking to me."

"He's being an asshole," Faith says, stating what _she_ sees are facts.

"Okay, a little, but he's probably busy…"

"Can I venture a guess on who we're talking about?" Callie interrupts.

Kurt immediately says, "No!" but at the same time Faith and Mercedes say, "Yes!" as obnoxiously and as loudly as possible.

Kurt bites the bullet and answers for her. "It's Blaine."

"Called that!" Callie says, clapping with glee. "He's totally gay."

"Oh my God, Callie," Mercedes says, almost outraged. "He's been with _a lot_ of girls. There's no way…"

"There is always a way…" Faith says, her tone indicating she's quoting_ something_. (Kurt's not sure what she's quoting though).

He feels sick to his stomach. "Has he really been with that many girls?"

"I think it's just a rumor," Callie clarifies. "I mean, I know he's been with quite a few, but not as many as people say he has. He's actually a gentleman, or so I've heard. He talks and behaves politely around girls and guys, everyone, unless, they're, like, _Jamie Holden_, but that's different. And I'm pretty sure half of his hook ups he was drunk during."

"That's not reassuring, Callie," Kurt says, reclining, propping his head on his hand.

"Wait," Faith says, face lighting up. "You're totally into him, _oh my God_, how did I not see that?"

Kurt blushes. "Would you shut up," he whispers, harshly, because she's being loud and the door to his balcony is open and people _could hear_. "I'm working on getting over that, because he's got a girlfriend, at least I think he does, and I don't need to be crushing on a straight guy again. That never goes over well."

"Kurt," Mercedes rests her hand on his leg. It's a soothing presence. "Everyone here is guilty of crushing on Blaine Anderson at least once in their life. It's okay if it's a harmless crush."

Kurt looks at her, hard. "It's very difficult to get over this _silly crush_ when every second he's around me he treats me like…like something special and unique and incredible…" The girls look like they're about to object, but he holds his hand up. "I meant for _a guy_, okay? He likes touch and he _flirts_ with me, I think. If so, his tactics are much more alluring than Jamie's, that's for sure. And he's just _really attractive_ and kind and the fact that he's not talking to me hurts a hell of a lot. It shouldn't, but it does."

"I'm sure he has a good reason," Callie says. "The way he looks at you…he's not put off by anything about you. I'm pretty sure he might be into you, but…"

"How is that possible?" Kurt argues. "He's _straight_, even though he likes Broadway and Katy Perry and _Moulin Rouge_ and he sings and…Nick's the same way! He loves Broadway too, you know; it's not confined to one orientation or a single sex when it comes to liking that sort of thing. Good music is _good music_. But Blaine _looks_ at me sometimes and I can't help but think _what if_?"

"Okay," Faith says, sitting up on her knees, patting her hands against them. "What I'm getting from this is you and Blaine need to talk…"

"He won't talk to me…"

"Then talk to him!" Faith says, sighing with frustration. "Tell him he needs to stop being a douche and talk to you."

"You think that'll work?" Kurt says, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, _cuz_, I'm sure it will."

They're silent for a moment and Kurt leans back, a giggle bursting from his lips, catching him by surprise. "Oh God, I bet he's an _incredible _kisser."

"Right?" Callie says, laughing, hopping on the bed on all fours. "Have you _seen_ those lips?"

"Have you seen _Sam's_?" Mercedes cuts in, blushing brick red as she realizes what she said.

"I'm sure you could tell us _all about that_, hmmm, 'Cedes?"

"Not yet, _Faith_," Mercedes says quickly. "_For your information_, I have yet to kiss Sam Evans."

"Tell us about it, okay, when it does happen?" Kurt says, laughing as he sits up.

She looks at Kurt, pretty smile already forming again. "Have you ever kissed a guy, Kurt?"

Kurt's mouth gapes open then shuts before he replies, "Not one that counted. But, I want to."

"Kissing is _amazing_," Callie says, lying on the pillows beside Kurt. "I mean, so are the things that follow…"

Kurt grimaces. "Callie, please _no_, okay." He leans back as he feels Mercedes spread out at the foot of the bed on top of his legs and the two girls flanking him pressing deeper into the mattress

Kurt feels Faith's body shake with laughter at his response. "I wasn't going into detail," Callie argues. "I was simply stating a fact without detailing said fact."

"Yeah, _okay_," Kurt says. "Tell me more about kissing. I want to be prepared if I ever get the chance to…"

"_When_," Callie corrects. "Have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately?"

Kurt turns his head to her. "Every day, at least three times a day, _thank you very much_."

Kurt's still self-conscious, but he's also vain (_what a dichotomy_). He takes very special care of his skin, his body, his hair, his _everything_.

"Whatever you say." Callie props her head up on her arm, shoving his shoulder. "But, honey, _sweetheart,_ you are absolutely stunning. Any guy would be lucky to have you…"

"Any guy should be tripping over his feet to get to him, he's _that _gorgeous," Mercedes adds.

"And they will be, if they aren't already," Callie says, flicking his nose.

He covers his face and leans his head back. "You're making me blush, stop it."

"And they better be telling you daily how beautiful you are," Faith says, from his other side, grinning. "Or they will be answering to _me_."

"My ego has reached new heights tonight, girls. Thank you." _Jesus_, he is _blushing_.

"If Faith hadn't told me off the bat that you were gay, I probably would've hit on you the second I saw you," Callie says.

"Okay, you can stop now; your point is made…Now, tell me about kissing…"

* * *

They're still up at two in the morning (nobody has to be at work till 12, so it's not a big deal), watching reruns of America's Next Top Model, when there's a knock on the door.

"Go away, Finn!"

"_Kurt_, come on, my Xbox is in there!" Finn shouts, muffled by the door

"Get it in the morning!"

"It _is_ the morning!"

"For heaven's sake," Kurt crawls out of bed and opens the door. And it's Finn, of course, but Puck is right behind him, and Kurt rolls his eyes, reaching for the Xbox sitting beside the door, holding it out to them. "Here, now go."

Finn peeks into the room, Puck too. He hears Puck say, "Dude, are there _girls_ in there?" Kurt gives up holding the door closed and lets it open. "Yes, Puck, there are."

"_Ladies_," Puck says, coming out from behind Finn, nodding his head in greeting. His eyes roam over the three, before stopping at Faith.

"Hello, Puckerman," Faith says, leaning against Callie, Mercedes at their feet. "How goes it?"

"That's the nicest you've ever been to me, beautiful." Puck winks.

Faith blushes, but rolls her eyes. "Don't get used to it."

Puck and Finn notice their state of undress. "God_damn_, you wanna switch places, Kurt?" Puck says, whistling.

Kurt glares at him. It's an epic _bitch glare_ he's kept very well hidden the past few days. "No," he says, before slamming the door in Puck's face, turning to face a trio of giggling girls.

Outside the door, Finn turns to Puck and shakes his head, patting a sullen Puck on the back. "It never works man, it _never works_…I told you, I've tried…"

* * *

Blaine has spent the better part of the past week, in his gym or his mom's music studio, trying to sort out his feelings.

He really _hates_ feelings. They are, at times, both lovely and heartbreaking, but mostly just _confusing_.

And they _suck_.

He's been a complete dick to Kurt, and when it hits him just how much of a jerk he's being, he finally musters enough courage to compose a text to Kurt inviting him to his house. (Thanks to Sam and Santana constantly reminding him that _Kurt_ is asking for him, that _Kurt_ misses him, that he should _stop being an asshole_ and _talk to __**Kurt**_).

He's in the middle of composing this text, when a notification pops up telling him Kurt just texted him.

**From Kurt Hummel**

_Blaine, I don't know why you aren't talking to me. We just met, we enjoy each other's company, and I really wish you'd talk to me if something's bothering you. We're friends. You can trust me. I can be a little…bitchy and sarcastic, but I'm exceptionally understanding too, even when people don't deserve it. Not saying you don't, because of course you do, but please, please talk to me. I really, honest to God, miss you. There's only so much of the girls from work and your (our) friends that I can take._

Blaine smiles. He can't help it. Instant-Kurt reaction.

He changes his text message up a bit, adding his address to it, before sending it.

**To Kurt Hummel**

_Sam and Santana have been reminding me that I'm being an asshole by not talking to you. Not that I needed reminding. I've had a lot on my mind, and I didn't want you to get tangled up in that _(_**even though it's all about you,**_ Blaine thinks to himself). _I'm sorry. There's no excuse for shutting you out like that. I'll give you a proper apology and as good as an explanation as I can give you right now for my…asshole-ness. Come to my house tonight around 9 and use the back door- there's a path that leads to it. My room's through that door. My step dad's going to be in a conference call tonight after dinner and mom's working in her office for the last parts of payroll. They usually need the quiet for that._

He hesitates and sends another text message.

**To Kurt Hummel**

_I miss you too, by the way. A lot more than you'd probably believe._

Kurt texts him back almost immediately.

**From Kurt Hummel**

_Damn you, Blaine Anderson, I can't even stay angry with you. =P See you then. =) _

Blaine's phone goes off again as he walks towards his shower. It's a text from Summer.

"Great," he mutters, nearly slamming his phone down.

**From Summer**

_Hey babe! Can't wait to see you tonight. Lynn's party is going to be off-da-chain. You're still picking me up, right? Be sure to get here extra early…mom's out till 11 ;)_

_Oh shit_, he forgot about that.

Oh well…he has more important things to deal with.

**To Summer**

_Hey, I'm not feeling too hot tonight. Gonna have to cancel. Spread the word to Lynn will ya?_

It's the first time he's ever lied to get out of something.

He throws his phone on his bed as he strips off his clothes, headed to the shower before she can respond. His phone is going off with his ringtone from her. 'Lollipop' by Framing Hanley. He grimaces.

Yeah, she's getting a generic one soon.

* * *

Kurt didn't necessarily need directions to Blaine's house. He remembered how to get to Jeff's and knew Blaine lived right up the street. So, he drives past Jeff's house until he hits what he's absolutely positive is Blaine' house.

There are no other possibilities, to be honest.

It's concealed, behind a thicket of trees, on the coast, but sitting on a cliff, and there's a gate that Kurt has to call Blaine through to get in.

He does so, smiles at Blaine's voice through the intercom, and drives in. It's just a few turns and suddenly he's right in front of The Anderson-Lee _mansion._

_The Mayor's Mansion._

It's dark out, a little chilly because the breeze picked up earlier. Kurt opted for a tight t-shirt and jeans with a designer jacket. He hopes Blaine likes it, even though it's not as eye-catching as his other clothes…okay, the jacket is, but regardless…

Blaine's house is enormous and _beautiful_. Kurt thought Jeff's house was eye-opening enough, but this house leaves him breathless.

Not many lights are on within the house, but its outer walls are lit up. The house is made dark brown stone, bathed in gold by the lights and Kurt is pulling into a _circular driveway. _There are archways, domed rooftops, neatly trimmed shrubs, and an expansive, tree-filled back yard that slopes down the cliff. It's not terribly high up, and Kurt heard the guys and girls come up here and cliff dive occasionally (which he'll have to try).

He can't stand it anymore and gets out of his car. He sees the pathway that Blaine told him about and follows it, finding out there's more to the house than one level, because it's built into the hillside.

He passes a huge, crystal clear, clean pool that looks like it has _spring water_. It looks more like a lake than a pool, since it's not set in any stones, that Kurt can see (except at the bottom…_how does that work?_)

The back is even more impressive, like the front, but two levels are opened on balconies that span one length of the house and there are gorgeous floor-to-wall windows where he assumes is the back door to the house. He walks further on, remembering Blaine's directions, and winds up on the other side of the house, where a doorway leads to an open, window cased area with a staircase inside.

He walks closer, leans against the glass, trying not to breathe on it and sees, even in the dark of the upper level, that it's Blaine's personal workout room. The area is a semi-circle, with stairs in the center and Kurt sees a faint light coming from the lower level.

He rings the doorbell (_a doorbell, seriously?_) to Blaine's room and the intercom cracks to life. "_Wondering if you'd get lost or not_."

"Very funny," Kurt responds, smiling. "Blaine, you're bedroom is _two stories_ and you have a _personal gym_…" Not that there's much in the gym- some weights and those bowflex looking machines, a treadmill too, and right off to the corner is a sand bag for boxing with gloves stacked on the floor beneath it.

"_Tell me something I don't know_." Kurt presses his forehead against the glass, grinning wider. "_Stop talking for a second, because I want to hear everything you have to say when you're right in front of me. You're very expressive…" _Kurt _hears _the smile in Blaine's voice._ "I'm coming up."_

He can see where Blaine's bedroom goes down an extra level inside. A dark figure moves within, coming upstairs. _Blaine_.

Suddenly, he's in the window, face cracking into the smile he reserves only for Kurt, as he unlatches the door, clicking a button as he does so, which brings the curtains down (one for every window section)

A blast of cool air, along with the scent of bath soap and sandalwood, hits Kurt's nose and his mouth waters.

Blaine steps back to let him in. Kurt cautiously steps over the threshold, like he's entering forbidden territory or something. He's never been inside the room of a boy he likes before…

"Come on," he grabs the inside of his arm, "I'll show you around."

They follow the winding steps down to the lower level and Kurt blurts out, "I was going to come here, not accept an invite inside, and yell at you for a few minutes straight, but your smile is currently preventing me from doing so."

Blaine pauses at the foot of the stairs and his nose crinkles when he grins. "It does that."

Kurt's hands tense on the railing as he looks around, Blaine facing him in the dark. The only light is from the bathroom to the left of Kurt. He can't see too far into said bathroom, but he sees it's made of marble and stone and it looks _huge. _The other light source is from the open space to the right, down a few more wide set steps. Blaine's room is basically a one room, two level studio.

Blaine's bed is right behind where he's standing in front of Kurt. Its king sized (not that Kurt expected anything less) and the sheets are pure white and look like clouds, they're so plush…and Kurt can't look at it anymore, because he's thinking about Blaine and him and sheets pushed to the foot of the bed and _no_, he can't do that anymore. _Tonight, I crush this __**crush**__ before it gets any bigger._

(It already has, but Kurt's ignoring that bit).

"What do you think?" Blaine asks, smiling, looking at Kurt again the way that he _always_ looks at him, intense and loving and so very different from how he looks at anyone else.

Kurt gasps for air. "I-I-I…this is…this is _amazing_." He looks around, awed. And this is just _his room_._ I can only imagine what the rest of the house looks like._

There's no wall that divides Blaine's bed from the right side of his room. That side is slightly bigger, with a massive black leather couch surrounding a coffee table that's littered with magazines, that Blaine quickly runs to gather. The couch sits in front of a flat screen TV with cords tangled beneath it- some high tech game system, probably the newest version of PlayStation or XBox, or _something_; Kurt can't see the brand name. DVDs and CDs and records, _Blaine has __**records**_, are stacked on shelves beside and underneath the TV as well.

There's a mini kitchen with a bar behind the couch in the corner, blocked by the back wall where Blaine's bed is located.

That's when Kurt notices Blaine's closet as his eyes betray him and return to that _still_ unmade bed. Beside his bathroom is a walk in closet filled with classy suits, sporty and seasonal jackets, designer jeans and pants, soft looking sweaters and polished shoes. Henley's, plain t-shirts, running shorts, and pajama bottoms are stacked next to Blaine's bed, and Kurt is drawn to the closet, but Blaine slips his hand into Kurt's, squeezes, and drags him to the steps that divide the sitting area from his bed, saying, "Later, Kurt."

* * *

Blaine's angled towards him as they sit on the steps and he finally begins his explanation, apology, _whatever it is_. "I've been really conflicted about things in regard to you."

Kurt looks at him, startled. "Me?" He points to himself.

Blaine nods. "It's not easy to explain."

"You can try," Kurt says, heart beating far too fast with hope and nerves.

"I…you kind of came into my life, like…a car wreck. Fast and unexpected. Out of nowhere, you…rocked my world."

"Um…" Kurt says, trying to piece his words together carefully. His tongue feels like lead. "That could be a good thing."

"It's a great thing, I'm sure." Blaine fidgets with his hands before gazing at Kurt again. "But, it's a lot…to deal with. And it's causing my world to spin."

Kurt's heart is pounding now, ringing in his ears. "Okay," he breathes out.

"It's something I'm still dealing with…the way I am and the way I feel around you…it's new." There goes that look again, complete with eyes Kurt swims in every time he looks into them.

This is quite a different look though, and Kurt's positive he's reached the deep in, he's that far gone, _drowning._

He chuckles nervously. "Well, I am a very different gay from Jeff and Jamie, that's for sure."

Blaine's head tilts down with a quiet laugh. "That's not…I can't…can you just…?" He reaches for Kurt's hand.

Kurt looks at his hand, a few shades darker than his own (okay, _a lot_ of shades darker), grips Blaine's fingers, pressing them into his palm. "Go on."

"Can you just accept that I can't really talk about this right now? At least, not in a way you can understand? I can't even put things into proper words right now…"

Kurt lets out a sigh of disappointment that he tries to cover when he says, "Yeah, of course." He squeezes Blaine's hand. "Just don't ignore me again without at least giving me some sort of reason."

"I promise." Blaine's fingers curl tight around Kurt's before pulling away. "I blew off a party tonight so I could talk to you," Blaine says in a rush, like it's a _secret_.

"That…means nothing to me?" Kurt says, puzzled.

"It's a big deal for me," Blaine says, voice wavering. "But, I'm not going to think about what it means anymore."

"Wait…" Kurt can't help but smile, letting Blaine's insecurities slide. "Are you telling me, you bailed on Summer and your popular friends just so you could apologize to me?"

"Yeah," Blaine says, timidly.

"You can go if you want." Not that he wants him to go. He's not sure if it's appropriate to say that or not. "We've talked." He looks at his hands, refusing to meet Blaine's eyes.

Blaine tilts his chin up with his fingers and Kurt can feel his insides crashing together in delight. _The touch of the fingertips._ "There's no where I'd rather be."

Kurt turns away. "Shit, you have to stop that."

"Stop what?" Blaine laughs, and Kurt's sure he's completely oblivious to the way he makes Kurt feel.

"Just your _you_," Kurt gestures wildly to Blaine's entire body. "All of you, from your stupidly compelling eyes and your voice and your cute little laugh…_you_. _All of you."_

And Blaine's just in sweatpants and a t-shirt, shower clean, and he looks, and smells, delicious, and Kurt wants to love him and _jump him._

"Can I tell you a secret?" Blaine says, scooting closer to Kurt.

"_Hit me with your best shot."_

"I've never actually brought a girl I was into down here, or within this room, _anywhere _within this room."

Kurt reels back. "What? Then where in the world do you get your nookie?"

Blaine laughs loudly because Kurt said _nookie_. "Their rooms, their couches, cars, tents, truck beds…"

"Okay, you can stop."

Blaine does. "I really haven't though, seriously."

"Seriously?" Kurt eyes him skeptically.

"Seriously," Blaine says, eyes begging Kurt know he's not lying.

"Not even that enormous leather couch?"

"Nope"

"The shower?"

"Never."

"The floor?"

"Oh my God, no."

"Your bed? It's so…_useful looking_."

Blaine's expression darkens and Kurt's not sure what that means, but he thinks it means _turned on_. "Not even that."

"Not even a quick kiss or a makeout?"

"The only times I've kissed girls on this property have been in the driveway or out on the front porch…and the pool too, but…"

Kurt stands to his feet and gazes down at Blaine. "So, your room…is completely untouched in regards to significant others?"

"Yes," Blaine looks at him, smiling. "It's sacred territory. The boys and I play games and hang out in here, all the time, but I'm the only one that's slept in that bed. Even Santana, when she was going through things a year or so back, slept in the guest room upstairs."

This makes something hot twist inside Kurt. Something animalistic that he didn't think he was capable of feeling until now. Something he shouldn't be feeling, but he can't help it. The only person who's even been naked in this room is _Blaine_. No one's been kissed, or touched, or _sexed up_ in here, _ever._ "I might…actually…be speechless."

"That's a first." Blaine stands, gesturing for Kurt to follow. "Movie? You pick."

Kurt walks over to the collection, only to be intercepted by Blaine, who tackle hugs him to the couch. Kurt lets out an _oomph_ as he falls back onto the cushion and Blaine just holds him there for a bit, hugging him tightly around his waist.

"Is this okay?" Blaine mumbles into Kurt's shirt. "Are _we_ okay?"

"Yeah," Kurt breathes, feeling way too much at once.

Kurt's never had a guy on top of him like this and he likes it, he _really likes it_. In fact, he likes it so much, he has to kick fight Blaine, playfully, of course, until he rolls off, before his body decides to betray him.

Blaine's sitting up between his knees, looking at him, smiling, flushed. His smile becomes bigger and _wicked_ and just as Kurt notices this and squeezes out a, "Oh God, what are you planning…," Blaine grabs him by his legs, and latches onto his waist, tickling him. Kurt thrashes, kicks, _laughs_ as he squeaks out, "Oh My God," twisting one way, "stop it," rolling another, "_stop it_," trying to grab Blaine's hands but he's just _really strong_ (which is hot) "I'm not baking you anything ever again!" he tries to reason, but Blaine simply laughs.

He curls inwards in defeat, before giggling again as Blaine dives right back in.

* * *

One of Blaine's favorite things is making Kurt laugh, and after foolishly ignoring him for a few days because he didn't know how to react to what he may possibly feel for Kurt, and after knowing Kurt was upset over it, he never wants Kurt to be hurt because of him, _ever again_.

So, when Kurt finally manages to break free (he _is_ strong, that's for sure), he's panting under Blaine and grinning at him, blue eyes bright, and his cheeks are flushed and…

He's the most beautiful thing Blaine's ever seen.

_Oh._

So, he goes for it.

* * *

Kurt's settled down enough, but he doesn't think Blaine understands the fact that he looks positively dangerous and _sexy_ right now and it sets Kurt's insides on fire.

After a moment of hesitation, for _what_, Kurt doesn't know, Blaine cups Kurt's cheeks, Kurt leans up, and it's so fast and suddenly _they're kissing_.

It's not even hesitant or a slow start. Blaine goes for his bottom lip, digging into the plush, pink skin, sucking it in his mouth.

Kurt lets out a startled noise, but grabs the back of Blaine's head, twining his fingers into his silky curls, which he's wanted to do since he met him, unsure of what's next, but giving Blaine's top lip an exploratory suck, and Blaine leans into the kiss, letting out a tiny noise of triumph.

Blaine can feel Kurt's stubble against his chin and mouth and he's never felt that, not that he can remember, even with his drunken make out with Jamie, and the scratch of it sends a spark that ignites deep in his belly, and he's _so gay_, he is _so into men_, into _Kurt_, at least. Kurt's cheeks blush beneath his palm, he can _feel_ the heat radiate from them, and he lowers one hand to Kurt's waist and grips his hips, tight, earning a barely-audible moan from Kurt, who was busy switching things up with Blaine and is now getting acquainted with his bottom lip.

Kurt's _shaking _and Blaine can feel each tremor rock through him, each wave of Kurt's desire, like heat prickling his skin.

Kurt's lips peck insistently at Blaine's, like butterfly wings, and Blaine suddenly feels hot all over because Kurt _doesn't know what to do next_, as far as kissing goes.

Blaine doesn't want to stop, doesn't want to ruin the moment in any way, but he pulls off with a loud smack that echoes off the walls of the room and Kurt whimpers, trying to capture his lips again, hands shifting to Blaine's sides, _pulling_ him back down.

_Jesus Christ_, what has he awakened?

* * *

Blaine's eyes are a dark green, with a hint of brown at the rims, and blown pupils in the center. He's turned on. Blaine's _turned on_ by _Kurt_. Even though Kurt has _no idea_ what he's doing.

The girls said his first kiss was going to be awkward regardless, even if it's just on his part if he's with someone who's experienced. They said kissing is something you master and learn, but you don't need to study for it, it comes naturally and it can get really, _insanely_ fun.

What they didn't tell Kurt was how it _feels_. How having someone pressed into you, another body on top of you in this case, is different from a hug, or cuddling, even, how it feels like every nerve in your body is on edge. They also didn't tell Kurt how hot it is. As in, not only _sexy hot_, but hot as in _wow, our bodies are really warm and I think my lower back is sweating against the cushion. _

They didn't tell him that lips are wet and plump like pillows, and when they've been kissed enough they swell larger, and for some reason it really _gets_ to Kurt that that happens (Blaine's full, luscious lips are _even fuller_). They didn't tell him where to put his hands- Blaine's waist? His hair? His back? His face? They didn't tell him another's touch could be firm _and_ comforting. And they definitely didn't tell him he'd be so nervous and turned on, at the same time, that he's _shaking_.

"Shhh," Blaine says, one hand reaching for Kurt's face, thumb caressing ever so softly over his lips, _tracing them_.

"Why'd you stop?" Kurt whispers. His voice sounds raspy, _smoky_, like Santana's does naturally.

"You're trembling," Blaine replies, and Kurt watches Blaine's chest rise and fall rapidly as he breathes deeply. Blaine's other hand is running soothingly down Kurt's side and Kurt breaks his gaze and steals a glance at Blaine's hand. He can _see_ the shivers rolling through his body, little twitches he should be embarrassed about.

"I know, I'm sorry." Then he meets Blaine's eyes again and remembers Blaine's hand on his face, stroking him and he feels _alive_.

"Shhh, it's _hot_." Blaine's thumb digs into Kurt's lower lip, running along the inside. "Open your mouth wider."

Kurt's mouth drops open, partially, not sure what's about to happen, but he knowswhatever Blaine has planned he wants, he wants a _lot_.

Blaine moves in again, slower, taking Kurt's upper lip into his mouth and Kurt instantly sucks Blaine's lower lip between his lips.

Then he feels Blaine's tongue pressing insistently against his lips, running along them, and Kurt takes that as a cue to _relax_ and let whatever is about to happen _happen_, before Blaine sucks his tongue into his mouth.

"_Fuck_," Kurt says, body arching with Blaine's. His hand, splayed on Kurt's stomach, shifts to his lower back.

Kurt's hands dig into his curls as they kiss and yes, _yes_ that is a thing for Blaine now, _officially_, _thanks to Kurt_. He lets out a soft moan that Kurt repays by deepening the kiss, and Kurt's tongue, following Blaine's lead, _learns_ how this works out, learns _Blaine_. Kurt tightens his grip as Blaine's hand slides over his shirt, fingers dragging along Kurt's sides and Kurt moans,_ again_, but this time it's _different_- breathy and drawn out, and Kurt's moans _are loud_ and Blaine pins him to the couch a little harder, because _that_ is the hottest thing he's ever heard.

He straddles Kurt's leg and Kurt lets out a surprised, but pleased sound, tugging at Blaine's hair, testing the waters by leaning away, just enough to use his teeth and scrape them along Blaine's jaw as Blaine's lips start following the column of his neck.

"_Fuck," _Blaine gasps, pulling away, panting against his cheek._ "_You learn fast." His lips search out Kurt's again, pulling him back to him.

Kurt smiles against his mouth.

Blaine settles against him, just enough so things don't get _hard_, at least for the man beneath him _to feel_.

(Because Lord knows he hit _hard_ a long time ago).

Blaine's fingers are digging into his side and the hand he has on Kurt's arm, shifts up and he grips his hair- soft, slightly crisp (from hairspray) locks- sliding through his fingers

Kurt's very protective of his hair. He has issues even when his hair stylist touches it, but he's never had fingers in his hair _like this _and Blaine suddenly tightens his grip and jerks Kurt's head back and Kurt's eyes fly open and Blaine sees them- a dark, _dark_ blue he's never seen before. He hovers above him, and Kurt's _clawing_ at his back as he tilts his head up to receive the kiss Blaine gives him, tongues meeting again and Blaine pushes his mouth open with _his _and Kurt lets out another drawn out moan and pulls Blaine hard enough that he falls on top of him.

_Yes, yes this is what I want_, because Blaine is pressed completely against him and the impact causes them to pause and Blaine's lips are hovering above his and _Jesus Christ, _Blaine is _hard_ like _really hard_ and Kurt is too, but _so is Blaine_ and he's panting against Kurt's mouth, and Kurt's trying to go for his lips again…

Blaine thrusts against him, completely unintentional, spurred by impulse, and Kurt can _feel him_ and he almost tightens his legs around him and nearly begs him to keep going, _keep moving_. He even says, breathless, "_Please_," but…

Blaine's eyes widen and he's flying back from Kurt and he looks positively debauched, hair in tufts everywhere, sweat sticking his shirt to his skin, lips swollen, eyes almost black. "Fuck, _no no no no_."

He looks…shocked, _ashamed_, and it's so different from just a few seconds ago that Kurt almost cries right then and there despite his current state.

He wants to cry for the lack of tension relieved and cry because _why is Blaine looking like he just came back to earth, but also like that shouldn't have happened._

"That shouldn't have happened, not like this." _Oh._ "I'm sorry, Kurt, I don't…I can't deal with this right now, _shit_." He tugs on his hair, _freaking out_. "Help yourself out."

And then he's gone, up the stairs and out the door of his room, and Kurt's left alone on Blaine's couch, trying not to burst into pitiful, angry, _painful_ tears as he tugs his knees under his body, trying not to feel as _rejected_ as he does.

Because this_ hurts_.

* * *

**A/N:** Cliffhanger...I know...:hides:

Anyways, I've provided pictures for Blaine's house in my photobucket account. We only get the overall view and his room, so that's all there is now. I'll add more when we get to the Anderson House Party that's coming up soon.

And you guys, I really, truly appreciate reviews, so keep em coming. They really get me going while writing this. It's always refreshing to check my inbox and see alerts regarding this story and to hear that people enjoy it so please leave your thoughts.

(I spent so much time on that kiss…)


	4. There You Go Again, Making Me Love You

Disclaimer: RIB owns Glee, unfortunately. The chapter title is from One More Night- Maroon 5.

A/N: Thanks again for all the review, faves, and alerts! And for those of you who commented about it (or didn't, but are certainly thinking about it), I am a _sucker_ for jealous!Blaine. That's coming later…;)

**Warnings for this chapter:** Summer is a bitch and Jamie is _really_ flirty. But, this should not be news to you...;)

* * *

**Chapter 4 There You Go Again, There You Go Again, Making Me Love You**

"_(On Emma Stone) It was like I woke up when she came in." –Andrew Garfield_

"Blaine, what _the hell_ are you doing here? It's six in the morning. I didn't get back home until, like, three, from Lynn's party, which you were conveniently missing from, and its _summer break_."

Sam looks positively sleep rumpled- hair wild, clothes twisted- and _positively annoyed._

"I couldn't sleep," Blaine's voice is raspy with aforementioned lack of sleep. He sounds _exhausted_ and like he's been crying.

Sam's expression instantly softens and he guides Blaine to the couch in the living room, forcing him to s_it his ass down_. "What happened? You look terrible."

Blaine can't even muster a glare, only a half-hearted, snappy, "Thanks," that sounds the least bit threatening. "I need to talk to you."

Sam's eyes widen. "I need to talk to you too."

Blaine gives him a look. "About what?"

"I have to tell you something."

"I have to tell _you_ something."

"Same time?"

"Yeah, same time."

So, as they said they would, the boys both tell each other their problems.

"I'm dating Mercedes-"

"I made out with Kurt, _sober_-"

Sam cuts off mid sentence. "Wait, _what_?"

"What?"

"Did you just say…?"

"Sam, I'm warning you." Blaine buries his head in his hands.

Sam grins, wide awake now. "Did you just say you, and I quote, 'made out with Kurt, _sober_?'"

"Yes, yes I did."

Sam frowns. "Damn it, Santana owes me 20 bucks, but I owe her 50."

"What the…?" Blaine stares at him. "You two were making bets?"

Sam hesitates. "Yes…possibly."

Blaine, with enough energy now, glares.

"Fine, this was only yesterday. I bet 20 bucks you'd surprise kiss him before the Anderson summer kick-off party, just a quick one to see what it's like, but she bet 50 bucks that you'd make out with him last night. Obviously, she said _tonight_, because that was yesterday, but…"

"Samuel Evans," Blaine says, sharply. "This is serious."

Sam is still slow to catching on. "So, that aside, you're okay with Mercedes?"

"_Of course_. I've known for a while now…but back to the situation _I_ have…" Blaine's on his feet. "I ran off after I, like, attacked him, in a good way, obviously…"

Sam narrows his eyes. "Are you kidding me, Blaine? You _ran off_? After you gave him his first kiss that counted, _without an explanation_?"

Blaine opens his mouth, closes it again, and then sighs. "That sounds really terrible when you put it that way."

"Dude, you _cannot_ use Kurt as an experiment_. Not good_. We all like him. Not to forget, his step-brother, _will totally kick your ass_."

Blaine's ego just _had_ to show its face. "I can totally take him out. I'm small, but I'm dangerous."

"_Blaine_," Sam warns and crosses his arms.

He throws his hands up. "He's not an experiment, Sam!"

"Then why _exactly_ did you do that?"

"Because," Blaine carefully thinks about this, the right way to say this, when he's really thinking _I think he's fascinating and beautiful and I couldn't resist. And yeah, I feel like shit because I just left him, but I can't face him. He looked __**devastated**__ and I don't understand why this is happening. Why drunkenly making out with Jamie didn't just awaken my apparently gay tendencies. And then Kurt walks in and my world gets twisted and turned and I can't even concentrate on anything but him and that's really terrible, but it's amazing to care __**this much**__ about someone and want to spend __**this much time **__with someone. And he's this ball of perfection that I can't believe I've touched like that without getting burned and my head makes no sense right now._

Instead he simply says, after a long stretch of silence, "I kissed him because I wanted to."

"Fuck," Sam says, falling onto the couch.

Blaine follows. "I know," he says, swallowing back frustrated tears.

Sam turns his head to him. "What are you going to do?"

"Try and talk to him. Maybe sort this out on my own first."

"You can talk to Santana too, you know." Blaine stares at him, silently asking_, are you so sure about that?_ "Dude, you know as bitchy as she is, she still keeps it real even if it hurts, and she's still you're _other_ best friend," Sam has to make that point known because he's going to be the best man at Blaine (_and Kurt's_) wedding, so _yeah_. "And she went through the same thing when she found out she was a lesbian and she came crying to you more times than you could count if I recall."

"I don't even know if I'm…" Blaine struggles to get his words right. _Gay. The word is gay, Blaine_. "I mean, I still think about Summer and the other girls I've been with and what I've done with them and I still get turned on, just not as much as I do when I so much as _look_ at him…" Blaine gets this far-off, thoughtful look.

Sam stands up, wipes a hand over his mouth. "Shit, man. I mean, I guess I understand. As far as guys go, he is really…"

"Beautiful?"

"Yeah, that." Sam pauses. "Look, have you tried thinking about other guys, even celebrities?"

"Not really?"

"Not even like, Jude Law, or someone else?"

Blaine thinks about Jude Law- with the brown hair and blue eyes and that perfect, wet, naked body from _The Talented Mr. Ripley_ and… "Okay, yeah, that does it for me too…"

"So, you're…bi?"

"I don't know…I mean, Kurt's a guy, I get that…" He thinks about last night and the position they found themselves in. "Okay, I know that for sure, obviously, like that hasn't escaped my mind once…he is _very much_ a guy… and he has hormones like one too, _Jesus Christ_."

"He looks like some innocent little angel…"

"I don't think so much anymore. I mean, yeah, he's untouched, which, in this town, is difficult to find, and maybe that's a thing for me…" _Yeah, it's a thing for me._ "But he definitely doesn't seem to shy away from anything sexual like Faith once told us he probably would." Blaine shakes his head, trying to clear his thoughts, because _oh the things I could do to Kurt; the things I could show him… _

"So…what exactly is holding you back from just _telling_ him?"

That there is the problem and Sam nails it right on the head.

"Because I ran off after I literally _made out with him_. Like, it wasn't even an innocent first kiss, we _made out_, and what if I ruined it for him? What if he wanted something gentler, slower?"

"Um…judging by how you just said he reacted, I don't think he had a problem." Blaine is pacing now, so Sam ends up following him back and forth, reaching out an arm to stop him, but he keeps going. Sam gives up and sits on the back of the couch. "What else is bothering you about telling him?"

"Summer's wrath for one thing."

Sam has to chuckle at this. "Please, Kurt could tear her a new one in a second if she tried to cross him."

"That's the issue; they don't like each other. She _hates_ him, which is fucking ridiculous," he growls. Sam resists the urge to say _well, we __**all **__hate __**her**_**.** "But, I've been chasing her for years, and suddenly Kurt shows up and I forget about her, except for the few times we've made out, but…" He grabs his hair. "I don't know, I want to kiss Kurt till our lips are numb, yet every time she comes around it's like I'm forcing myself to still be interested in her, forcing myself to be into what we do. My body's definitely into it, but my mind's not."

Sam shakes his head several times. "Dude, no, _no_, you shouldn't have to do that. Cut her off, bro_."_

"She'll make his life hell, you know that. He might not be able to handle it."

Sam reaches out to grab Blaine by his shoulders, turning him to look at him and holding him firmly in place. "From what you told me about what Kurt went through before he came here to visit…"

"That's another thing, _fuck,_" Blaine buries his head in his hands. "He's _visiting_." He looks at Sam. "He's going to be gone at the end of the summer."

"Forget that," Sam waves his hand in a dismissing motion. "Don't think about that…live in the now, okay?" He nods and Blaine nods back, gaze locked on Sam's. "As I was saying, he survived having his life threatened by a guy I'm pretty sure, judging by the linebacker description Kurt gave you, was _a lot_ bigger than him."

Blaine stares at him little more, eyes wide and begging, then he walks away. "I need to think about this, alone. This is way too much…"

"Look, I get it. But, what else is holding you back from telling Kurt, or I don't know, pursuing your…_feelings_ for him."

Blaine finally cracks, eyes welling with tears. "What if it's just a phase?'"

"Do you think it is?"

"No, I mean…I don't know."

"What else?" Sam pushes. He knows there's another thing, or two.

"My life, even before I moved here, consisted of day-by-day things, a schedule I followed in my head, and he arrives and somehow my schedule is shifted to accompany him as much as it can and I'm questioning who I am and…it's just a lot, you know that."

"And…" There's one more. Sam, knows it.

"My dad."

There it is. "Your _dad-dad_, or you step-dad?"

"My dad-dad. My abusive, controlling father who every time he shows up in my life or tries to contact my family, makes my life hell. Who spent nearly 14 years of my life and every moment he could after convincing me that I couldn't be into music because it'd get me nowhere, or I couldn't be gay, _no of course not, __**never**__,_ because it's wrong, and that I should marry _some pretty girl_. Even though my mother spent all that time trying to reassure me, Dawn, and Cooper that there's nothing wrong with being gay, or liking music or acting. And obviously, Cooper and Dawn have learned that and I have too, but it's still holding me back, and none of them had to deal with being attracted to the same sex."

"Blaine, you're free to do what you want and date who you want. Your dad's been out of your life for a few years now."

"Except when he decides to show up randomly to remind me of how much of a _fucking idiot_ I can be," he snaps.

"His opinion shouldn't matter anymore," Sam tries to reason with Blaine, make him _see_. "And that's what it is, it's an _opinion_ and it shouldn't affect you like this."

Blaine swallows. "Thank you," he says, even thought he knows his father's influence is still there- preventing him for auditioning for the lead in the Warbler's again or offering to lead the co-ed choir at Marie Beaumont, or holding him back from applying to performing arts colleges, and keeping him from pursing whatever he feels for Kurt.

"I'm here for you, you know that. And maybe you should go talk to Santana too, or your mom or even your step dad, or Dawn, _definitely _Dawn. Your sister knows you better than anyone, probably better than you know yourself…"

Blaine nods several times, ready to get away, to be alone for a bit to think or not to think. "Okay, okay."

"And talk to Kurt too. You can't ignore him again, like you did before you kissed him…that's not right at all."

Blaine takes a deep breath. "Okay. I just…I –I need time."

"Anything, man," Sam hesitantly agrees. "I'll talk to Mercedes. She and the girls can distract him enough. I'll even get Jeff and David on it."

"Just don't…"

"I'm not going to tell anyone what's going on. I wouldn't do that. Unless you told me it was okay."

"Thank you," Blaine whispers. "And another thing…" He offers a weak smile, because he just can't summon a full-fledged one right now.. "Best of luck to you and Mercedes. She's amazing."

"Yeah she is…" Sam says, blushing

"And you know the guys and I will be on board with you two together…except for Jamie, maybe."

Sam laughs then gives Blaine a gentle smile. "They'll be on board for you and Kurt too, you know that. Like Puck always says_, no_ _fucks given, and more women for me_."

"Except, he's totally in love with Faith."

"What is it about those Hummel's?" Sam teases.

Blaine punches his shoulder, blushing. "Shut up."

* * *

"Hey shortstuff." Santana, dressed in her running clothes, opens the door to let Blaine inside for a few minutes while she finishes tying up her hair, gazing into the mirror in her home's foyer.

Blaine headed straight for Santana's house, knowing he wasn't going to get any sleep unless he wore himself out with a run, followed by some gym time. And he's decided he's not going to _his_ gym, because he kissed Kurt in that room and he can't be there right now, not yet at least.

When Blaine doesn't respond with one of his many nicknames for her, Santana continues talking, watching him carefully. "Didn't see you at the party last night. It sucked anyways. Same old, same old. Summer was _pissed_ though, which was highly satisfying to see…" She tightens her pony tail and tugs down her shirt, cut right above her stomach, before turning to him.

He's sleepily rubbing his eyes and he looks drained and _upset. _She stares at him, annoyed. "Okay, what the hell is going on with you? Usually you're back talking my perfectly shaped ass right now, talking about how you're four inches taller or something, or doing warm ups," she says, stretching her legs out, long and lean underneath her short-shorts, bending over to touch her toes. "Usually both at the same time."

He doesn't bother to reply to her, just stands up, runs in place and says, "You up for a hard run today?"

"I…huh?" She looks at him, crossing her arms. "Whatevs, sure, but we're stopping at Café Noir; I needs my coffee…"

Blaine finally _wakes up_ and says, quickly, "No, let's go to the diner."

She stares at him, lips curling. "Their coffee is…okay, but it's the same as, you know, the _coffee_ shop we visit _every morning_."

"Can we just go to the diner, San, please?" Blaine's being a coward, because _Kurt_ has the early shift today.

She looks at him, _really looks at him,_ and sees how troubled he appears. "Fine. Good thing is, no one's going to be there," she throws open the door, "So we are talking."

_Oh wait, Faith has the morning shift at the diner this week…_"Um…how about…the music store instead?"

"Um…_no_." She turns to him. Her voice is steady, but harsh, as she says, "We're going to the diner and that's _final_. _Coffee_, Blaine, since my espresso machine has gone to crap, unless you want to use the one in your room- it's not much of a detour."

"No!" Blaine shouts, startling Santana, who looks at him, wide-eyed. "The diner it is."

She raises an eyebrow. "Good. Now, you want a hard run?" He nods, hopping in place. "Then keep up with me."

* * *

Santana is the one that's worn out as they stumble through the doors to the diner, directly from the beach, after wiping the sand off their shoes. It's still dark out, but the sky is starting to light up in the East, steadily turning the morning from blue to grey, working its way to soft morning yellow.

"Jesus, Blaine_,"_ Santana says, panting, leaning against him, not really caring that they're both covered in sweat (at least they smell good), as one of Blaine's fellow Warbler's greets them and leads them to, by request, a table in the back corner beside one of the windows that looks out onto the street (so obviously on the opposite side of where Faith is serving a few early risers in their business suits).

Blaine falls into the booth and reaches for the ice cold water his fellow Warbler had brought him. Santana puts in her request for two cappuccinos, "Make it two extra expresso shots for this guy," she points her thumb to Blaine, "He's half asleep still." Before she sits, she turns to him. "I'm calling Faith over here. I want to say hi, got a problem with that?"

"No," Blaine says, loudly. The people on the other side of the diner turn their heads towards the noise, muttering angrily about the sound. Blaine resists the urge to flick them off and shout, _Jesus Christ, butt out and deal with it, I'm emotionally…unstable right now. _"_Please_," he whispers.

Santana rolls her eyes but sits down, chest still heaving from their run.

It's too late to avoid Faith though, because she notices them and beelines straight for their table, mission to _ambush Blaine Devon Anderson_, set in mind.

"Fuck," Blaine says, looking away.

Faith's not having that as she hovers beside their table, Santana's eye wandering from Faith, back to Blaine, and back and forth again.

Blaine can feel Faith's gaze burning holes in the side of his face.

He feels another presence too- their server. "Faith, this is my table..."

"I don't care, _Thad_, go find another." Blaine hears the clinking of glasses as Faith takes their drunks from Thad and he walks off, huffing in annoyance. "I promise I'll give you half of the massive tip Blaine _will _be leaving," she calls after him, before turning back to Blaine. "What the hell happened last night?" Faith says and Blaine finally looks at her as Santana watches over the rim of her coffee, intrigued.

That is one set of furious blue-green eyes, eerily similar to Kurt's.

"And don't give me any of that bullshit about 'what are you talking about,' because I know Kurt was with you last night…"

Santana jolts to attention in her seat, wicked grin on her lips.

"…and, unluckily for you, I hung out with Finn last night and crashed on the couch on his and Kurt's side of the duplex, Finn on the floor, _I wish I was joking_, and I woke up to the front door slamming. He'd come home and I was barely conscious, but conscious enough to realize he was crying. He stomped up the steps, before he went to his room and was just…quiet after that." Oh God, _no_. "So, what _the fuck_, happened? Because Kurt does this annoying, but understandable thing, where he shuts everyone out when he's upset and only certain people, like Burt, can crack through that hard layer."

Blaine gapes at her, speechless. "I'm sorry…I don't what to say to that, except _I'm sorry_."

Faith notices how tired and troubled he looks, so far from the cocky, confident, smiling Blaine Anderson she sees every day, that she shakes her head and says, "Whatever. Since you won't explain to me, I expect you to explain to _him_ about whatever it is that happened last night."

With that, she turns on her heel, says a friendly, "Good seeing you," to Santana, and walks away.

Santana's phone has just gone off and she's reading whatever is on the screen before she nearly drops the device on the table.

**From Trouty Mouth **

_IOU 50 bucks_

Sam, who has apparently gotten up to use the bathroom, or something, has enough thought to text Santana that, _just that_, as she watches Blaine while he sips his coffee, pretending Faith Hummel didn't ream it out.

"Oh My God," she says, and Blaine looks up, afraid of the sound of her voice, because that is devilish, _conniving_ Santana Lopez leaking through every word. "Whatever you're upset about, I know…"

He narrows his eyes. "What? You know that I'm…what?"

"That you're _gay_."

Blaine shushes her, looks around and sees no one is paying them any attention. He resists the urge to spill hot coffee on himself as an excuse to escape those mischievous eyes.

"And I know about you and Kurt…"

"What are you…?" He starts to say, but stops and rolls his eyes. "Sam. I'm going to kill him."

"Uh huh, okay," she bites her lip and looks at him again. "So, you think you can't talk to me about this? Spill. My lips are sealed, you know that." She looks visibly hurt for a second, thinking Blaine doesn't want to tell her because he can't trust her all of the sudden when she's been loyal to him from the start, but that vanishes the second it appears. "So, did you really get your mack on with Kurt last night?"

He hides his head in his hands. "_Santana_."

"_I see_…and you were sober?"

He's silent for a second, blinks his eyes open to look at her. "It was just a kiss, but yes and yes."

"That's why you didn't go to the party last night…" She looks pleased. "You totally bailed on being Summer's freaky date so you could get freaky with someone else, a _guy, Kurt_, who's still so new he hasn't even been broken in yet, in regards to this town, and you know that's going to happen quickly and violently…"

"It wasn't like that. He's not just some hook-up."

"Okay, so what's the problem?" Santana says, bored.

Blaine resists the urge to roll his eyes, because could he be any clearer? "I identify as straight, because that's all of known," he whispers harshly, leaning across the table, voice rising as he says, "And aside from drunkenly making out with Jamie, I've never shown any indication that I'd even be interested in men until Kurt showed up."

"Blaine." Santana blows on her coffee which is still steaming, "You have a collection of bow ties in every color and pattern imaginable stored away in the back of your closet…"

"Bow ties are stylish! I love wearing them with a button down or a suit or…"

"You have basically every Broadway show ever somewhere- either in your ITunes or your computer or your CD collection or your _records_. You sing show tunes like a boss, almost as much as you sing top 40, _like a boss_…"

"Music is passion…" Blaine looks exasperated, hands gesturing wildly as he speaks. "Music is life…"

"Oh my God," Santana says, deadpan. "Okay, got ya. Can we talk about your jeans too and _that ass_?"

"There is nothing wrong with wanting to show off my body. I've worked hard on it! Besides its summer and I'm more inclined to wear shorts and t-shirts and tank tops and warm-weather clothes with the _occasional_ pair of jeans. So, I don't see the point you're trying to make…"

Santana rest her head on her hand, sighing dramatically. "You can quote from every classic movie _ever_ and it's all very swoon-worthy but just a _little_ gay."

"It's romantic!"

"It's like you came from another time some days, but other days, you're basically your average hormonal teenage boy."

"You act like you're surprised…"He trails off, watching her carefully.

"Okay, _fine_, one more," she says, almost ready to give up.

Blaine taps his fingers against the table, impatient. "Go on."

"When you talk about Kurt, you smile and it's a really _different _smile. You constantly want to be around him and I get that, I've had moments where girls I've liked I never want to leave their side…"

"Umm…" He shifts in his chair. "It's a personality thing. He's really…intriguing," Blaine's not telling a lie, of course, but even his response sounds weak to him. Because there's _so much more_ he could say about Kurt, but he's already buried in enough _shit_ and questions as it is. "What else?"

Santana looks really torn over this, in an_ I can't believe I'm about to say this _sort ofway. "You look at Kurt like he's the sun and the moon and the stars and all that other clichéd bullshit and you've never, in all the time I've know you, and all the girls you've dated or hooked up with or banged, you've _never_ looked at anyone like that."

Blaine can't even formulate a response. "Is it really that obvious?"

Santana smiles gently. "Yeah, I'd say it is." Blaine blushes. "Word of advice," Santana leans forward, lowering her voice more as Blaine finishes his coffee, "Forget about labels society likes to make for a second." Blaine opens his mouth to say something, but Santana covers it with her palm. "Let me finish." He pulls her hand away, sighing and gesturing for her to continue. "I don't want you to think about those for a second and just think about how much you like Kurt- everything about him…" Blaine looks like he's about to give Santana an epic speech about how much he likes Kurt, _you have no idea, Santana Lopez,_ so she quickly says, "I'm sure you could quote poetry and _fucking Shakespeare _and song lyrics and all that jazz about how he makes you feel…"

_Like I've never seen the sky before._

Santana grimaces, carefully calculating Blaine's expression. "And I'm sure Kurt would like that, but just...do _you_ actually know how you feel about him?"

"I…feel a lot. But I don't know how to describe it."

"_Labels_. Forget them. Just talk to him- sort it out with him when you get a chance."

Blaine slouches in defeat. "He's probably really angry with me."

"Probably?" Santana nearly cackles.

Blaine lets out a deep breath. "Okay, definitely."

"You're like the most eloquent, extensive vocabulary-spitting-guy I know some days, Blaine, you can do it."

Blaine laughs to himself. "Not around him. Not yet, at least."

"I figured." Her nose crinkles in thought. "But, I think you better act fast if you think you want him…cut Summer off for one thing. Bitch will not stop until she finally gets…how do I put this…_on this_," she gestures to his lower half.

"Jesus Christ, Santana, _really_?"

"Please, any other day, if you were with the guys, you'd talk just like that." Blaine hesitantly nods in agreement. "You _know_ she wants it and I remember you wanted her just as bad…"

"Before Kurt."

"_Before Kurt,"_ she repeats. "Another thing, you need to act fast because Jamie is _very_ interested in Kurt, in ways I've never seen him be before, and if Kurt's upset with you, he might take advantage of Jamie's many, _many_ offers."

Blaine's eyes widen with horror. "He wouldn't…would he?"

"You know how Jamie is, eyebrows-McGee."

Blaine resists the urge to roll his eyes at the nickname. "I meant Kurt, _Kurt_ wouldn't do that."

"People do bat shit crazy stuff when they're emotionally compromised, because they're vulnerable and sometimes they don't think."

"Jamie wouldn't…why would he pursue Kurt?" He meets Santana's gaze, puzzled. "We made a pact."

"Yes, that you wouldn't date the person the other was interested in because you don't want to fight about it," she says. "We all know that ended _so well_ with Summer on her knees in his pool house."

"That was different. They were drunk. And it didn't bother me." Just the _thought_ of Kurt and Jamie churns his guts.

"Blaine, let me lay this out for you," Santana says, hands flat on the table. "Plain and simple." She rests her chin on her fisted hands. "Jamie doesn't know how you feel about Kurt…I don't think even _you_ know. So, he's going to do whatever the hell he pleases."

"Jesus, fuck no." Blaine says, resentful. He's silent for a second and his voice is small when he says, "I'm really fucking scared…I think I…"

"Need more time?" Santana sighs- her say in this done, for now. Blaine nods. "Whatever you say or need, _hobbit_."

* * *

They go back to Santana's first, take showers, and get dressed in fresh, clean clothes. (Blaine always leaves a set at her house when he stops by for their run). He's still dead tired, but he hasn't reached that state of exhaustion yet where you collapse on any available surface, so they go back out for breakfast in Santana's black BMW.

Santana is one of Blaine's best friends.

She's also a _straight up bitch_. Blaine knows all of her actions in regards to him really do come from the bottom of her heart because she loves him dearly, but _this_ is a new level of bitchiness.

She pulls to a screeching halt in front of Café Noir. "Get out."

He twists in his seat to face her. "What?"

"Get the fuck out." She reaches across him and opens the door.

He slams it shut. "Are you out of your mind?"

"No, I'm perfectly sane, thank you; you on the other hand…" She opens the door again and glares at him. "Out," she points to the sidewalk. "Faith just texted me and told me he's about to go on his break."

"Are you fucking kidding me, Santana, really?" He snaps.

She looks positively evil when she stares at him this time. "Get out or I will _physically remove you_ from this car."

Blaine knows better than to argue. "This won't end well," he says, getting out, leaning into the door.

"Yeah, well, at least you can say you tried." She slams the door shut and he barely has time to remove his hands. She rolls down her window. "Call me when you're done." Then she's speeding off.

Right on cue, the shop's door opens and Kurt, who's rapidly texting someone on his phone, walks down the street towards the diner.

He still looks positively beautiful (only Kurt can get away with mint colored jeans, Blaine thinks) and Blaine really feels like smacking himself in the face, because if he hadn't reacted like he did, he could've kissed _all of that_ till early morning.

_This is so fucked up._

"Kurt," he says, wincing at the sound, because he just said that out loud didn't he?

Kurt spins around. "Blaine, what are you doing here?"

He marches forward to catch up to Kurt, who's just standing there, stricken, facing him, phone still in his hand. "I'm sorry, okay. I'm really sorry."

Kurt's expression hardens- his cheeks twitch and his lips curl. "You're doing exactly what you did before last night. You're ignoring me and you won't talk to me." He suddenly looks _heartbroken_. "Jesus, Blaine, just _talk _to me," he pleads. And he's not as angry as Blaine thought he would be, until…"You said it shouldn't have happened."

"I didn't mean it like that. I meant…"

"What? That it shouldn't have happened, like that? Like, you should've have done that with a guy or…?"

"No, Kurt, I kissed you, I know…"

"Blaine, you didn't just plant a kiss on me to see what it was like, you _made out with me_ for half an hour straight. You made out with _a guy_, _me_, for a _very_ long time, and then you ran off like it was nothing." He backs away. "I'm not some girl who will take whatever I can get from you. I want _you_…either all of you or none of you, and I thought I didn't even have a chance in hell, for obvious reasons, until you kissed me last night."

_Oh._

"But I'm not going to be a one night stand, okay? I'm not that kind of a guy. I never thought I would be and I still feel that way."

"Kurt." Blaine's angry suddenly. "I can't just base _one kiss_ off how I feel, okay? When I've been kissing the opposite sex since I got my first kiss _at 13_…"

"Then why did you do it?" Kurt yells.

"I wanted to!"

A silence stretches between them. Kurt's voice is much more at ease when he speaks next. "That…doesn't offer me any sort of explanation that makes sense."

"That's all I can give you right now, or put into words. I told you that last night."

"Yes, and then you gave me this mind blowing kiss and it was _perfect_, but you _left_ right after. You _hurt_ me."

Blaine's eyes threaten to fill with tears. "I didn't mean to. I was being impulsive. I never wanted to hurt you. I never want to ever again."

Kurt wipes his eyes. "Well you did. And since you won't tell me how you feel, I'll tell you how I feel, okay?" Blaine stops fighting. "I felt _alive_ when you kissed me and I didn't know it could be like that and now, _now_ I feel rejected, hurt, upset, angry…I didn't come here expecting to feel so much at one time. I didn't expect anything to happen this summer, at all, and then _you_ happened. And it really, really hurts because I really like you, a lot more than I know I should, and I knew, I _knew_ I should have spent enough time away from you to let go of this stupid crush, but then _that_ happened. And I thought _maybe he could like me_. And it _hurts_ that you didn't even try to talk to me afterwards."

"I'm so sorry. I care so much about you. I don't want to screw this up. If I compromise our friendship…I already did last night what am I even saying…"

"We'll figure it out, okay." Kurt crosses his arms. "But, right now, I think I need some time."

And then he's gone and Blaine's left alone.

* * *

Kurt spends the next few days leading up to the Anderson kick off bash trying not to think about Blaine and _kissing Blaine._

Blaine's friends know something's going on. Blaine doesn't avoid him, thankfully. He visits the shop, he texts him, but each time he does he manages to skirt around the real issue at hand: whatever he feels for Kurt. They don't spend any time alone again and it's all very awkward and tension-filled. Yeah, their friends _definitely_ notice.

The party is the upcoming Saturday, and the teens in the town are a flurry with outfits and costume plans. It's going to be a costume party and a masquerade, and whatever people want to wear, they can. The only rule is you _must_ wear a mask, at least when you first arrive. After that, the rules fly out the window.

Kurt's nearly to a point where he's ready to give Blaine a chance to _really_ talk to him again, no screaming this time, when Summer Brooks corners him one night at the coffee shop. He's closing, so he's by himself (Callie had left a few minutes before, so all he really had to do is lock up and wipe down counters).

He's in the process of locking the door and switching the sign to _Sorry, we're closed_, when she bursts inside, wavy locks flowing behind her, unnecessarily revealing top and shorts…and Blaine's jacket.

And that _pisses Kurt off_.

"What the hell are you doing here, Summer?" He points to the sign. "We're closed. I don't need your trampiness dirtying up these tables again, since I _just_ wiped them down."

"Whoa, hold on a second." A not-so-nice grin slowly makes an appearance. "Didn't know you could be so _vile_ behind closed doors."

"Only when it comes to you," he forces a greatly sarcastic, bitter, _I hate you_ smile, and turns to put up some signs on the bulletin board inside, blatantly ignoring her. "Whatever you have to say, I don't want to hear it. Go back to whatever party, or bed, you came from."

"Not that I've actually been in his bed yet, his entire room is sacred territory, apparently, but I definitely just came from the backseat of Blaine's car, not even half an hour ago."

Kurt pauses, swallows, and continues working. "And you're telling me this because?"

"Because your little gay crush needs to stop. I've seen the way you look at him, and I advise you to _cut it out_ because it's not going anywhere, I can promise you that."

Kurt resists the urge to laugh in her face and tell her about the other night, but it sounds like Blaine hasn't given much thought to that night or their fight.

Kurt really put himself out on a limb earlier with Blaine. He told him he had feelings for him, expecting rejection, and he didn't necessarily get rejection, but he didn't get much else either.

Summer's inches from his face and she has so much perfume on that it burns (she doesn't smell sweet like cotton candy like Callie does, or like sweet peas and roses like Faith, or like cinnamon like Mercedes…she smells like way too much of some overpriced perfume Kurt really doesn't understand why any girl would want to wear). "You show up here, out of nowhere, and suddenly Blaine and everyone else…they're _begging_ to spend time with you…and I get that. I get that your shiny and new and everyone is drawn to that…_at first_. That was me at one time." She sounds like _pure evil_, if evil had a voice like hers. "But if you wait long enough, whatever fascination Blaine has for you is going to wear off and he's going to come running right back to the one that got away." Kurt really wants to argue because she and Blaine_ have_ done things, so she's not technically the one that got away, but he feels like hearing her out, just to listen to whatever bullshit and cruelty she wants to spew.

"The thing about me, Kurt, is that my shiny new-ness hasn't worn off yet…I'm no virgin, but Blaine is still waiting for me to let him all the way in, you know? And I think…I think if I finally do let him in, he's not going to want to leave…why? Because he likes _girls_, Kurt, and I'm the hottest one this town has to offer and once he gets me he's not going to let go."

"I thought he already had you?" Kurt sneers.

She rolls her eyes. "He's never going to want you; you're lacking a few essential _parts_. And I'm sure you couldn't even imagine half of the things I've done with him. I don't think he's even capable of getting it up for you, to be honest…"

Kurt feels sick, upset. "I think you should leave."

She backs away, grinning. "Fine by me. See you around…I think I'm gonna go snag another make out, maybe give him a little more now, just to take his mind off of you. God knows why he thinks about you or spends that much time with you…"

She goes out the door, and Kurt knows he just suffered a low blow and it's affected him more than he can say, but he figures he has one shot at getting that disgusting smile off her face. "Hey Summer," he calls after her, leaning through the doorway. She turns around, smiles darkly, expression faltering when she sees his smirk. "Why don't you ask Blaine what happened the night of Lynn's party? I'm pretty sure he's more than capable of getting it up for me, _sweetheart_."

* * *

Blaine's been at home all night. He kicked the guys out for some quiet time a few minutes ago and he's lying on his bed, scrolling through his ITunes.

His phone lights up in the dark and he smiles when he sees it's a message from Kurt.

**From Kurt Hummel**

_Smooth, Blaine, making out with her and giving her your jacket just so she can break me down a little more?_

Blaine frowns.

He receives a text from Summer out of nowhere (he hasn't even spoken to her in days, not since he told her he wasn't going to Lynn's party).

**From Summer**

_Hey, I have your jacket from months ago. Remember when you leant it to me that night of the bonfire? Very sweet…;) Are you free right now? I haven't seen you in days. I miss those lips…_

_Is she fucking serious right now?_ "Jesus Christ," he mutters angrily, dialing his phone, surprised Kurt even picks up. "What the hell are you talking about? I haven't seen Summer in days. And she _just_ texted me about my jacket and _I swear to God_, Kurt, I gave that to her ages ago and I haven't been alone with her since Jeff's party."

Kurt huffs in annoyance on the other end. "What does it matter anyways, Blaine? I know you're a _player_. It shouldn't make any difference what you did or didn't do with her, and it shouldn't make any difference that I just happened to be a guy you made out with."

"It made all the difference in the fucking world, Kurt," he says, grabbing his curls in frustration "I can't even _begin_ to tell you how I'm coping with this right now. It's complicated and…"

"Blaine, how about you call me when it gets uncomplicated and you're ready to actually _tell me_ how you feel," he snaps, "Because I think you _know_, but you're unable to accept it right now…"

Blaine sits up, rubs his hand over his eyes. "_Kurt." _That word, _that name_, when he says it sounds so desperate.

Kurt is quiet for several seconds. "That was…really mean, I'm sorry. You're not the only one that's impulsive around here," he laughs, half-heartedly. "I get really defensive when I'm upset…and the fact that you haven't ignored me out of disgust is _wonderful_, but it doesn't help anything I felt when you left me sitting on your couch."

Blaine feels something heavy settle in his stomach. "You…you think I'm disgusted by you?" Kurt lets out a pitiful whine on the other line that Blaine hears him try to muffle. "God _no_, Kurt, I was the one that kissed _you_, remember?"

He hears Kurt sniffle. "I…can't believe I've even told you everything I have, but I just really, _really_ want you." Something deep inside Blaine rears his head and simply _loves_ that Kurt just said that, sending warmth through his veins. "And the fact that I said that to a supposed straight guy and he hasn't tossed me in a dumpster is a miracle in itself." Blaine almost says he would never do that, but he'd like to punch the bastards that did, but Kurt continues talking. "But…I'm not going to be dragged along while you sort things out. It hurts worse if I _wait_."

Blaine swallows. "I wouldn't ask you to do that." Of course Blaine wants him to wait, but Blaine's not sure exactly what he wants…no, he _knows_ what he wants. He's just not sure how to deal with it, and he still doesn't know how to admit it to himself.

"Can we just…be happy, occasionally flirty, friends again? Your party's coming up and the girls and I are getting together tomorrow to shop for it, and I'm really excited about tomorrow, because it's my first trip to Cherie Couture, and the girls have all basically said they're buying me anything I want…which, I mean, I'm sure I can afford some of the things there, but since they're offering…"

"You should take them up on their offer, definitely."

"Never said I wouldn't," Kurt boasts.

Blaine laughs, feeling lighter already. "Tell me about your outfit ideas."

"Well, we haven't thought of anything yet. It's going to be spontaneous tomorrow. I think they have ideas…" He laughs, short and quiet. "And I'm not telling you regardless, because whatever I wear is going to be a surprise. I have to leave someone in the dark…"

Blaine rests his cheek on his hand, grinning. He didn't realize how badly he missed being at ease like this with Kurt. He has a feeling Kurt' rambling because he's nervous, and still upset, but hearing Kurt talk like that is enough for now.

They're silent for a minute. "You didn't…what she said, about you two making out in the car tonight…" He sounds anxious, _shy_.

Blaine frowns. "What?"

"That wasn't true, right?"

"Kurt," Blaine says, distressed. "_Jesus_, I've been home all night. What did she say to you?"

"It's…not really worth repeating."

Blaine lets that slide. "Don't listen to whatever she says, _ever_. She's a snake…"

"…That you're attracted to."

Blaine almost objects, but he knows Kurt's right. "Yes, but…she keeps turning me off day by day with the way she treats you and…it's going way downhill. We're not even together."

"She seems to think you are," Kurt says quietly, almost like he hoped Blaine didn't hear him. "How…how far have you two gone?" Blaine's silent, trying to work out a response. "I apologize. That was very forward of me. I shouldn't have…"

"It's fine," Blaine waves away Kurt's response. "Things got really heated in the car after Jeff's party. I don't…"

"Okay, that's enough," Kurt says, cutting him off. "I can only imagine, but I'm definitely not the guy to share that with. I don't even know why I asked."

"Yeah," Blaine says and another silence stretches between them.

"I'll see you at the party, okay?" Kurt finally says.

Blaine can't even hide his smile if he tried. "You'll be the best dressed one there."

"You're damn right I will be."

* * *

Blaine's plenty relaxed now, when he hears his doorbell ringing.

There's a part of him that wants to leap up and answer because maybe it's Kurt, but there's another, larger part of him that knows who it is and it isn't Kurt, that's for sure.

He rolls his eyes and gets up to push the intercom. "Go ahead."

"_Blaine_!" His suspicions are confirmed; it's Summer. "_Let me in_."

"Summer, can it wait till tomorrow? I'll talk to you at the music store."

"_Jesus fuck, Blaine, why are you so protective over your room?_" Because _Kurt's the only one I've kissed in here and I'd like it to stay that way_. "_You knew, eventually, I'd want a bed for us_…"

Blaine really hates his dick right now, because there's definitely a response to that, but he figures if he keeps this simple and quick and breaks it off with her, tells her to stop treating Kurt like shit, she'll finally back off.

"Come on down."

He's pulling on jeans and a sweater, just so he can have more clothes on, when she walks down the stairs. The second he sees her, he regrets he let her in.

His jacket is in her hands…and she's wearing nothing but a bra, a tiny pair of underwear, and some high heels. "Hey."

He's stunned for a minute. Obviously, he's seen this same amount in her bikini, but…_oh shit she's coming closer._

He puts his hand on her waist, the other taking the jacket from her, _that's my favorite jacket; she can't have it anymore_, and puts it on his bed. "You need to leave."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not doing this with you, not here, not now, and maybe not ever again."

"Why are you so defensive over this bed and your room? You've been with too many girls to count and here I am offering myself up to you and you're _turning me down_," she says, aggravated. "I thought, you know, the hand job and the _heavy petting_ after Jeff's get together was a sure sign you wanted this, or I don't know, you _pursuing me for over a year _was a sign too."

Blaine backs away and gives her a blanket lying beside his bed. "Put this on, and leave, please."

She snatches it from his grip and curls up in it. "See, this is frustrating, because you've been after me for ages and suddenly, you don't even look at me." He'd almost feel sorry for her if she wasn't so terrible and if this _so_ wasn't the right time for any of this.

He steps closer, leaning down so he's level with her face. "Summer, I'm trying to be as nice as possible when I say _get out_."

He grips her hand and she reluctantly follows him upstairs and outside. He leaves the door to his room cracked open behind him.

Suddenly, she grabs him and pulls him in for a kiss and he's taken aback, but not enough to not respond to the kiss, because _he does_, and then she's pushing him against the window, pressed tightly against him, kissing him hard…

And then he comes to his senses and pushes her off as gently as he can. _He's still a nice guy._ "Summer, go. I'll see you at the party. And please, for the love of all that's good in the world, lay off of Kurt, okay?"

"He is just as mean to me, Blaine!" She nearly pitches a fit when she says that, spinning back around to him.

"I highly doubt he's mean unless you provoke him, so _stop_," he says, trying to keep his voice even. "He's new; he doesn't need someone hating him for no apparent reason like you do."

"Fine," she spits out. "Good luck resisting me at your party." Then she's gone.

"Fuck," he says, buries his head in his hands, rubs his temple, and immediately goes back inside and straight to his punching bag.

* * *

Cherie Couture is a strip mall in Coldwater with a ton of little boutiques and high end name brand stores and even a vintage thrift shop. It likes something out of Coastal Living magazine, with its storefronts with porches and trees for shade, stores on top of stores.

So, basically, it's a dream come true for Kurt.

He goes with Callie, Hope, and Mercedes. Brooklyn, Alex, and Savannah were joining them for dinner later. (It's kind of hard to separate them). And Faith's not much of a shopper, so she settled on going through her closet all day to pick something out and narrowing down her choices enough for Kurt to pick for her when he returns. Parties aren't her thing, Kurt knows this, but there's apparently something classy, but dangerous, about the annual Anderson bash.

Blaine's party is two days away. So they're cutting it close on time, and the girls even said they'll probably run into plenty of familiar faces of people shopping for the same things…_all for the party_, but they've got his back and he's got there's.

The girls have decided to look for evening dresses. A dash of sexy for Callie, classy for Mercedes, feminine and romantic for Hope.

Hope has on massive platforms today and she's already a stunning 5'8", but now she's towering over Kurt. He says this to her and she simply grins and points to her legs, saying, "These legs were meant to never be covered up and lengthened as much as possible with my expert fashion choices." Kurt definitely doesn't disagree with her.

Cherie Couture is interesting for many reasons, but mostly because girls and guys are free to shop in their bathing suits since its right beside the beach. So, it's no surprise Callie had opted for walking around in her suit with a wrap, linking arms with Mercedes, who's clothed in a cute sundress because _no way in hell I'm walking around all day in my swimsuit._

Kurt links arms with her on her other side and smiles. "You're absolutely stunning. You should always walk around in a bathing suit."

Mercedes blushes and pushes him away. "Do you understand that my crush on you just increased twenty fold because of that?"

"Mine too," Callie says.

"Oh please," he looks at her, rolling his eyes behind his sunglasses. "Like you need me to tell you how gorgeous you are…" She opens her mouth to object, but he grins. She reaches across Mercedes to smack him.

Hope runs to catch up with them, no longer distracted by something in the window a few stores back. "I'm feeling slightly left out," she links arms with Kurt. "Compliments wise, I don't need 'em. She glances behind her before looking at them, grinning. "Because hottie with a body right back there totally gave me the ultimate lesbian-look over."

Kurt arches his eyebrow. "That's a thing?"

"Only to fellow lesbians, yes." She turns her gaze to somewhere in the distance a little to their left and smirks. "It goes for gay men too…I don't even need to be an _actual gay man_ though to know that Mr. Abercrombie with the luscious brown locks and smoldering blue eyes over there is _totally checking you out_. Like, could he be more obvious?"

Kurt blushes and Callie jumps in, smiling in that direction. "Maybe he's looking at me…"

She's still looking behind her as Kurt drags her into the store. She fights him at the doorway, before giggling and following the girls inside.

Kurt looks behind him, wishing he could say it was unintentional, but really, it was totally intentional, and sees the guy, Mr. Josh Duhamel look alike himself, watching him. He smirks and winks and _oh that's really nice_.

Kurt smiles back before entering the store. He catches Callie looking at a set of dresses on a rack. He sneaks up behind her, pinches her waist and she tenses, before he says, "He was totally looking at me."

"God damn you, Kurt Hummel, your unconventional attractiveness is taking all of my potential suitors from me…"

"I can't help it, _Callie-bear_," he chuckles. "I pull focus."

"Pretty, flawless _jerk_."

* * *

"I'm keeping tally. That was number 3…and you know, you should really take advantage of that, because like all three of them were equally as hot. First, you had your Josh Duhamel look alike, then your extra _The O.C_-looking version of Tyler Hoechlin, and then, _Mr. step aside Ryan Gosling, this guy's taking your place on the sexiest men list_, _can I have yo number_ dude just two minutes ago."

Callie looks amused and jealous at the same time. _It's all good fun_, Hope swears, and Kurt knows that. And he's noticed the guys, of course, but only after the girls brought them to his attention. He's not…used to this. And he's flattered and embarrassed at the same time. Embarrassed because "have your number dude", approached him without hesitation, and asked for his number and Kurt had basically spluttered out a response before Mercedes came to his rescue. He'd cursed Callie for just standing there- she'd watched them, laughing behind her hand and did _nothing_, while Hope raided some handmade jewelry table a few feet away, completely unaware of what was happening until Mercedes filled her in later.

They've got a number of bags in hand as they settle for brunch at this really cutesy, hole in the wall restaurant that _only_ serves brunch.

So far, they've only successfully found Hope's dress. A flowing, short, blush-colored piece that has a long train in the back but a slit the length of her legs _and Santana is going to lose her mind_, had been what Mercedes said, to which Hope responded with _she won't be the only one…_

Brunch is a pleasant affair filled with some chatter, and then it's interrupted by the arrival of three ever annoying _boys_.

Jamie pops up behind Kurt, with a "boo," in his ear, sending Kurt flying half way out of the seat. "Jesus Christ, Jamie!" He hits his arm as Jamie unceremoniously sts into the chair beside Kurt, greeting the girls with a "ladies", as Jeff straddles a seat with its back facing the table and David leans over Callie to tear off a piece of her crepe.

"Could you three be any more like teenage boys than right now?" Mercedes says, shaking her head, grinning before taking a bite of her muffin.

Jeff pretends to think about this, scratching his chin. "…Probably."

"Excuse you," Jamie says and he's facing Kurt and in his space and he smells like sunscreen and cologne and toothpaste and it's kind of delicious. "I'll be 19 next month. I only have one more year as a teenager."

"Well good," Hope says, voice oozing sarcasm. "Maybe then you might actually escape those dreaded puberty years and _be a man_."

"Fuck you, Palmer," he snaps.

"In your dreams," she says, high pitched and girlish, rolling her eyes.

"Okay, this is all lovely and all," Kurt looks at the guys and Jamie's resting his chin on his palm and grinning at him. "But, I'm just curious as to where your other halves are?"

"I'm not dating Lynn anymore, so…" Jamie leans forward to Kurt, lowering his voice to a whisper. "I'm single."

Kurt blushes behind his sunglasses.

Callie clears her throat. "He's not interested, Jameson."

"And, dude," David says, chuckling, "As if you being single or not has ever stopped you before."

"Hey," Jameson points his finger at David. "I'd be anything Kurt wants me to be."

Kurt scratches the back of his neck. "Oh My God, you're serious…" He's honestly surprised.

"Yeah," Jamie says, his voice uncharacteristically soft (so much so that the five others surrounding them whip their heads around, all equally as confused). "I would for you. Walk with me?"

Kurt's heart catches in his throat with nerves. "Um…"

Hope grins. "Go on."

"Not a good idea, dude," Jeff warns.

"Fuck off," Jamie says, standing up, flicking off the boys, before turning to Kurt, smiling. "You coming?"

Kurt stands, "Okay," but turns to Callie lifts up his sunglasses, begging her to say _something_.

"Have fun," she says, turning to her food, ignoring him and smirking.

"Dude, _not a good idea_," Jeff says again, voice rising.

"Not listening," Jamie sing songs and walks away, Kurt following behind him.

* * *

Kurt's not exactly sure what Jamie's intentions are (he figures _it's Jamie_, so they probably aren't at all pure).

He's also too busy staring at his chest (Jamie is _always_ shirtless- it's probably why he gets so much tail) to hear what Jamie's saying until he says a name that _so obviously_ peaks Kurt's interest.

"…didn't think I'd ever get you alone, especially with Blaine spending basically all his time with you."

"I'm sorry, what?" Kurt says, realizing he hasn't really thought of Blaine all day because he was too busy shopping with the girls and getting hit on at every corner.

But now he's thinking about Blaine again and he can't stop and he's thinking about that night…and his whole trying to get over this crush is definitely not working as well as he thought.

"You're always with Blaine…"

"Jamie, we haven't really hung out alone in a very long time…"

"Oh," he says. "Even so, he's really…protective over you even when he's not around you."

Kurt resists the urge to say, _he is?_

"It's kind of…fucking annoying actually."

"Um…" Kurt blushes. "Maybe it's because I'm new, and Summer is out to get me? And not everyone is as nice as you guys have been?"

"Honestly," Jamie chuckles. "I think it's because she's jealous of you."

Kurt's stunned. "Why would she be jealous of me?" He thinks of how she reacted the other night and…maybe she is, but it doesn't make any sense (but then he thinks _maybe she doesn't know about what's happened between me and Blaine, but maybe she suspects something a little more, something different…maybe she knows on some level but she __**doesn't know**__, I guess?)_

"Because," he scratches the back of his head. "Blaine, Jeff, me, the other guys…we, like, scramble to spend time with you. And that used to be sort of like her when she first got here, but not like _this_. She's hot, but she doesn't have the same sort of _intrigue_, I guess, as you do. Not to mention, we _all_ like you. And Blaine hasn't been paying her much attention."

Kurt's flattered, and a little smug. He feels guilty for feeling that conceited, but he can't help it. "Oh…okay."

Jamie's really close to him now. "She probably thinks, for some crazy reason, that there's something more there…and like, I don't know why she would think that, but Kurt, if you were _a girl_, she'd be a lot more vicious…because then she _knows_ she has competition. Blaine was never this interested in her…and I get, I get that you're awesome and wonderful and all that jazz, so I agree…but you know, she's gonna be pissed. She already is."

Kurt lets out a short laugh. "I wish I had something more to say to that than _wow, okay_."

"Ignore her though." Jamie waves his hand across his face. "She's not worth any of the shit she throws at you, and we like you way more than her, so she's gonna have to deal."

"What does this have to do with you exactly?" Kurt can guess what's coming, but it doesn't make him any less curious.

"Trying to ask you out with everyone around hasn't been going too well."

Kurt lets out a breathy laugh and looks up at Jamie. "You haven't actually asked me out. You've made numerous attempts, all a little too much, sometimes a little offensive, but still flattering at the same time."

"Word to mouth filter is kind of non-existent around you, and like, I'm already…inappropriate enough." Jamie laughs at this, and so does Kurt, because he is, he _is_ inappropriate, and he wouldn't be _Jameson "Jamie" Holden_ if he wasn't.

Kurt sighs, offers a polite smile, looks up at Jamie again, who smiles right back. "I'm going to have to politely decline for now. I'm not…one of your girls or guys and I won't be, not like that…"

"Oh, I'm well aware," Jamie says, like it should be the most obvious thing in the world. "I don't want just some Friday night hook up, you know? Not with _you_."

Kurt's smile falters a bit. _Oh fuck_. "I…um…I'm at a loss for words right now, and this is very flattering…"

Jamie smiles wide. "I know, you're like tomato red right now."

Kurt knows he is; he feels his cheeks burning. He never expected this to ever happen to him, not until New York. "I'm still going to say no, okay?"

Jamie inches in closer. "I respect that. I won't push. If you're interested though, let me know."

"I mean," Kurt laughs nervously. "Y-you're very attractive, don't get me wrong…" He goes off into lalaland for a second, because _Jamie's abs_, okay? "_Very_…attractive…" He shakes his head, clearing his thoughts. "I just…no, okay?" He almost says _because I'm falling for someone else, and it's all ridiculous because he's supposedly straight, but I can't help what I feel, but that's just how it is._

"I'll take that. I can deal with that…" Jamie sounds slightly hurt, but almost like he's fine with what Kurt said? And now he's lowering his head to Kurt's, so close Kurt can see his eyes through the tiny of his sunglasses. "One more thing…"

Then he's placing one hand on Kurt's cheek and kissing him and it's very gentle and chaste and Kurt opens his lips slightly, kisses back, briefly, without thinking, then pulls away, rubs his lips together, licking them. "Um…"

Jamie smirks, nods his head behind him. "Let's head back."

* * *

Kurt walks back with Jamie a step behind him, very well aware that Jamie is _there_ and he's blushing because _what just happened?_

He catches the tail end of the conversation the girls are having with Jeff and David. By Jeff vigorously nodding his head and David is gesticulating wildly, he's sure it's intense.

"…So, I'm going as Spiderman and she's going as Mary Jane, because she's a red head…"

Callie leans on the arm of her chair. "Why not Gwen Stacey? She's so much better. I mean Emma Stone is playing her, how much better can you get?"

"She could always dye her hair," Hope says, leaning against Mercedes.

"That's what I tried to tell him," David says,

"Well yeah, but she's totally against that dying her hair thing…and _man_, I still have to squeeze into this Spiderman costume…"

"You're a skinny little white boy," Mercedes teases. "I'm sure it'll be easy."

"Well, Alexandria is going as Wonder Woman," David says, shaking his head with affection. "I'm wearing one of my suits- Armani, and the layers _will_ be removed as the night goes on…"

"I'm so thrilled," Hopes says, picking at her nails.

David tosses a napkin at her, gesturing to himself. "Hey, you know it's going to happen."

"He'll be dancing on tables…" Jeff says. David glares at him, challenging him. "I mean, I will too, but…"

"That's a little crazy isn't it?" Kurt cuts in.

They turn the attention to Kurt and Jamie, completely.

"Took you two long enough…" Callie says, wiggling her eyebrows.

Kurt stares at her for a few seconds, and then says, "Let's head out, girls…"

They wave goodbye to the others as they leave, and Jamie catches Kurt's arm (and Kurt is well aware of the five other people watching them right now). "Think about it, okay." He gives his arm a firm squeeze. "I'll see you this weekend." Then he turns to the girls, nods his head, and lowers his sunglasses. "_Ladies_."

Jeff and David drag him away by both arms, but not before Callie fake swoons, falling into Mercedes, who pushes her off, laughing.

Kurt is _so fucked_.

* * *

Kurt, Callie, Hope, and Mercedes have spent the past few hours shopping and they finally, _finally_ settled on a dress for Callie- a color blocked piece- pink on the top, blue on the bottom with a bare-midriff- and one for Mercedes- a silver-sequined, curve hugging, short piece that Kurt literally stood beside her the entire time and told her _you look so sexy, my dear_.

They've brainstormed Kurt's clothes (from his closet- they bought him more clothes, but he's already planning with what he already has, minus the mask) and their last stop is the masquerade shop, buried in an alley, completely out of sight (but spectacular to enter into, or so Kurt heard).

Kurt is having a good time, but his brain's a little fuzzy, because kissing Jamie has just reaffirmed the fact that he really wants to tell somebody what's going on.

So, before he joins the girls in the shop, he excuses himself to the bathroom after promising to buy dinner because they've spoiled him. (Hope reminded him _don't get used to it- we like you, but we know you're perfectly capable of spending your own money…this was our treat_).

He's going to make a phone call.

* * *

"Rachel!" Kurt whispers into his phone, huddled in the bathroom, looking around to be sure it's empty, checking the door one more time.

"Kurt!" Her shrill voice echoes so loudly through the phone that he pulls it from his head as she finishes talking. "_Oh My God_, I haven't heard from you since you got to Coldwater! It's highly upsetting, even though I'm planning to visit soon, of course, you can't keep me away forever! And you and I are hitting up NYADA to tour when you get back in time for school…I can't wait! _It's so clooose, and yet so farrr…_"

Kurt's sure she didn't even breathe during that mini-monologue.

"_Rachel_," he nearly hisses. "We'll talk about all of that later. This is…urgent and I need to talk to someone who isn't in this town. I've been wanting to talk about this for, like, several days now, and now I feel like I'm ready to explode. _Tick Tick Boom_, okay? And something else happened today and…"

"Kurt…why are you whispering?" She has the gall to whisper loudly back and he rolls his eyes with love for her Rachel Berry-ness. "What's going on? Is everything okay? They're not giving you a hard time are they?"

"Oh God no, just one of them so far, but no, nearly everyone in this town is very…" He thinks about Blaine flirting, Jeff staring at him every waking minute, the girls loving him and _buying him things for Christ's sake_, making out with Blaine, and kissing Jamie. "…_Accommodating_."

"Then why are you calling me without wanting to talk to me for hours? I _miss_ you." He can _hear_ her pout.

"You know I miss you," he says, softly. He looks around again one more time before ducking back in his corner. "But, I-I…_Ikissedaboy_…"

Silence. "Did you just say…_what did you just say_?"

He rolls his eyes. "I kissed a boy…a _man_, an actual member of the male species!"

Silence again, then a shriek that causes Kurt to jerk back and nearly drop his phone. "_OhmyGodohmyGodohmyGod_…you have to tell me everything!" Her excitement is a _little_ too much sometimes.

"Rachel! Shhh…actually, I-I kissed…_Ikissedtwoboys_."

"Oh my God…_oh my fucking God_, Kurt, tell me more please? And how did that even happen? You've been there for not even _three weeks,_ what the hell!"

"There's nothing else to tell except…making out is just as _fun_ as you say it is," he says, remembering how _good_ it felt.

"I have to tell Tina and Sugar and…"

"Rachel, focus! I really, _really_ like one of them, except he's…well, he's kind of straight."

Rachel's silent for way too long this time. "Um…say what?"

"I mean, I don't think he's _only_ into girls, not anymore, but…" Kurt peers around the bathroom stall door one more time. "His name's Blaine, and I told him, like I actually _told him, _that I was into him. Rachel, I _really_ want to date him but _I am in way over my head_."

"That's so sweet and adorable," she coos.

"No it's not! I have a serious issue!" He cries out, frustrated. "The other guy I kissed, he likes boys, like _for sure_ likes boys, and he…he and Blaine _both_ kissed _me_…"

"They made the first move? _Kuuuurttt…."_ She lets out an excited, cute giggle and Kurt wonders just how long she's been waiting to talk about things like this with him. "It sounds fantastic, so what _exactly_ is the problem?"

"Jamie, the second one…he's really hot and he's really into me and he could be fun, but like, I don't want him like I want Blaine, do you get what I'm saying? And no one that I know of knows about what happened between Blaine and I and he's only ever dated _girls_, Rachel, and then _he kissed me_. B-but Jamie…Jamie's the easier route, but I wouldn't want him for more than…a make out session…with his shirt off, and that's not even like me, at least I think, but _do you get what I'm saying_?"

"So you're falling for Blaine…"

Kurt's heart drops and his vision blurs, ever so briefly. "I wouldn't say that…"

He's pretty sure she's giving him a death glare on the other line when she says, again, "So _you're falling for Blaine_…"

_Goddammit, even through the __**phone **__she's on to me_. "…Yes."

"But he's supposedly straight and you're really into him and then Jamie is…hot, okay, got ya…" He really thinks she's going to say something that would help him out somehow, but she doesn't. "Send me pictures, Kurt, I'm _begging _you!"

"_Rachel Barbra Berry_."

"Fine,_ fine_, you party pooper." He's pretty sure she's sticking her tongue out at him. "So, Blaine's…trying to get his head together it sounds like? Still? And Jamie knows he wants you? So…what are you going to do?"

This is the problem, because Kurt hasn't really thought much about this. "Um…I guess stay friends with them and not push for anything more?"

"And wait for Blaine?"

"Um, no, but…yes. I mean, _of course not_. I mean…yes, _yes_, I want to, even though I have no idea what conclusion he's going to come to."

"Kurt…" She warns. "What else?"

"Blaine and Jamie are really good friends in this completely unconventional way and they've only both been interested in the same person at the same time once…and…it didn't end well, from what I heard hinted at…"

"So…you're telling me, if any of this leaks to either of them, you'll possibly have two guys fighting for your affections…" Her voice is still heavily laced with excitement.

"There's not really a fight…I mean that wouldn't happen…_why would that happen_?" He says, flustered. "I'm not going to do anything else with Jamie, at least not right _now_, and it was really a very simple kiss with him. And with Blaine, oh God, that was _not_ a simple kiss, that was _really hot_, it was so hot I was _shaking_, and now I'm thinking about Blaine and this is _so damn annoying_…and I like _Blaine_, not Jamie. _Blaine Blaine Blaine_…" He says all in one breath.

She's quiet again, and then she exhales deeply. "That is _so hot_."

He leans against the wall, resisting the urge to bang his head against it. "You're not being helpful, Rachel!"

"Hey, I'm being supportive!" Now he's sure she's crossing her arms, phone tucked under her ear, and glaring at the wall in her room

"_Rachel."_

"Oops, _would you look at the time_, gotta go, dads are home, love you Kurt!" She blows loud kisses on the other line towards him and says, "Have fun kissing boys, " with the biggest smile on her face, Kurt's sure of it, before hanging up.

"I hate you." _But not really._

* * *

A/N: WHAT HAVE I DONE. Lol (**Please**, Jamie should be the _least _of your worries).

I had to cut this chapter off (there were a few more scenes I wanted to add), because I got carried away with several scenes in this, but you'll get the scenes I wanted to follow this up with in the next chapter. And, not much Klaine in this chapter, but I guarantee a lot in the next two, for sure. ;)

I really appreciate your reviews guys! Come on, more of you can speak up…I know you can…=) I'm whipping this story out a lot quicker than I ever planned to…reviews definitely help that. ;) And again, it totally makes my day when I get notifications for this story.


	5. Could You Be an Angel?

Disclaimer: RIB owns Glee, unfortunately, but I own all of Coldwater. The chapter title is from E.T. - Katy Perry (yes, again, but it _fits_), as are the lyrics featured. Songs during the party are mentioned as they play.

**A/N**: I'd like to dedicate this chapter (and the next) to Chris Colfer's hips and his silver eye makeup from one of his ridiculously sexy costumes.

I've even provided links (from my Tumblr) in my profile for your viewing pleasure.

That is all.

(I've also provided links for select character's masks, linked in my profile. Check it out, you know you want to…_do it, do it_)

**Warnings for this chapter: **dirty dancing, teens drinking and partying and being really freaking stupid, but you know, _live and learn_. Mention of a derogatory term towards homosexuals.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Could You Be the Devil? Could You Be an Angel?**

Here's what you need to know about the annual Anderson house party:

It started the summer after Blaine's freshman year when, being lead singer of the Warblers, he was begged by the boys to throw a massive party to kick off summer break. So, he called up his sister, and _it happened_.

Why it is not called the Anderson-Lee house party? Since it's at the Mayor's house?

Because _Blaine and his sister_ plan this party. No step-siblings or _Lee's_ in sight.

This is the third year running (and the next year will be the last), and its invitation only. By invitation only though, it means everyone in Blaine's class (with some exceptions for other grades), all of the Warblers and the members of Marie Beaumont's show choir, and some of Dawn's college friends.

Now, that sounds like a lot, but in reality, it's not, because Coldwater is a tiny, _tiny_ town.

They plan for a month or so before. She comes back to visit the same time every summer from Northwestern before summer term starts for her. She conveniently pops in just as her mother and step-father go out of town for their anniversary and she returns weeks after for her summer visit, parents _happy as can be_ to see her.

It's not as if Richard and Isabella are unaware of what goes on when they're gone (or when they're home, to be honest), they've just never had any proof. Blaine and Dawn love their parents, but sometimes a kid has to do what a kid has to do: get a little wild.

Back to the party. It's catered and they hire bartenders, who are always friends of Dawn's, and since they aren't certified yet, they're free to serve to whomever. Dawn _knows_ how to exercise power. Not that she's a promoter of drinking, but somehow, some _way_, the teens in this town will find a way to get alcohol, regardless. They already do.

There's always a theme, and this year it's a masquerade. As obscure as it sounds, many of the guys will be dressing up as superheroes, in suit, or whatever they please (in Jameson "Jamie" Holden's case, close to nothing), and the girls will be wearing tiny dresses, evening gowns, or the occasional costume.

All of them _will _be wearing carefully hand-crafted masks from the specialty mask store at Cherie Couture. That store is kind of a gem in the town. Its two stories, looks like it came from another time, made completely of wood, with masks, beautiful gowns, and decorations covering the walls and hanging from the ceiling, and it's like a miniature fairytale world once you walk through those doors.

Another thing you need to know is that the Anderson House Party is legendary. Things happen that people talk about for weeks, months after, sometimes all year.

It's one of the most eye-opening, occasionally soul-bearing, craziest parties ever to grace this town. And this is only year three.

Kurt Hummel is in town this year. And things are already spinning out of control…

So, one can imagine what the night will bring.

* * *

Faith's room, thankfully, doesn't look like Rachel's. Kurt doesn't feel the need to puke, because Faith's room is shades of green and white and not the terrible pink and yellow of Rachel's room (he's going to talk to her about decorating when they move to New York together). It's definitely a relief.

He's lying on his stomach, completely sprawled across Faith's luxurious, almost too comfortable bed.

It's the day before the party and she has completely trashed her room looking for something to wear. Kurt's occasional OCD tendencies are itching to clean up, but he knows that won't be happening because this girl _needs_ to find something to wear, so he has to deal with the mess for now.

Kurt chuckles as he watches Faith stand in front of a group of dresses hanging in front of her, all across her closed closet door. "Maybe you should've come with us."

She quickly glares at him, averts her eyes, mutters, "No need to. I'll find something."

Kurt looks at her dresses- all colors of the rainbow- and he spots a long, sapphire blue, plunging neckline piece to the far right. He points to it. "That one. It'll bring out your eyes."

She looks where he's pointing, scrunches her nose, and frowns. "Kurt, if I wanted to bring out my eyes, I'd wear brown for the blue, purple for the green…" She glances at him. "You should know that."

"It's _blue_, honey, it _will_ make them pop, come on…" He stands up, holds the dress out to her.

She stares at it, clearly pondering _should I_, before snatching it from Kurt, saying, "Fine," and laying it on the bed.

She opens her dresser, points to some party masks (she _**collects**__, oh my goodness_). "What else do I wear?"

Kurt doesn't even hesitate, pulls out a lacy, black mask and holds it out to her. "With your hair up."

She stares at him. "That dress is pushing the line as far as body-revealing goes and now you're telling me I can't even hide my back with my hair?" She's just a little agitated and her voice breaks, giving it away.

"You do whatever you want. I'm just trying to push you out of your comfort zone." He holds out the mask, grinning.

She rolls her eyes. "I hate you. I hope it looks good."

"It will," he says, without hesitation.

"What about you?"

Kurt falls face first back onto the bed, fidgets with his fingers. "I think I want to wear something tighter."

Hope snickers. "Tighter than usual?"

He gives her a _shut up, I know_ look. "Like skin hugging tight…"

"Kurt, you always wear stuff like that…" She looks at him, eyes bugging. "Unless you're talking about every bulge ever being visible…" She narrows her eyes suspiciously, smirking.

His mouth drops open. "I…**no**, not necessarily, but I think I want to show some skin…"

"Scandalous! Victorian Kurt flashing some skin? A shoulder perhaps?" She mimics an English accent and he buries his face in a pillow, shaking his head." No, but seriously," she says, back to normal. "Do it, there's no sun because it's at night, um, obviously, so just _let that skin free_."

"That sounds really dirty when you say it like that .Like I'm skinny dipping or streaking or something…"

"No that'll be Puck's job," she chuckles.

Kurt resists the urge to gag. "As I was saying, I was thinking my arms too…"

"Oh God and you're all freckly too," she practically squeals.

He sits up to smack her. "Oh my God, don't mention it! You know how insecure I am about them. I haven't grown to love them like you have."

"Kurt, they're so adorable!" She brushes her fingers over his nose and cheeks, tempted to play _connect the freckles_. "I expect someone to be _all_ about those freckles."

He blushes. "Or not."

There's silence for a moment as she stares at him, _judging him_, and he stares back, equally as menacing. "Why not wear a suit?"

"Because, from what I've heard, a lot of the guys are doing that. I'm going to be different," he says, confident. He lies back down and flips through the magazine she has sitting beside her bed.

Faith looks at him with awe and approval. "You _would_ do something like that…"

"Besides, I could rock anything," he says, conceitedly, trying to hide a smile.

"I still say, you should go in the nude," she says, and it's so serious without meaning to be that Kurt nearly laughs.

He blushes and starts rambling to her about why _that's ridiculous, I don't look like these guys and that's public indecency and why would anyone do that_, before he finally laughs. "That's Jamie or Puck's job."

"True," she giggles, sitting at her vanity to prep her face with moisturizer for bed. "So, what are you thinking?"

"Black jeans and a tank top."

She whips around to stare at him, hands falling over the back of the chair. "That's so…_normal_." She shivers at the word.

"I'll be wearing a mask and I'll be the only one wearing _what I'm wearing_ if what I hear is any indication."

"Kurt Hummel," she shakes her head with affection. He grins. "We should have you wear makeup too."

He flips over onto his back at that and sits up against her pillows. "Faith, while I may have powdered my nose and my cheeks and worn my mom's heels a few times, _I know you remember_, I don't actually wear makeup."

"You do with costumes and…just do your eyes okay. Please?" She pleads. "You have such pretty eyes!"

Kurt catches her gaze for a few seconds. He breathes deeply. "…It would look really good with the mask."

"Yes! Then, you'd _really_ look different, because what guy in this town is going to do that, unless it's face paint or maybe, _maybe_ some eyeliner?" Kurt raises an eyebrow. "Don't ever ask the guys to perform 90s music for you, basically," she says, shrugging. "They went as the Backstreet Boys last year…" She stands up and she sees Kurt go a little _too_ deep into thought at that and he _is_ thinking _that sounds kind of hot_... "Kurt!" She snaps her fingers n front of his face. Now, she's clearly excited. "Let me call Brooklyn, see if I can drag her away from Savannah and Alex for a bit tomorrow. She doesn't live too far away, but that girl is the _queen_ of doing makeup. She runs her own YouTube page and she wants to study Cosmetology when she graduates. She's thinking of going to EI School of Professional Makeup in Hollywood."

Kurt's astonished. "She does…full face makeup, like in the movies too?" Faith nods. "That's incredible."

"She is so, _so_ good," Faith raves, going to her closet to pick out heels. "She's going as Akasha from the_ Queen of the Damned_; she's modeling her look off of Aaliyah's in the movie."

Kurt looks dazed for a second. "I just got an image of her. Oh My God, she's going to look _stunning_. I might temporarily switch teams for her."

"Don't tell Callie that," Faith teases. "She'll get jealous."

Kurt rolls his eyes and throws a magazine at her. "Does that mean Nick's going as Lestat?"

"I have no freaking idea. He usually tries to match whatever she wears to whatever event, _ever_. I remember last year she was Cat Woman and he was Batman…so, possibly?" She arches an eyebrow. "I don't know what the boys are all planning to wear this year. I mean, I know you said suits and costumes and their birthday suits, possibly…" Faith bursts out into laughter, before recovering.

Kurt clears his throat, drawing her attention back to him, grinning. "Blaine?" He says. "He's doing what I did and not telling me what he's going as, or what he's wearing."

"Blaine is hosting the party. He's free to do whatever the hell he wants and wear whatever he wants."

"True." Kurt nods, shrugging, because yeah, he is. "Please tell me the mask rule applies to him and his sister too."

"Of course!" Faith says, appalled Kurt would even ask that. "Like they'd miss out on that."

"What's the big deal about this party? I mean, even you get excited about it," he says, serious. "Like, I get that this crowd is mostly a partying crowd, and the Anderson-Lee's are the richest family in town and possibly in surrounding cities and towns, but what makes this so different from any other party?" He looks at her hard. "The rules, maybe?"

Faith pulls out a pair of black stiletto's and places them beside the bed, before standing up to talk to Kurt."First of all, it's catered, like all holiday parties are in this town that the families throw. It's _that_ special we actually deem it a holiday for the young adults of the town. I mean, there's alcohol and dancing and everything…A bunch of private school kids who have to live by strict guidelines throughout the school year and even at home, let loose behind closed doors or when there's not school. It's just another break from that stress, but it's the _biggest_ break."

Kurt still has to ask, "Is it the masks?"

"I'm getting there…" She gestures wildly. "See, the masks are only required for entrance only, you can take them off, or not, as you please. But, there's one hour, after the alcohol's been running in people's veins for a little bit, where the lights dim and candles are lit, and people are maybe _slightly_ intoxicated or possibly completely sober. Its one hour before the absolute insanity starts- where the ambience- candles, moonlight, darkness, and silence, makes for this hour of…_anything_." She sits at the edge of the bed. "The first year, when Blaine moved here, the lights went out for a fairly long time because of electrical problems, and it was so different and incredible that they made it a thing that has to happen every year. The second year, they cut the lights on purpose, warned us first, opened all the windows, just left the fridge and other things that carry perishable things on, but it was just… darkness, with only the glow from the candles or moon to let you _see_. And there's no music."

"That sounds like an orgy…"

"But, it's not like that!" Faith quickly defends herself (and the party). "You think I'd be so excited to talk to you about this if it was?"

Kurt sighs. "You have a point…"

"Regardless, masks are on, lights are down and you can hardly see anything. It makes you _feel _for a while. Some people talk, some people touch casually, maybe even dance to their own music, and some _do_ get a little heated. But, it's not like sex," she says when Kurt's face morphs into fear. "That's completely forbidden at all during the party. Nothing that results in an orgasm. It's a _save it for later_ party. But, there's a warning before- put your masks on, and then you wait and _wait_ and you have to walk around and the lights turn off, the music is silenced, and the candles are lit."

"Your eyes adjust to the darkness…" Kurt says, slowly, like _um, isn't that obvious?_

"Eventually, of course. What I'm saying is, the thing about that hour is the lights go down and you could be with someone you didn't expect, or experienced a connection you don't want to admit to or maybe you _do_ want to admit to. Maybe you share some secrets, kiss a crush, whatever it is…it's not necessarily chaste, but it's not…a sex thing, Kurt, at all, unless you and the other person make it, and most of the time, that doesn't happen. It's a…I don't really know how to describe it."

Kurt's settling for Faith not being able to find words to explain the party, and he takes what she _has_ said and deals with it. "Well, who did you connect with?"

"The first year it was Blaine's sister, Dawn. We sat and talked for the entire hour and…" Faith trails off, nodding her head. "She's a really good friend…"

Kurt's jaw drops. "You're friends with Blaine's sister."

"Um, yeah," she says, as if this _huge piece of information_ shouldn't make Kurt look at her like that. "The second year, I ending up on the landing on the stairs and I kissed Brian for the first time. We started dating after that. This year…who knows?"

"What about talking?"

"Talking is strictly forbidden for the first few minutes, unless you figure out who the person is within that time."

Kurt fiddles with the threads on Hope's pillow. "Is it weird that I kind of like the idea, because it can be bond forming like with you and Dawn, or sexy like with you and Brian, depending on who you're with?"

Faith has to get used to Kurt talking about _sex_ and _sexy,_ like, _what happened_? She resists the urge to ask. Some day's she forgets he's not that young anymore, but regardless, he's still not telling her something…

"It's…it's why they call it dangerous…and before you freak out nothing bad has ever happened. It's just…it's scary in this exciting way because who are you going to end up beside in the dark? What's going to happen with you two? What about if you're in a group? Who's going to still be with you when the lights go up?"

Kurt gets a shiver at the thought, because _what if I end up with Blaine_?

* * *

When Jamie bursts into the front door of Blaine's house, arms above his head, smiling like an idiot, and says, "Guess what happened to me yesterday," the group is already over it.

It doesn't stop his friends, gathered in Blaine's house's kitchen and bar, from setting up, prepping, cleaning, and hanging decorations (the house is already almost done- tea lights strung, candles safely placed, furniture moved). They basically ignore him, because this is _so_ Jamie.

"You lost a set of abs," Sam says, flicking through his phone to find the recipe for a drink he's sure the bartenders have never heard of and he wants them to make it for him. (Then he realizes they're _bartenders_, they usually know every drink, since it's _their job_).

"You're going gray," Nick jokes, stacking plates and those delicate, little, crystal wine and Martini glasses they picked up earlier.

"Your dick got smaller," Santana says from her spot beside Blaine and Sam, lining bottles up behind the bar. "It happens, with age, you know, since you're getting older and all that jazz. You _old man_," she says, shaking her head, grinning. Blaine nearly cries from holding back his laughter. Santana elbows him; they all have an unspoken agreement to be completely neutral when Jamie does this.

"Dude, what the fuck, _no_, all of you…raining on my parade."

"You got laid," Puck says, offering a fist-pump without even looking up from reclining on the couch.

"No, man, I wish. But, I'm gonna take it slow this time."

Jeff remembers yesterday and arches an eyebrow from his position in the fridge, looking for lunch for them. _Pizza it is_. "Good luck with that," he mutters, giggling with Nick.

"Dudes," he looks at each of them, grinning, all bright and giddy and they all pull back in shock when they look at him.

David, who's been silent, looks up at Jamie's face and nearly drops a bottle of Vodka. Jeff and Nick look at each other, Puck stares with his mouth open, Santana nearly falls into Blaine and Sam. "Guys, _guys_, I kissed Kurt, like," he points to his lips, "_On the mouth_."

Blaine sees red.

"What?" Santana tenses, turns towards Blaine, who's staring ahead like a big massive _what the fuck_ is inching to break free, before sharing a glance with Sam.

"What?" Nick and Jeff chime and Jeff drops a bowl, thankfully not shattering it.

"Say whaaaaat?" David says, pulling out his phone, sliding his finger across the screen to unlock it, and furiously typing. "Tweeting this, _Ay-yo_."

"God damn it, dude, really? Puck sinks further into the couch. "I can't even get a fucking _kiss on the cheek_ from Faith and how long have I known her? Like, three years?"

"Hey, is that what happened yesterday?" Jeff says cautiously

"Yeah, man, why did you think I was so happy?" Jamie says, grinning.

Blaine hasn't moved. He turns around mumbles something about "I'll be right back" and leaves, _vibrating_.

After an embarrassingly long silence with the 'crew' staring at the door, Puck speaks up first. "The fuck was that all about it?"

* * *

Blaine's first instinct is to schedule an impromptu fight club just as an excuse to beat the shit out of Jamie (he always does), so of course, what he does, is hold his tongue (for how long that'll last, he doesn't know), and leave.

He arrives two hours early to the airport to pick up his sister, brooding in the lobby between the terminals, getting looks from curious passerby's, who even pull their children away because he's glaring _so hard_.

If his sister sees him like this, she's going to punch him in the face and drag his ass away and tie him up somewhere, so he'll talk to her.

He's stupidly jealous because he told Kurt not to wait and Kurt didn't wait and Jamie fucking _kissed_ _Kurt._ And he has all sorts of images of how it unfolded: was it sweet and gentle? Did Jamie taste and smell better than him? Is he a better kisser then him? Did he touch Kurt anywhere else, like those silky locks, maybe put his hands around his waist, or lower? Were they lying down, were they standing up? Did it get heated, did Kurt really like it? Did he like it better than Blaine kissing him? Are there more guys that have their eyes on Kurt (of course there are)? Does Kurt want to kiss Jamie again?

Does Kurt want to kiss _Blaine_ again? He said he wanted to be with him, but how long is that going to last? Jamie is taller and hotter and sexier. And if Blaine thinks about it- the hotter and sexier part at least, Jamie's really not, he's just a different kind of hot and sexy than Blaine is. Blaine's not insecure about his looks; he's got a _fucking good looking_ family and thank God those genes blessed him, but Jamie is _taller _and aggressive in his _many_ pursuits. Blaine can be aggressive to an extent that isn't overbearing like Jamie, but maybe if Blaine wasn't so slow to decide what he wants with Kurt, this wouldn't have happened.

_God damn it._ It's going to be a long two days. It's going to be an _even longer_ summer filled with regret if he doesn't act now.

The problem is he thinks Jamie's going to pull out the big guns tomorrow, which means Blaine has to get to Kurt before Jamie can.

He swore he'd never fight over anyone with Jamie, and he definitely didn't expect that someone to be _a guy_ if it ever did happen. Jamie still has no clue, but he's not going to sit around anymore.

He finally pulls himself away from his thoughts and his brooding, much to the relief of the woman who was sitting next to him, who visibly relaxes the same time he does, staring at him.

He flashes her a polite smile, stands up, and she blushes, whispering to her friend beside her as Blaine walks away, "What a fine young man…has that look we loved back in the day…"

"Like a young Marlon Brando."

Blaine smiles because _Marlon Brando_, yes, _very good_.

The screen flashes 'At Gate' for his sister's flight. She's early.

He watches for her after several minutes pass by. The crowd thins and then gets thicker again. He knows she actually didn't fly first class this time, like she usually does, so she might not come out till later.

As usual, she sticks out in a crowd in this totally gorgeous, exotic looking way (she has most of the looks from his mom's side) and he sees a few heads turn, because his sister is _stunning_.

She's walks in with her hood up, sweatpants, sleeves pulled over her fingers, typing into her phone, shoving her bag over her shoulder. She has huge hazel eyes, much like Blaine, but much _more_ than Blaine's (hers don't disappear when she smiles, _fucking hell_), and her long, brown, almost black, hair is wet-looking like she stepped out of the shower (and Blaine knows it's the gel she uses) and it's wavy and curlier than she normally keeps it (usually it's in straight strands framing her face or wavy locks that curl ever-so-slightly). She's wearing makeup that makes her lashes look thicker than normal, her eyes look beautiful and Blaine knows this is why _all _of his friends have massive crushes on her.

In fact, he thinks everyone who looks at her develops one.

Dawn's studying Music Theater at Northwestern; she graduates in fall. She sings like an asian-italian-white version of Jennifer Hudson, and that voice is packed into a tiny, but curvy, 5'3" frame. She's dated the same guy on and off for the past four years. They were childhood friends that reconnected when she began college and they're stupidly in love and Blaine has a feeling they're going to be engaged soon. And if Blaine thinks about it, said boyfriend is _really fucking good looking._ He's 6'7", Italian and Native American mixed, and he has a nicely cut body that Blaine and his friends envy and they're going to have the most beautiful kids (and _shit,_ he's going to be an _uncle_ if that happens). He's awesome, kind, compassionate, and _perfect_ for her.

Dawn's exceedingly talented. She starred as Maureen in Northwestern's production of _Rent_ (and Blaine is getting another smack in the face at this, because her and Faith Hummel are _friends_ and the first summer they met the two of them practiced 'Take Me Or Leave Me' together and Blaine really wants an encore because _that was awesome_. Dawn is _friends with Kurt's cousin_. Fate is really trying to tell him something here). She also debuted as Anita in the Broadway Production of _West Side Story_ and she's in the final audition rounds for Elphaba in _Wicked_ for the next Broadway cast.

His sister is going to be rich(_er_) and famous and she does it because she loves it. She doesn't need that money, she never has; _their family_ never has. Blaine is _so_ jealous of her, just like he's jealous of Cooper and how easy these things came to them. His sister would argue and say she worked her ass off and has been singing since she could talk, and yeah, Cooper hasn't got much acting on his résumé, but at least he's pursuing it.

They just, you know, don't have to deal with the fact that they're possibly a little gay.

Or a lot gay.

For one person. One person in particular. One really fucking beautiful, interesting person in particular.

And _fuck_, Dawn's going to get whatever he's hiding out of him within minutes of greeting him.

She looks up and spots him, grinning widely and he can't help but grin back even though his hands are shaking because she's just _going to know_.

She walks up to him and the first thing she does is smack his cheeks like their Aunt usually does when she visits from the Philippines and says, off-the-wall, because that's who she is, "You should grow out your beard this summer…and send me pictures."

He smiles widely, looking down into her eyes. "So you can tease me about being a cave man? Get Cooper in on the teasing too?"

"Just a little scruff," she says, rubbing his cheek, laughing, before pulling him into a hug. He wraps his hands around her and feels his body sink into her embrace because he really needs his sister. He needs her advice and he misses her. She senses that and squeezes him so tightly he squeaks.

She pulls away and loops her arm with his, looking up at him. "So, what's the deal-io, brown eyes?"

His finger flex against the inside of her arm. "I can never catch a break, can I?"

"Nope," she says. A tiny smile turns the edge of her lips upwards. "The last thing you texted me about, or even talked to me about, was a few weeks ago and how you finally kissed Summer _I-still-hate-her-guts-sorry-I'm-not-sorry_ Brooks." Blaine grins at this. "And you talk to me, somehow, every few days, _no matter what_." _Oh God_, now she looks concerned.

He scratches the back of his head. "It…It's…not about her." Dawn's face doesn't even twitch at all. _God damn it, she knows_. "I mean, to an, extent it is, but it's…not…" Dawn watches him carefully, nods her head to tell him to continue. "There's someone…else."

"Thank God." Then she smiles. It starts out slow and close mouthed, but she is ready to give him a full blown smile. She watches him, biting her lip, pushing him slightly. "It doesn't have anything to do with this _Kurt Hummel_ that keeps appearing in the Twitter replies of basically, half your friends, does it? The town is talking, like they always do. And he so happened to show up," she jabs his chest with her finger, "So soon after the last time you called me."

He stares at her, tries to keep a stoic expression. Then he just collapses into himself, breathes out. "Yeah," he says, breathy. Dawn's slow grin splits to show some teeth and suddenly everything is brighter in his mind and he's…he's going to talk to her, not like he did with Santana or Sam, well, kind of, but in a...schoolgirl kind of way.

"I literally have no idea how to explain this…properly."

She's still grinning. "Try me."

He rubs his hands over his face as they get to the car and everything spills out of him to her when they get in and he pulls out. All of his feelings and insecurities pour out, and she just listens the whole ride home as he talks about music and fate and _Kurt_ and _who am I_ and his friends and then he gets to _JamieandKurt _and _bitchastic Summer_ and _fucking dad_, and he goes through such as range of emotions he's afraid he's lost his sister somewhere along the way, but he hasn't.

Finally, he's done and she jumps in, saying, "Okay, why Summer, still, if you're so obviously falling for a guy, who is obviously not her?" Dawn understands. She doesn't question his sexuality or anything, although he's sure that's coming.

"It's not…I feel like I've said this a million times," he says, frustrated. "I'm attracted to her, I…she's not interesting to me. She's just a pretty face with an attitude I used to think was hot but now just pisses me the fuck off."

"Do you still want to sleep with her?"

Blaine thinks about this. "My dick sure as hell wants to, but _I_ don't."

"And what does your dick think of Kurt?" She's smiling like an idiot and she's talking like a therapist, so _goddamn serious_.

"Oh My God," he says, resting his arm on the window sill of his car, blushing.

"I'm serious," she says, pushing his shoulder, to which he reaches across the console to pinch her leg, hard, and she kicks up at that. _Such siblings._ "You've never had some guy rub up on you, except for that one time with Jamie…"

"I will slap you for bringing that up again," he says, shaking his head, trying not to laugh.

She sticks her tongue out at him and he reaches out to grab it, only to have her lean away. "Kissing guys is very different from kissing girls, Blaine. There aren't any soft curves or _breasts_ and certainly nothing like that between their legs. They're all scruff and hard lines and hard _everything."_

Blaine flashes back to _that night_ and shifts in his seat.

Dawn notices, glancing at his lap. She laughs, turning away. "That answers the question for me…but _tell me_."

"Shut the fuck up, I'm 17," he says, trying to be sound offended, but she keeps laughing. "And he's…really attractive okay."

Dawn stares out the window, waves at somebody and turns back to Blaine. "I remember the pictures of him at Faith's. I can't wait to see what he looks like now."

Blaine narrows his eyes at her. "You didn't, like, stalk him, did you?"

"A little…" she admits. "But he doesn't have many pictures available to the public." She forces his head to face the windshield. "Now, the idea of someone else's erection rubbing against yours, tell me about that…" The worst thing is, Dawn is his sister, but she's also his best friend, and he talks to her about this stuff, because he trusts her enough to tease, obviously, but say something meaningful later.

Blaine is beet red. "It's…I left before anything like that happened. But, I'm not, like, opposed to it," he quickly adds.

She's quiet for a second. "You failed to tell me you left him…" She glares and she's still glaring when he quickly turns his eyes to her before turning his head to the front again.

"My mistake. I freaked out."

She stares at him for a while and he's tense he's so nervous. If she would just _say something_. "You need to tell him how you feel. Because, obviously, there's something there, and you feel a lot, and _god damn it_, Blaine, don't let Jamie swoop in and snag somebody that means a great deal to you. Who gives a shit about the fact that he's a guy? Explore that, maybe allow yourself t fall in love with him. Let go of what our father drilled into your head."

Blaine opens his mouth to speak. Dawn raises her hand to stop him. "Do you remember how I used to hold you at night after dad gave you another verbal beat down about your love for music and everything that came along with it, when he never said anything to me or Cooper about it, at least not to the extent of what he threw your way. Or when I held you when he said terrible, _terrible _things after the Sadie Hawkins dance, when you were kind enough to take a gay friend of yours who had a crush on you to the dance…"

"That was the worst night of my life," Blaine says, fighting back tears.

To sum it up: In 8th grade, Blaine took his friend Travis to the dance to be nice (because Blaine's a nice guy) because his friend was struggling with coming to terms with his sexuality. They were cornered on the way home afterwards and got beat to a bloody pulp and both wound up in the hospital. Travis was in a coma for three days and Blaine has a scar on his head from the incident, Blaine's dad accused his own son, who he once claimed he loved, of being a _fag _while Travis was in a coma, telling Blaine _that's what happens when you're gay_. _So don't do __**gay **__things, or be around __**gay **__people._

The whole family got into an argument that night, and Blaine had never heard his father say such horrible things to each of him, mostly him and his mother.

Thankfully, she filed divorce papers the next day.

"I know," Dawn says, reaching for his hand. "But that's in the past…" She smiles, instantly brightening the mood. "Now what did I say to you when I held you all those time when you didn't run to mom."

"You, taking a cue from mom, used to tell me how it's hard to follow your heart, but that I should. And you said crying doesn't make you weak, you're not the only one suffering, everyone does, because that's life, and then you'd sing, _be true to who you are_…" He smiles sadly.

"Exactly. So stop telling yourself this isn't you or that this is wrong, because if this is how you feel and this is what you want, it's _you_. And if it feels right, do it, because it's all up to _you_. Do you want to know why I'm so persistent about this?"

He rolls his eyes. "Because you're my sister. You're always like this."

"_Shut up_…" She chuckles. "No, it's because I think if you don't, you could be missing out on the best thing to ever happen to you. Because the way you talk about Kurt, someone you hardly know…yeah that's something special."

They pull into the driveway. She unbuckles her seatbelt. "So, don't be a _fucking idiot_ and wait any longer."

Blaine simply nods, because, of course she's right.

* * *

"Can I ask you guys something?"

To put it bluntly, Kurt is surrounded by half-dressed girls (Callie and Hope), some already in gorgeous dresses (Mercedes), other already applying make-up (Faith), and of course, not being interested in the scantily clad boobs right beside him (Callie is practically draped over him), he asks completely off the wall things.

See, this is why they chose to dress at Faith's instead of Kurt's, because Finn is running around over there with Puck, who's taking Finn to Blaine's early, and he really, _really_, needs his girls to _not_ feel violated.

It's actually amazing to him how much you can tell about someone's confidence when comparing situations like this to the outside world. For instance, both Callie and Hope, gorgeous girls in their own ways, are completely comfortable in their skin. Obviously, everyone has their moments of not being confident (Callie ragged on and on about stretch marks on her chest because, _Kurt, these girls came out of nowhere_, to which he'd face-palmed as a response. Even Hope's soft around the belly), but these girls don't show it.

Mercedes isn't confident, at least not when it comes to her appearance. She's talented, she's a diva, she can perform, and she knows it, but Kurt understands that being surrounded by girls that looks like they do in this town, some that look like stereotypes from a Sports Illustrated magazine, brings a girl like Mercedes down. Kurt really hates the standards society placed on beauty, because she _is_ gorgeous. The industry is going to be hard on her, so she has to keep it cool and fully accept everything she is, because she doesn't need to change it. (But, that's just how Kurt feels).

Faith…Faith's confusing in regards to this stuff. She's a lot like Kurt in this case.

"Anything, gorgeous," Callie replies, painting her nails on Faith's bed.

Hope's busy with curling Mercedes' hair across the room and Kurt suddenly really, _really_ misses his best friend and the girls back home.

"Why the long face?" Of course Faith is right beside him, so _of course _she notices. Hell, she could be in another room and she'd _just know_.

He's spinning in her desk chair when he responds. "I miss my girls."

"We're your girls now." Mercedes tries to turn around, but Hope smacks her. Mercedes glares, but faces forward and continues talking. "Even if it's for just the summer."

"Don't remind me," Callie says, pouting, cursing as she messes up on her nails, nearly sending the bottle flying off of the bed. Faith didn't catch her, thankfully, and it didn't actually fall, _thankfully_. "Can we, like, tie him up and never let him leave?"

"Uncle Burt wouldn't be too happy about that," Faith says.

Kurt chuckles but, yeah, it's _just for the summer_. And he's beginning to get torn, because he misses home, but he enjoys everything here (and he can handle the bitches, so he's not even thinking about them) and he might actually get a boyfriend out of this. _If Blaine would stop being an idiot._

I mean, _Jesus_, Kurt's been here _three weeks_ and he's kissed two guys. _**Two.**_

_It's just a decision of_ _where do I want to be, __**really**_?

His conscious says New York, immediately, but not yet, not till next year. His heart is telling him _with your family_, _who you love_, and Kurt knows, regardless, wherever his father chooses- either back to Lima or here, he'll be fine…he thinks. But then he thinks about falling in love or heading towards that and _shit_, right now, Coldwater wins out.

Callie gives him a friendly nudge, startling him from his thoughts."Your question, Kurt?"

"Oh!" He _remembers_. "I was wondering why New Directions, my glee club in Lima, didn't see you guys at Nationals last year. Have you guys ever made it to Nationals?"

"Oh yeah," Mercedes says, flinching as Hope burns her ear, apologizing profusely. Mercedes just waves her hand in response.

Callie switches to painting the nails on her hands, letting her feet hang off the side of the bed. "We've made it every year, somehow, or so I heard, since I'm only coming up on my fourth year, we just haven't been since before Blaine got here."

"What would Blaine have to do with it?" Kurt says, feeling nervous.

Faith pats his arm, quickly. "Not like that. The first year I was here, since I graduated, and that was before Blaine came here, we won Nationals."

"Carter," Hope says, bluntly.

"_Carte_r," Faith repeats, giving her a look.

Kurt's eyes narrow in confusion. "Um, who's Carter?"

"Callie?" Faith says, watching her.

Callie rolls her eyes. "I was trying to avoid this conversation." The girls stare at her and so does Kurt, though he's not sure why they're staring at her like _that_, and she caps the lid back on the nail polish, blowing on her hands. "Carter's my half-brother. He was a senior the year Faith started, and Jamie and Lynn too, since out of the people you know by name, they graduated this year. He's…I have an estranged relationship with him. N-not like…" She breathes deeply. "We don't hate each other; I just…haven't seen him since he left. I love him, despite his…" She closes her eyes, brows furrowing. "Many, _many_ faults, but he…" She opens her eyes again, meeting Kurt's gaze. "He took the Warblers and the glee club to Nationals that year and the years before."

"He's incredible," Mercedes said, finally free to turn around. "You know what he's doing now?"

"What?" Kurt says, not sure where this is going, or why this is important, but _whatever_.

"He's…playing the Phantom of the Opera in a reboot on Broadway," Callie says and she's proud and she's smiling, but there's something else. Something _more_.

Kurt's mouth drops open. "You're kidding me, right. That's a …young phantom."

"Sex sells." Hope simply shrugs.

"But, the Phantom is still really sexy, even though he was played by an…older man originally." He notices their expression, itching to speak, so he clears things up, "Not to say anything bad about Michael Crawford. He was amazing."

"Think Gerard Butler in the Phantom movie, but younger," Faith says. "That's what his Phantom's like."

"The Anderson-Lee family absolutely hates him," Hope says, loudly, out of nowhere.

There's silence for a minute. "Why?" Kurt says.

Callie squeezes her toes with…nerves? "It's a long story. Don't get me wrong, I love Blaine and his mom and step-dad and his sister is wonderful and Cooper…Cooper is great in an arrogant kind of way." She sits up straighter. "It started years ago when Carter's dad…we share a mother, fyi" she explains. "He ran for a position in the Senate against Richard and…it was some really ridiculous political stuff and rumors that Richard's first wife had an affair with Carter's dad, and they were college rivals too and other things. Then Carter met Blaine when he came down for one summer…" Callie turns the subject away from the real topic at hand, again, briefly. "He goes to school with Dawn. He's almost finished, she is too…and they…really don't get along." She shakes her head. "But, as I was saying, he came down one summer, ran into Blaine and they knew who the other was. I mean Blaine and Dawn are like twins, give or take a few things, so he couldn't be wrong, obviously…" She pauses again. "Carter was friendly and everything and then shit hit the fan when he found out who Blaine was related to and they have…really similar personalities, which makes this whole feud even more interesting. But Carter is _vicious,_ and he can get violent, like he wouldn't attack anyone, except inside of fight club, which I can't talk about, which I shouldn't even _know _about…" She rolls her eyes and mutters, "_Boys_," before speaking up again, "But he can also turn up the charm and…"

"Um…okay, is he going to be here this summer?" Kurt says, trying to turn the conversation to something else, because _what the fuck_?

"Not until New Years," Callie breathes a sigh of relief. "Unless he makes a surprise visit. He did that last summer."

"So, what does this have to do with glee club and the Warblers?" Kurt says, redirecting the conversation.

"Nothing really, sorry. Just a rant," Callie apologizes.

"More like a warning," Faith says, laughing darkly. Kurt raises an eyebrow and Faith huffs in frustration. "He's the only guy, the only _person_, that's ever broken Jamie's heart," she spits out, before cupping her mouth, saying, "Shit, I just said that out loud," into her palm.

"What?" Hope says, nearly tripping over her shoes as she stands up before sitting back down, patting down her slip.

"That's another story for another day," Callie says, so fast Kurt can hardly catch anything.

Faith and Callie share a glance then Faith clears her throat. "When Blaine got here a few years ago, everybody was instantly drawn to him. It just happened. The Warblers worship the ground he walks on and he's just…really likeable." She shrugs. "We elected him as co-captain with a senior and he was elected lead of the Warblers. And… he's so _good_ at performing." She clenches her fists. "He _loves_ it. And we didn't mind following him, because he listened, he loved to share the spotlight, in fact he _wanted_ to. He'd, like, demand duets and several people singing versus and we'd always vote him as at least one lead because he's _really good_. We all are, but he did a good job keeping everyone together."

"The first year he was here, he got the flu the week of Nationals," Callie cuts in. "Like, we knew he was sick, but he insisted and persisted we go anyways and a bunch of us were really young then and our leader was sick so we kind of _fell apart_ and we pulled out of Nationals."

"That's…really depressing," Kurt says.

"The Warblers made it the next year, even without Blaine on lead, but two of the Warblers- now ex-Warbler's got caught on camera with one of the judges at two separate times, engaged in _sexual activities_," Mercedes says, face twisting with degust over the whole situation.

"Which is ridiculous because it completely fucked the school over and since the co-ed choir didn't make it, we were shit out of luck. Like, that was our chance, again," Hope says, upset. "And it was _so stupid_ because shouldn't the judge get in trouble?"

"The third year, last year, we just didn't make it," Faith explains. "Maybe this coming year." She nudges Kurt. "See you then?"

"You're on." He says, and he smiles, but it isn't heartfelt at all, because he _doesn't want to leave_.

* * *

When Brooklyn arrives (sans Alex and Savannah, for once) ready to do whatever with Kurt's face, Kurt hasn't really said much of anything.

Why would Blaine suddenly quit singing on lead? He mentioned his father…but was it really that terrible? Kurt remembers the _he called me worthless_ conversation they had and he takes back that thought. _If I could give Blaine's dad a piece of his mind…_

And Carter? What's Carter's deal? Why did the girls sense the urge to bring that up? Why does he sound…dangerous?

Kurt really needs to stop thinking about everything, because tonight is about dressing up, looking good, and having fun (and hopefully snagging some alone time with Blaine, who he is _this close_ to locking in a room with him until he _fucking talks_).

"So," Kurt says amongst chatting girls, almost completely ready for the night. "Do these parties ever get…busted?"

"Not yet," Brooklyn says, close to Kurt's face. "We don't buy the alcohol. We just give whoever does our money. Jamie's older brother normally does and Puck has a fake ID…and well, this time around, Dawn and her friends are helping out because she's well over the age. Not to mention, Blaine's house is isolated. Cops never patrol over there." She studies Kurt's expression. His brows our furrowing, he knows. She meets his eyes. "Not that we're delinquents or anything. So, don't fret, hotstuff." She winks before she grips his face and turns his head. "You have such a gorgeous jaw line and cheekbones..." She hums. "You're tall and skinny too…" She pauses. "Have you ever considered modeling?"

He looks at her. "No, not really."

"You should let Blaine photograph you." She sounds mischievous, mouth quirking at the corners like she suspects something. "He does that in his spare time."

Kurt's silent for a moment. _I didn't know that about him…_He smiles and shakes his head.

She grips him more firmly. "I need you to stay still. I'm not going to mess this up." He stops moving immediately. "And your _complexion_…"

"Told you she'd like the freckles," Faith winks at him, sitting on her bed.

"Yeah, not covering those with anything _but_ glitter," Brooklyn chuckles. She grabs a brush and dabs it into some silvery-white powder. "Now, let me work some magic…"

* * *

Everyone is ecstatic to see Dawn again as they steadily arrive at the party. More importantly, everyone is ecstatic to finally return to the Anderson-Lee mansion for _this_ party.

Because there's never any parties like this.

They've even a hired photographer to take professional photos, because these outfits are (normally) works of art not ready to be forgotten so soon. So flashes of light, music playing, bartenders tending the bar, and it's hardly begun.

Dawn is dressed in a skimpy black dress with so much dark eye makeup it'd look silly (and slutty) on anyone but her, but because it's her, it looks _sexy_. Blaine's really happy he's not her older brother, because Lord knows he would have said something by now (Cooper still does and she's almost _23 years old_). The two siblings stand on the stairs, watching the party with Santana, dressed in red with a feathered, sequined, silk mask to match; Jeff as Spiderman, and David with a suit and batman-like mask right beside him (Sam is off somewhere in his own made up superhero costume ), sipping…sparkling wine.

How classy of them.

Jamie announces his arrival, clothed in nothing but his gold boxer briefs and golden mask and a layer of gold, glittery paint, flanked by Sebastian (in all black, clothed _thankfully_) and Brian (also in all black, looking like Zorro with the cape and mask and _everything_), shouting, "Dawn fucking Anderson."

He's so loud, everyone turns to him and cheers for Dawn, which prompts Blaine to raise his glass, point at her and say, "Broadway star." She curtsies and looks at Jamie the second everyone's attention is elsewhere. "Nice to see you, _Jameson_. Looking hot, as usual, I see." She leans over the railing as he walks closer to look up at her.

"You too, hot as hell," he says, all sexy and under his breath and he even reaches for her fingers.

She pulls away, smirking. "Blaine give you any bruises recently?" Blaine nearly tosses her down the stairs at that, merely shaking his head in response instead.

Jamie smirks right back. "No, but for some reason, I think he wants to," he whispers conspiratorially. He turns his head to Blaine, pursing his lips.

"Damn right," Blaine says, sipping his drink casually. Santana's mouth falls open, gaping in shock. _So it begins,_ she thinks.

"Looking hot too, Blaine." Jamie winks. "You always knew how to wear a fucking suit and tie _like_ _a boss_."

"I know. But thank you," Blaine says, brushing invisible lint off his collar.

He knows he looks good. If he learned anything from being raised in a _rich as hell_ family, suit and tie were a must since he was a toddler. Having his sister do final touches always makes it so much better too. He picked the black slacks, vest, and jacket (which will probably be coming off…soon), white long sleeves and silver tie and pocket cloth. She picked the mask, half silver, half black with black motifs on the silver and silver motifs on the black. She sat him in front of his mirror and (lightly) gelled his hair, saying it looked _so fluffy I wanna die_ when she was done, bouncing around the room.

So, he looks like a movie star, but Jamie looks like a _fucking Greek God_. He knows that's what he was going for, but nonetheless_, damn it, Jamie_.

"Getting real tired of this weird ass tension between you guys," David says, impatiently checking his phone to see if his girlfriend has even left Savannah's yet.

Of course, Savannah, as some sexed up version of MJ with a Spiderman-design mask, and Alex, in her full on Wonder woman wardrobe, choose that moment to enter, and their boyfriends are taken away into the crowd.

Puck, sans Finn, reappears to greet Jamie, and Blaine really should have a talk with him, because Puck is in his Star Wars underwear, a light saber clipped to his hip with a plain black mask, shirtless of course, and _now is not the time._

But, it is, because Jamie and Puck stand on a table, down a glass of some concoction of something to the cheers of everyone (including Blaine, he does love the atmosphere of these parties, of course). Jamie bows "Let's get this party started while we can…"

"Hell to the yeah," Puck yells. "Line up, girls…"

Jamie smirks. "And guys."

Puck rolls his eyes before raising his hands up, a huge bottle of berry vodka in his hands. "Shots all around."

"Oh my fucking God," Santana says, but she too, is heading downstairs, dragging Dawn, who drags Blaine. "I'm friends with these punks?" She yells over the music to Dawn and Blaine.

Blaine laughs, pulling her close. "Things I ask myself every day…"

Dawn whisper-shouts to Blaine. "Jamie's abs are looking hella good tonight. I mean look at the way the light hits them _just right…"_

Blaine forces a glare. "I might actually smack you for real this time, _asshole_."

* * *

They finish a partial shot line when Brooklyn arrives, literally parting the crowd as the _god damned Queen of the Damned_, Nick as Lestat by her side. Brooklyn has the near-exact replica of the designs on the bodice of Akasha's costume and a tall mask to go with it. Nick even has the whole look down pat too: an unbuttoned white shirt, fake fangs, black leather pants, pale makeup and dark eye shadow (done by his girlfriend) with a simple black eye-mask.

They look absolutely beautiful together.

Jack Sparrow by Lonely Island is currently being sung obnoxiously by a few Warblers, but Santana stops them and shouts over the music and says the thoughts of everyone there, "Hottest couple ever just walked in folks. Round of applause." She gets what she asks for and greets the two before joining Blaine, Dawn, Jeff, Savannah, and now Jamie temporarily on the stairs, again, because they're still missing some key guests.

Yep. Summer and her bitches from hell enter and Blaine hovers behind his sister, who makes no attempt to hide just how she feels about Summer. "Well look who came from the street corner…"

Jamie, who's actually on the other side of the stairs, looking up at them as they lean over the railing, offers Dawn a high five.

Summer is wearing a really short, skin tight red dress and an obnoxious feather mask to match. Lynn and Victoria look the same, except Lynn's wearing blue and Victoria's in green and they look like seriously sexed up, grown up _Powerpuff Girls_.

Summer turns to Dawn and crosses her arms. "_Ha ha. _Look who came from the street corner beside mine," she says before disappearing in the crowd.

Dawn lunges but Blaine holds her back, whispers to her, angry. "Just hope you get her alone when the lights go out."

Summer waves to Blaine and _okay that's a really hot dress, god damn it hormones_. And the second she passes, Dawn chuckles evilly. "She better hope that's _not _what happens." She scans the room before tugging on Brooklyn who's passing by them with Nick again. "Brook, where is my absolute favorite, _better than everyone in this joint_, Café Noir crew."

Brooklyn smiles fondly, watches Summer and _her girls_. "Looks like some other people are arriving fashionably late and not Queen B over there." She points her thumb over her shoulder, turning to Nick with his arm around her waist, grinning just as wickedly.

Blaine's been too busy being a host to really think about it, but he knows Kurt isn't here, and he really wants to see him and drag him away before Jamie can. And now he's nervous and his palms are sweaty and his heart is beating fast because Hope, Mercedes and Callie just walked in.

"About time!" Dawn says, grinning.

The girls look stunning- elegant, classy.

Santana greets Hope, obviously looking her over from head and toe, and asks her if she wants a drink, pulling her away as Hope quickly waves to Blaine and blows a kiss to Dawn.

Sam suddenly appears out of nowhere like Mercedes summoned him without actually doing so and this stupid, charming asshole, who's learned quite a bit from Blaine, pops up in his ridiculous get up, holds his hand out to Mercedes, she laughs, and asks her to dance. She waves to Blaine, winks, before disappearing.

"When did that happen?" Puck says, double-fisted drinker now, drinking out of both, when he just freezes as he looks towards the door and the straw slides from his mouth as he looks towards the door. "Holy Mother of God."

Dawn gets to Hope first, but not before Blaine gets a glimpse of her. She looks incredible in all blue with a lace mask that covers the top half of her face and her hair, like some classic actress and she's wearing massive heels, so she can meet Dawn eye to eye (and those have to be huge heels; Blaine cringes when he looks at her shoes, actually, because Dawn's heels are not small either). Dawn's dragged away by one of her friends, but she manages a, "I'm so happy to see you," to Faith before she disappears.

Faith sort of stands there and mutters, "Screw this," and walks into the masses by herself, but not until she's intercepted by Puck.

Puck looks like a puppy and she blushes when he's suddenly there, complimenting her. "Baby, you look gorgeous."

"Enough with the baby thing, Puck." She rolls her eyes and tries to push past him, but he moves in front of her.

"Um…what about sweet sunshine of my life, moon and sun…um, _darling_."

"You need to stop watching all those classic movies and musicals Blaine has." She smiles at Blaine and he gapes at her.

"Thanks for that, Faith."

Puck's still persistent. "Can I at least walk you over to Callie?"

She thinks about this, and then shrugs, smiling slightly. "Okay," she says, sighing, fake exasperated. "I guess I can do that."

Jamie is, of course, the one that asks her before Blaine can. "Where's Kurt?"

"He's freaking out a bit," she shouts over the music- Nelly's "Hot In Herre" playing (and Blaine dares a glance and sees David and Jeff getting down on another table…Jesus, _his friends_). "He felt the need to go pick up some sort of something for the party, just as a gift to the hosts."

Blaine smiles fondly. "It's not that kind of party." He's slowly sliding upstairs because now he's freaking out, because he can't hide anything from Kurt anymore tonight.

Faith grins. "I know. He went on about sparkling cider or something. I can't for the life of my figure out why he's nervous."

Callie reappears. "Who says anything about him being nervous? He's going to make an entrance without even knowing it, so I think, somehow, he planned this."

Blaine _really can't wait_ so he vanishes upstairs to fix up in the bathroom (although, he's perfectly dressed up, nothing out of place), with a plan to creep back in down the back stairs…later.

* * *

Kurt hovers in the foyer, setting the bottle of something with a few other gifts on the table. Aware that just in the other room he sees and hears _madness_. Katy Perry's 'E.T.' playing. There's even flashing lights and it's very hypnotic and it _feels like a party_

When he enters, he feigns confidence and tilts his chin out. He's stunned when he moves in between the crowds and people _look _and_ talk_ and he's going to ignore it, although most of what he picks up is really positive.

It's kind of a big deal. The new kid showing up at the first party, where everyone is in attendance and he feels small, but like all flashing signs are pointed towards him, and it's a slightly awkward situation. He's looking for somebody he recognizes, _anybody_.

There's suddenly gold flash of _something_ in front of him and said person nearly splashes his drink over when Kurt looks at him.

Jamie's entranced, staring down at Kurt, and when he greets him, it's completely new and it just sounds _sexy_ and _oh fuck_ tonight is going to be interesting. "_Jesus fuck."_

* * *

Blaine's not sure how these things work out, but he comes back downstairs the moment Kurt gets there, lights flashing, bodies close.

And then he sees him.

He's so subtly dressed, but not really, and he _sticks out_. Not that Blaine would, you know, not notice Kurt if he was in the room with him…

He looks like heaven on earth, but he looks like _sin_ too, and if that isn't Kurt to Blaine than he doesn't know what is.

_Could you be the devil?_

_Could you be an angel?_

He had to do a double take. That's what you have to do at these parties, sometimes, but he _knows_ it's him, _knows it._

Kurt really is all hard lines and slight muscles, like Dawn said, and Blaine _likes_ that, of course he does. And he's never seen so much skin before on Kurt, and it's just Kurt's arms, but it's kind of driving Blaine crazy and…

He's…he's dancing with Jamie.

_Fuck this._ Blaine pushes through the crowds, gets closer and the closer he gets the more he sees. Jamie is really close to Kurt and Kurt's fairly content, laughing at something Jamie is saying. Something grabs at Blaine's heart and squeezes and he really just wants Kurt with him, right now.

Kurt is coated with sparkles around his eyes. He wearing silver mascara and liner and Blaine can see that his cheeks are lightly powdered and his skin has a shine to it. There's glitter in his hair and he looks like some human-snow-nymph hybrid, like he's from another world and those clothes are really fucking tight, Jesus Christ.

_You're from a whole other world_

_A different dimension_

Nope, _nope_, Jamie's touching his arms and Blaine's had it. He's at Kurt's back now, taps his shoulder and holds out his hand as Kurt turns, face morphing into a grin when he sees Blaine.

"May I have this dance?"

_You open my eyes_

_And I'm ready to go_

_Lead me into the light_

This grabs quite a bit of attention, but mostly people shrug it off. Jamie gives Blaine a look that clearly says, _I have no fucking idea what's gotten into you. Why the fuck did you just cut into my dance_?

Blaine ignores him for a second, before shooting him a look that says, _he's something I want, and I want him bad, and you can't understand right now, but I want him to be mine and I'm going to be his…_

Jamie catches this and his eyes widen with shock even as Blaine squeezes Kurt's hand and disappears to another section of the dance floor.

Blaine smiles at Kurt and Kurt looks so happy to see him and he knows they should talk, but he's just _so happy_ and it makes _Blaine_ happy and his mouth splits into an even wider grin. But Kurt's hasn't really moved now and he's just _staring_. "You look _so good_."

* * *

Blaine looks really good.

Like _really fucking good_.

And Kurt feels like he's in some sort of cheesy, but sexy movie, because he was dancing really close to Jamie and Jamie's body was _there_ and _holy shit if I wasn't so attracted to someone else, I might actually climb that like a tree._

Kurt's not sure what this is coming from. Probably the shot he and the girls took right before they came inside.

Blaine looks like some sort of twisted prince- suit and tie, a _silver_ tie, like they matched without knowing it. With his mask and his hair was styled, like he wears it during the school year apparently, he looks like a 50s movie star. Kurt is _so_ into that he has to think of something else, like all the half-naked girls he was around earlier, just so he doesn't pop anything that would increase the tightness in his pants.

That there is another issue. _Tucking_ had been a near disaster. He spent a _very_ long time in the bathroom trying to get it _just right_ and squeeze into these pants, that so happen to be practically painted on. If he wasn't such a pro at wearing clothes like this, he might have actually cut off his circulation by now and passed out. That would've helped with unexpected "boner popping," but _fucking seriously,_ does anybody see what Puck and Jamie are wearing?

And another thing: this feels romantic. Blaine asked him to dance. Some classic waltz wasn't playing in the background, but it felt like a fairytale moment and he's just so happy Blaine's around him again, vying for some alone time with him.

There is something _so_ sexy about all of the masks. Kurt knows he's with Blaine, he knows who basically everyone he's met is. Yet, here's still some sort of mystery because all of your attention is to that person's eyes if you're close enough, and Blaine's are gorgeous.

He's not exactly sure where to put his hands. It's like hugging Blaine for the first time all over again, except they're moving, swaying, and Blaine's hands are on his waist and he feels anchored all over again.

"I missed you," Blaine says, with _those eyes_ and…_oh okay_, _the mask definitely draws attention to his mouth too. _When he speaks, it's so sweet and out of nowhere that Kurt almost swoons.

"Aww," he says, softly, draping his arms over Blaine's shoulders and nuzzling into his neck, not pressed against him, but close enough. "I missed you too." He balls his hands into fists against Blaine's suit, squishing the fabric between his fingers, trying not to cry because _damn it, Blaine, just fucking __**tell me**_**.**

"I thought you'd wear a suit," Blaine says, voice shaky and muffled by Kurt's neck.

"Surprise," Kurt chuckles and he feels Blaine vibrate in response with a laugh.

Yeah, they need to talk.

* * *

Kurt's dragged away from Blaine by his girls the second the next song starts playing. Wobble by VIC .

With that song beginning there's a rush of people and a near-perfect line dance formation. Basically everyone is dancing to this song. Kurt's trying to pick up the moves from Blaine's sister, Dawn, who's right beside him.

Kurt was instantly drawn to Dawn, kind of the same way he was to Blaine- personality and looks. I mean, he's not into girls, but she _is _really beautiful. She looks so much like Blaine that it's startling. They have the same color eyes, but hers are bigger and her lips are fuller, but her skin is the same shade, they have the same smile (he saw that in the photographs Blaine showed him) and the same bump on the bridge of their nose.

They could almost be twins, except she's nearly five years older.

She's very easy to be around too, like Blaine, and Kurt completely understands why people are so fond of the Anderson siblings.

Kurt has a drink shoved in his face when he takes a breather with Callie and Hope. It's something fruity and he sucks it down, ignoring the warning he was given on the way here, _if it's fruity it sneaks up on you._

He's a little light headed and he's suddenly draping himself over Callie and Hope, talking about how they're all _hot bitches _tonight and he feels good, but he's sure he's already tipsy.

Actually, more than tipsy, because suddenly he's gyrating in a line of girls to Britney Spears 'Slave For You,' sharing another drink with Callie during.

He's probably approaching drunk because Cyclone by Baby Bash is playing and Kurt can't find Blaine so he settles for Jamie, because he wants to switch dancing partners.

Jamie's chatting up someone in a corner. Kurt's hands are instantly on Jamie's back and Jamie turns around. _Oh God_, he's talking to the Tyler Hoechlin look alike from the other day and both boys are staring at him, smiling.

"Hi, there," he says to Tyler Hoechlin look alike, hands still on Jamie. "I remember you."

"I remember _you_," Hottie Hoechlin look-alike says, tilting his drink to him.

"Do you want to dance…?" It comes out in a rush and Kurt's…Kurt needs to sober up but he's having _fun_. He can't find Blaine and he wants to dance with _Blaine_, but this'll do. "You too," he looks up at Jamie, grinning, hands resting on his chest now, looking down at his pecs. "You and I…we…we should totally dance too."

"Gladly," Jamie says, nodding to Hoechlin look-alike and suddenly Kurt's spinning around, dragging Jamie along. His back's to him and Jamie is happily putting his hands on his waist and _oh,_ look alike is in front of him and there's another broad chest _right in front of him_, unfortunately covered by a gray shirt

Kurt's still getting handsy. "Oh…this is…this is nice," he stumbles into look-alike. Then he's between them and Jamie's guiding his hips and Kurt actually smacks his hand and says, "I know…I know how to move my…my hips, okay?" He slurs and points his finger at Jamie.

So he does, he moves his hips and guides Jamie's hands back to his waist, a little uncoordinated, and his hands are on hottie look alike's and…_what is he doing?_

* * *

"Oh My God." Santana has to admit she feels the urge to plaster Kurt with alcohol more often because he's either really fucking horny (and he's a teenage boy, so no surprise there) or he likes to be touched and _touch,_ and that's amplified with the alcohol.

Santana's been chatting up girls and _Hope_ all night. She's danced with her best friends, mostly Blaine, she's shook her _thang_ with Hope (and she might actually get a date if she tries a bit harder to lure her in).

Faith hasn't noticed Kurt dancing like _that_ yet, and Santana really has no idea where Finn is. He _is_ here. She saw him twice- first when he arrived with Puck and again when he greeted Kurt and Faith. Oh, there he is, with Puck, David, and Alex a few feet away. Faith could be anywhere.

The dance floor is packed, but none of them are that oblivious (like Finn is) to the new guy grinding against two guys. Kurt looks like he's about o kiss Jamie and _where the fuck is Blaine_?

Santana loves Blaine, but she really, _really_ wants to see him riled up over this.

It's such a glorious thing to see.

She gets her wish not even two seconds later.

* * *

This is the third time that night Blaine has had to escape Summer's advances.

He finally managed to tell Dawn it was almost lights out time and they need to make an announcement. Then she proceeded to go on and on about how _you were so right about Kurt, I love him_ _and he's fucking beautiful and holy shit get on that now, because Lord knows I can think of two other guys besides you that haven't really checked out anyone else but him._

That's when Blaine races out to the dance floor, pushes through some people, and sees Kurt between Jamie and…what's his face. Dawn's friend that looks like that guy from _Teen Wolf_.

He's beside Santana and she's smirking when he says, "When did that happen?"

"A minute ago. Kurt's a little…touchy when he's drunk." She leans forward and whispers into his ear, "If you were actually dating him, this could be avoided and he'd happily be all over you since Lord knows you'd hardly leave his side. Just…keep an eye out, lover boy."

Blaine never gets jealous. He had Kurt with him earlier, but Kurt is literally pressed between two guys and his _hips_, like who can move their hips like that? Rolls and twists and pivots…and he's _so handsy_ too.

Jeff is headed upstairs with Savannah in tow and pauses beside Blaine. "Dude, I am _this close_ to joining in on that."

Blaine grabs him by the collar and Jeff looks amused and shocked at the same time, eyes wide, smiling "I won't, don't worry." Then he's gone.

Kurt's mouth is way too close to Jamie's and he looks really blissed out and Blaine's basically _had it_.

Thankfully, his sister reads his mind. "Lights out soon, guys, so go find something else to do _somewhere else_. Take a damn _walk_."

* * *

Kurt hadn't actually realized before the announcement that people were scattered throughout the house. He even saw a few of his friends slip upstairs to go talk or _something._ And now, people are walking around.

Kurt managed to pry himself from Jamie and sexy-look alike, because Jamie offered to go somewhere with him, and Kurt's a little drunk, but sober enough to know he doesn't want Jamie, he wants _Blaine_.

So, he wanders, looking for Blaine upstairs. He turns down a hall after walking around for some time and its empty and suddenly…

Lights out.

_Let the games begin._

* * *

A/N: Reviews are wonderful and make my day! I honestly can't tell you how much it means to hear that people enjoy this story. So please leave 'em. =)

I foreshadowed a tiny bit with a character mentioned…heeheehee

Anyways, who's gonna end up with who in the next chapter? Should be interesting. ;)


	6. Gotta Be Compatible, Take Me to My Limit

Disclaimer: lalalala you know. The chapter title is from Pony- Ginuwine. The songs playing at the party are mentioned as they play. A certain scene has two characters reciting lyrics from Pony- Ginuwine (or whatever version you prefer. Far's cover is my favorite ;)) Jeff and David recite lyrics to a bunch of songs I don't own and I don't really feel like listing them all.

**A/N: Let me take the time to say this before anything else: I was shocked and devastated when I woke up the day after I posted the previous chapter to news of Cory Monteith's death. I am still at a loss for words, but I send all my love and support to his family and friends, the cast, his fans (I'm one of them), and Lea Michele. I am heartbroken for everyone that knew him. I am devastated.**

**And it's extremely difficult because Finn is still a character in this story, even though he's a minor one. I love writing the scenes between him and Kurt, and there will be more, but how I'll handle that, I don't know. This chapter took a while because it was **_**so difficult**_** to write about a world where he exists, which is one of the main reasons why this is so late.**

That terrible, dreadful news aside, I hope I can bring some joy to you guys because I am so excited to share this chapter with you. Thank you to **berithalkolikes**, who was inspiration for this: basically, what I wanted to happen, is happening, just a little quirk of when these things happen, called _lights out hour_. And, I realize I could've made the lights out like something that happened-like the lights _actually went out_, but I didn't come to this conclusion until the day after I posted the last chapter. I hope I didn't drive some of you away…

**Warnings: **two certain boys get a little heated (okay, a lot heated, very _very _heated) and Pony by Ginuwine is somehow used with that (although when I wrote this I was thinking about the version of Pony by Far which I think is sexier). Teens drinking and partying. Kurt is _still_ drunk.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Gotta Be Compatible, Takes Me to My Limits**

Kurt's bathed in darkness and it doesn't help any that his head is swimming because of the alcohol.

_I'm never doing this again…_

(That's what they all say)

Thankfully, he has a wall to guide him.

He still has no idea where he is but he knows he's far away from the main part of the house, _somewhere_. He turns yet another corner, passes a sitting area, and runs smack into someone so hard that they fall against a wall.

_Huh._

* * *

Faith ran as far as she could from the crowd downstairs and any _haters_, because Lord knows she'd rather be left alone, or with her friends, or _anyone, _except those _bitches_.

She stumbles into the mini-kitchen with a mini-bar on the second floor, and curses the Anderson-Lee's because _how much money do you actually have? Christ._

She doesn't want to be alone, necessarily, she just wants someone interesting to talk to.

She helps herself to water, looks around in the dark, sort of hoping the figure that's approaching is Kurt because at least he'll be entertaining because he's _drunk as hell_, but the figure is not as slender and she sees a distinct lack of coiffed hair.

Then she sees the hair, sees _a mohawk_, and rolls her eyes. "You have got to be kidding me," she mutters._ "Puck_?"

Puck startles and she knows he's grinning. "You just broke the rules, princess."

She lays her head on the table, hiding her face, moaning over this case of bad luck (_or so she thinks_). "This would be something that happens to me."

* * *

Sam was smart with this. Very smart.

He gave _no shits_ about the "haters" watching him and Mercedes, like _are you for real for dating her_, and he's been wooing her like a princess…no, _a queen_, all night.

Blaine does give good advice, surprisingly (or not), and Sam's had Mercedes smiling from the moment he took her hand, which is all he wanted.

It was kind of out of nowhere when this crush started. They're in glee club together and he's well aware that she has talent that bursts through the roof, but one day, she just caught his eye, stood out to him among a sea of mostly carbon copies or stereotypical "hot" teenagers. Simply a secret smile exchanged between them and he was smitten.

Trying to convince Mercedes he was actually into her, especially with the company he kept and the crowd she was a part of, that'd been difficult.

He hasn't kissed her yet, unfortunately, and he knows she's nervous about being alone with him in the hallway. She even let him know, instantly, "Sam, nothing shady is going to happen, okay?"

"Nothing has to happen. Just…hang with me?" He says, shyly. "Talk to me. Listen to my impersonations? Or not?" He smiles widely.

"I _do_ love those, you dork," she laughs as he reaches for her hand. She twines their fingers together. "Okay, talk to me then."

He leans against the wall, dramatically. "Tell me your dreams?"

She laughs because he sounds _so cheesy_. "Why don't you start by telling me yours?"

* * *

Jeff and David get separated from their girlfriends and nearly run into everything together as they stumble around upstairs. They're a little drunk and Jeff is the most uncoordinated person in the world when this happens (which is hilarious because he dances like a pro). They intend to spend the night purposely running into other people, being noisy and annoying (not much different from how they normally are), as they've done the past couple of years, but when they collapse on the couch in one of the sitting rooms, giggling, they fall on top of a smaller, more delicate body.

And the game is pretty much over because the body squeals, pushes them onto the floor, and they're a mass of wild limbs, laughing loudly as the figure says, "Fucking seriously? Watch where you're going!" The body heaves with a laugh and there's a flash of thigh and Jeff looks up from on top of David, who is struggling to push him off, thrashing around.

"Dawn Anderson. This must be my lucky night."

She smiles and it sticks out stark white in the darkness.

David shoves Jeff off and sits in front of the couch, resting against it, as Jeff lays face first on the couch next to Dawn, who quickly moves her legs. "What I can't understand," David says, sitting up straighter, "Is why you couldn't just _pretend _the power went out?"

"What would be the fun in that?"

"The element of _faux surprise_," David says. "You know people are going to have sex."

"Um, not in this house they won't," she says, laying her legs over Jeff's head. He moves around, grabs her legs and sits up.

"This is a dream come true," Jeff sighs.

Dawn almost kicks him in the face when he taps his fingers against her knee. "We're both taken. And I'm pretty sure I'll be engaged soon."

David and Jeff turns towards her in the darkness, mouths dropping open. "Does Blaine know?" David squeaks.

"Oh my God, I'm not engaged!" She says, annoyed. "But, I might be, soon. And I'm sure Blaine's waiting for it to happen." She rolls her eyes. "He's a closeted romantic when it comes to that."

David chuckles. "I wouldn't say that. He's not a closeted _romantic_." David winks at this, but because they can't see him his words don't have the effect he was hoping for.

Jeff shifts, directing their attention to him. "Are you sure I can't get a kiss out of this? _Just one_?" He pleads.

"Um, no, Jeff," Dawn says, reaching around blindly to pat his head. "Sorry."

Another person stumbles into the room with them, plastered, and trips over David. When she sit up and apologizes, giggling, before trying to move on, not sure who she tripped over, she stops and turns around. "Did I just trip over David?" She feels around over his head, brushing against the rough hair there and he swats her away.

"Fucking seriously?" David says, trying to stand up, but falling again and the person with him drops to the floor beside him. "We end up with _her_ too."

"Shoot me." Jeff says, hiding his face in Dawn's lap, briefly, before she twists away from him.

Dawn grins. "I think it's just perfect." She turns towards the new arrival. "Don't you think, _Summer_?"

_Head bitch_ turns to her and spits out, "I really hoped this was Blaine's room, but I got you guys."

"Don't think you're doing us any favors," David says, tone bitter. "We feel the same way."

"You realize you just said that to his sister, right, Summer?" Jeff says, body shaking from laughter he's desperately trying to contain.

"Don't worry, she couldn't win me over if she tried," Dawn says, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

* * *

Santana ran to the bathroom first, mainly because she had to pee, but also because it's safer than being out in the halls. She usually likes randomly winding up with bi-curious or bi-sexual girls, or lesbians, but she kind of has her sights set on one girl in particular.

Soon, she gets a guest, who feels along the walls, and said guest is female and certainly much taller and Santana really hopes its Hope.

_(Ha ha. __**Hopes**__ it's Hope_).

She knows the dress the girl is wearing and she _knows_ Hope's shape, so it's no question, for once.

* * *

Kurt's disoriented and he's trying not to giggle as he reaches for the person with him in hopes said person will hold him up.

His hands are grasping and something feels really familiar about the way this person's hands feel. Something feels _right_ too, so when a still dazed Kurt successfully places his hands on this person's shoulders, feeling the fabric, hands running along the lines and said person's hands are holding tightly to his waist, Kurt feels _okay_ in doing more.

He runs his hands along this person's neck, feels stubble graze his fingertips. He feels the lines of cheekbones, and runs his fingers along the edge of the mask, reveling in how _naughty_ this feels. He sees the flicker of really thick eyelashes blinking and said person takes his hands, grips it, and runs his thumb along Kurt's wrist. Kurt slides his hand to the curve of this man's lips and he feels a soft, plush full mouth, traces the lips with his fingers and feels the body react with a shiver. A faint kiss is placed on his fingertips before the hands remove his. Kurt's hands hang limply at his side, because he _knows _who this is, he knows the body in front of him and he _knows _the feel of those lip brushing against his fingers, and he's pretty sure his partner knows who he is, but he wants to keep playing this game.

Fingertips slide across his face, along his mask, across his cheekbones, tracing the skin pulled over the bone, before running along his nose to his mouth. He kisses the tip of the finger running along his lips.

"I take it you've made your mind up, now, _Blaine_?" Kurt holds his breath. If he's wrong, if he _is_ just an experiment (even though a big part of knows he's not), this…this will _not_ end well.

The body in front of him gasps out a breathy laugh and Kurt sees teeth in the dark and he _knows_ that laugh. He smiles back. "I think I have, actually, _Kurt_."

Kurt tingles all the way to his toes as Blaine grips his hand and leads him through the door to his bedroom.

* * *

Faith is surprised that Puck sits across from her at the bar, rests his hands on the table, and doesn't make any move to touch her.

"I figured you'd try and be over me by now, Puckerman."

"I respect, you, sweetheart. More than any of the other girls…"

This makes her feel cold, _ice cold_. "You should always respect women, Puck."

"I know…and I do, really." Faith wishes she could see his face because watching someone's expression change is key in picking up on the truth behind their words and what they _really_ feel. She narrows her eyes and she knows he can feel the burn from her gaze. "Maybe not as well as I should, yeah, I'll give you that, but you…you're different."

"And why am I different, Puck?" She says and it comes out much snappier than she expected. "So _different_ that you've been pursuing me since you started school here, despite the many conquests you've had along the way?"

"You haven't actually said a full-blown, serious "no" yet, so I'm not giving up on you, Hummel. You're…_different_." He sounds cocky, as usual.

"Please do elaborate."

"You're like…the strawberry in Neapolitan ice-cream…"

She rolls her eyes, smiles slightly, because _what the hell is he even saying_? But, she realize this must be Puck-speak, or Puck trying to be romantic, so she lets it go and sort of, _kind of_, gets what he's saying."Nobody likes the strawberry, Puck."

"Well, _I_ do, it's my favorite," he says, slumping in the chair, offended. "And those other girls, they're like…the norm- _Vanilla or Chocolate_. Then you're added to the mix and you stick out. Like, I don't go for you first, because I feel like saving the best for last and it just takes a while to get there when you really want the strawberry part."

This is cute, in a Puck sort of way. Faith wants to scold herself for thinking of that, but this is very…charming. The _Puck _version of charming. "Um…okay."

"You don't take crap from anyone too. You don't just give in like most of the girls here do. There's the few of you that don't fall for my charms and you haven't given in and you're…like a chase for me. I like that you can be bitchy. I like that you sing really fucking good, like Christina Aguilera or some shit." Faith blushes because _that_ is praise, even though she knows she does not have Christina's range. "You don't, I don't know, follow the _status quo _of the people here. You don't try to stick out in a crowd, but _you do_. You do for me."

Something inside Faith awakens at that and she covers up those butterflies fluttering about and _that warmth_ by saying, "Are you drunk?"

"Nah. I sobered up the second I realized it was you."

"…Charming."

"Can I ask you something then?" She looks up, stares at the silhouette (quickly becoming a detailed figure she can see in the dark), and hopes somehow he gets that she's telling him to continue. "Why is it that you won't date me? Is it because who I hang out with? My rep? I mean, I'm the bees knees and the ladies love me but…I wouldn't even care if I got to date you."

"I…Puck…it's not about…okay, you know what, screw it, it is about the "status quo" here. And you just…you come off as offensive and I know that's who you are. I mean, I remember you performing Sweet Caroline and you sang that duet with Mercedes and you're really talented, and your offensively sexy side shows off in most of the performances, but those times…I really saw you. And I know that both sides are you, I guess, it's just reconciling both sides and accepting this is the way you are? I think that's my problem."

"It is. And I ain't gonna change for anyone…But, I've been into you for years…" He reaches out and holds his hand palm up for her to take. She hesitates, before sliding her hand across the bar and clasping his hand in hers.

"I know. I definitely know. But I don't…I don't look Summer or Victoria…"

"You've got better boobs," he chuckles.

She removes her hand, laughs quietly and hides her head in her hands. "Oh my God."

"Just saying."

* * *

Mercedes and Sam have decided to sit to the floor and he he's simply holding her hand and looking at her in the dark, happy no one can intervene, or bother them. He rarely gets time alone with her, because they have conflicting schedules, and he's tired of pretending.

So, they sit and talk. They talk about the future, about their friends, reminisce and talk about how exciting it is now that senior year is almost upon them.

Sam stays deep in their conversation and what Mercedes is saying, like he hasn't really before with girls he's been interested in.

What is happening? Is it time to finally crush those stupid "rules" their school has seemingly placed upon everyone?

Yeah, he thinks so.

* * *

Jeff makes an executive decision to ignore Summer and serenade Dawn, who is trying her hardest not to laugh.

"So, not even if I sang you as a sexy song, would that work? That's how Blaine gets all the ladies and you get the men…"

Dawn resists the urge to hide beneath the many pillows inches from her head. "Oh my God, you're kidding right? I've had, what, all of two relationships and a few hookups…"

"_I would do anything for love…"_

"Jeff," she warns.

"No…too cheesy? _See I know just what you want and I know just what you need, girl_…"

"R. Kelly will definitely not win me over." _That's a fact._

David joins in. "I've got it," he pauses dramatically, before bursting into song, "_My neck, my back_…"

Dawn really does hide underneath the pillows this time and when she speaks it comes out muffled. "David, that's from a girl's POV."

He stills in the dark. "Shit," he mutters.

Jeff has thought plenty about this, and sings, "_Voulez vous coucher avec moi, ce soir_," slaughtering French.

"Just, please stop, Jeff." Dawn resurfaces, tosses the pillows at his body. "Do you even know what that means?"

"Um…no," Jeff says, puzzled. "But it was from that movie you like so much..." Dawn remains silent, because she really does not want to urge him on. "But I have one more…or two…"

Dawn groans, annoyed. "Jeff, _you're taken_. And this is even more ridiculous because you're wearing a Spiderman mask."

"Oh…yeah, forgot about that," he says, scratching his chin in thought again.

"_I wanna lick you from your head to your toes_…" David chimes in, laughing.

Dawn gives him a death glare she wishes he could see. "That is not an appropriate song to sing to me or anyone, _ever_."

"_She's nothing like the girl you've ever seen before, I'm trying to find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectful_!" David sings loudly. "_Damn you's a sexy bitch!"_

"Didn't you guys pin that song for me a while ago? That might work…"

"Why exactly are you guys doing this?" Summer says, suddenly, and Dawn can see her head is in her hands, like she's nursing her hangover too early.

"Trying to ignore you, to be honest," Jeff says, shrugging. He turns to Dawn. "I have one more…"

"Please no."

"_I'll take you to the candy shop, let you lick the_…"

"I will punch you in the face tomorrow when you're both completely sober, so you can remember it."

* * *

Hope joins Santana on the floor to the bathroom, and they just _talk_, casually, no guards up, no one around watching their every move.

It's the first time Santana's been this comfortable with someone of the same sex since Brittany. It's scary and exciting and she feels _so much_.

Hope is everything she didn't know she wanted: she's witty, kind (and bitchy, but aren't we all?), and she can _talk_. Santana's happy to listen to her, but finds herself drawn into the conversation as well, ready to talk and _share_, both of them facing each other and leaning against the cabinets.

Every once in a while Hope's mask will catch in the candlelight and she's just _so beautiful_.

Santana is not a romantic, not like Blaine, or Sam or anyone, really, but she…kind of wants to, just a little bit, for Hope. So, she sucks it up and reaches for Hope's hand, thinking, _if Blaine can take a chance with someone he would've thought he'd never be into (you know, __**a guy**__), I can easily ask Hope out._

So she does. "Would you like to go on a date with me?" It's loud in the stillness of the room, echoes across the tiles and walls. She tenses and fidgets with his fingers. "I don't do this asking out thing. But, I don't know, dinner just sounds nice? Maybe a kiss when I drop you off…or you can drop me off," she waves her hand, breathless. "Doesn't matter."

Hope opens her mouth, stutters, "I uh…I…"

"Or not, if you're not interested then, yeah, I'll back off. _I knows my limits_," she chuckles nervously.

Hope reaches for her hand and squeezes, staring at her in the dark. "I was hoping you'd ask me, but I never thought you actually would."

Santana grins as Hope lays her head against her shoulder. It's the first time Santana doesn't feel the need to fill the silence with sharp remarks or words, except, well, she _has_ to say, "We are going to be the hottest bitches going out to dinner tomorrow, _shit_."

Hope laughs and it rumbles through her body. Santana feels the tremors and Hope's laugh is contagious, so she joins her, happy.

* * *

Kurt's draped all over Blaine, giggling, as Blaine supports his weight when they enter his bedroom and go downstairs. Blaine's a little tipsy but Kurt…Kurt is fast approaching _gone_, to be honest, and as skinny as he is, he's still very much _a man_ with _muscles_ and he's tall, so he's like lead.

Blaine's incredibly happy though because sheer luck pushed Kurt right into his arms tonight. They haven't been able to see much of each other since Kurt first got here, and Blaine is determined to get some alone time, even if it's only an hour.

Maybe they could just stay here even after the lights go up? Kurt could sleep over (okay Finn agreed to take him home and Burt would _not_ be a happy man, Blaine's sure, so that's a big, fat _no_).

But, Blaine has to be a gracious host alongside his sister, so whatever happens this hour he better make the most of it, because he'll have to return to the party right after.

He bypasses his bed and Kurt says, giggling, very close to Blaine's ear," You…we should got there, to your _bed_," he tries to point but misses his step and falls harder against Blaine.

Blaine really _would_ like to take Kurt to his bed but not like this.

_He would really like to take Kurt to his bed._

Yeah, he's made up his mind about this whole thing.

"Not tonight, dear," he says, chuckling, because Kurt is so clumsy and adorable right now (and _hot_, but he's trying not to think too hard about that). "To the couch."

"Oooo, the couch," Kurt says, excited and then his voice lowers, "That's where you made out with me…that was so _hot_, I probably would've let you go all the way, honestly, or let you…let you _get me off, _at least." His voice is breathy and sexy and Blaine almost drops him he's blushing that hard and his knees buckle and _okay, how is he going to deal with this situation?_

Blaine sets him on the couch and sits beside him, keeping a decent distance so he can avoid any _touching_. Except Kurt has other plans as he rolls on his back, nearly pulling Blaine down on top of him, "Come on, we can do more…"

Blaine's body is screaming to give in, and he probably will, soon, to be honest, but right now, he needs to try and talk to Kurt. Nothing too serious because Kurt is so, _so _drunk.

Blaine knows Kurt is surprisingly confident sober, but this is an entirely different level of confidence.

He pushes off of Kurt and says, "No, not…Kurt, I'm _really_ tipsy, but like, I…let's _talk,_ okay."

Kurt freezes, sits up, and turns to him. "Okay."

That was almost _too_ easy.

* * *

Faith still can't believe she's in this situation. "Okay, so you think I'm hot which is…yeah…I'm not, like self-conscious or anything, not really, but it's like…I don't look like the girls you go after…"

"Uh yeah you do, all the girls are for me," Puck says, matter-of-factly.

She resists the urge to roll her eyes. "Is it because I'm constantly turning you down that you want to date me? Because I'm hard to get?"

"I like you…" Puck says, crossing his arms, closing himself off, looking down. "Is it that difficult to understand?"

"Oh My God," Faith says, letting out a strained laugh. "We would never work." She catches his gaze. "And I am _not_ the tumble in the sack for one night kind of girl, Puck."

He arches an eyebrow, grins. "But you're not saying you wouldn't date me, you're saying we wouldn't work so," he leans back, arms crossed behind his head, smug. "…You _do_ like me."

"I do not."

"Do too!"

She huffs with frustration. "Why are we even talking about this?"

"Look I'm not good with this stuff," Puck says expression softening, leaning forward again. "This romantic shit, and all that, and everyone knows Sebastian and Jamie would beat my ass for even dating you."

"Jamie wouldn't, because of Kurt…"

_Well, it's true._

"That aside," Puck agrees, nodding, before continuing, "My reputation is based off of womanizing and popularity. I personally think you and Callie and the girls should be _popula_r…but you're not, because the fucking hot mean girls are what's attractive and shit, and you guys are just…_lame_." Faith glares. Puck quickly defends himself. "But you guys are cooler and _fucking awesome_. And, like, Summer is only in the choir because of Blaine. Bitch cannot sing." He shakes his head, then smiles at Faith. "But you can. You and Mercedes, definitely, and Hope and Santana…I hate it, hate that they still get more attention, but you know, it's…whatever. And I thought I had to stick with the crowd. But, I…like, I want to date you." He leans forward, grasping her hand, loose enough so she can pull away. She doesn't. "I don't give a fuck about what anyone else thinks, not anymore."

"Until school starts back up in fall," Faith says and it's kind of sad. Puck slumps and shakes his head, but Faith pulls her hand away, not really wanting to pull it away, but still doing so. "Puck, those girls _hate_ me. They would do nothing but corner me and fight with me because I was dating you. That's exactly what happened when I dated Brian." Puck looks at her, gaze hardening. "You should have heard the things they said to me, but none of you did, because they're smart enough to keep up these facades in front of you and the boys and they come crashing down when they get people like me alone."

"Fucking bullshit for them doing that," Puck says angrily. "Weren't you the one that said_, fuck what they say_?"

"Um, not like that, but yeah…"

Puck sends her a warm smile. "That makes you a fucking badass."

She smiles sadly. "Puck, it still gets to me. And the way you try to ask me out…it's not working, it's…not working for _me_, sorry." She shrugs, lips curving upward slightly.

Puck taps his fingers, thinking, then meets her eyes again. "What if I sang to you, in front of everyone?"

Her mouth drops open in shock. "You're kidding right?"

"Nope."

"You'd be willing to take that chance, even if I might turn you down?"

"Hell yeah."

She quiet for a moment, staring at him in the dark. "I…still don't know what to think of you, Puck."

* * *

Mercedes really wants Sam to kiss her.

_Those lips_…

It's not, like, a thought she hasn't ever had, she thinks about it all the time, actually, and they're sort of, _kind of_ dating, but not really. Mostly because they can't actually be open about it because Sam is at the center of the popular crew, right alongside Blaine.

They both want to go public, and the thrill of keeping it a secret is still exciting, but it shouldn't be like this, and that thrill will wear off eventually. They're simply stuck in a place where it's not racism or homophobia of anything like that that keeps people apart, because Coldwater isn't like that, but its popularity and status and reputations to uphold that _do_.

Sam has hinted several times at going public, but they're still so new to this "relationship," and she _knows_ he's scared of what will happen. Honestly, she is too. She'd love to walk around with _Sam Evans_ on her arm, telling the world how happy he makes her just by being his silly self, but…she's still scared.

They'll get there, eventually, but... not yet.

However, kissing him would be wonderful.

They're slow dancing in the silence, bodies close, and he's humming 'Human Nature' by Michael Jackson. She remembers they sung this together earlier in the year, when they told each other they liked each other after a few months of pretending they didn't feel something for each other.

Unfortunately she didn't get a kiss out of it, because they were interrupted by the voices of their friends coming to the stage for choir practice. They'd pulled away and busied themselves before any questions were asked.

Of course, Blaine and Santana had to be smartasses and smirk at the two of them knowingly, teasing them without really saying anything. Then they'd all jumped into an acapella version of We Will Rock You, rocking it _so hard_ they decided to use that for their competition performance (they should've won Regional's with it, but they didn't). So, that kept anyone from pressing further. Basically, it'd just been a good day and their days should always be like that, without fear of judgment from _certain people_.

She tilts her head up, looks at him, smiling widely because Sam's grinning goofily and it's _so cute_. "So, are you going to kiss me or what, white boy?"

He does with a smile and it's sweet and tender and she rests her head against his chest again, wishing they could just stay like this.

* * *

"Is that a thing you actually do, like, I mean…even _I_ don't know what ethnicity you are?" David says after yet another interesting conversation. "I only know you're Asian because I met your mom."

"She is _so_ hot…" Jeff says, grinning.

"Please shut up," Dawn says, rolling her eyes. "I just say I'm everything whenever someone asks me. It works."

"But, how _does_ that work, exactly?"

"It's like this: If someone asks me if I'm white I say _yes_, if someone asks me if I'm Asian, _of course_. Italian? _Si_. Hispanic? _Si_. German? _Ja_. Black? _Sure am_."

"You're joking right?" Summer glares in the darkness.

"I will never, ever understand you." David says, hiding his head as he lies on the floor.

"No, you won't," Dawn says, patting his head. "And now I'm upset because _damn it_, I was hoping for an intellectual conversation and I got _you_ three."

She can see now in the dark and she shakes her head when her eyes settle on Jeff sticking out his tongue. "See what I mean? Case in point." She bops Jeff's nose and smiles. "Anyways, I got Faith the first year and Mercedes the second…and I love you, Jeff and David, I really do but…_no_."

"Please, I'd rather be making out with Alex, thank you very much," David scoffs.

"And I'd rather be cuddling with Savannah right now," Jeff complains.

"You're basically cuddling me right now, is that not enough?" Dawn teases.

Jeff seems to realizes this when he sees how he's draped over her body. "This is enough."

Summer snorts loudly. "I would give _anything_ to be anywhere else."

Dawn chooses this moment to _really_ acknowledge Summer's presence. "Oh, I'm sorry," she says, voice laced with venom. "You're trying to get with my brother and you treat me like that? Not happening."

"Ugh, as if I can ever get you to like me."

"No, no you can't."

Summer twists her head to the three other people with her. "Can you just point me in the direction of his room, and then I can leave you guys alone."

"Nope, not happening," Jeff says. "I really want you to stick around because I think Dawn has some things to say…"

"Praise the Lord, hallelujah!" David says, voice deepening to mimic a Pastor's.

* * *

Blaine doesn't even get a chance to start much of a conversation because Kurt is staring at him, watching him, and it's messing with Blaine's brain because he can _feel_ that gaze.

So, he reaches for Kurt's hand, feeling across the couch in the dark, tickling Kurt's fingers. Kurt twitches when Blaine touches him.

Blaine knows they should talk and they will, soon, but right now he's just enjoying Kurt's presence. There's also an atmosphere of _want_ just zinging between them and Blaine can't ignore it anymore. "Why didn't you save a dance for me?" Blaine says, and his voice is husky and _sexy_ as he trails his fingers along Kurt's hand. Kurt shivers with pleasure. _Touch of the fingertips_.

"I-I…you were preoccupied."

They're both tipsy. Well, Kurt is, he doesn't think Blaine is. "The way you moved…_Jesus Christ_." Blaine's fingers slide along the inside of Kurt's wrist and he can't see Blaine's hand even though his eyes are still adjusting, but he sure as hell feels it. "I wanted you to dance for me like that."

Kurt leans in closer. "I _was_ dancing for you." He can see the outline of Blaine's face and he's _so_ close to him, both their heads leaning against the back of the couch, cheeks pressed against the cushion. "I'm _very_ flexible."

Blaine chuckles. "I know."

"I can _move_ my hips," Kurt says. He's not slurring his words, he thinks, but his brain is a little fuzzy, so his words are completely unrestrained.

"Believe me…" Blaine shifts in the seat, covers his lap with his free hand, trying to conceal a growing hard on. _Goddamn being a teenager. _"…_I know_. Now, come here." Kurt's closer now, and he can feel little breaths from Blaine's mouth when he says, "You were so hot, God, you are _so hot_, do you have any idea how many eyes were on you tonight?"

"You were too, you _are_…you're _so hot_." Kurt licks his lips, feeling increasingly confident with the alcohol in his system. He's definitely a lightweight, and he's not really thinking much about anything besides _Blaine_ right now. "I've never felt so sexy in my life," he whispers, breathy laugh escaping his lips.

Blaine can see Kurt's eye makeup glitter in the faint moonlight coming from his windows. _Stunning._ "We need to talk." He leans in close, cupping Kurt's cheek.

"Yeah." Kurt practically moans, as Blaine turns his head and his lips ever so lightly touch his cheek and jaw, bumping against his mask. "W-W-We should." Kurt hardly feels a thing, but what little he feels is multiplied since he's relying on touch (Blaine's fingers trailing along his skin, his lips getting lower), scent (Blaine smells like raspberry and sandalwood and bath soap and it's making his mind hazy), hearing (Blaine's lips against his skin, their breathing), since he can't really see Blaine, but he can feel, _oh he can __**feel**_**.**

"Now…" Blaine drags his lips down Kurt's neck and Kurt grabs a hold of Blaine's hair, coming loose from its gel and tips his head back. "Y-yeah…now…"

Something deep within Kurt flares up when Blaine's teeth scrap against his skin and Kurt pushes him against the couch, straddling him, grabbing his head and pulling him for a kiss.

"_Fuck_," Blaine gasps out against his lips. Kurt licks into his mouth, sucks on his upper lip, and Blaine greedily responds, kissing back, sloppy and messy and _so hot_. His hands slide to Kurt's waist and Kurt tenses and whimpers as Blaine pulls him on top of him, because this is _so new_ and _so wonderful_ and _**oh fuck**__ so hot_ as Blaine grips his hips, fingers digging in, hard.

"Let me dance for you," Kurt says against Blaine's mouth.

"N-No music," Blaine pants, pulls Kurt down again and Kurt responds greedily, sucking on Blaine's tongue.

"Don't need music." Kurt says, pulls away with a loud smack, and tightens his hold on Blaine's hair, both hands in it now, tugging at the curls. "S-s-ing or hum for me." He tilts Blaine's head back and kisses him deeper, cupping his cheeks, breathing hard. "Until I…" He cuts off with mix between and moan and a squeak as Blaine bites into his lip. "P-pick up a…_oh God…_ rhythm."

Blaine pulls away, suddenly, with a loud gasp, runs his hand along Kurt's sides, whispers into his neck. "_I want you so bad, I want you so bad it's killing me now…"_

Blaine's voice is deeper than usual, sexier, and Kurt laughs briefly, before letting out a moan when Blaine bites down against his pulse point, sucking on the skin there. "N-no…something different…_fuck_ f-from your _mmmmm_…your s-sexy playlist."

"_Fuck_...we're gonna…" He grips Kurt's hips again, hands tightening their hold, feeling firm muscle beneath his palms and _loving it_. "We have to…_Jesus_…talk…"

"Tomorrow…" Kurt whispers against his mouth, nibbles on his lower lip, and Blaine teases Kurt's lips with his tongue, not kissing, but placing little pecks against them, teasing.

He tilts his head and starts humming something against Kurt's neck. "_I'm just a Bachelor, looking for a partner, someone who knows how to ride_…" He pulls Kurt down, sings the next verse, "_Without even falling off_."

_Oh God_, Kurt knows that song, it's _dirty_, _so fucking dirty_. He was so naive when he first heard it when he was younger, but _oh God_, he remembers how it sounded, how he didn't know how dirty it was, but he liked dancing to it, because it just sounded like something anyone could dance to.

Blaine continues humming the song and Kurt finally settles in his lap, shaking with nerves and _lust_ and a whole lot of _feelings_ clashing together at once.

* * *

"You need to back off of Blaine," is the first thing Dawn says to Summer after a short silence.

There's a chorus of shocked gasps from all three of her companions as Summer wheels around to face her. "Excuse me?" It's shrill and piercing and a_ngry_ and Dawn really _doesn't care_.

"I think you fail to accept that he's just not interested in you, like he once was." Dawn's happy her voice is even. She's always been the 'chill' one in arguments, usually bringing down the screamers because she is so…_relaxed_.

Relaxed with venom leaking through every word, but nonetheless, _chill_.

"Please," Summer scoffs, chuckling. "I could crawl into his lap and he'd have me."

"See, that's where I think you're wrong," Dawn says, keeping her voice steady. "I understand that if you had crawled into his lap before…well, before a few weeks ago, yeah, Blaine would've slept with you then and there or even just days after you _finally_ kissed him. We all know that. But he doesn't want you anymore. And you're so rude to _my girls_, the girls that aren't in your group, and your mean to Kurt and you shouldn't be. I wouldn't be surprised if you keep rubbing things in Lynn and Victoria's faces about Blaine, which is stupid, I think, because _he's already had them_."

"I do not! It's more of a bonding experience," she says, slyly.

Dawn tries not to vomit. "Talking about sex is fun, I get that, but Blaine's not just a body, just like Jamie's not just a body or anyone ever- they're not _just bodies_." _Objectification at its finest._ "But to Blaine, he doesn't see anything appealing outside of your looks, because your personality is horrendous and _unappealing_."

"I can be nice!" Summer argues.

"Yes, of course," Dawn snaps, sarcasm thick in her words. "You're just cruel to people you don't like or feel threatened by, and I think…" She points her finger accusingly. "I think you feel threatened by Kurt."

"I really could care less about him," Summer says, but it's weak and unconvincing.

"Then why do you insist on treating him like shit?" Dawn snaps.

"Who told you this?"

"Who do you think?" Dawn throws her hands up, _like duh_. "_Blaine!_ While we were getting ready. And I feel like you may have said things to Kurt just to hurt him…"

"Blaine wouldn't know…"

"Oh, so you _have _said hurtful things to Kurt?" Dawn glares. "Look, I could get onto you about all the terrible things you've said about plenty of good people, but you're hatred towards Kurt is beyond _too much_. And I still stand by my argument that you're jealous of him."

"I have no reason to feel threatened by him. Blaine is _straight_."

Jeff and David burst into laughter and Dawn hits both of their heads, earning an exaggerated noise of pain. "I'm not saying he isn't or is…what I'm saying is, it sounds like you think Kurt's going to _convert_ him and that's _fucking ridiculous_."

"Blaine has been after me for _years_ and some kid from midtown, farmland Ohio shows up…"

"_Blaine_ was from midtown, farmland, Ohio."

"That's different," Summer says, quickly.

"It's not different, _Summer_."

"I'm not going to give up," she practically shouts. "He wants me, he's told me _for ages_. Can't you understand that?"

"Blaine's moved on, Summer, _for real_, maybe for serious this time, can't you understand _that_?"

That shuts her off. She stands to her feet, crosses her arms and storms off.

After a stunned silence, David speaks up. "That was harsh and…out of nowhere."

"Please," Dawn says. "It's been a long time coming. I'm not the kind of bitch she is, you guys know that. But, she just needs to understand he's not into her anymore." She throws her hands up, in a tizzy. "She needs to stop hurting people because he hasn't fully agreed to be hers yet and he won't, _ever_."

Jeff smirks. "Who better to do that than you?"

Dawn smiles.

"What _exactly_ do you think Blaine is doing by the way?" Jeff wiggles his eyebrows.

"Getting his freak on," David laughs, brief and loud.

"Making out with Kurt," Dawn says, secret smile in place.

"Shit, I wish," Jeff says, wolf-whistling. "I'd watch that…"

David stares at him, shaking his head. "You have issues, Jeff.

Jeff simply sticks his tongue out him in response.

* * *

Blaine lost his brain a few miles back. The rational part of him that _knows_ he wants to talk to Kurt, _knows_ he needs to tell him how he feels and what he wants, just flew out the window.

Because Kurt is on top of him, kissing him like he's learned more about it, like he's _practiced_. Blaine tightens his grip thinking about Jamie, earning a squeak from Kurt, who's stopped kissing him, even as Blaine noses under his jaw.

He didn't know why 'Pony' popped in his head, but he couldn't stop thinking about Kurt's _hips_ and he's _a little_ tipsy and _a lot_ horny and he just wants to kiss Kurt till he wrecks him, but it feels like Kurt's the one that's going to wreck _him_.

Blaine's already wrinkled his clothes, messed up his hair and there's sweat beading at his temple. Kurt's heating up, his skin is _hot_, and now Kurt's _dancing_ on top of him.

A slightly off roll of Kurt's hips is the first thing that happens before Kurt's hands are in Blaine's hair, tugging at the strands. He gasps into Kurt's neck, raises his head to level himself with his mouth, inches away from _those_ lips, and lets Kurt do what he wants.

Kurt's shivering again and moving with a hint of a lack confidence and there's a part of Blaine that likes that, likes how new Kurt is, how he's never done this before, how he's never been touched like this. Kurt's avoiding direct contact with Blaine's crotch, but still kissing him, and Blaine _knows_, even without alcohol, Kurt's confident. Their first kiss was a sure sign of that.

Kurt's thighs are against Blaine's and Blaine's tempted to reach down and adjust himself so Kurt is rubbing against him, lined up against his cock, but he's not going to freak him out.

"Hey," Blaine holds him still. "Don't think about it." Kurt ducks his head, embarrassed. "_Feel_ and just move." Blaine can feel the tension from Kurt's body leaves as he relaxes and settle comfortably onto Blaine's' lap (so close to where Blaine wants him to be, _so close_). "_If you're horny, Let's do it, ride it, my pony_," Blaine's voice quakes with a laugh and he's so turned on, but his voice rises confidently. "_My saddle's waiting, come and jump on it_," he sings into Kurt's ear, gripping his hips and kissing his earlobe with each line.

* * *

Kurt shouldn't be nervous. The alcohol had helped and now it's wearing off and he feels insecure, like he can't be hot enough for Blaine, but then Blaine's whispering to him and then he's singing to him and now, _now_ he feels confidence and power swelling in him again.

So, he presses down against Blaine and feels his cock pressed against him, hard and _hot_. He moans and kisses Blaine briefly, drawing it out, before rolling his hips down and _oh, _**oh**_ that was so, __**so**__ fucking good._

* * *

"_Fffuck_," Blaine says, head tilting back because who knew that feeling a cock pressed against his could be _so hot_. He wants to touch Kurt all over, because those pants leave nothing to the imagination, but he's letting Kurt lead, drive them forward at his pace, at _his_ comfort level. "Y-yeah."

Kurt rolls his hips again, brushes against Blaine's crotch and he pulls Blaine closer, breathing deeply against him, breath warm and damp on Blaine's face.

Blaine's eyes are plenty adjusted to the dark and he can pick out the shade of Kurt's eyes as their eyes lock. The black and the silver and _the_ _mask_ make him look ethereal. He kisses along the long line of Kurt's neck (_Jesus, he __**loves**__ his neck_) as Kurt continues grinding on top of him, whimpering and moaning, quietly each time, like he's still holding back. Like, even with his alcohol-riddled brain he's afraid to really, truly let go. His fingers run along Blaine's jaw and cheeks, toying with the edge of his mask and he leans in for a quick kiss, eyes locked with Blaine's, before pulling away and reaching for Blaine's neck, stroking the hair there.

Every motion of Kurt's hips is sending Blaine into a frenzy and he nearly loses it when Kurt sings back, low and so-different and sexy, grasping onto that confidence he definitely has, "_Just once if I have the chance_," he finishes with, "_The things I will do to you_," giving a particularly hard thrust, hands trailing down Blaine's chest as Blaine unintentionally thrusts back. Kurt slides his hands to Blaine's stomach, presses down and suddenly they're lying down and Blaine has reached the point where whatever Kurt wants to do to him, he can do.

"_You and your body_," Kurt sings and Blaine knows that's not his usual register, even though he's yet to hear the register Kurt raves about. This, _this_ is sexy though and Kurt is some debauched angel, who's straddling Blaine on his back and the angle change is _so hot_ that Blaine nearly comes in his pants, something he hasn't done in a while. Kurt slides his hands down his chest and abs, nails digging in.

* * *

Kurt's lost any control. He's never felt like this- this power, this feeling, this _fire_. He feels like he's going to burst, but he's right there on the edge, _so close,_ and he has Blaine lying beneath him. He stops moving temporarily to slide his hands down Blaine's chest and he wishes there was more light, because he wants to unbutton those pants and _touch_ and _oh, what the hell_.

Blaine's staring at him, in the dark, and it's so wild with his mask on. Kurt takes off Blaine's mask, leaves his on and suddenly the situation is hotter and Kurt's done feeling awkward. He's not thinking about anyone or anything except _Blaine_ and how he feels right now.

And Kurt feels _sexy_, toying at the edge of Blaine's pants. Blaine's hands are opening and closing around his hips, gripping, scratching. Kurt leans over, hovering above him. He looks at Blaine, asks without words what he's about to do, if it's okay, and Blaine nods. He cups Kurt's cheek briefly to give him a sloppy, deep kiss, panting. Kurt reaches for the button on Blaine's pants and zipper right below it, finds it, and feels something hard and thick against his hand, pressing against the zipper, straining against Blaine's pants. "_Every single portion_," he squeezes around Blaine's length, fingers flexing and hand shaking because _that's another cock_ _that's not well, Kurt's,_ and Blaine's hips surge, "_Fuck_…keep going."

Kurt pulls down the zipper, settles against Blaine, _so hot_, leans over him, and feels him through his underwear. _Oh god I wonder what underwear he wears_. And Kurt never thought he'd be touching a guy's _dick_ other than his own, not so soon, at least. Blaine feels thick and hot and hard and _big_ and he hesitates, because he's still nervous. He eventually leans down to kiss Blaine again, moving against him, removing his hand and Blaine pulls them to a sitting position again. His belt buckle clinks and it sounds so much like _sin_ that Kurt pulls Blaine into another kiss, shifts his hips, spreading them wider, and moans at the hard length pressed against his. Blaine is making these really sexy half-noises- like words, but moans, and it sounds so dangerous and plain _filthy_.

Blaine's hands, finally, _finally_ grip Kurt's ass, squeeze the flesh, and pull him against him, once. Kurt rocks down, gasps out an, "Oh God, _yeah_," and keeps moving, thighs spreading each time so he can really _feel_ Blaine. Before he gets too into it, tempted to throw his head back and pull Blaine against him, mission in mind to pull down whatever is keeping Blaine's cock from Kurt's view, the lights go up.

There's a voice that completely drags them back to earth like a bucket of cold water poured over their heads.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Blaine _and Kurt_?"

* * *

Callie can't believe she just made out with _Brian Hunter_. She's not freaking out because of Faith; she knows he and Faith are over. It's just, she _made out_ _**with Brian Hunter**_. He's hot, but she never thought she'd _make out with him_.

She's walking down the hallway, seeing silhouettes of others. She knows this is against the rules, but kissing Brian was way too much too fast and she had to leave. She rounds a corner, goes through some doors, where there is not a soul in sight.

That is, until she literally runs into Puck.

"Watch out, asshole!" Puck says, reaching to shove her but she shoves back before he gets a chance.

"Jesus Christ, Puck, how about _you_ watch out!" She whispers harshly.

She ducks to go past his stretched out arms. She really doesn't want him to know she's a _little_ lost.

Puck turns and she feels him behind her in the dark. "Why are you following me, Puckerman?" She comes to an abrupt halt and he slams into her, sending her stumbling a few steps forward.

"Because you're going to Blaine's room, _sweetie_."

She pauses, looks at what she thinks is his face in the dark. "He has his own wing in this house?"

"His family is _rich as fuck_, what did you expect?" Puck's voice is piercing in the dark, even if they're both speaking in their 'inside voices.'

"Whatever," she says, irritated, shrugging him off. "Is there a bathroom in there? I need to pee." She walks ahead, reaches for the door.

Puck blocks her. "His room is sacred."

His voice is so serious and threatening that she laughs in his face. "Just because I'm not a 'bro,' is that why I can't go in?"

Puck's thankfully quiet for a moment, but not for long, unfortunately. "Uh, duh."

"Where is he? He should've flicked the lights up by now."

"Please, he's probably banging some chick, probably Summer, in his room right now," Puck says, like this is an everyday thing, when (almost) everyone knows it's really not. "Dawn will turn up the lights."

"I literally give no shits about banging, I'm going in. I have to pee."

"Awesome." Puck moves aside to let her pass. "I'm going in too."

Callie has decided to not question any of Puck's motives, ever. "Wait, who were you with?" She pauses, turning the knob.

"Strictly forbidden, _homeskillet_."

She rolls her eyes. "Well, whatever is behind this door is going to be top secret too, _bro_," she says with huff and opens the door.

"What if he's sleeping?" Puck whispers in her ear.

She pushes him away with her elbow and he doubles over, cursing her. "This is his party," she says, ignoring his whispered curses. "Wake his ass up." He stands straight, hovers behind her. She pushes him away again, aiming a little higher, because _what if they get discovered or break up whatever is going on?_ She's secretly too much of a _shocking news_ and gossip lover for that. "Personal space, Puck," she whispers. "Now, hush."

The second they're quiet, now on the second level of Blaine's bedroom, glad they can see the stairs because his windows are open, they hear…something.

Heavy breathing, moaning, lips smacking, clothes rustling.

"Told you," Puck giggles quietly as they head downstairs. Callie feels herself blushing. "Bathroom's in his room."

"Like you don't want to be nosy and spy on him just to get a glimpse of Queen B."

"Girl, I've seen enough of that bitch, okay," Puck chuckles quietly. "Have you seen what she wears? Just want something to tease him over is all…"

"Whatever," Callie says, affectionately, laughing as they creep down the stairs, careful to not making any jarring sounds.

Not like they could be heard over whatever is going on that's for sure.

Puck resists the urge to laugh as they hit the foot of the stairs and no one's in the bed, because _where the hell are they then? What a freak._

Then he and Callie really listen to the noises and turn the heads to the sound and something is _very_ different.

There's a tone to the breathing and a line to the body on top of Blaine's on the couch (Blaine's hair has come loose from his gel, so it's hard _not_ to distinguish the body on the bottom), that is so, so not Summer.

Or any girl for that matter.

"Jesus, what the hell?" Callie says, into the darkness, wanting to look away for privacy reasons (although she can only see two dark figures moving together), but not wanting to look away because she may have stumbled across something that_ will_ be talked about.

"Is that…?" Puck's mouth drops open. "It can't be?" Puck's not even disgusted. Of course he isn't. He's _entertained_. He could tell you plenty of stories of what he's walked in on Jamie doing with some other dude. Nothing shocks him anymore, but this sure _as hell_ does if that's who he thinks it is.

The lights flick on.

It's really quick what happens next.

Puck and Callie get a glimpse of two very rumpled people, heavily locked in a heated make out, neither one of them have seen the likes of. Their hair is a mess, completely pulled out of any sort of hairspray or gel, sticking out on ends. The shirt of the person on top is askew and Blaine's pants are undone.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Blaine_ and Kurt_," Puck says, mouth falling open.

The two boys fly away from each other, Blaine muttering, "_Shit shit shit shit_," pulling his pants up, desperately trying to hide his boner.

Callie literally cannot form a single word and just stares, doe eyes wider than usual.

Kurt's flustered. His hair is a mess, like he has an intense case of bedhead. He smoothes his shirt down, grabs a jacket nearby, Blaine's, and holds it in front of him, twitching with the urge to run, but knowing it won't matter. They've been caught.

Blaine does up his pants, freaking out, "I swear _to God_, you can't tell a soul what you just saw. Not yet, at least."

"And how long has this been going on?" Callie finally says, smirking.

Puck nods his head, taking the two boys in. "Shit, so _this_ is why you got pissed at Jamie. Fuck, this is _gold_," he jumps with joy, fist pumping. "Goddamn, look at the size of that hickey on Kurt's neck." He pats Blaine's back, and Blaine looks like a deer ready to bolt. "Good job, bro."

_Well, fuck._

* * *

When everyone meets up again downstairs, some things start pouring out:

Brooklyn and Nick snuck into Blaine's parents' bedroom. Blaine nearly punched _the shit_ out of Nick at that reveal, until Nick explained that they made out, _on the couch_, not the bed, because _ew, what the fuck, no_, and…snooped.

Blaine gave Nick the cold shoulder for a few minutes until someone shoved a drink in his face and he was smiling and happy and telling Nick _it's okay_, and patting him on the shoulder.

(He thinks Puck handed him the drink, which explains why he's feeling it. It's strong,so_ yeah, P_uck must've mixed it).

Savannah, Alex, Lynn, and Victoria had all wound up together in the kitchen downstairs. That had been interesting and…awkward. Savannah and Alex claimed it was like two versus two for a while, and then Victoria and Lynn turned against each other and the girls had simply let them duke it out, highly entertained.

And Finn. Finn ended up with Jamie in one of the hallways. Jamie looked guilty _as hell_ when he reappeared. Turns out it was because Finn had tried to make nice with him, because he didn't have a problem with him, until Jamie admitted that he'd kissed _Kurt_ and was into Kurt and wanted _to date_ Kurt. That was when the lights went up and the music played again, starting with Lady Gaga's 'Love Game.' So, Finn and Jamie argued all the way down the stairs and it was kind of hilarious with sober Finn and absolute _shit drunk_ Jamie, laughing at Finn's angry face as he went all protective big brother-mode on him. Kurt, nursing another drink and leaning against Callie, wishing Blaine would just leave Jeff and the others and come to him, felt a swell of affection for his step-brother.

He laughed into Callie's shoulder when he realized Finn and Burt are going to flip shit over Blaine, for more than enough reasons.

Of course, he's also drunk so this is all funny to him.

Callie feels him laugh, turns around, a little tipsy herself, and before she can go on about who she ended up with, she hesitates and yells over the music, "I can't believe what I walked in on!"

This grabs quite a few party-goers' attention and they turn around and watch them. Kurt furiously starts hitting Callie. She's laughing because it's like pats on the back, because he is _still_ drunk. "Callie, _shut up_," he hisses.

Jeff and Savannah walk by and Jeff backs up to pass them again, leaning in. "What'd I miss? Sounds good…"

Callie smiles and drags Kurt to the dance floor. "I'll never tell," she teases Jeff before she spins around and pulls Kurt close, both of them falling into each other, giggling.

* * *

"You are something else, let me tell ya."

Kurt whips around to see Dawn Anderson smiling at him and leaning against the counter as he tries to pour a glass of water, unsteady, but attempting to sober up.

She takes the drink from his hand and he grins stupidly at her. "You're really pretty…"

"And you're on your way to wasted." She fills up his glass with water.

"I think I'm already there," he chuckles, nearly tripping when he takes a step. He steadies himself against another counter.

"Here," she hands him a glass of water, and he downs it. "It'll _somewhat_ help your hangover." She sits on the counter and watches him. "You've never done this before have you?"

"Is it obvious," he says, giggling a little bit as he leans against the counter beside her. "I've never done a lot of the stuff I've done here. I kissed two boys. That's never happened before." His eyes widen and he stares at his glass and hands it to her and she feels it up, jumping down with a click of her heels and smiling.

"So, I've heard."

"Oh my God." Kurt puts his hand on her arm, eyes glassy. "Blaine talks about me?"

"Sweetheart, he's talked about you non-stop since I got here," she says, smiling, eyes wide.

He smiles coyly behind his glass. "He needs to stop being an idiot though. I swear, if tomorrow," he holds his finger up, eyes crossing as he looks at it, before giving up and sitting on the counter beside her. "If tomorrow he doesn't, like, flat out tell me he wants to be with me, when we're sober…I gotta move on. I really don't want to though."

Dawn rolls her eyes. "He will, believe me. There's too much alcohol swirling through the two of you right now. He will, I guarantee. I know how his mind works."

She hops down and stands in front of him, pulling him along. "Now, you need to go out and have some more fun…" He sets down the water and pours a shot, dancing in place, wiggling his hips. She slaps his hand away. "Nope," he glares at her. "You are still _so_ drunk. I don't think you don't need anymore."

"You are such a_ sister_, God," he cries as she drags him out.

She does nothing but smile and cup his cheek. She tilts his head and examines his neck, smirking. "Nice hickey by the way. Good luck explaining that to your dad tomorrow and _everyone _when they're sober."

His hand flies to his neck, fingers flying over it. "Shit." He bursts out laughing. "I have a _hickey_. Oh My God," he says, stunned and giddy.

"Yes, yes you did," she says, struggling not to laugh hard, for a while, until she can't anymore. "You're adorable."

"Blaine gave me the hickey," he says and even in his drunken state he sounds smug, as he leans against her, whispering in her ear.

"Believe me, I guessed that. And you're going to probably scream about your skin to him tomorrow with embarrassment, or you'll love it, or both…it could go either way."

His hand rubs over his neck, grinning. "I really want to dance." He looks at her, pouts. "Can we dance?"

"Um, I think you owe my brother a dance."

"What will everyone think though?" Kurt says with a gasp. He laughs again and stumbles against her as they walk out.

She turns to him, meets his eyes."That boy can get_ down_ with Jeff and David _and Jamie_. No one cares when they're drunk…"

"Can I…what if I dance with _all of them_?"

"I think you need to prioritize because Finn does not look happy," she chuckles, pointing to Finn in the corner, alternating between glaring at the floor and looking for Kurt, head high above the crowd because he's so tall.

"He totally got onto Jamie about kissing me. Oh my God, he's so gonna tell dad about my hickey…" Kurt sounds scared about the consequences of _tomorrow_, but he's still drunk-happy about everything.

Dawn resists the urge to tell him how _fucking adorable_ he is.

"I really don't think he'll need to tell anyone…"

When they push through the crowd to the dance floor, Kurt finds Blaine, pulls him by his tie and says, "You're dancing with me."

* * *

Blaine's searching for Kurt, again.

He really feels like attaching an alarm to Kurt that tells him where Kurt's at, because Kurt has been _everywhere_ during the party tonight.

Blaine's had a few drinks and he's giddy and happy and he wants to dance with Kurt because no one's going to care. He tries to glare at Jamie or look smug _because guess who I made out with, again_, but ends up laughing so hard he gets dizzy, falling into Nick, who holds him up.

"You okay, buddy," Nick says, patting his back, used to this. Blaine's really clingy and happy when he's drunk.

Blaine wraps his arm around him. "Totally," he says. "I'm gonna feel like shit tomorrow though."

Santana, with Hope beside her, leans in. "We all are. I'll make my special hangover mix and share the wealth with everyone, because I'm nice like that," she sighs, smirking.

Blaine pulls away from Nick and hugs Santana. "I love you."

Santana hugs him tightly back, chuckling. "Yeah, I know. Love you too."

'Hard' by Rihanna starts playing and Santana pushes Blaine away, reaching for Hope's hand. "Now, I'm going to go dance with this lovely lady, because I have a _date_ tomorrow." She tugs Hope to her, and Hope nearly drops her drink as she follows, grinning.

Blaine gives Santana thumbs up when their eyes lock over Hope's shoulder, before she disappears into the crowd. Blaine turns around, smiling, only to come face to face with _Kurt _who grabs onto his tie, pulls, and Blaine's so happy to see him he follows without hesitation.

"You're dancing with me."

"Of course," Blaine says, pulling him close, hands sliding to Kurt's hips as Kurt wraps his arms around his shoulders. He buries his head in Kurt's neck as Kurt moves his hips against him "You're going to kill me," he moans, grip tightening, fingers itching to touch _everywhere_, again.

"I'm really drunk right now," Kurt says, giggling. He presses his nose against Blaine's ear, lips moving against it. "I'm going to kill you tomorrow if you find an excuse not to talk to me about what we both know we want."

Blaine squeezes hard, urges Kurt to move his hips with a shift of his hands. Kurt complies, and there's heat, and _that's a hickey, oh God_. "I will. _I will_. You can hold me to it. You _know_ I want to be with you."

Kurt pulls his head away and Blaine looks down, sees how close they are. Kurt clears his throat as Blaine's hands start roaming over his shirt, clinging to his skin. "You're _so hot_, I'm sorry. I don't even know what I'm saying."

"Yes," Kurt giggles. "We discussed that. But I need you to tell me you want me tomorrow, okay? Because you know I want to be with you too, I _told_ you."

Blaine sobers up, instantly, looks into Kurt's eyes, which are dilated. "I made up my mind. I promise you, I'll visit you tomorrow, maybe even bring something delicious, and then we'll talk, and kiss, which would be _nice,_ and decide from there."

Kurt's hands grasp his neck, petting the hair at the nape of his neck, sweaty and loose from the gel. "You promise?"

Blaine nods his head and grins, a little too wide because he's drunk, but nonetheless, it's genuine. "I promise. I'm done being an idiot."

"Thank God," Kurt throws his head back and laughs and it's kind of perfect.

* * *

Everything is going to come to the surface tomorrow, and the days that follow, once everyone gets their heads together and recover, or _come to terms_ with things.

One can only hope it ends well for everyone.

And it will, for the most part, and for a while, at least.

That's it though, _for a while_. Something is bound to come up, bound to shake things up even more.

But, nobody's thinking that far ahead.

* * *

A/N: I…I think I've become a hardcore Faith/Puck shipper…Lol. Also, I wanted to pay the closest attention to certain groups/couples during "lights out", but wanted to have some major progressions happen with more minor couples, without spending too much time on them, thus the reason behind all the breaks and jumps between scenes during "lights out." Sorry if it bothered some of you. (lol at the couples being sweet and Kurt and Blaine deciding _fuck it let's get dirty_…such boys ;))

Reviews are much appreciated. =)


	7. Constant Craving, Has Always Been

Disclaimer: RIB owns Glee, which absolutely sucks. The chapter title and lyrics are from Constant Craving- KD Lang (although the Glee cast version is the one playing through my mind during this chapter). Karaoke night features the Warbler's singing Everybody (Backstreet's Back) - Backstreet Boys, and I swear to God it isn't because of _Girl Most Likely_! It's just my love for 90s music and that song and the boys being boys. It also features Waiting for A Girl Like You- Foreigner sung in the appropriate context (with a tiny part of a change in pronoun). Other songs are sung, but they're only mentioned (with some lyrics, but the artist and song title _are_ _mentioned_)

A/N: Apologies for that long disclaimer. Lol. I also apologize for how late this it. I've been really busy with work. I can't promise weekly updates, so…yeah.

Thanks for the reviews, faves, and alerts! This is longer than usual, like really long (not that any of you ever complain about that. Lol)…the boys got really chatty and everyone wanted to sing, basically. And then the last scene happened, so yeah…

**Warning:** Jamie and Puck cuss like sailors. If this still surprises you, we have a problem. Also, some sexy times. ;)

I'm sorry for any mistakes. I've been working on this for so long that I just said _fuck it_ and posted it.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Constant Craving, Has Always Been**

_Maybe a great magnet pulls_

_All souls to what's true_

_Or maybe it is life itself_

_That feeds wisdom to its youth_

Burt Hummel worries about his son, a lot.

Not the way normal parents of teenagers worry about their kids though. He rarely thinks about those things because his son isn't dating anyone, he never hangs out with a bad crowd, he never smells like marijuana smoke or any kind of smoke or alcohol when he comes home, thank God.

He mostly worries about his son getting bullied or called names; stuff Kurt has come home crying to him about. He spends every night Kurt goes out thinking something will happen. Some homophobic jerk will bash him in the head and leave him to die, and Burt won't be there to protect him.

He knows he can't protect him forever, but he sure as hell is going to try as long as Kurt is under his roof.

So, you can imagine how Burt Hummel's worries spread to include the stuff he never worried about before when he walks into his son's room the morning following the Anderson House party he's heard far too much about.

He's surprised at first- Kurt's not up and dressed and it's nearly 11. Burt worked at the shop and came back for a break, hoping to have lunch with Kurt, only to come across his son knocked out on his bed.

Passed out more like it.

Burt's not an idiot. He knows what these teens do, but he thought Kurt had enough common sense. He's going to have to talk to him because maybe he's being _too_ lenient on curfew and letting Kurt go out.

But then again, his son's never been this happy, surrounded people that like him for _him_, that want to be around him and not toss him around or walk all over him.

Burt moves to brush Kurt's bangs of his forehead when he sees it. Sees the newest source of his problems. Something he prayed he wouldn't have to ever deal with, but knew would eventually happen, just…he didn't think this soon. Not when Kurt is still _a kid_ who blushes and puts his fingers in his ear and sings as loud as possible when his dad talks to him about sex.

There's a hickey on Kurt's neck, in one of the dips, red and bruised and kind of hideous to be honest, but Burt knows all about hickeys, knows how people get them and knows _why_ people give them.

He just wants to know what kid is stupid enough to be all over his son like that. What kid is testing him right now?

Better yet, what kid is Kurt into, what guy is Kurt kissing, or doing more with?

He speaks before he can stop himself, shaking his son's shoulder. "Kurt, wake up."

* * *

Kurt's lost in a very pleasant dream involving mornings in New York, a balcony, making out, and Blaine, when his dad's voice startles him awake.

He buries his head in his covers, stretches and rolls over, facing his dad, unwillingly. "I'm awake," he yawns.

"Do you know what time it is?" Burt doesn't sound angry; he sounds shocked Kurt's not awake yet.

Kurt's routine wakes him up at 5am for work if he's working in the morning or going to the gym, 6am if he's going to school, and 7am any other day. He doesn't sleep in unless he's wiped out.

(Or hung over.)

"I have no idea. Whatever it is, it's way too early for me to be up." It's not like he paid any attention to his clock. All he knows is he didn't get home till past 3am last night because that's when he left the party.

"It's 11, Kurt."

_Oh. Well then. _"Um…" _Think of a reason, anything…screw it, give him the truth. "_You know I was out late last night."

"Look, I'm not going to preach to you about drinking and driving…" _And here we go_… "But…"

Kurt tries to hide his aggravation. "Finn drove us home, dad, safely, and in one piece." He just wants to sleep. His head hurts and that light from his balcony window is _hella bright_.

Burt throws his hands up. "I know I can't control you, but I just want you to be careful."

"I swear dad I'm not doing anything reckless," Kurt says, rubbing his hands through his hair. "I just…had a little extra fun. Nothing too concerning."

"You're a kid, Kurt," Burt says, looking at him. "I recognize teens feel the need to go and experiment with parties and alcohol. I've been there, I've done that and I know it's not uncommon. Just…drink responsibly and don't endanger yourself or anyone."

Kurt frowns. "I won't. I'll crash somewhere if I drove…" Burt opens his mouth to say something and Kurt raises his hand. "And I'll call you." He smiles slightly.

Burt lets out a deep breath, relieved. "Okay, just want to be sure." Kurt almost rolls back over, thinking the conversation is done, but his dad sits on the side of his bed.

Kurt tenses, feels dread coiling in his stomach and sits up in the pillows. He watches Burt take his cap off his head and fiddle with it. "There's another thing that we really need to sit down and talk more about…"

_Oh God, please no. _Kurt knows that tone.

Burt continues on, determined. "Now I know that you're young and a teenager and these urges will happen…"

_Of course._ _Fuck. _Kurt hoped just for a second that this conversation wasn't headed this way. "Dad, _dad_ no, _please_ no…" He covers his face with embarrassment, cheeks reddening.

He doesn't stop. "And you're going to want to do things and I understand why, because _doing things_ is fun. I was a teenager once, I know…"

"Dear God, no," Kurt sticks his fingers in his ears.

"Kurt, listen to me," Burt pulls his fingers out of his ears. "I want you to be safe. Maybe you could, you know, re-read those pamphlets I gave you last year."

"_Dad_," he whines, like a child. "What in the world brought this along?"

"And I know there was drinking involved. I'm not an idiot, as I said before. I allow you to make those decisions on your own free will, but sex…" Burt looks like he really doesn't want to be talking about this either, but _you gotta do what you gotta do_.

"Dad, we've had this talk. _I know_. I understand everything."

"Kurt, you weren't exactly engaging in _sexual activities_ when we first had this talk. Then you came here and there are whole lot of people who were fine with you being gay, which is amazing, don't get me wrong. But there are also guys that like guys here and aren't ashamed of it, and they shouldn't be, because you shouldn't have to hide who you are. But, they saw you and I'm sure they wanted you and that's great, but I don't want to spend my nights worrying about some guy taking advantage of you."

Kurt appreciates his dads concern and love for him, he does, but where is this coming from? "Dad, why exactly are we having this discussion?" Surely Burt can't see right through him, could he?

"There's a hickey the size of Texas on your neck."

_Oh my God._ "Shit," Kurt's hands fly to his neck, blushing red. He averts his eyes. This is _so embarrassing_; he can't even _look_ at his father. "It was completely consensual, I assure you," he blurts out, picking up his hand mirror by the bed and inspecting closer, blushing harder. "It is not that big," he says, flustered, tossing the mirror away, falling back into his bed, resisting the urge to hide again.

"I'm just…trying not to think about that, but I'm going to power through this." He takes a deep breath. "Sex should be with someone you love, _when you're ready_. It's a huge step and it's…pretty awesome, I know…"

"Please stop." Kurt covers his ears.

"Remember I was young too? I still…"

"Dad! Lalalalalala!" He sings. "I get all that and I appreciate what you're saying and I love that you care dad, but I'm capable of learning this on my own," he says in one breath.

"I know, I get that. I respect that. Just…don't throw yourself around like you don't matter Kurt, because you do."

"Dad," he sighs. "I'm not throwing myself around."

"Just…keep that in mind okay."

"Okay." Kurt squeaks out, in a rush. "Thank you."

"I'll uh…yeah, I'll leave."

Kurt's covers are up to his nose. He nods his head. "That'll be good, dad. Uh…thanks."

* * *

Blaine wakes up to Santana straddling his chest and poking her fingers at his face.

She's like the annoying sister he's never had, because Dawn sure as hell doesn't mess with him like this.

It's a really slow process to conscious. He covers his face as she leans down and says, "Wake up, _Blaine dear_." He twists his head back because _that is __**way**__ too loud_.

"What the hell, Santana?" He sounds exhausted, voice raspy, and shoves her off of him as he rolls over, burying his head in the mountain of pillows he apparently made last night.

"You aren't hung over, but you overslept. I should've dragged you out like I normally do for a run, but I'm feeling nice today because _I have a date_ so I didn't. I deserve a million thanks for that." She arches an eyebrow and stares at him. "A million bucks would be nice too."

"Like you need any more money," Blaine says, and his voice is muffled by the pillows surrounding him. He keeps his eyes closed.

She moves and holds something under his nose and it's her strawberry, vanilla, _whatever the fuck else_ concoction she makes for hangovers that you'd think would taste and smell disgusting, but is actually far from it. It smells and tastes like _heaven_.

"Get up. Jeff, David, and Dawn are bringing lots of delicious greasy food back here for me, you, Puck, and Sam and themselves, obviously."

Blaine sits up, takes the drink as she playfully ruffles his hair. He slaps her hand away and glares. She snickers. "Where did Nick go? I'm surprised he didn't go with Jeff. They're like Siamese twins or some shit."

"He went home to have sex with his girlfriend last night, what do you think," Santana says and it's so _are you that dumb_?

"Well, why not Jeff and David, why did they stay?" He says, annoyed.

She stares at him a minute, blinks once twice. "Blaine, I love you, but if anyone got shit drunk it'd be them. They passed out by your bar in here.

He rolls his eyes, takes another refreshing sip of his drink. "My sister?"

"That girl can hold her alcohol," Santana says, tilting her head back, eyes to the ceiling, nodding in that direction, "She was upstairs, fast asleep in her bedroom." She looks thoughtful for a moment. "…And it's weird that she has a bedroom, because she's never actually lived here…"

Blaine glares at her over the rim of his glass. "There are so many rooms in this house, what the fuck else are we gonna do with them? It'd be like…an abandoned house if we didn't."

"I love how grumpy you are when you're sleepy," Santana says, bitterly.

Blaine ignores her. "Where's Sam?" Blaine looks around his room, sees some sheets over in his "living room" and pillows stacked in certain places, like they had a slumber party.

Suddenly, there's a loud groan from beside his bed. "Down here."

Blaine leans over the ledge and sees Sam on his stomach, stripped from the waist up. "I tried, tried so hard to share your massively huge bed with you because you have way too much room on it, but you are so territorial, bro. You pushed me out of it," he sits up and falls back down with a groan. "I swear I didn't drink that much. I don't really drink."

Santana lies on her stomach, smirks. "Well you did, last night after 'Cedes left. You felt like celebrating." A hint of a smile puffs his cheeks out and Santana smacks his back, affectionately of course, chuckling.

"What did I miss?"

"I should be asking you that," Puck says, walking out of Blaine's bathroom with a towel around his waist, steam pouring out of the bathroom.

"Dude," Blaine says, still sleepy, pointing to his bathroom. "No one told you that you could use my shower. God, please toss those towels in the laundry bin," he says, groaning, covering his face. "Or burn them, please."

"Fucking nice towels, man," he says, petting them over his thighs. "Really thick. I'm gonna get me some of these. "

"Take them. They're yours."

"Awesome. You like?" Puck turns around and holds his arms out.

Blaine gives him his best _what the fuck_ look. Puck drops his hands, whining, "I thought you were going to check me out."

"What the…_fuck_?" Blaine says, confused. "I'm not attracted to you in the slightest, Puck, like, _in the slightest_." He snorts.

Puck walks away, peeks around the bathroom door, change of clothes in his hand. "You sure?"

Blaine stares at him. Santana stifles a laugh. Sam is likely passed out again.

Blaine is now talking to Puck on the other side of the partially closed door, still cross legged on his bed. "Puck. What the actual…I…what? Whatever."

He reappears. "Just checking." He winks. "So, I'm not an exception like he is."

Blaine's eyes widen.

Santana raises an eyebrow. "I have no idea what's going on, but I'm intrigued…"

Puck approaches the bed, bends to meet Santana's eyes. "Guess what I walked in on last night…"

"Shit, fuck," Blaine says, because _oh __**oh**_ now he remembers everything. He pushes Puck to the kitchen in his room and Puck smirks. "I have no idea what he's talking about Santana. A lot of crazy shit happened last night; maybe he saw something he can't forget." Blaine gives Puck his fakest smile and mutters, "_Shut the fuck up_."

"I can't forget that alright," he says over Blaine's shoulder at Santana. She stands, amused and curious, arms crossed, patent bitchy smirk in place.

"Can you guys just go, please?"

"No can do, sir. A feast must commence," Sam says from somewhere behind them, finally awake and moving around.

"Well_, after_ that," Blaine points to them and Jeff and David as they return, walking down the stairs. "_All_ of you can go home and leave me be."

"So dramatic," David teases.

"Party pooper," Jeff says, sticking his tongue out as they crowd around the kitchen's bar and eat.

* * *

Kurt happily has the day off. He knows his cousin is going in to work and Hope is, but those are two girls who didn't drink too much…who _never_ drink too much. Faith texted him to say Callie called out, which Kurt isn't surprised, because that girl _can drink_ and she definitely went over her limit last night.

So, he got up for lunch, ate the greasiest food he could find, with a judging look from Finn, who watched him, half eaten sandwich in his mouth. He stared right back and Finn looked away, because _yeah_ Kurt's going to win that stare off. He doesn't think his step-brother has seen him eat greasy food ever, except for Labor Day, Fourth of July, Thanksgiving, and Christmas, and even then Kurt is picky.

In fact, he thinks Finn, who is gaping at him now, didn't think Kurt could carry that much food. But, he's hung-over and all he wants is soda, greasy fries and possibly hot wings. "Finn, I know I like to eat healthy with the occasional slice of cheesecake, but I'm also a young man and I burn off calories _like crazy_. I can eat just a much as you can." He can work it off later.

Finn throws his hands up, fry hanging from the side of his mouth. "Wasn't going to say anything. Dude…" he dips a bunch of fries in ketchup and Kurt decided to sit beside him and dip with him. "Burt told me about the hickey."

Kurt pauses with a fry to his mouth. "Oh God."

"Who gave that to you?" Finn chuckles. "Did Burt give you the sex talk again?"

Kurt blushes red, stutters out, "Oh My God, I-I need cheese fries," grabs some cheese and pours it over fries. He balances it in his hand and sticks his hand in the fridge to grab something else, "And cheesecake," before disappearing to his room, soda bottle in his mouth.

"Oh my God, he did," Finn cackles behind him.

Kurt silently curses him, blushing.

* * *

Blaine's not exactly sure why he's doing this. He just needs Jamie to know, without Jamie _actually knowing_.

Jamie lives in the pool house outside of his parent's home, quite a ways away from the house itself.

This is why Jamie gets away with so much and brings so many people home, because he basically lives on his own.

His father is a terrible human being and his mom _does_ care, she's just a tiny bit oblivious to everything that goes on with Jamie and what goes down between him and his father.

Blaine knocks on the door, prays Jamie is up. He's usually one of the few that doesn't sleep in that late and usually wakes up right after Blaine and Santana do for his workout routine. They usually run into him leaving his house as they come back from _their_ run.

There's no response. "_Jameson_," Blaine says. "I know you're in there, asshole, now open the door and talk to me." Still no answer. He rolls his eyes. "I know where you keep your spare key," he baits.

Finally, he hears the door unlocking. Jamie opens it, stands there shirtless, in nothing but his tiny exercise shorts and covered in sweat, towel slung casually over his shoulder.

"Dude, put a shirt on."

"Why, _you want_?" Jamie says, smirking.

"Oh my God, fucking pervert," Blaine says, pushing past him and into his room.

Jamie pauses in the door, shuts it slowly. "You're shirtless too, _dick_."

This is their relationship. Yep.

Blaine looks him over and points, titling his head. "Were you just…?" He says, cautiously.

"Fuck no," Jamie says, punching his stomach, lightly of course. Blaine clutches his abdomen and jabs right back. "Now _you're_ the pervert. I mean, I did sleep with one of those college boys in town…" Blaine resists the urge to roll his eyes. "But, he definitely went home, like, five minutes after and that was, like, three in the morning." Blaine stares at him, again. Jamie crosses his arms. "I'm _actually _exercising, asshole. Hard to believe, I know. But, like, have you seen my abs?" Jamie gestures to them, taps them with his fingers.

Blaine shakes his head, repeatedly. "Why are we friends again?"

"Because, you love me," Jamie pats his back, moves to his kitchen to get some water.

"That's debatable," Blaine says, but grins.

Jamie's next words are so casual, Blaine has to stop and remember he's talking to _Jameson "Jamie" Holden _and this is simply how he is.

"So, who did you fuck?"

_Now_ he rolls his eyes. "I-I didn't _fuck_ anybody, _Jesus Christ_."

"Well damn, that's boring _as shit_, man," Jamie says, pitying him.

Blaine tries not to laugh. "It wasn't boring." He smiles widely. _Yeah, definitely not boring. Very exciting actually_…

"Hmmm," Jamie says, offers Blaine a glass of ice water that he takes. "Interesting." There's a silence for a moment and Jamie speaks up again, and he sounds unsure, _shy_. "How do you do it, man?"

Blaine's eye dart to Jamie's. "Do what?"

"How do you…" Jamie looks flustered and Blaine's not sure if he should laugh or be sympathetic. Jamie's not even looking at him. "How do to get someone to date you?"

"Um…" Blaine thinks about it, not sure why Jamie's asking this. "I just…be myself?" He tries.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Jamie waves his hand. "Charming and funny and handsome and fucking perfect…"

"Whoa, whoa, hold up… I am the farthest thing from perfect. You know that. My dad…_his everything_. My past…stuff I try to let go of, to _forget_. And I know you've got plenty of issues…but that has nothing to do with _anything_. And sometimes it's really hard to hide how hurt I am by what _he_ says, or by what people say…"

"Sometimes it's obvious, though," Jamie says and it's not mean, just…_telling it like it is_. "You gave up the _lead position _because your dad's a _fucking prick_. Even I didn't do that."

"Can we change the subject?" Blaine says, quickly and Jamie throws a white napkin at his bar up into the air, weakly, in surrender. "Dating…it's…when you make a connection with somebody that's hard to deny," _Kurt_. "I may be charming and all that, because my mom raised me like that, but I date people because I'm into them and they're into me." _Kurt…soon._ "And you can't push someone into that. It just _happens_. And sometimes it happens out of nowhere,"_ Kurt_, "And ignoring it…it gets to a point where you just _can't_ anymore."_ Kurt_.

Jamie's quiet for a moment, stares at Blaine like he's sprouted an extra head. "Dude, what the fuck? I just want to know your secret. How you romance someone and ask them out," _this seems to be headed in a good direction_, "And eventually fuck them." _And…moment ruined_.

"Jamie, I've never really romanced anyone…" _It's a work in progress_. "I have no idea what I'm doing."

"Shit man…I don't even…"

"Does this have anything to do with Kurt?" Blaine really hopes this conversation takes a better turn. Because he's slowly been getting this rise of possessiveness and it keeps growing, because _who the fuck else_ would Jamie be talking about?

"Yeah, who the fuck else did you think I was talking about? _You_?" Jamie says, like Blaine _should've known_.

_Well, shit._

This isn't good.

_Keep it in check_. "I don't think Kurt's interested, Jamie. In fact, I _know_ he's not, he told me." _That and more…_

"Oh yeah that's right, you spend _so much time_ with him, dude, like who does that?" A pause. "Are you sure?"

_Yes asshole, so stop the nonsense and back off_. He bites his tongue. "Yes, positive."

"Who? Like, who else in this town swooped in on him…" Jamie says, puzzled and aggravated. "I swear to God if it's one of those macho college boys visiting that came to town like a few fucking days ago just for your party, I say _hell no_."

"No, it's not…" How does Blaine say this without actually _saying it_? "He's pretty into the guy, Jamie and I think the guy would…no, I _know_ he'd like you to back off. Kurt would too."

Jamie slouches in his stool. "Shit. Should've legit asked him out sooner. Damn. You have someone like him come here, there's no way someone wasn't lurking to jump his bones and take him out and be his _fucking boyfriend_."

This is…going over very well, again, surprisingly…

Blaine still doesn't like it.

"Maybe it just, you know, _happened_." _Take the hint, Jamie_.

Jamie gives him a quizzical look then shrugs, standing up. "I'll talk to him when I get a chance, because I want to know who the fuck caught those gorgeous blue _whatever the fuck color they are _eyes, since you won't tell me…_dick_."

"You almost went a whole three minutes not cussing me out once," Blaine smirks smugly, because Jamie _took a hint_, even if he's still a bit clueless.

"Fucking asshole, piece of shit, I love you, now leave."

It takes Jamie all of five seconds of a straight face before he smiles, chuckling.

* * *

Kurt passes out again, still recovering, all after a quick run to clear his mind and a nice shower, and then back to bed. He hasn't heard from Blaine, but he's sure Blaine is cleaning his house and nursing his own hangover now.

He better talk to him before the day ends.

Kurt opens his window, listens to the sounds of the forest and the beach a little ways away. He's on the edge of consciousness again, until a sharp noise from his balcony startles him. He hears a knocking and a loud, "_Fuck," _as someone slides open his balcony door and tiptoes in.

Kurt bursts out laughing, keeps his eyes closed, because he knows who that is. "Ever heard of a door?"

"I rang and rang _and rang_ and no one answered," Blaine laughs and crawls beside him on the bed (which makes Kurt blush because he's under the covers and _there's a boy in his bed again_). "You sleep like the dead." His hand goes to Kurt's hair and Kurt sighs, curling his entire body towards his hand. "That feels really nice," he says, trying not to moan as fingers slide through his hair.

"You have so much hair…"

"I know," Kurt laughs, feels the body settle next to him over the covers and turns around and finally faces Blaine, grinning up at him, to see Blaine grinning back, eyes twinkling. "This is very gentlemanly of you. Not sliding under the covers…I'd expect immediate sliding under the covers if we are dating," he says and it's all very serious, but he's grinning.

Blaine looks sleepy. His hair is a mess and he's wearing a sweatshirt and shorts, stroking Kurt's hair and looking at him. "I wanted to come bearing roses and wearing my best suit, but I basically didn't leave my bed today and when I did leave it, I was swept away and helping clean. I'm pretty sure I found underwear in the couch downstairs…"

Kurt makes a face and laughs, loudly. "That's gross." He scrubs his hands over his face, shifting to lie on his back. "I must look like shit."

"No, you look…refreshed," Blaine says, cautiously and his grin is teasing. "But you look beat, like you spent the night partying."

Kurt's mouth drops open in mock offense. "I would do no such thing."

Blaine's eyes drift away and glaze over and he's staring at Kurt's neck. He reaches and strokes his finger over it, gaze intense. "Whatever guy gave you that hickey, that's a lucky guy." His eyes _dilate_.

Kurt attempts to sound threatening, but his voice just comes out as sleep ridden, "I am going to murder you for that, by the way." He blushes red and holds Blaine's gaze. "My dad gave me a sex talk today…".

Blaine's lip tremble and he bursts out laughing, earning a smack from Kurt. "That's fucking _fantastic_…"

"I hate you so much," Kurt says, sinking further into the bed.

There's a brief silence where Kurt strokes his fingers over the top of Blaine's hand, watching them as they trace patterns. "Do you regret it, now that you're sober?"

Blaine meets his eyes. "Why would I regret it? I kissed you sober, remember? We had this discussion."

Kurt shrugs, doubting things suddenly.

Blaine pulls him to a sitting position and Kurt finally moves above the covers, crossing his legs as Blaine takes his hand and looks him dead in the eye. "I was hoping we'd wind up together at the party, because I couldn't imagine someone better to end up with in the dark."

Kurt smiles, but he's nervous. "Kinky."

Blaine laughs quietly. "And, I know I want you, but this is all…" He narrows his eyes, looks distressed. "Difficult to come to terms with. I'm confident, I'm flirty…"

"That I can tell…"

"But, that confidence covers up how scared I am. Of this, of everything. And I shouldn't be, because my friends are supportive, so far, my sister is, my mother and step-father will be. But, I still have, like this chip in my head that forces me to sit around and think about how this isn't who I am, that this is wrong."

Kurt moves to pull his hand away, but Blaine squeezes it tighter. "Listen, just listen, please?"

Kurt relaxes, twines his fingers with Blaine and nods his head, blue eyes locked on his.

"My biological father forced all of those…terrible things into my head when I was younger…and there's so much I can tell you about that, but those are things I don't really share with just anyone. And, of course, you're not just anyone, you're different and everything I never knew I wanted and it's like…two wars going on inside my head. But, the newest war won over…"

"Which war was that?"

"The one that's been said to me repeatedly, in my mind, by Sam and Santana and Dawn…that this is…me. I like you, and you're a guy and I love that you're a guy and…obviously, so far, the physical aspect hasn't bothered me in the slightest, if me popping boners in any indication."

Kurt blushes. His hand flies to his forehead as he chuckles nervously. "Yeah…yeah that'll do it."

"And I think you're special and interesting and you're super talented…"

"I'll sing for you eventually. My voice is like my teeth…precious gems you get lucky to see…"

Blaine laughs, goofy grin. "I've seen your teeth plenty. And your dimples."

Kurt looks down, toys with Blaine's fingers. "It's because you make me so happy. And trying to contain a smile that isn't enormous around you is extremely difficult."

"Oh wow." Blaine's eyes widen and he stares at Kurt adoringly. "That's the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me."

Kurt arches a brow, smirking. "What _do_ they say to you Blaine?"

"You don't want to know…" He jokes. "Dirty, dirty things," he whispers, like it's a naughty secret.

"So, I've heard." Kurt grins. "I'll say those things to you too, you know," he whispers. "I already have."

Blaine swallows. "As I was saying…"

"Sorry, am I distracting you…" Kurt leans back, pats the bed next to him. He sits up again as Blaine's mouth opens and he'd probably be drooling soon enough.

"I," he clears his throat. "As I was saying, I'm physically attracted to you, and that's weird for me because I've never been attracted to men…but when I thought about it, I guess I have been, but not anyone that wasn't a celebrity. And then you came along and everything about you- your personality, your smile, your bitchy side, your…innocence, your sexiness it's…the whole package is…fuck, I want it all." He crosses his hands in front of him and leans his chin on them, watching Kurt.

"Oh."

"And if I sit around and let the other side of my brain win over, if my dad just sits there on my shoulder and my popularity stalks me and I think too much about it, I'll keep waiting for it to go away, and I can't do that. I can't wait for my head to completely straighten itself out," he continues, voice rising, emotions coursing through his veins. "Because if I do, I might never get the chance to be with you and that's completely unimaginable. And you'll be gone soon."

Kurt deflates. "I'm here right now though, aren't I?"

Blaine smiles slowly. "That's what I'm saying. I have to act now, or I'll never get a chance. And even if it is just a few months…"

"Oh God, don't say that, I feel like crying," Kurt pleads and he feels the weight in his chest rise to his throat because he can't stomach that thought right now.

"We don't even know if we'd last forever Kurt…or through the summer."

"I think we would," Kurt says and he sounds so confident and sure that Blaine visibly relaxes. "But you're right. Forever…"

"…Is forever. And if I think about you leaving in August, going home, and going to NYC the next year, I just, get depressed. And I feel so happy around you and I want to hang onto that feeling, and make something out of it."

"Me too." Kurt wipes his eyes. He breathes deeply- a shaky breath. "Do you believe in fate, destiny, all that?"

"Yeah," Blaine says and he knows it's his romantic ideals and everything, but he really, truly does. "That coffee shop and you…that was fate."

"Wow," Kurt says, hands trembling. Blaine reaches for them and steadies him. "We're not even dating and I'm falling hard."

"If you're falling hard, I-I…" he gulps, then says confidently, "I must be falling harder."

Kurt's quiet for a moment. This is a lot to process, but it feels _right_ and _easy _and he knows that's the young love, first love, teenager in him talking, but this feels bigger than anything he's ever come up against. "What if…what if you don't like the physical side when, _if_ we get that far to, you know, clothes and nakedness and…" Kurt's gesturing to all of Blaine and himself.

"I'm pretty sure I'll like it."

"It's a little different from a vagina and set of voluptuous boobs," Kurt gestures to his chest and Blaine can't help but laugh.

"A thing I am willing to explore."

"Yeah…I…me too."

"I know. You stuck your hand down my pants last night," Blaine says, matter-of-factly.

"Oh God, I did…shit, I did." He peeks at Blaine through his fingers. "Too much."

"Um," Blaine clears his throat. "No…if we hadn't been interrupted…"

"If we hadn't been interrupted…yeah." Kurt trails off.

"But the first time we come together…" Kurt blushes because Blaine is saying that. Blaine chuckles, and strokes Kurt's cheek, feeling the heat of his bluish beneath his fingertips. "…Shouldn't be under the influence."

"But we can, _under the influence_, again, after it's already happened, right?" Kurt remembers how confident he felt and how it was messy and sloppy and wonderful and if they're together, no one's going to say a thing if they get drunk and make out. Not that Kurt's big on the drinking thing, but it could be fun, to be that uninhibited again, just once more.

"I think we could."

Kurt stares at him. "I never even thought I'd be in this situation, not now, not until later. But you want me- body, heart, mind, all of it, right?"

"Y-yeah," Blaine stutters out.

"Shit."

"Yeah," Blaine sighs, grinning.

"I…so…" Kurt meets his eyes. "Are we dating?"

"I'm going to take you to the fanciest restaurants and on most romantic dates, and we're also going to go on the most fun, childish dates you can think of, and sexy dates and candlelit dates and…"

"Excuse you," Kurt says, grinning widely, mock offended. "I'll do the same."

"Undoubtedly," Blaine agrees with a smirk.

"The money part _is_ nice though…" Kurt teases

"I'm already planning an official first date in my head," Blaine's eyes glaze over.

"We could…have a date here, right now," Kurt says, hesitantly. "I could make dinner. My dad and Carole are checking out one of the restaurants in a nearby town and Finn's going to Puck's. My cousin is working all day, so she won't drop in unannounced."

"_Kurt Hummel_, are you implying you cook me dinner, we hold hands and watch a movie and…"

"Making out. I could do that too."

"Now that's _way_ too fast."

"Such bullshit," Kurt nudges him with his foot. "I've gotten the hang of making out…" He says and he's so smug about it. Then Blaine's expression falls, his lips curl and he's frowning. "What is that face?" The tension is rolling off of him. Kurt resists the urge to roll his eyes. "Oh God, is this about Jamie?"

Blaine snaps back, surprised, but then he frowns, acting like it's no big deal. "I heard he kissed you."

Kurt grabs Blaine's hand. "Blaine, I don't want to be with Jamie…although he is hot," Kurt trails off, licking his lips. Blaine narrows his eyes. Kurt laughs. "I'm kidding. Well, I'm not, not really. I definitely don't want to date him though. I'll tell him I'm taken next time he hits on me."

"Please do," Blaine says, far too quickly

Kurt's mouth slowly curls into a smile. "Oh my God, you are so jealous, you _were so jealous_…" Blaine shakes his head and crosses his arms. Kurt knows nothing is going to hide the truth. "Oh my God, you, _Blaine Anderson,_ were jealous."

He tries to deny it. "Was not."

"Were too," Kurt shoots back, grinning widely. "Have you ever actually been jealous of someone before?"

"No, not like this." Kurt smirks with triumph. "Aw fuck, seriously?" Blaine grabs his hair at the roots, knowing he's just admitted it. "Fine, I was." Kurt tips his head proudly. Blaine rolls his eyes, and smiles slightly. "Only because I didn't think you'd actually believe me if I told you I wanted to date you and woo _the shit _out of you and kiss you."

"Blaine, you crawled through _my window_ from _my balcony_," Kurt explains. "My silly romantic side _loves_ that and loves you spilling this all to me. You know how I feel, but to hear it from you…I have to say I like it, as silly as it all is."

"It's not silly," Blaine responds affectionately.

Kurt's silent again, dancing giddily in his head. "You should kiss me." Blaine leans in, smiling, _going for it_. Kurt puts his hand up, smirking. "Go downstairs and give me half an hour to pick out my clothes and freshen up."

Blaine pouts, hoping that somehow makes his lips look more enticing. Kurt definitely notices ad lets in an intake of breath, before firmly straightening himself out again. "I'll find a bouquet by then," Blaine says, noticing Kurt's not giving in yet. "Your neighbor has a nice garden of yellow, purple, red and white roses…"

"Blaine, do not steal Mrs. Harris's roses," Kurt warns, but it's not very convincing.

"Just one…" Blaine pleads, pouting again, trying not to smile like an idiot.

"_Blaaaine_. You can send my roses another time," Kurt says from his bathroom doorway. "I'm the one making dinner and asking _you_ out on this date."

"Fine. You just watch out though," Blaine's grin splits his face, brightening the room. "You might wind up with a bouquet at work and everyone will be jealous because _Kurt Hummel_ got roses and they didn't."

Kurt crosses his arms, wide, tight-lipped smile, aching to get bigger. "Do we tell anyone?"

"Not yet," Blaine says, hesitantly, watching Kurt's face carefully. It changes temporally- a twitch in his jaw, but it's not angry. "I mean, a few know already, but they don't know we're together."

"Blaine, I'm not going to be able to keep that inside," Kurt sighs.

"You can tell some people, obviously. I'd never try and stop you." Blaine's really trying to hide how nervous this all makes him, even if it makes him happy at the same time.

Kurt picks up on it. "I will, eventually. But I know that this is a lot for you to come to terms with and we need to take it one step at a time. Besides…" He grins wickedly. "I kind of like keeping this on the down low. It's…_hot_."

"_You're_ hot."

Kurt fake swoons, gasping dramatically, "Oh, you're wooing is already working wonders, Mr. Anderson."

* * *

Kurt comes downstairs in a glorious outfit- powder blue short sleeved button down and white pants.

After Blaine recovers from being reminded of the skin Kurt showed off last night, he finally speaks. "Well, now I feel underdressed."

"You can dress for me when you arrange the date next time," Kurt says, kissing his cheek. "I'll let this slide."

Blaine blushes, smiling. "You look amazing."

"Why thank you," He disappears into the kitchen to return seconds later, head peeking around the corner. Blaine follows him. "Just so you know, you're hotter."

"Huh?" Blaine says and he's playing gullible because he secretly wants Kurt to spell it out for him.

"You're hotter than Jamie. I'm more attracted to you than him, if you were worried." Kurt actually seems concerned.

Blaine tries not to laugh. "I really wasn't, just wanted to hear you say it." Blaine says, smirking and grabbing Kurt's hand as he drags him into the kitchen.

Kurt sends him a glare over his shoulder, but he turns around and smiles.

* * *

Blaine happily watches Kurt in the kitchen as he makes some sort of fancy chicken and fruit salad, dicing vegetables for a mixed veggie _something_ as he goes. They casually talk about shared interests, including Broadway and music and Blaine feels _free _because he doesn't talk about this stuff as passionately as he does with Kurt. There are even casual instances of fingers brushing and Kurt continues to duck away from a kiss.

Blaine almost gets him when he's dicing vegetables, but Kurt turns his head, grinning, blushing when Blaine settles for a kiss on the cheek. "Now, Blaine, I at least expect a nice date before we kiss," he warns jokingly.

Blaine whirls him around and pulls him against him, mutters against his lips. "Whatever you say," and his eyes are dark and his grin is mischievous and he pulls away just as Kurt leans in, eyes fluttering shut, lips pursing. He opens his eyes wide and Blaine's a foot away. "You suck."

"I'm trying to make this romantic. You're the one who said that." He points salad tongs at Kurt.

"I may have to allow kisses too…at least before the end of the night. It's romantic and all that too, _I guess_…"

Blaine helps Kurt set the table because Kurt's so nervous he almost drops the plates. Blaine's dated, sort of, and Kurt hasn't, at all, so Blaine is still…more experienced in regards to _everything_.

Over dinner, Kurt prattles on about his friends back in Lima and his friendships here and he talks about song choices for karaoke night and guesses how certain people sound when they sing.

Blaine simply watches him, eating occasionally, chin on his hand, eyes filled with adoration.

Kurt notices this and stops. "I'm sorry, I…I'm so nervous right now."

"It's fine," Blaine reaches out his hand across the table, palm up. "I love listening to you talk and I love talking to you."

Kurt swallows and smiles slightly. He stares at Blaine, mimicking his position, resting his chin on his hand. "I feel like I'm in a fairytale."

"And your prince is wearing beggar's clothes," Blaine blurts out, blushing with embarrassment when he realizes what he's said.

Kurt shakes his head, eyes wide with wonder. "You are such a dork; it's cute. You're like this big hot shot and you're _a hell_ of a good kisser, and I-I'm sure you're good at other things too," Kurt stammers at the last bit, cheeks flaming, but recovers quickly. "And then you say these romantic, silly, adorable things and…"

"It's all me."

Afterwards, they sit on the couch and Kurt pops in _Beauty and the Beast_, and hands Blaine blueberry pie. He moans like porn when he eats it and Kurt nudges him with his sock clad foot, eating his own pie.

Blaine gestures for him to move closer. "Why don't you come over here?"

Kurt pauses on a spoonful of pie, awkwardly curled on the other side of the couch, tense and he lets out a breath and shifts to Blaine, curling into his side and relaxing against him.

"See, much better." Blaine says and leans back, setting Kurt's pie aside and turning to him.

Kurt looks at him and he's so close Kurt's almost cross eyed. "That was a smooth move. Has that worked before?" Kurt grins, teasing.

"Every single time."

His hand cradles Kurt's and his fingers dance along the sides and Kurt can't even focus on the movie in the darkness of the room. (It's a nice glow. The sun is setting and he feels like he's actually in a movie, instead of simply watching one).

There is something so sensual about fingertips and hands _like this_. Blaine's fingers are barely brushing against his, but he's tucked his head into Blaine's neck, legs curled under him, and Blaine's arm on the back of the couch, and he feels _everything_

"This…this is really nice." Kurt says, leaning against the couch, next to Blaine's head. Blaine faces him, both of them watching their fingers as Blaine lifts their hands in front of them, teasing at the edges, twining their fingers together, stoking along the lines of each finger. Darker skin against his, thicker fingers against his longer ones, a missing puzzle piece.

"Does it feel right to you?" Kurt asks.

Their hands rest between them again and Blaine removes his free arm, tickles his fingers along Kurt's chin and tilts it up, placing a very light, very sweet, chaste kiss on Kurt's lips. Kurt licks his lips after and settles against Blaine's chest, legs spread in front of him.

Blaine ducks his head and mutters against Kurt's hair, "It feels perfect."

* * *

As predicted, Faith comes barging into Kurt and Finn's side of the duplex only minutes after Blaine leaves.

(He almost didn't leave in time because they were making out on the couch and it was really slow and sensuous and it never picked up and they kept their lower halves away from each other and basically, Kurt is _going crazy_ right now. He's wound up _and horny_. It's terrible).

He tries to make it as casual as possible as she shuffles around in the kitchen after greeting him, finding the leftovers from his dinner with Blaine.

"So, what song did you audition with for the glee club and UCLA?" He says, a little too loudly. He _has_ been thinking about it though.

She looks up at him quickly as she pours a glass of milk and then returns to what she's doing. "Um…for the glee club, it was…and don't laugh because it obviously got me into the club…" She takes a deep breath. "'Every time' by Britney Spears…"

"Oh my God, Faith, I love that song!"

"Yeah yeah yeah…" She waves her hand at him, blushing. "And for UCLA's performing program it was…'Out Tonight' from Rent."

Kurt can clearly picture that in his head. "You must have _owned_ that…"

"Of course," she says, matter-of-factly. "I made the routine my own. It impressed the judges for sure. Not to mention, I kicked ass and I looked hot as hell." She plops down on the chair next to him, pulling her legs under her. "But I also sang it with passion too and the one thing they always look for is someone who has stage presence but can…make the listener _feel_ the song. Just keep that in mind when you brainstorm songs for your auditions. And, as much as I know you and Rachel will brainstorm together, you have to sing what you feel is right. Don't be like everyone else. You can sing the same song everyone sings, but if it's yours in every way, then…yeah, it'll work."

"I…literally have no idea what song to use."

"I can help you, but if you really want tips on performing, talk to Dawn Anderson. That girl is queen of everything she does. Then again, she's Broadway trained…"

"I love how you guys all refer to her as Dawn Anderson. It's rarely ever Dawn."

Faith begins to say something but stops and stares at Kurt for a long time. "Is that…Kurt, _is that a hickey_?"

"I…"

She sits up in her seat, back straight and ready to pounce. "How come I didn't notice that…is that from the party?"

Kurt's eyes dart between her and the mindless reality show playing quietly on the television."It…it might be."

"Jesus fucking Christ," she curses…_hisses_, basically. Kurt reels back, eyes wide. "If you don't tell me what the hell is going on, or what you're doing _with who_…" She clenches her fists. "I might…actually…scream."

Kurt ponders this for a moment (not really). "Yeah…no."

"_God,"_ she huffs in annoyance, slaps her hands against her thighs. "You're like my brother when it comes to things like this."

Kurt stares at her. "You don't have a brother."

"You know what I mean," she argues, hilariously annoyed. "Now stop avoiding the question."

"I'm not avoiding anything," Kurt says, flips a magazine open in front of him, pretending to read it.

"Kurt, that's a car magazine." His eyes finally concentrate on what he's actually looking at. _Oh_. He throws it on the coffee table and meets her eyes, gives her a 'bitch face.' It's a stare off for a good twenty seconds before she gives in and rolls her eyes. "You are stubborn as fuck. Stop hanging out with Blaine; he's rubbing off on you."

Kurt snickers. _Oh, he's rubbing alright_. "I'm just as stubborn."

"Yeah, you are," she sighs. "So…" she sneaks closer to him, now sharing the couch with him, raised on her knees. "Who did you end up with at the party?"

"Isn't that confidential?

"You are such a pain in the ass. _Everyone_ talks about what happened, normally."

"You tell me first then." _Oh, I am on a roll…_

"Um…how about no."

"Then, I guess we're even."

She glares at him. "I'll figure it out…"

"You might. You might not."

She chews on her lower lip, before smirking. "This is kinda hot…are you, like, secretly seeing someone?"

"When did you turn into Callie?"

"Every girl likes talking about these things okay, _Kurt_," she says in the most girlish, spoiled-rotten-brat, offended way as possible, that Kurt has to try not to laugh.

He does, finally. "Or maybe you're just nosy."

"You aren't going to tell me are you?" She deadpans.

He turns up the volume on the TV and leans back, wrapping a blanket around himself, avoiding her gaze, but smiling. "Nope. Not anytime soon."

* * *

_And constant_

_(Constant)_

_Craving_

_(Craving)_

_Has always_

_(Always)_

_Been_

Café Noir was buzzing with energy surrounding karaoke, open mic, whatever you want to call it, night to kick off the summer. There was so much energy, Kurt was a little disappointed that he couldn't help set up because he has the morning shift _again_. Just as he got off work, the night crew started prepping for the evening and suddenly there was a _stage_, tables being pushed around, and lights being set up. Kurt wanted to situate himself right in the middle of the madness and help, but he couldn't.

Callie got off at the same time and ushered him out the door, vibrating with excitement. "Hey, think of it this way," she says, looping her arm with his. She twirled around and situated herself in front of him, smiling, and poking at his chest. "It means you can spend time picking out an outfit and looking so fabulous, because we all know you'll still be the best dressed one there."

Kurt almost whines. "But, I already did all that…"

"Shame, I love going through your clothes…" She grins. "So, are you going to sing?"

He pauses, thinks about it. He's been thinking about it for days. "Maybe not tonight."

Callie pouts. "Makes sense, I guess." She shrugs. "The newbies are always a little hesitant…"

"Hey, I can sing and blow the house down," he says, eyes blazing. "But, I'd rather watch other people do it first. Because I have no idea if anyone can actually sing or not. It seems more entertaining that way."

"While the rest of us sit and wonder if you're actually as talented as you say you are, and we'd rather see _you_ sing," she chuckles. After a moment, she rubs her hands together and bounces excitedly. "Ohhh man, I can't wait. You're jaw is going to drop. Some of them have been practicing just for tonight. I know the boys are…" That grabs Kurt's attention, more so than usual, but she slips away before he can say anything. She shouts over her shoulder. "See you tonight!"

_So __**that's**__ why Blaine hasn't spent every waking second of his free time with me…_

(Kurt realizes that sounds clingy, but everything is so new and exciting with Blaine, since they became "secretly official" about a week ago, and he wants to be around Blaine _all the time_ now, more so than before. He knows later on, they'll need space, every couple does, but right now, it's shiny and new and Kurt finally _understands_ why couples spend so much time together).

Later, Kurt slips into his outfit, feels sophisticated, and also thankful Coldwater is cool at night, most of the time, because he's in a vest, three quarter length sleeved shirt, and black slacks.

When he arrives, there are people walking around and it's like the middle of the day, but it's so different. There are lights and lanterns hanging, strung over doorways, around windows, _everywhere_. Kurt realizes he hasn't actually been at this strip at night, unless he works the closing shift. Even then, he doesn't pay attention to anything; it's like a _I'm done working, hallelujah, let me go home or somewhere, __**anywhere **__else, __**now**_**.**

Or maybe the lights are like this because it's a special night.

He can hear music from the coffee shop, playing over the speakers. They haven't started the actual singing part of the night yet. He pushes through a crowd, and runs smack into Callie in a black and white striped sweater dress, hair down in soft ringlets.

She latches onto him as he leans down to talk into her ear. "I thought I'd be the only fashionable one here. All I've seen is bikinis and flip flops and shorts and tanks, with the occasional sundress."

"I'll have you know, that some of us love to dress up…"

Kurt looks around sees a few, no one he's met yet, but they know Callie and greet her as they pass, heading for the doors. He even spies some adults and elderly with a few kids. "Everyone is here for open mic night?" He notices groups going in and out of shops with food and face paint. He's a little confused. "Or a festival?"

Callie looks up at him, eyes twinkling. "The teen crowd normally does karaoke or open mic night, whatever you want to call it. The others go into shops, because they have special events that coincide with open mic night. Lots of free stuff for kids too. Occasionally, those people will stop by to peek in on our festivities." She squeezes through a crowd in front of the door, the chords of something playing…something boy-band like to be honest, it sounds like. "If they can get in," she says loudly, on purpose, as she pushes through…is that Brian and Victoria? Both give her a look, regardless

"It is so awkward being around him," she whispers to Kurt.

"It could be because you two _made out_, maybe," Kurt says sarcastically, hearing the chords to 'Everybody (Backstreet's Back)' by Backstreet Boys playing.

Callie grins as they push through the final people that have made some sort of open space for the performance. "This is how we open up karaoke night for the summer. The boys did 'Bye Bye Bye' by NSync last year…"

"Huh?" Kurt turns to her.

"Let's just say, we love singing and dancing because it's the only school activity outside of sports that lets us release energy and possibly pent up hormones…"

"Oh."

"So, I kid you not, the glee club and the boys will practice everything before and it's…it's perfect. And it gets wild sometimes."

This statement precedes what Kurt finally sees is going on: Blaine, Jeff, Jamie, David, Puck, Nick, Sam, all of the Warblers, to be honest, few he hasn't met yet, are dancing with some girls to 'Everybody.' He sees Hope, Mercedes, Summer (he's not sure what she's wearing. It's like an oversized t-shirt…and…okay isn't that something you wear in the bedroom, cuddling with someone after sex or something?) and her bitches, and several other unfamiliar girls dancing with them.

It's perfectly choreographed like the video. Maybe some people ate a little off, but he's pretty sure no one cares at this point, because regardless, they _practiced_.

(Not that Kurt would ever admit to knowing the video. It's just…it's not like you have to say you were into boy bands and the like. Shit, _everyone_ was).

"Oh My God," Kurt says. "How in the hell have you guys not made it to Nationals?"

"I thought we explained that to you," she says, eyeing him.

They're even dressed similarly- all the boys, at least. They're wearing white or jean pants with their choice of color of a bunched up long sleeve shirt to their elbows. Blaine's wearing white and gray, Jamie's wearing a red and white striped top and white pants. They're front and center with Faith (_**Faith**__ is in the __**center**_) and some other girl, not Summer, thankfully, Nick and his girlfriend, Brooklyn, right beside them. Kurt's not sure if Jamie is supposed to be at the center _center_ or if that's just what happened.

Whatever it is, they look _hot_, the dance is basically flawless and he's _very_ impressed, struggling not to dance with Callie beside him. _Everyone_ is joining in.

Jamie sings the opening chords, sharing the lines with Blaine and Nick and Callie squeals next to Kurt, "I love when they sing together."

Of course Blaine sings _Oh my God we're back again_, and Kurt's knees buckle. Blaine's so into the song, he hasn't noticed Kurt's right there along the edge of the opening, watching his every move. Blaine's joined soon after with Sam and another guy Kurt's not familiar with.

The girls eventually thin out and it's just a few of them with the boys (and there's maybe 15 of them total in the Warblers, which is a lot considering the size of the town). Faith has joined Kurt, one of the girls to leave. She smiles and asks him, "Are you enjoying yourself?" as the boys hit the first chorus. And the crowd joins in and there's so much energy, the room is _filled_ with it.

Kurt's grinning widely at the ease of their movements, the fun they appear to be having, the _sharing of the spotlight,_ and the perfect unison of the group. He's so happy to be here, right now, and not back home in Lima.

The boys hit the second bridge and Blaine sings the _am I sexual_ part this time and everyone cheers and whistles, just like they did before when Puck said it (Faith had ducked her head into Kurt's arm and shook her head, blushing. He could feel how hot her face was), but Kurt hears it and has to hold onto Callie.

She looks at him strangely, but she's smiling. "What's wrong?"

"They're just all…really attractive…and good, _really good_." Blaine particularly. Jamie's kept his shirt on which is a relief, so Kurt can't even get slightly distracted because Blaine is _right there_ and he has so much energy when he performs and it's _such a turn on_ because that is someone who genuinely loves what he's doing.

Kurt is grateful the crowd spreads and sits on tables or near the stage, against the bar, maybe getting some coffee or pastries, when the song finishes out, because he was fanning himself.

Hope slips up behind him, hugs him from behind, and says into his shoulder. "Please tell me someone filmed that."

Santana appears behind her tugs on her hand and pulls her to her, dancing in a circle with her, holding up her camera. "I did. Though I'm sure I'm not the only one."

This whole situation is…difficult. Kurt is surrounded by people at the tables, facing the stage, behind him and Blaine is sitting right next to him, arm over his chair, engaging him in conversation with the other boys, and he's having a good time, he _is_ but…

Hope and Santana are absolutely adorable at the table next to him as they take a seat, hands holding and everything, smiling at each other as everybody goes on the stage.

He wants that, badly.

Blaine shoots him a secret smile, every so often, and he knows that Blaine's house is basically going to be empty later, so they can finally get some more alone time. (You know, since the alone time yesterday…distance is going to be _so hard_). It's no secret Kurt wants to be public about it.

Jeff's beside him with Savannah, Jamie across from him and Puck and Finn are squeezed in at the same table. Nick and Brooklyn are at the table beside them with Hope and Santana and good lord they're _gorgeous_. That is a gorgeous couple (Kurt means Nick and Brooklyn, not that Santana and Hope aren't gorgeous, but you know). Callie, Dawn, and Faith are with them too.

Kurt has to do a double take when Dawn greets him, because she and Blaine share the same smile and she looks quite a bit like them, although Kurt assumes she looks more like their mother than Blaine does.

There's no denying they're related though. He'd almost say twins if they weren't a few years apart.

Sam and Mercedes are at another table opposite Kurt, with David and Alex and some unfamiliar girls and guys. Summer and her 'bitches' and 'assholes' are crowded behind them at another table. Kurt's afraid he'll get lost in the crowd if he moves, because there are people _everywhere,_ standing, leaning against walls, and sitting, some even on the edge of the stage.

It also smells like coffee. So, despite the crowd, it's comforting and he's having a _good time_.

He knows it's risky, but Blaine picks up on it, knows what he wants and sneaks his hand under the table and grabs Kurt's, holding it. Kurt looks at him quickly, sending him a shy smile as Blaine strokes his fingers and says something to his sister at the table beside them. It's loud and the crowd cheers for every single performance, bad or good, and maybe even shouts out some things during. There's nothing that says you have to be good, which is where the _karaoke_ aspect come in.

The thing is, any member of the Glee club and acapella group have it planted in their heads to make everything a show (mainly the guys) and it's a mix of terrible singing from people outside the groups and amazing singing within.

There's an exception though: Callie, Faith, Hope, Brooklyn, Alex, and Savannah break out into a routine of 'Barbie Girl' by Aqua on stage, and Kurt tries to hide his giggling, because even the way they move and sing is a total diss towards Summer's friends. They mime pretend mirrors and makeup, singing in exaggerated voices. (Then again, there isn't any other way to sing the song except high pitched and over the top, so it works).

Seeing Faith do it, and giggle as she does, is definitely a treat.

They even go out into the crowd and dance against some unsuspecting guys and girls. Callie plops herself down in Mercedes lap and Mercedes is momentarily shocked, before she covers her mouth and laughs loudly. Jeff and David jump on the stage to sing Ken's part when it comes up.

It's ridiculous, but Kurt can't stop laughing.

Sam and Jamie take the stage next and completely own 'Blaze of Glory' by Bon Jovi, both playing the guitar. Sam's voice is okay, but very boy-band like. He's good, but he's not knocking Kurt off of his feet. Jamie, on the other hand, _Jamie _sounds like Bon Jovi and Bruno Mars's love child. He's really, _really_ good. Kurt has to tell him that right after, because he wasn't expecting that.

They captivate the crowd and everyone, and Kurt means _everyone,_ sings the chorus with them. Jeff and Callie have their arms over his shoulder and everyone latches on, like this train of swaying bodies.

Kurt whispers in Blaine's ear that he's going to talk with Jamie and he'll be back. Blaine gives him a look, narrows his eyes, and Kurt just smirks and smacks his shoulder, "I'd like to talk to talent when I hear it…I'll be back." And he'd totally plant one on Blaine if half the crowd wasn't talking to Blaine and his friends. He blows a kiss instead and Blaine smiles before turning to his friends at Kurt disappears.

He finds Jamie surrounded by girls (and a couple of guys, out-of-towners it looks like. Not that Kurt would know) at the coffee bar, sipping some sort of iced beverage.

He sees Kurt, smiles and excuses himself as douche bag-like as possible, brushing them off and going to stand in front of Kurt. Kurt rolls his eyes, but he's so used to how Jamie behaves that it doesn't really bother him.

"What'd you think?" Jamie says. His eyes are bright with laughter.

Kurt grins. "You're very talented. I'm impressed. You have a rock-star voice. You should totally audition for _Rent_ or _Rock of Ages_. You'd be a good Roger or Stacee Jaxx…"

"So, I'm the sexy rock God," he nods his head and sips his drink, looks Kurt up and down. "Nice."

"I'm not sure if you're referring to me or those roles," Kurt teases.

"The roles actually; you're hot all the time. You don't need me to tell you that."

"Oh My God," Kurt gasps, laughing. "You have no filter."

"I say it like I see it," he says, shrugging and smiling that dirty, charming smile.

Kurt blushes and rolls his eyes. "I appreciate it."

"I know," he says, winking. "Speaking of which, the Anderson party…who in the hell gave you that hickey? Cuz I'm jealous, not gonna lie."

Kurt opens his mouth, closes it. "I'll never tell. Not yet, at least."

"Damn," he hands his empty cup off to Sebastian as he passes. Sebastian glares and shakes his head as he walks off with it. Jamie turns back to Kurt. "So, have you thought about it?"

It takes Kurt a second to get what Jamie means and then he remembers…_oh yeah, we kissed._ "I still stand by my answer. Besides, I'm kind of seeing someone right now." His eyes dart around nervously and he's blushing as he turns away and orders a coffee.

Jamie hovers behind him. "Damn, who the fuck is the lucky motherfucker?" He leans close to Kurt, says in his ear, "You can tell me."

Kurt wheels around with his coffee, glares and Jamie steps back, hands up. "It's a secret."

"That is so hot," Jamie says, shaking his head. "You're not just saying that to push me away, right? Because if you're still single, I'm not stopping."

Kurt thinks about it for a second. "It's true, Jamie. I _am_ seeing someone. Just don't tell the whole world okay…please?" He pouts on purpose.

Jamie lets out a long drawn out sigh and nods. "Anything for you, gorgeous."

Kurt hears the opening sounds of Hope, Mercedes and Santana singing 'Mercy' by Duffy and turns away. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm about to hear those three goddesses up there sing for the first time."

"I'm still going to hit on you," Jamie calls after him.

Kurt shakes his head and grins, turning around and shouting back. "I wouldn't expect any less from you."

Kurt resists the urge to just sit himself on Blaine's lap when he sees him, completely drawn to the three girls harmonizing on stage. Jeff pulls him down as he passes and Kurt lets out an _Oomph_ and fights him off. Blaine gives Jeff a glare he notices (and results in him immediately dropping his hands) and Kurt slides into his own chair, moving closer to Blaine, who's watching him with a grin.

Kurt turns his attention to the girls and finds himself standing in front of his seat and cheering with everyone when Mercedes hits a high note. Her voice is powerful and he has _goose bumps_. Santana's is a little different- not as strong, but raspier, sexier, almost bluesy, and it blends with Mercedes' perfectly. Hope's voice is clear and she kills the high notes almost as well as Mercedes. They completely make the song their own.

Blaine, Jeff, Nick, David, Jamie, and Sam take the stage next, and bust a move to TLC's 'No Scrubs.' All of them get their moment in the spotlight and there's plenty of ass-shaking going on. It gets everyone on their feet and a standing ovation by the end.

(Kurt has to remember to tell Blaine later just how much he likes his voice…)

Kurt's not sure what to expect, but the crowd gets obnoxiously loud when Dawn gets on stage and she grins and soaks it all up. And he realizes _she's a Broadway star_, probably about to be a lead, so she soaks it in like a sponge.

"Hi, you guys," she grins and if Kurt were to ever be interested in a girl it'd be her. Not to mention, she is rocking that tiny black dress. "I'm gonna duet…Jeff I see your mouth opening, yours to Jamie, to make some dirty comment. _Don't you dare_."

Jamie and Jeff pout and sink back into their chairs. "I met this girl a few years ago, and we've kept in touch, and this has become a sort of tradition for us. So, I'm going to duet…Jamie I _swear to God_, _**don't even**_, with Miss Faith Hummel and ask her to come on stage and grace me with her presence."

Faith stands, bats away Puck and a few others and sends Kurt a wink before going on stage and placing herself next to Dawn on another mic, staring at her and grinning as she rests against her mic.

His cousin has actually changed from jeans and a light sweater into a black dress to match Dawn. _Yeah, totally planned_.

Faith clears her throat. "So we're not going to do some sappy love song that surely matches our voices, because we want to do something a little different."

"Um…'Take Me Or Leave Me' wasn't sappy," David loudly interrupts, smirking.

Dawn rolls her eyes. "No, it's definitely not, David, but last year we sang a freaking Whitney Houston song together, so…yeah…"

"Next year it's gonna be some sappy musical number. Probably 'Tonight' or something…" Faith says, thoughtful.

"Or 'All I Ask of You' from _Phantom_," Dawn finishes, already getting ideas.

"So, so strange, you two," Santana says, shaking her head, sharing a laugh with Hope, leaning in close to her.

Kurt can honestly say he's surprised when they break out into a duet of 'Paris (Oh La La)' by Grace Potter and the Nocturnals, but he's already feeling it and it's only the opening chords.

Faith watches Dawn for her cue, both of them already moving to the beat and starts with a powerful first note before she jumps into the first verse.

_**You got me down on the floor**_

_**So what'd you bring me down here for?**_

There's something that's really sexy about this. Faith has really, honest to God, grown up since Kurt last saw her and it didn't really hit him until now.

It's kind of like the moment she had when he walked in the door so many weeks ago. Kurt's just a little late with the whole 'we're _growing up'_ thing.

She tugs at her hair in the next verse and Puck is completely captivated and Kurt is trying not to laugh, because _if only she could see Puck now_.

_**You got me down on the floor**_

_**So what'd you bring me down here for?**_

Dawn begins the chorus and Kurt finally gets to hear her singing voice for the first time.

_**If I was a man I'd make my move**_

She points to Puck, who's sitting next to Blaine. Blaine looks pleased and Puck looks petrified. Kurt's not sure who she's pointing at, but by the way she's looking from Puck to Faith you'd think she was talking about him…

_**If I was a blade I'd shave you smooth**_

Shit, if Blaine were a girl he'd probably sound like her.

Her voice is smooth and she has complete control over it. (Kurt wonders if Blaine can tackles a falsetto…more things to find out…)

_**If I was a judge I'd break the law**_

Dawn even knows how to work a crowd. She's moving back and forth on stage, singing to anyone.

_Just how much have she and Blaine learned from each other?_

Dawn and Faith finish of the chorus together and they're subtly cueing each other, having a good time and Kurt really understands why it's kind of a big deal when they perform together. Their voices blend well too.

_That_ is harmonizing.

_**And if I was from Paris**_

_**If I was from Paris**_

_**I would say**_

_**Ooh la la la la la la la**_

He leans in closer to Blaine and whispers, "I'm impressed…" He grins "…By them, by you, by _everyone_."

Blaine's inches from his face, eyes bright and sparkling. "We are talented. I know you're shocked."

Kurt nudges him, with his shoulder and stays pressed against him. "I am not."

Blaine arches an eyebrow. "You really are."

Kurt narrows his eyes. 'Okay, maybe a little."

Blaine smiles that stupidly perfect smile and Kurt smiles right back, happily turning back to his cousin and Dawn rocking out.

Somehow the two girls have ended up on the floor and are weaving through the crowd.

Dawn slides in between them and sings, "_If I was a man I'd make my move_," directly to Blaine's face as Faith smiles opposite her, singing the next note.

Blaine's busy smirking at his sister, even as she backs away and finishes the song with Faith, as they slowly make their way back on stage.

Kurt guesses Blaine hasn't told Dawn yet…

_**And if I was from Paris**_

_**If I was from Paris**_

_**I would say**_

_**Ooh la la la la la la la**_

There's the usual round of applause after and Kurt blows a kiss to Faith and claps, making sure she sees him. She does and grins, blushing, as the other compliment her.

Dawn's still on stage. She announces it's time for her solo and Kurt instinctively focuses his attention on her, because he so, _so_ wants to hear her on her own.

The crowd roars at that, and Dawn barely blushes.

When she opens her mouth, it's the first time Kurt hears and understands why Dawn is so popular and admired, other than the fact that she's Blaine's sister and she's kind of (_totally_) awesome. She sings 'If I Were A Boy' by Beyonce with so much passion it feels like she's singing to an ex. In reality, she talks so much about how happy she is with her boyfriend, and you know it's not _that_. But, maybe they had a break up. (Kurt actually asks Blaine this and he says they've been on and off for years. The longest split was nearly a year and he explained that she was angry and bitter for a few months, until they started to reconnect).

As she sings this song, it's like she flipped a switch inside- from sexy and playful with Faith earlier, to powerful and gut-wrenching. She makes Kurt _cry_, she makes _a lot_ of people cry and she's _so talented_. She doesn't struggle over any notes and she's just _so fucking good_. And this is _open mic night_.

Now, Kurt really wants to see her on stage. It's the first moment he wishes he'd known her longer. Hopefully he'll eventually get the chance.

_Hopefully._

She gets a standing ovation afterwards that lasts for a while and she completes it with a beautiful smile and a bow.

Kurt wonders if her and Rachel will ever actually cross paths when auditioning for roles. Because that girl? That's Rachel's challenge, a _real _challenge, since Rachel's never stumbled across anyone as good as her (as terrible as that sounds) except for that Sunshine girl last year. He really wants to pit her against Dawn, Faith, Hope, and Mercedes when she visits, at least one of them. He hopes it'll be Dawn, but that won't happen because her flight leaves early the next morning

Kurt realizes she must've stayed later than she intended, because the party was _last week_. He quickly asks Blaine this and Blaine explains his parents prolonged their anniversary celebration, but are coming back tomorrow. She'll be back again, very soon though…

Kurt praises Dawn when she joins them at the table and she's so grateful, like she _never_ hears that. It's endearing.

No one is willing to do much of anything after Dawn sings, because how do you top that? Even if you want to sing terrible karaoke, nobody wants to, _at all_.

Not to mention it started raining half way through her song and a lot of people left. It's still jam packed though, because anyone who was roaming the streets ducked for cover in an open store.

Kurt's manager, who organized this entire thing, obviously, takes the stage and says there is one more special performance. He re-introduces Puck and Blaine. Blaine gives Kurt this ridiculous grin and he can't help but grin back and blush when Blaine winks.

_Why can't I just snuggle up against him and tell everyone 'hey everyone, look what happened…look who __**I'm**__ seeing'?_

_Uh, whatever, the night is young. We'll still have some time tonight to act like an actual couple…_

When Puck takes the stage, Faith continues sucking down her latte with her _still_ hyperactive friends, not really believing Puck's actually going to serenade her in public. _He would never_. He's too stuck on his reputation to, even though he tried to explain to her the other night that he wanted to date her, regardless.

It's been a few days and she hasn't heard from him since the party. A part of her wishes that he spent that time prepping this song, but the other part of her…doesn't think that would ever happen.

_Whatever._ He's clutching his guitar as he sits on the stool, lowering the microphone, and she loves hearing him sing, so she'll listen.

"So, uh," Puck says, shushing his cheering friends by flicking them off. Jeff and Jamie are the loudest, and they get louder when Blaine joins Puck on stage. "Shut the fuck up, assholes." That just encourages them to get _even louder_. The energy all of these boys bring is _out of this world_.

Kurt sits up straighter a few seats away from her when Blaine sits next to Puck, clutching…Sam's guitar, she thinks.

Callie and Mercedes are between Kurt and Faith (everyone shifted seats at least twice that night). He's facing the stage beside Santana and Hope (who look nice and cozy and sweet, hands grasped over the table). She wishes she was closer, because he's been acting weird _for weeks_.

And he's also stupidly happy too. He even has a secret grin right now and she really wants him to tell her things. He used to, all the time, but he's so…_secretive_ now. And whatever he's hiding he loves that he's hiding it. It's such a sharp contrast to the Kurt that was sick of hiding who he was, but he's not hiding who he is here; he's just keeping a dirty little secret, she thinks.

Puck draws her attention back. "So, this is…I want to dedicate this to a girl in the crowd."

Faith stiffens, nearly drops her coffee. She clutches her cup tightly.

"Her name is Faith Hummel."

There several gasps and a ton of cat calls too (mostly from Blaine and his friends, even Jamie). "And, she gave me this challenge and you bitches and jackasses know that I'm always up for that, am I right?"

The crowd cheers in agreement. "And no one better give her or me shit for this, okay, I'm warning you." His eyes find Summer in the crowd. "Summer, _especially you_."

Summer rolls her eyes and waves her hand. "Whatever."

"Yeah, well, fuck you too," Callie turns to Faith with wide eyes, chuckling. Kurt keeps a laugh down.

"Blaine's going to help out too, a bit," he elbows Blaine, who turns to him smiling. "_A bit_. Don't still my spotlight, spotlight stealer."

"Fuck you," Blaine says into he mic, laughing. "And no one get on to me about this. I'm taking lessons from Sam, Puck, and basically everyone when it comes to guitar. You know I prefer the piano…"

"You prefer dancing on the piano," Santana calls out, teasing. "_Furniture dancer_. There should be laws against that. _Anti-Blaine laws_."

"You can shut up," he points to her, grinning. He tosses a guitar pick at her as she continues smirking.

"Anyways," Puck says, loudly clearing his throat. "Faith, this is that song I promised you."

Everyone turns to her and she meets Kurt's eyes. He smiles wide and she knows she's blushing.

Her heart skips a beat because she recognizes the opening chords he and Blaine are playing.

Puck starts crooning into the mic and looking straight at her.

_**So long  
I've been looking too hard, I've waiting too long**_

"Oh God," she mutters. "This is happening." It's slow and romantic and she feels the shock radiating off of everyone in the room.

_**Sometimes I don't know what I will find  
I only know it's a matter of time**_

Puck feels nervous. He doesn't do nervous. But he's serenading a girl he's pretty sure he's in love with, at least strictly on the surface level of what he knows about her and he doesn't do this shit.

Thank God Blaine's here with him…

_**When you love someone  
When you love someone**_

Blaine and him sing the next verse and Blaine looks right at Kurt and meets his eyes and _oh God_ why doesn't anyone notice?

Santana does. Sam does. Callie does. _Everyone that knows_ does._  
_  
_**It feels so right, so warm and true  
I need to know if you feel it too**__  
_

Puck sings to Faith again and she almost cries. She feels the tears pooling in her eyes, and she wipes them away.

This is one of her favorite songs _ever._ How did he know?

And he's _dedicating_ it to her.

_**Maybe I'm wrong  
Won't you tell me if I'm coming on too strong?  
This heart of mine has been hurt before  
This time I wanna be sure**__**I've been waiting for a girl like you  
To come into my life  
I've been waiting for a girl like you  
A love that will survive**_

Blaine joins him for the next verse, and he's looking right at Kurt, again.

Kurt's _mesmerized_. He's never felt like this.

_**I've been waiting for someone new  
To make me feel alive**_

Puck finishes the verse, and he's got her, he knows it.

_**Yeah, waiting for a girl like you  
To come into my life**_

Blaine takes over and Summer…Summer's enjoying this, except Blaine's not looking at her and who is he looking at?

_**I've been waiting for someone like you  
To come into my life**_**  
**

Then Summer hears it. Hears him say _someone_ instead of _a girl_ and her eyes finally follow his gaze and it's Kurt, he's _looking at Kurt_.

What the actual fuck?

_**I've been waiting for someone new  
To make me feel alive**_

_**Yeah, waiting for a someone like you  
To come into my life**_

Kurt takes deep breath, shivers, eyes locked on Blaine's, getting lost in them again. _Someone_, not _a girl_, but _someone_.

A guy. _Him_.

Blaine lets Puck finish, smiling softly at Kurt, who's gripping the table.

Puck strums his guitar as he walks off the stage._  
_  
_**I've been waiting for a girl like you  
I've been waiting**_

He stops in front of Faith, feels everyone's eyes on him as finishes the verse while she looks up at him with glassy eyes. She's so moved and it's _Puck_, but she's a mess and she looks down, wipes more tears away.

_**Won't you come into my life?**_

He stops, bows and the crowd cheers. He whispers, "We'll talk later," and she nods her head, wipes another embarrassing tear away, muttering, "Shit."

* * *

It is pouring rain when they leave. Everyone is still buzzing over the performances as they race off into the rain. Some, like Callie, Hope, Santana, and Dawn, are dancing in the rain, heels in their hands, not caring in the slightest that their makeup is smeared as they belt out the lyrics to 'Singing in the Rain.' Jamie, Jeff, David, and Nick join them, swinging each other around, singing 'It's Raining Men.'

Kurt laughs and stays on the sidewalk. Blaine grabs his hand, smiles. "Come on."

Kurt doesn't get a chance to argue (not that he would, actually). "Blaine, I'm not…" Blaine tugs him towards him, onto the street, and Kurt falls into him, laughing. "N-o," he sputters, suddenly hit with the rain. He giggles harder, getting soaked as they join their friends. "Why is this a big deal? It's _Oregon_; it probably rains a lot, doesn't it?"

"We're in pretty damn good moods, so…why not?" Blaine spins Kurt around as they all walk down the road, Nick and Jeff splashing their girlfriends who've joined by leaping into puddles.

Finally, _finally_, they go to the sidewalk for cover and head to their cars.

Kurt searches for Faith and Puck and sees them walking under the coverings, talking to each other. Puck's hands are in his pocket and Faith looks happy. Not _bouncing off the walls_ happy, but a _better_ happy. She's _content_.

* * *

The rain doesn't let up when Kurt and Blaine arrive at Blaine's house.

They're completely alone. Dawn ran off somewhere with Santana and Callie, so the house is empty. No interruptions. Not that that's ever stopped them, but they're thrilled because the night was a success and things are just _good_.

During the drive here, Kurt raved to Blaine about his voice, his stage presence, _everything,_ and he knows Blaine basked in the attention and the compliments Kurt gave him. He even wore a smug grin, even as he continually thanked Kurt.

Blaine made Kurt promise he would sing soon, _very soon_, or they'd be out here all night.

Kurt did, obviously, because Blaine's bedroom is much better and he races Blaine to said room. They trip over each other, soaked.

It's the perfect excuse to get them out of _most_ of their clothes.

Kurt wouldn't mind catching a cold if the reason it happened was because of this.

_Whoa, where did that come from?_

Blaine picks Kurt up, again, nearly slipping over the sidewalk and Kurt clings tightly to him, laughing into his neck, feels himself sliding, so he quickly kisses Blaine, which results in Blaine squeezing him tighter and shifting him in his arms.

_Yes, this is all very, __**very**__ good._

Blaine presses him against the wall, Kurt's legs wrapped around his waist. It takes him a half second, and he's into the kiss, deepening it, thrusting against Kurt. Kurt moans, kisses Blaine hard and reaches to untuck Blaine's shirt, which was sticking to Blaine's wet skin. He dips his hands beneath, _explores_. Blaine's skin is damp from the rain and heated from Kurt against him. Kurt grasps his wet hair as Blaine suddenly sucks on his neck. Kurt is powerless to do anything, but just _take it_, but now, _now_ he can touch, beneath the shirt. He can _feel_ his way around without regret or excuses or _anything_.

His hands slide over Blaine's stomach and abs and _oh God_ _all man, __**man man man**_. Kurt kisses him deeper, legs shaking, He sneaks his tongue out and Blaine reacts immediately, tongue grazing Kurt's and hands tightening around his waist with each thrust. Kurt lets out little, breathy '_huhs_' each time and pulls away at one particular thrust, and finally rids Blaine of his shirt, as they clumsily moving around outside, rain pouring around them, Kurt still in Blaine's arms.

Blaine grapples for the door handle, finds it and moans as Kurt starts kissing down his neck as they back through the door. Kurt's hands slide over his shoulders and into his hair and he kisses his mouth again like there's no time.

_Never enough time._

There's plenty of time tonight though.

Blaine grabs his thighs and ass, slams the door behind him, and carries Kurt downstairs with a giggle, a little unsteady because Kurt isn't some tiny girl. Far from it, actually.

And he _will not_ stop kissing Blaine's neck, mouth, and jaw line, hands sliding down his back as far as he can reach lifted above Blaine like this, exploring all the skin he can touch without shirt in the way.

He pulls away, gasping and grinning. Blaine smiles back, lips sensitive as his tongue slips out to run over them. Kurt caresses Blaine's mouth with his fingers. "I feel like I'm in _The Notebook_."

"Oh God, you're right," Blaine laughs before pulling him down into another kiss when they make it to the foot of the stair. He walks them backwards to his bed. "_If you're a bird, I'm a bird_."

"Oh my God," Kurt giggles, diving in for a kiss, wet and _intense_ and it's a little chilly in here he supposes, but he feels warm, _so warm_. "We are _soaked_." He laughs as Blaine tosses him on the bed, falling on top of him, and immediately going for another kiss.

Kurt kisses back, legs falling open willingly. He doesn't even think. He simply makes out with Blaine _in his bed_, room gray from the storm outside, rain pouring against the windows.

Blaine thrusts against him, hands on his hips, sliding under his shirt. "You're shirtless," Kurt pulls away with a gasp and wet smack, hands running over Blaine's chest. "You're _a guy_ and you're _shirtless_ and _on top of me_ and _myheartispounding_." He says in a rush, smiling, eyes darkening with lust.

Blaine pulls away, smiles at him, and hovers above him. "You should be too," he says and it's husky _and sexy_. Kurt shivers from that voice, but shakes his head.

"You have to work for that."

"Don't mind if I do," Blaine says and his head lowers, trailing kisses down Kurt's neck, hands sneaking under his shirt.

Blaine's on edge right now. His hands are _finally_ touching Kurt's skin and he slides them up over his lightly defined stomach and over his nipples and it's _different_, from a girl, obviously, but it's better. _So much better_. "So, _so_ gay…"

"What?" Kurt chuckles. He gasps as Blaine lifts up his shirt and peppers kisses on his stomach. Kurt's hands glide over Blaine's rain slick skin as he kisses and _he's sucking at his hipbone now_. Kurt twitches and whimpers, before Blaine kisses up _and up_ until he reaches Kurt's mouth. Kurt's shirt is bunched up and Blaine's hands are gripping his waist.

"I am so _so _gay," he says, laughing and _so turned on_.

Kurt's hands slide down Blaine's back and he feels muscles and lines _and skin_ and the dip before Blaine's ass. He squeezes Blaine's hips, pulls him down, thrusts against him. This earns a moan from Blaine who goes back to kissing him. Kurt can feel how hard he is and he shivers at the thought, thrusting again, rolling his hips up to meet Blaine's. "Yeah," he says, drawn out, head tilting back. "Yeah, you are. I can tell."

Blaine's not even the slightest bit embarrassed. "Because you _turn me on_, beautiful, _fuck_," he says, kissing him again, rolling his hips down. This draws another whimper from Kurt who rolls against him, hands along his sides, touching where he can. Blaine kisses his neck and Kurt grabs onto the back his neck, finger sliding into his hair- curls wet and messy, _such a mess_ and Kurt's hairspray has to have rinsed out by now even though his bangs are still off his forehead.

Blaine takes a good look at Kurt, wants to say something about the spikes in his hair because that is someone who's hair conforms to anything, but things are really hot and he's _so close_, feels the tightening in his belly. He has to draw this out.

He laughs, hips slowing down, and Kurt whines again, grabs him, and kisses him hard, sucking on his lower lip before Blaine puts a hand on his chest, pushing slightly. "Your hair is awesome."

Kurt's hands fly to his hair and he feels it sticking out everywhere. He rolls his eyes and suddenly flips them over, kissing Blaine again.

The breath gets knocked out of Blaine and now Kurt's in control, straddling Blaine, leaning down to kiss him, _pinning_ him. "_Ffffuck,_ _that _is hot."

"I bet your girls can't do that to you, can they?" Kurt grins wickedly at Blaine, rolling his hips against him, pressed directly onto Blaine's cock. His pants are so thin, it's so easy _to feel_. Kurt moans as he moves, and his voice is shaky as he says "C-can they?"

"_Fuck_…no, no they can't."

"Good," Kurt says, arching his back to press his hips harder into Blaine's as Blaine's hands slide up his shirt, again tracing the planes of his back. He's still cold and wet and Kurt shivers at the coolness. It vibrates through Blaine who tosses his head back and stills Kurt's hips. "We- we need to stop."

"Why?" Kurt says and stills. It catches him off guard and he's concerned. He watches Blaine's face, hoping he hasn't already messed this up, but then Blaine smirks and in a split second he flips Kurt over onto his back again, slides his arms under Kurt's legs, pulling him down the bed. Kurt lets out a surprised squeak, hands flying up and moaning as Blaine presses against him, _hard_, thrusts and kisses him. "Gotcha."

Kurt's hands scramble for Blaine's hair again and he pulls him close, laughing. "That is really," he grinds against Blaine, "_really_" his hands slide down Blaine's back, so tempting to just grab _that ass_ and pull down. "_Hot_."

"Fuck, _you_ are hot_, this_ is hot," he says, hands rubbing beneath Kurt's shirt again, holding back from doing more, kissing him deeply. His hand slips lower, over Kurt's jeans and he thinks Kurt is lost in kissing him but he slaps Blaine's hands away. Blaine draws back, startled, and sees Kurt smirking. "Keep your hands to yourself, _above_ the waist."

He's teasing, Kurt _is teasing_; he's _being a tease_. "You jerk," he says, kissing Kurt, for the hundredth time tonight. "Not fair. At the party…"

"We have plenty of time for that _below the waist _stuff, but you should keep moving," he says, hands roaming around Blaine's sides to Blaine's hips, fingers running over the V, wanting this, _badly_. "_Get me off like this_."

Blaine knows both of them have never actually gotten off with a guy before, but one of the benefits of being a guy _into guys_ is this, _grinding_ and hips moving, because it's _hot _and it feels fantastic and it doesn't take much to get a guy there.

"You need to stop talking," Blaine says, chuckling, muffling Kurt's next words with a kiss, hands rubbing his jean clad thighs and lifting his hips up, so Kurt wraps one of his legs around Blaine's waist. He's completely distracted by Blaine kissing him, sucking on his upper lip no, that he's doing this without much thought.

Blaine moves up further, makes sure their cocks are aligned through the fabric and thrusts and rolls his hips, watching Kurt as he throws his head back and lets out a moan. Blaine kisses his necks, sucks on the skin there, the opposite side from the hickey that's still fading, rolls his hips slowly then faster, _harder and harder_ then slowing down and Kurt's letting out tiny moans. He kisses Blaine with loud smacks, when Blaine alternates between kissing his neck and mouth. He tugs at Blaine's hair, trying to kiss his neck while his other hand glides down Blaine's' back, nails digging in. Blaine squeezes in response and thrusts harder, keeping a steady pace, muttering, "D-do you…_fuck_… do you…_oh God_…like that?"

"Yeah," Kurt moans. "M-more…"Of course Kurt does. He's straining against his pants, _hot_ and now he might be sweating and this should be awkward and uncomfortable but it's not and he's moving back, weakly, letting Blaine do the work and loving it, _God he fucking loves it_. Lips against his neck, a half-naked body pressed against his, Blaine's hips moving with his, his cock rubbing against Kurt's and then finally, _finally_, his stomach tenses, pleasure running through his body to his toes and Blaine feels his body tense, pulls away and kisses Kurt, watches him and Kurt _snaps_.

"_Oh fuck, oh fuck, Oh God_," and his orgasm crashes through him, as he holds Blaine's head, nails digging into his neck. It crashes through him like a wave and he shivers after, can hardly keep a grip on Blaine's hair, begging Blaine to finish. Blaine ruts against his thigh, buries his head in his neck and comes almost immediately, like he was waiting for that moment, waiting for Kurt, holding off _for Kurt_. He moans into Kurt's neck, kissing him there, shaking, aftershocks going through him. He breathes deeply, falls against Kurt, resting his weight on him. Kurt wraps his arms around him, shushing him, shivering, stroking his hair.

"God…I don't' even…" Blaine laughs, breathily.

"First for both of us, right?" Kurt whispers.

"That was…that was…" Blaine breathes deeply. "_Intense_. Was it good for you?" He asks, lifting his head.

Kurt looks at him, eyes heavy and body sleepy post orgasm. "It was wonderful. I can't feel my toes." They look at his feet as he clenches his toes and Blaine laughs into his chest while Kurt giggles, both of them feeling like two giddy teenage boys, falling in love for the first time.

_Has always_

_(Always)_

_Been_

_Craving_

_Ah, constant craving_

_Has always been_

* * *

**A/N:** You guys, I really do appreciate reviews. They're encouraging and inspiring, so please leave them. I don't bite and you'll find I'll respond to you personally if I have more to say than 'Thanks for the review; I'm glad you're enjoying the story!' Every single one makes me day, regardless. =)

**Interesting tidbits about the chapter:** Dawn's 'If I Were a Boy' performance was inspired by Rachel Crow's performance on Ex-Factor. It's really intense. Look it up. Obviously the Dawn in my head sounds really different, but you know…=) Honestly, any of Beyonce's performances of this song are epic enough…so I guess I was inspired by them too. Lol. Also, Dawn and Faith's performance of 'Paris (Oh La La)' is inspired by Jennel Garcia's performance of it on Ex-Factor. It may make me a bit of a dork (I could care less), but I watch performances from all those talent shows on YouTube in my spare time so I occasionally get inspired. 'No Scrubs' was no doubt inspired by Glee's version. ;) Puck's version of WFAGLY (which was on Glee, if you've forgotten) has now been sung more appropriately to Faith...be still my shipper heart. Lol. (And yeah, heavily hinting the lyrics apply to Klaine too, obviously).

I'm chatty, sorry.

I'm going out of town for about a week at the end of the month. I'll try and have an update before then, but no promises.


End file.
